Primavera en Ciudad República
by Susurro Nocturno
Summary: Lin Beifong y Kya se encuentran después de la derrota de Kuvira. Tomando el ejemplo del Avatar Korra y Asami, dan un paso en su relación. Continuación del one-shot Estaciones: Un vergel en Primavera. Acompaña a ambas en sus aventuras. Yuri. Femslash. Kyalin. Slash. Lesbianas.
1. 1: La Primavera

**Disclaimer: **La historia es original, pero los personajes que aquí se muestran son propiedad de Michael Dante DiMartino, Bryan Konietzko.

**Por favor, lee esto, ¡Es importante!**

-Este es un fanfic Kyalin, donde podremos ver a ambas mujeres de La Leyenda de Korra comenzando una relación después de los sucesos acontecidos en el Libro 4 de la serie, también conocida como cuarta temporada.

-Este fanfic es la continuación directa de Estaciones: Un vergel en primavera , mi primer fanfic y que obtuvo un segundo puesto en un reto del ¡Cometa de Sozin!. Debido a que no me parece bien modificar ese fanfic porque va a ser colgado en un tema honorifico pero deseo continuar la historia de dicho fanfics y he tenido varias peticiones por review y MP para que lo continué he decidido lanzar este nuevo fanfic.

-Este fanfic se basará en cualquier cosa, no estará sujeto a una trama propiamente dicha, sino que se basará en las pequeñas o grandes aventuras de ambas mujeres, algo similar al genero de Encuentros de la Vida en el Anime Japones.

-Los capitulos pueden ser autoconclusivos o no pero siempre guardando una cronologia.

-Para evitar malentendidos o que los recién llegados no sepan de al trama postearé aquí el contenido integro de mi primer fanfic y así les facilitaré la lectura.

También añadir que me reservo la posibilidad de incluir otras parejas a mi gusto, siguiendo la cronología de LoK.

-Este fanfic funcionará mucho con el interés de los fans. Espero que les guste.

**Dedicado a:**

**tasiakrood, fanatla, Prota Makorrian, Obini, alwayswlove, Queen Red, Annstein, Alex Kacr, Zakuro Hatsune, DrahksArt, Karlis074, Misticgwen, **por animarme a continuar este fanfic y porque muchos de ellos fueron mis primeros lectores.

**Distinción especial:**

**Devil-In-My-Shoes** por haber ganado el reto donde mi primer fanfic quedó segundo. Primer puesto merecido.

**Humpty Dumpty Dhu** por seguirme la broma cuando 'asalte' la Corporación Col

**Capitulo 1**

**Vergel en Primavera**

Era un vergel, o al menos era la mejor palabra que se le venía a la mente al ver el bosquecillo que comenzaba a nacer en torno al gigantesco haz de luz que llegaba hasta el cielo y que gobernaba solemnemente el centro de una Ciudad Republica en ruinas que se convertía en una mágica estampa a la luz del amanecer. Del mismo modo que en primavera florecían las flores y nacía nueva vida, ese amanecer tempranero demostraba que entre tanta destrucción podríamos encontrar algo hermoso. Sin duda era una bella estampa entre tanto hormigón hecho añicos y tanto metal retorcido.

Kya se sentó en aquel lugar, disfrutando de las primeras luces del amanecer y tomando amplias aspiraciones para notar en su cuerpo la energía que se aglomeraba en el aire. Había llegado a Ciudad República hace una semana, después de grandes complicaciones durante el trayecto, casi todos provocados por bloqueos navales y órdenes militares. Sin embargo, ella no se había amedrentado con eso, era la hija del anterior Avatar y su hermano, sus sobrinos y sus amigos estaban en grave peligro mientras ella había tenido que quedarse cuidando de su anciana madre; así que cuando esta ultima mejoro ni siquiera un buque de la armada podría detenerla de su objetivo de llegar a la isla de los maestros del aire. Por fortuna todos se encontraban sanos y salvos e incluso iban a celebrar la boda de Iknik Blackstone Varrick, un ricachón de la Tribu del Agua del Sur, con la señorita Zhu Li; pero aunque la propia novia había insistido en que se quedase ella prefirió no asistir dado que notaba que simplemente había sido invitada por obligación moral más que por sincero y amable deseo.

Sintiéndose una extraña entre tantos preparativos nupciales, Kya había decidido ir a saludar a Korra la cual estaba nerviosa sobre el vestido que había decidido ponerse y si este iba a gustarle a cierta chica de ojos verdes. Kya siempre había notado el rubor que se despertaba en Korra cuando hablaba de su amiga y se había alegrado de que en su momento más oscuro la joven avatar hubiera seguido el consejo de la curandera y hubiera continuado escribiéndole cartas a la joven Sato. Ese amor joven, novel e inseguro le recodaba a su primer gran amor y al momento de su primer beso. Kya sabía que ambas chicas poseían un vinculo especial que ni la distancia ni tres años de separación pudo romper y aquello se confirmó cuando ambas chicas se acercaron a la maestra del agua para saludarla.

-"Hola Kya" - saludaba Korra mientras agitaba la mano con la efusividad de un niño que quiere llamar la atención de un padre - "¿Como estas?."

La curandera experta sonrió en respuesta mientras observaba como detrás de Korra saludaba la joven Sato, levantando su mano con cierta delicadeza y regalándola una sonrisa amable -"Hola"-. Por su parte la mujer de cabello grisáceo les dedico una amplia sonrisa, contenta de ver a las dos juntas en una actitud muy cercana,

\- "Hola chicas, ¿qué hacen aquí?, ¿no deberían estar en la boda?."

-"Ahora están de celebración pero Korra y yo hemos decidido tomarnos unas vacaciones"- decía Asami mientras la joven avatar se acercaba corriendo a Kya con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja como queriendo contar una gran novedad y un secreto a la vez .

\- "Todo ha salido mejor que bien. Como tu habías dicho"; comentó la avatar en voz baja - "Gracias por todo."

Su compatriota no pudo sino sentir un candor en su pecho al ver a la chica tan emocionada; por fin había logrado sincerarse con la mujer que quería y no solo su amor era reciproco, ¡sino que iban a irse de vacaciones solas las dos!.

-"¿A dónde irán?" - preguntó la hija del anterior avatar.

\- "Al mundo espiritual" - respondió Korra - "estaremos las dos solas" - añadió mientras un leve rubor adornaba sus mejillas al darse cuenta de que su gran amor y ella estarían solas en un mundo fantástico y lleno de maravillas.

-"Hacen muy bien en tomarse un tiempo para ustedes dos y en... disfrutar de la compañía de la otra sin interrupciones - indicó mientras se tapaba la boca para ocultar una picara sonrisa que había aflorado en sus labios.

Las dos chicas enrojecieron de vergüenza ante una indirecta lanzada de forma tan directa pero la joven mujer de negocios quiso cambiar para cubrir el comentario con un telón de informalidad - "¿Y por qué no has estado en la boda?. Sé que Tenzin y Zhu li te habían pedido que te quedases."

-"Bueno... el hecho de quedarme habiendo aparecido de improviso no me parecía correcto, así que fui al hospital de campaña a colaborar atendiendo heridos" - respondió Kya - "lo cierto es que gracias al principe Wu han habido pocos heridos."

-" ¿Te quedarás mucho tiempo? - inquirió la joven avatar - "sería una pena que cuando volvamos ya te hayas ido."

-"Tranquila"- comentó mientras se levantaba cansada de estar mirando hacia arriba para evitar charlar con los pies de sus amigas - "La Tribu del Agua del Sur me ha pedido que asista a los maestros en curación que van a enviar. Soy hija del Avatar Aang y creen que inspiraré confianza a los heridos."

-"Sin duda lo harás. Lo hiciste conmigo sobre, ya sabes, sobre nosotras" - arengaba Korra mientras se cerraba sobre el brazo de su ya novia que respondía con una sonrisa alegre y una mirada intima - "Le he contado todo lo que me ayudaste a entender mis sentimientos y a no rendirme con ella."

-"Muchas gracias"- dijo la empresaria dedicándole a la mujer de cabellos grisáceos una sonrisa aun más amplia, mostrando sus nacarados y perfilados dientes.

-"Oh, chicas" - replicó Kya mientras abrazaba a ambas y luchaba contra unas lagrimas de felicidad que hacían ademán de querer brotar -"vais a hacerme llorar. De verdad os deseo lo mejor. Merecéis tener la vida que yo busque y no he podido encontrar."

-"Por cierto" - decía la joven avatar mientras el abrazo se deshacía y las tres féminas notaban cierta humedad en sus ojos -"Lin sí ha ido a la boda."

-"Había escuchado que estaba bien pero no la encontré ni en la comisaria, ni en su casa. ¿Como esta?- preguntó curiosa la sanadora recordando a su amiga de la infancia.

-"Bueno..."- Sato alargaba la respuesta mientras la actual avatar forzaba una falsa sonrisa y Kya empezaba a notar que algo no estaba bien - "Después de empezar el baile se alejó de nosotros y se fue a una esquina. Cuando la volvimos a ver estaba comiendo una brocheta de marisco y parecía que había bebido..."

¿Bebido?, ¿Lin?. No, Lin Beifong no solía beber a no ser que fuera de forma comedida y casi social. De jóvenes Bumi había querido iniciar a Lin en el noble arte de "beber como si tu hígado fuera de piedra" pero las veces que Lin había llegado a notarse ebria la situación terminaba de dos formas: o Lin acababa metiéndose en líos, o en su lugar aparecía una Lin melancólica que se preguntaba si quería seguir los pasos de su madre. La sanadora empezó a notar que algo no había acabado bien.

-"...Después la vimos en una de las mesas del fondo bebiendo licor de fuego y comiendo brochetas. Vi como Tenzin se le acercó y comenzaron a hablar, pero la charla no fue muy amistosa y Lin agarró otra brocheta, una botella de licor y se fue. No arruinó la fiesta, aunque luego Varrick quiso levantar el ánimo lanzándose desde la torre del templo en planeador" - una risita escapó de los labios de Asami - "tenías que ver la prisa que se dio tu hermano para evitar tal cosa."

¿Qué demonios había sucedido para que la Jefa de Policía actuase así y decidiese beber hasta el punto de discutir con Tenzin?. Kya sabía que eso no era común en Lin pero el hecho de que su hermano fuera a recriminarle su actitud a Beifong la molestaba aun más. Si de algo se le podía acusar a su hermano menor, de entre otras muchas cosas, era de ser pomposo y algo pedante; lo que siempre había sido como arrojar más leña al fuego cuando se trataba de discutir con la mayor de las hijas de Toph Beifong.

-" Iba muy guapa" - proclamó con una amplia sonrisa Korra, mostrando un tacto similar al de un oso-perro polar - "con un traje verde bastante elegante."

La maestra en curación dejó ver una mueca de incredulidad durante unos segundos para luego carraspear y volver a sonreír con total normalidad. Lin y ella habían sido amigas desde niñas pero Kya había decidido alejarse de Beifong cuando esta ultima empezó a salir con Tenzin. No le había dicho a nadie que guardaba un cariñó especial por la maestra de la tierra, ese era su pequeño secreto. Después de que su hermano y ella rompieran Lin casi evitó cualquier contacto con los hijos de Aang, algo que aun a día de hoy le dolía a la sanadora como si fuera una herida mal cicatrizada. No por su hermano o su amistad, sino porque a ella le costó alejarse de quien le había dado su primer beso y ver como esa persona era la que se iba de su vida sin que ella pudiera hacer nada le había dolido demasiado.

-"Bueno. Nosotras deberíamos irnos y dejarte tranquila" - dijó la chica Sato mientras le daba un corto pero afectuoso abrazo a Kya y Korra decidía darle un abrazo de oso-perro a esta última digno de Naga.

Mientras se alejaban ambas chicas se dieron la vuelta y agitaron la mano con efusividad, primero a Kya y posteriormente a otro lado al lado suya seguido de un grito de la joven avatar: -"¡Nos vemos pronto Lin!."

Escuchar el nombre de Beifong hizo que la oriunda de la Tribu del Agua del Sur se voltease rápidamente para ver a Lin Beifong alzando una brocheta a modo de despedida, apoyada en una barandilla que había sobrevivido entre los cascotes. Allí estaba, una mujer que no se asemejaba a la figura seria que infunde un tremendo respeto que es la Jefa de Policía de Ciudad República, sino que parecía una persona distendida y sosegada que bebía directamente de una botella de licor de fuego a medio terminar. Esa Lin le dedicó una mirada juguetona a su vieja amiga, la cual no pudo hacer otra cosa sino dar un ligero respingo al ver lo guapa que Beifong lucía con ese aire de animal salvaje recién liberado.

Korra había dicho que la Jefa de Policía iba elegante, pero se quedo bastante corta. Lin vestía un traje con chaqueta en versión femenina. En vez de recurrir a su uniforme para una boda o a usar un atuendo más holgado, el traje se ceñía gustosamente a sus musculosas y bien torneadas piernas, mientras que la chaqueta levemente ajustada dejaba ver una coqueta camisa de abotonado lateral algo abierta que dejaba mostrar el cuello y parte del escote de la mujer de tez pálida. Sin duda el licor de fuego provocó que Beifong decidiera que estaría más cómoda con algo más de piel expuesta a la suave brisa matinal que mecía los arboles. Sus cabellos estaban bastante desaliñados, con algunos mechones rebeldes que escapaban de su perfectamente ordenado peinado, dándole un aire salvaje e indomable que contrastaba con la figura de una servidora del orden público.

Antes de que su mente siguiera admirando la estampa de su antigua amiga, Kya comenzó a sortear piedras y raíces para llegar a unos escalones que usó para salir de aquel vergel y acercarse a Lin; quien no había apartado ni un segundo sus ojos de la hija de Aang, provocando que esta última se sintiese algo incomoda ante semejante escrutinio.

Cuando por fin llegó donde Beifong esta miraba fijamente a las jóvenes chicas que se aproximaban al haz de luz que servía como portal. La sanadora se puso a su lado.

-"Hola Kya." - le dedico una leve sonrisa - "Míralas. Se marchan rumbo a la aventura."

-"No, solo van de vacaciones" - comenta divertida la maestra del agua.

-"Decía otra aventura"- replicó la maestra de la tierra.

-"Esa es tanto una aventura, como unas vacaciones, como aquello que ambas quieren que sea."- esbozó una leve sonrisa - " Y creo que ellas han decidido que sea un cuento con final feliz."

Lin sonrió e hizo un leve ruido de aprobación mientras observaba a su vieja amiga - "¿Por qué no has ido a la boda del tontorrón y su secretaria?."

-"¿Tontorrón?, cuanto cariño tienes a la feliz pareja" - bromeó Kya mientras comenzaba a caminar para despertar sus entumecidas piernas. Llevar horas sentada con las piernas en la posición del loto era una cosa, pero el picor de las piernas adormecidas era algo que no soportaba. Sabía que Beifong la iba a seguir en su paseo matutino, aunque para esta ultima era un paseo trasnochador - "Me sentía como una intrusa llegando en el último minuto. ¿Qué te ha pasado?, ¿por qué has discutido con mi hermano?."

\- "No discutí con él. "- En ese momento la sanadora sabía que su amiga estaba deseando darle una lección al avatar por andar contando esas cosas

\- "Simplemente empecé a beber para celebrar un año más de soltería." La sonrisa que esbozó era el reflejo de un cristal roto que ya no tenía uso y que solo le esperaba el basurero. -"Supongo que ambas quedaremos solteronas."

-"Pero tú no quieres tener hijos. Entonces, ¿para qué casarte?"- preguntó Kya antes de soltar un leve gemidito de ternura al ver como dos pajarillos que piaban mientras hacían su nido en un árbol cercano. Lin señaló a los pájaros que se afanaban en modelar su nido.

-"Quiero eso. Un nido" - ante la mirada estupefacta de su amiga Beifong trató de ser lo más locuaz que el licor de fuego le permitía .

\- "Bueno el nido no. No quiero tener polluelos. O si, no sé. Lo que quiero es alguien que esté a mi lado, atarme a alguien y sentir que trabajamos junto haciendo el nido, aunque yo no quiera tener polluelos."-

Las palabras se arrastraban por su boca con un esfuerzo inusitado, sin duda fruto de lo que había bebido durante la noche. Sin embargo, ese derroche de sinceridad hizo que el corazón de Kya se encogiese de ternura ante una mujer que demostraba las mismas inseguridad que de las que había hecho gala de joven: ¿me querrán?, ¿seré importante para alguien?, ¿seré feliz?. Los mismos temores que se mostraban al hablar de su madre se reflejaban ahora al afrontar un futuro de soledad. Dolía demasiado ver a alguien tan fuerte derrumbarse ante tales miedos.

La sanadora sabía que no podía curar las cicatrices del alma, pero quería intentar sacar a su amiga de la espiral de depresión y miedo que empezaba a arremolinarse en torno a ella; y para ello lo mejor era cambiar de tema.

-"Encontrarás a alguien, ya lo veras."- sonrió amablemente mientras sostenía la mano de su ebria amiga y tiraba de ella - "Ahora nosotras vamos a ir a tomar un buen desayuno a un pequeño local que conozco. Ya lo verás, es pequeñito y muy pintoresco."

Sin dejar que Lin pudiese replicar nada, se encontró arrastrada durante cientos de metros hasta un local afincado en una bocacalle cerca de la Embajada de la Tribu del Agua del Sur. El lugar era un sitio pintoresco, con columnas ribeteadas de tela cerúlea y detalles de madera oscura. Al fondo del local se encontraba un grupo de mesas bajas y cojines para sentarse y descansar; algo que no parecía convencer a la jefa de policía de Ciudad República pero si a su acompañante.

Beifong se acomodó a unos cojines extrañamente cómodos mientras se abotonaba la camisa y ocultaba la botella de licor de fuego detrás de ella. Por otra parte, Kya se había otorgado el derecho de elegir a disposición lo que iban a comer: té de flor de cerezo, níscalos, panecillos rellenos de carne, y bollos de canela con miel. La sanadora sonreía ante la idea de desayunar al lado de la otra mujer, la cual intentaba acomodar sus cabellos y luchar contra la caliente sensación que provenía de su ruidoso, y vacio, estomago.

-"Estas muy guapa"- comentó la hija del Avatar esbozando una sonrisa -"ya ni recordaba como lucías sin tu uniforme. Deberías empezar a vestir así cuando no estés de servicio."

-"Que graciosa, si tu lo dices"- respondió con cierto rubor que fácilmente podía confundirse con el efecto del licor en su cuerpo -"no suelo hacer esas cosas. Ya sabes. Tomarme días libres. El último que tuve fue cuando fui con Korra al Reino de la Tierra."

-"¡No deberías hacer eso!". Estas arriesgando tu salud. Eso ni siquiera fueron una vacaciones, Zaheer y su banda os atacó. Deberías quedar con algún amigo para dar un paseo de vez en cuando."-

-" Lo cierto... Lo cierto es que no salgo mucho porque no tengo amigos."-

Una mueca mustia y apagada surge en el rostro de Lin, casi como produciendo un grito silencioso que clamase por un poco de amor. La sanadora apenas pudo decir nada durante unos segundos; sabía que el destino le había negado a su amiga una porción de amor durante todos estos años. Al final, un animal herido tiende a retraerse de todo, igual que un corazón hecho añicos.

-" Lin, sé que eres seria, terca y cabezota"- una sonrisa contenida se veía en los ojos de Kya, quien deseaba abrazar a la otra mujer con todas sus fuerzas - "pero eres de las personas más valientes, amables y generosas que conozco. Sé que mi hermano te rompió el corazón pero no haces nada escondiéndote del mundo."-

-"No me escondo."- replicó frunciendo el ceño.

-"Vale, vale; pero cuando fue la última vez que, no sé, pasaste un día con calma en un parque. Ahora los lirios de agua están floreciendo, podríamos ir a verlos."-

-"Mira, agradezco que desayunemos juntas pero no suelo tener tiempo para hacer estas cosas."- indicaba a la vez que comenzaba a devorar un panecillo.

-"Eres una persona importante, pero hasta Raiko tiene días libres. Podríamos planear hacer algo un día de estos."-

-"Solo ves la primavera."-

-"Y tu permaneces siempre en el invierno. De no ser por Korra jamás hubieras vuelto a tener contacto con Tenzin, ni con Suyin, ni con Opal; ni siquiera conmigo y sabes que me preocupe por ti cuando Tenzin rompió contigo."-

-"Yo no te lo pedí."- replicó la jefa de policía para darse cuenta casi en el acto de las crueldad de sus palabras. Ver los ojos abiertos y desencajados de la maestra de agua tampoco mejoraban la situación. -"Lo siento, perdóname. A veces me es difícil tratar con las personas."

Kya tomó un trago de té mientras mordía un bollo de canela y miel sin decir nada. Lin hubiera deseado zarandearla pidiéndole que respondiera, que la insultara, que no la ignorara. Por favor, que ella no la abandonase.

-"Es cierto, no me lo pediste"- volver a escuchar su voz fue un alivio -"pero eso es lo que se hace por la gente que se quiere. Tú has sido la que se alejó de todo y de todos, no yo. Tú fuiste la que no me abrió nunca la puerta cuando iba a visitarte para ver cómo te encontrabas, pero yo fui la que decidió intentarlo una vez y otra vez. Maldita sea, fui yo quien te defendió cuando querías encerrar a mi cuñada."

-"Supongo que me pase."- replicó Beifong haciendo un mohín.

-"Eras una mujer despechada. Mi querida niña perdida, jamás sabrás lo que realmente quieres."-

Esa tonadilla maternal hizo que el corazón de Lin se derrumbase. Puede que el licor que recorría sus entrañas la hiciese más abierta, pero ahora tenía la necesidad de sincerarse con la única persona que la había dado espacio y tiempo durante más de quince años.

-" Simplemente quiero..."- su rostro se con las manos e inspira con fuerza tras su palmas- "...evitar volver a pasarlo mal. Todas las personas que me importaron en mi vida se fueron y no tengo ganas de que nadie entre para tomar la salida sin avisar."

-"¡Espíritus!. Lin eres tan insegura que crees que no puedes volver a ser feliz. Suyin está de nuevo en tu vida; Tenzin y tu volvéis a hablar; Opal te adora; ¡hasta has vuelto a saber de tu madre!."- toma de la mano a su amiga con ternura acaricia sus dedos - "No estás sola y nadie te va a abandonar. Encontrarás a alguien. Estoy segura."

Una pregunta brotó en la mente de Beifong mientras observaba los dulces ojos celestes de su amiga: "¿Cómo era posible que esa mujer no fuese amada por nadie?."

-"Pues yo estoy segura de que los hombres de la Tribu del Agua del Sur son unos estúpidos si ninguno ha intentado atarte."-

-"¡Ja!. Alguno ha estado interesado pero no tengo los mismos gustos."-

-"¿Y por qué lo llevas?"- decía la Jefa de policía mientras señalaba el collar de compromiso que la sanadora siempre llevaba.

-"Era de mi bisabuela, me nombraron Kya en su memoria. Además, es efectivo para espantar a hombres molestos. La gente sabe de esta tradición y los pesados procuran no molestar a mujeres casadas."-

-"Deberías quitártelo. Seguramente algún apuesto hombre te ignoró creyendo que ya tenías marido."-

La sanadora comenzó a reír con tanta fuerza que tuvo que tener cuidado con no derramar su té. Su amiga miraba desconcertada cuando, casi en voz baja como si fuera un secreto, Kya le preguntó. -"¿Lo dices en serio?. Lin, me gustan las mujeres."-

Beifong no pudo ser tan taimada como la mujer de ojos celestes que estaba con ella y terminó atragantándose con su té. Ahora podía entender porque Kya no se había casado nunca, pero no lograba saber cómo es que no se había formado un gran revuelo al saberse.

-"¿Cómo es que no me lo has dicho?, ¿lo sabe Tenzin o tu madre?."-

-"Cálmate, no pasa nada. Si, Tenzin lo sabe y mi madre también. No te lo dije porque pensé que era un secreto a voces. Siempre pensé que Tenzin te lo habría dicho, incluso creí que no me habías ignorado en su día pensando que intentaría conquistarte. Ya sabes, la gente teme y odia lo que no conoce."-

-"Yo no lo sabía, no me lo dijo y nunca habría pensado eso de ti. De verdad."-

-"Me alegra saberlo. Lo cierto es que no me extraña que Tenzin lo guardase en secreto, esto ha sido un poco un estigma en mi familia. Aunque yo nací maestra del agua mi padre aun esperaba que alguno de mis hijos llegasen a heredar el dominio del aire. Cuando confesé mis preferencias, mis padres me aceptaron pero siempre creí ver un poco de decepción en los ojos de mi padre."-

La mujer de tez pálida quedó helada al imaginar lo duro que tuvo que ser cargar con aquel secreto toda su vida, a la espera de ser criticada y juzgada por todos.

-"No sabía nada, aunque bueno, ahora las cosas son diferentes. No es que estemos mejor, pero dudo que alguien se oponga cuando se descubra que al actual avatar es lesbiana."-

-"Esa es su lucha y sé que ninguna desea estar escondida."

-"Ya, yo también."

-"Asami me contó que la ayudaste cuando Korra se había ido."

-"No respondía a sus cartas y eso la estaba matando. Fui a verla varias veces, incluso tuve que consolarla y tengo que decir que empezaba a sentirme como una madre."

-"Lin La Gran Mama. Yo tuve que convencer a Korra."

-"Bien por ti. Sato me daba tanta pena que hubiera arrastrado ese culo moreno hasta Ciudad República de no responder."-

La mujer de ojos celestes sonreía tontamente al imaginar a su amiga ejerciendo una faceta tan diferente a lo usual. Lin Beifong queriendo proteger a una chiquilla que observaba como su gran amor se había alejado. Sin duda hubiera sido una gran madre y Asami daba fe de ello.

-"Ahora están juntas y no debes de preocuparte por Asami. Korra la adora. Por cierto, ¿cómo es que sabías que se sentía?. No lo tomes a mal, pero esos secretos amorosos pesan más de lo que crees."-

La mujer de ojos verdes terminó su té y con un leve carraspeo comenzó a bajar el tono de su voz a la vez que esta sonaba torpe y temblorosa: - "¿No te acuerdas?."

-"¿De qué?" - Kya sintió como el suelo cedía a sus pies con esa pregunta. No podía creerse que fuera coincidencia, pero necesitaba escucharlo de ella.

-"D-De lo que pasó un día que yo estaba enferma y tu viniste a cuidarme porque mi madre no estaba."

-"Era viernes"- una sonreía al recordarlo, mientras otra se sorprendía de que su amiga incluso recordase el día -"Estabas hecha un desastre cuando te vi."

-"Tu olías a hierba."

-"Te hice bañarte y después empezamos a hablar de tonterías."

-"De chicos."

-"Por eso. Tonterías."- sonrió Kya al recordar esa tarde como si hubiera sido ayer.

-"En eso que...bueno..probamos...sucedió...nos besamos."- Un leve rubor se adueñó del pálido rostro de Beifong.

-"Y repetimos. Varias veces. Durante todo el fin de semana."

-"Era muy familiar y agradable."

-"Pero no era la correcto, según tu. Creo que ese día descubrí que a mí no me gustaban los hombres."

-"Siento lo que dije"- el leve rubor se convirtió en un rostro completamente escarlata -"tenía miedo, estaba confusa. Si te vale de algo, nunca estuve segura."

-"¿Qué?"

-"D-Digo que Tenzin no fue mi primer amor."

En ese momento el mundo de Kya se vino abajo. Todos los años sonriendo mientras veía como su hermano estaba con la mujer que amaba desaparecieron. Podía ver como Lin se había desmoronado y se había abierto a ella. No había mascaras de hierro que cubriesen su alma, solo estaban ellas, en ese momento, en ese lugar; y la vida es un cúmulo de lugares y momentos que no se pueden repetir. Lo mejor es no desaprovecharlos.

-"Es una confesión muy dulce, pero ¿por qué ahora?. No lo tomes a mal, pero me ha costado mucho olvidar ese beso."-

-"Solo creí que tenía que decirlo."- La jefa de policía aparta la vista de su amiga avergonzada, pero acto seguido vuelve a mirarla cuando esta última se sienta a su lado y le toma de la mano.

-"Pues creías bien"- el susurro sale de la boca de Kya, situada a milímetros de la oreja de su amiga. La sanadora se arrima a la mujer de tez pálida, pero ninguna de las dos se aleja. En cambio, su respiración se entrecorta, mientras observan que en aquel rincón nadie puede verlas. La mujer de ojos celestes acerca sus labios a los de Lin quien no se aleja y rodea la cintura de la otra mujer.

En ese momento, cuando todo en el mundo importa un bledo y solo están ellas, la sanadora planta un casto beso en los labios de la oficial; la cual se arrima más, clamando la necesidad de esos labios. Kya lo entiende y vuelve a besarla, profundizando más; recordando a aquellas chiquillas que un día se besaron por mera curiosidad.

Beifong no pudo más. el roce de esos labios le habían hecho estremecer. Kya rodeaba su cuello con sus brazos y sus lenguas comenzaron a jugar entre ellas. Hacia tanto que no sentía algo así, puede que nunca lo hubiera hecho y lo que creyó sentir fuera solo una mentira que ella misma daba por buena. Ahora solo quedaba Kya, solo ella para sanar su alma y llenar su pecho de un candor que nunca hubiera imaginado.

El tiempo se detuvo cuando ambas se separaron, pero todo había cambiado. Terminaron el desayuno mientras se miraban sonrientes como si esa salida a desayunar de madrugada fuera algo normal para ellas. Apenas hubo palabras, pero no hacían falta, las manos entrelazadas de ambas no se habían soltado en ningún momento.

-"Si podría tomarme esas vacaciones y que hagamos algo juntas. Si quieres"- expresó Lin con el oculto deseo de que la sanadora dijera que sí.

-"Estaría bien, pero ya hablaremos de ello, ahora es mejor que vaya a Embajada de la Tribu. El desayuno me ha venido bien para hacer tiempo"- respondió mientras se levantaba.

-"Te acompaño."-

-"No, has bebido y estas sometida a mucho estrés. Como tu sanadora particular te ordenó que pagues la cuenta y termines la comida"- exhortó intentando imitar el aire autoritario de la oficial.

Sin embargo, Kya pudo ver como Lin hacia un mohín de lo más infantil y adorable, en respuesta a su negativa de permitir que la oficial la custodiase.

-"Ábrete la camisa y cierra los ojos."- ordenó la sanadora.

Beifong lo hizo sin rechistar. No quería incomodar a la mujer que tenía ante ella, ni tampoco negarle nada. Comenzó a notar como la morena jugaba con su cuello.

-"No abras los ojos hasta que me haya ido o me enfadaré"- La oficial pudo notar como la hija de Aang sonreía. -"Nos veremos a la noche, en tu piso. Esto es para que sepas que no me iré sino es contigo. Ábrelos."

Extrañada, Lin observó esos destellantes ojos azules de nuevo que se despedían mientras su dueña caminaba hacia la salida. Curiosa por saber que tenía en el cuello, la Beifong empezó a palparlo, hasta que con incredulidad buscó un espejo. En ese momento dos sendas lagrimas cayeron de su rostro a la vez que una sonrisa hacia su aparición. En el cuello llevaba un collar de compromiso.

**Continuará**

**Antes de lo que te imaginas.**


	2. 2: La Primavera, el beso y el collar

**Disclaimer: **La historia es original, pero los personajes que aquí se muestran son propiedad de Michael Dante DiMartino, Bryan Konietzko.

**Dedicaciones personales.**

Espero que **Tasiakrood **este feliz de volver a leer el primer fanfic que ha leido de mi, espero que **Misticgwen,** la primera persona que posteo una review en algo escrito por mi le agrade, espero que Obini no caiga en esos bucles infinitos que adorarme por este fanfic y luego odiarme porque en "Un Puente hacia ti" la hago desesperar, espero que **Prota Makorrian, fanatla, DrahksArt, Karlis074, Alex Kacr, Red Queen**, vuelvan para leer más de estas dos mujeres con un mundo que comerse, espero que **alwayswlove** siga pensando que es un buen fanfic, espero que **Annstein **vuelva a postear emocionada, espero que **Zakuro Hatsune** se alegre de saber que lo primero que ha leido de mi no ha muerto.

**Capitulo 2**

**La primavera, el beso y el collar**

Su corazón retumbaba como hacia años que no recordaba, como si un estampida salvaje se alojase en su pecho. No pudo hacer otra cosa que ver como la platinada melena de la oriunda de la tribu del Agua del Sur desaparecía junto con su dueña. Aquella trenza, altiva y juguetona que trotaba despreocupada a cada paso que daba su dueña, semejando ser una conexión directa con la forma de ser y el estado de animo de su portadora.

Le hubiera gustado decirle algo, salir de aquel pequeño local, cruzar la calle y abrazarla, pero sabía que Kya era una mujer de principios y si le había amenazado con enfadarse de seguro no mentía. Así que aquella sanadora algo hippie se había ido trotando hasta perderse en los senderos del parque que daba la bienvenido a la embajada de la Tribu del Agua del Sur. No sabría decir cuanto tiempo pasó, pero Lin observó aquellos andares hasta que desaparecieron de su vista y luego permaneció allí, con la mirada fija tras el cristal, por si de casualidad ella volvía meneando sus cabellos.

El leve golpeteo de cuencos colocándose en su lugar la sacó de su vacía mente, de su perplejidad, y la transportó a aquella mesa baja donde había sucedido algo que ella solamente podía describir con una palabra: milagro. El milagro de no tener miedo, el milagro de sentirse verdaderamente querida, el milagro de las dudas galopantes que se disipan tras tantos años, el milagro de esos labios tiernos que la habían esperado por años. Tantos cambios de rumbo, tanta intensidad, como si fuera una novedad que ya no esperaba pero que aun así la había dejado anonadada entre aquellos cojines.

Si de algo podía presumir la jefa de policía de Ciudad República era de ser una mujer fría, metódica, autoritaria y que siempre procuraba tener la ultima palabra para demostrar su valía. En definitiva, un ejemplo de rectitud; pero esa rectitud, esa frialdad, esa minuciosidad, ese escudo que levantaba con su aspecto marcial y su aire autoritario, no valía de nada contra ella. Kya tenía la facultad de hacerla dudar, de bajar sus defensas, de hacer que cediese un muro de su fortaleza; pero en aquella ocasión, la sanadora había irrumpido con un millar de legiones, decidida a conquistar aquella plaza, a hondear su bandera, a exigir la completa rendición de Lin Beifong. Rendición en forma de una sonrisa dulce como pocas que había provocado la abdicación la maestra de metal con tal de volver a sentirlos, otorgándole una completa y total subyugación a aquella mujer. Así que allí estaba ella, la policía dura, la implacable, la decidida, obedeciendo lo que 'su sanadora personal' le había ordenado porque deseaba contentarla y no próvocarle un ceño fruncido, ya se lo había provocado con su carácter arisco y aquello casi le había quebrado el animo a la hija de Toph. Así pues, lo único que pudo hacer para calmar su actitud era terminar el desayuno que tenía ante ella. No es que no tuviera hambre, de hecho el licor le había dado hambre, pero tenía un remolino de sensaciones en sus entrañas que le hacían difícil estar parada en aquel lugar.

Con gran esfuerzo y mayor voluntad, la mujer de ojos verdes degustó los panecillos con carne que quedaban y daba buena cuenta del ultimo de los bollos rellenos de canela y miel que tanto le habían gustado a la sanadora.

-Seguro que por eso tus besos son tan dulces – murmuró al bollo aunque ya estaba sobria – Eres tan golosa que por eso saben tan bien.

Con un gran bocado devoró el dulce, mientras se chupaba uno a uno los dedos y tomaba un largo trago del té que le habían servido. Ella sabía que chuparse las yemas de los dedos era de mala educación pero era algo que siempre hacia de pequeña y a su madre no le importaba. Le estaba resultando sorprendente realizar una acción que solo haca en la privacidad de su casa y aunque el local estaba vacío estaba claro que no era su casa. En aquel momento, notando la dulce sequedad de la canela espolvoreada en su lengua pensó si aquello no era culpa de la maestra del agua que tenía la extraña facultad de relajar a la jefa de policía y hacerla sentir como cuando tenían ambas quince años. Como si Kya le hubiera lanzado un embrujo que la transportaba a una época donde apenas importaban las cosas serías del día a día y simplemente quedaban todos para ir a jugar a las escondidas. Esos recuerdos la hicieron esbozar una sonrisa, una sonrisa de nostalgia y alegría por los tiempos pasados y por haber vuelto a conectar con ella.

-Definitivamente, los tuyos saben mejor que los bollos – murmura la agente de la ley al comparar el sabor de los besos que se habían robado con el dulce.

Con el estomago lleno y menos borracha, La Beifong comenzó a caminar por la calle pensando en que debería hacer el resto del día. Ella no recordaba lo que era tomarse un día libre y dado que sus escasas aficiones no requerían de un gran esfuerzo ni mucho tiempo, iba a tener un día muy vacío y casi apático.

-Podría ir a la floristería – murmuró por bajo. A Lin le gustaban las flores y cuidar de bonsais, se centraba mucho en cuidar plantas para al menos tener en su apartamento algún ser vivo, además de ella – Me vendría bien un par de macetero nuevos.

Su afán por cuidar a sus amigas del mundo vegetal era dado por la labor de paciencia y minuciosidad que debía de tener con cada uno de los esquejes que tomaba para verlos crecer. Aunque sus cuidados no llevaba más de un rato al día, lo cierto era que ver como crecían lentamente era algo que le agradaba.

-Después podría ir al cine Scope a ver que ponen – luego se pasó la mano por la nuca al intentar hacer memoria de cual era la sala de cine que había quedado destruida con la batalle contra Kuvira – Creo que eran los Cinerama pero mejor no paso por allí hoy. Me he ganado un descanso.

Por un segundo pensó seriamente lo que su voz había enunciado, la jefa de policía se negaba a ir a trabajar porque deseaba descansar. Con dos barrios arrasados y el distrito espiritual, nombre que le habían dado hacia ya un tiempo a aquella zona de la urbe repleta de lianas y donde un haz de luz ambarino yacía ahora, resultaba increíble que una persona tan obsesionada con el trabajo como ella hubiese tomado la decisión de descansar pero sus agotados músculos y 'su sanadora particular' la estaban arengando a ello. Cada fibra de su cuerpo gritaba por un descanso prontamente aceptado después de la sesión de acupuntura de Zaofu, hace ya varios años, en donde la agente de la ley comenzó a notar que su cuerpo acuciaba el esfuerzo prolongado con cada vez más daños permanentes. Nunca le había preocupado el agotamiento, nunca se había planteado el retiro, ni despegar el pie del pedal de aceleración en su lucha contra el crimen, pero en aquel momento pensó que sí quería un descanso, un tiempo de relax para simplemente ir a desayunar con cierta maestra del agua de andares juguetones.

Antes de nada, la jefa de policía debía de pasar por su apartamento, para poder cambiarse de ropa y despojarse de aquel arrugado y oscuro traje. Era cierto que aquel traje le daba un aire regio al tiempo que su contorno abraza sus caderas y su cintura, pero aunque bien sabía que le iba como un guante a una mano era algo demasiado formal y elegante para las prendas a las que ella estaba acostumbrada. Lo cierto era que ella solía vestir su uniforme para casi todo pero sabía que aquello no le permitiría dejar de preocuparse por la jornada laboral, y eso era algo que se había prometido no hacer; así que con paso constante y algo cansado se dirigió al modesto barrio de las Callejuelas. Ese barrio recibía su nombre por el sinfín de ramificaciones que salían de las calles principales, como los afluentes de un rio, y que formaban cientos de recovecos que eran aprovechados para todo tipo de actividades. Antes el barrio era considerado una de las zonas con mayor delincuencia de la ciudad, pero cuando Lin Beifong se mudo a vivir allí la cosa dio un giro drástico.

Se había a vivir a ese barrio el día que decidió irse de casa de su madre para tener su propia propiedad. Aunque sabía que el lugar era hogar de indeseables y delincuentes, el apartamento era bonito, amplio y muy pero que muy barato. Así que decidida a todo, la maestra de metal adquirió el apartamento y se dedicó en cuerpo y alma a hacer de su actual barrio un lugar mejor. No pasaba noche alguna los primeros años, en donde no detuviese a algún atracador o camorrista, lo que le conllevo más de un atentado contra su vida y centenares de pintadas insultantes. A Tenzin eso le ponía nervioso pero como su relación aun no había comenzado formalmente, solo se dedicaba a aconsejarle a la agente de la ley que con su sueldo se buscase algo mejor en vez de vivir en aquellas calles. Resultaba increíble que el maestro del aire no entendiese lo que ella estaba haciendo, su labor era destruir el crimen y reducirlo desde el centro de este, donde los criminales respiraban tranquilos y podían pasear tranquilamente en una zona que llamaban hogar. Aquel pedazo de asfalto perdido en la gran urbe se había convertido en su reino particular, en su propiedad, pero la hija de Toph Beifong se había infiltrado para recórdarles que nadie escapaba del metálico y frío brazo de la ley. Su madre nunca mostró mucho interés en aquel lugar, casi como aceptando una tregua perpetua al adentrarse por una de las calles aledañas a la estación de tren y que marcaban el comienzo de aquellas callejuelas donde los delincuentes se escabullían y sus hombres podían resultar heridos. Pero Lin no era su madre y mientras no se excediese ni muriese a sus manos ningún criminal, todo iba a ir bien.

Algunos peces gordos que recibían sobornos de las bandas de aquel barrio se quejaban de las acciones de aquella joven seria y fría, pero su madre prefería hacer oídos sordos, algo más que gracioso cuando tenía el mejor sentido del oído del que cualquiera podía imaginar. Ciertamente a Toph no le importaba lo que hiciera su hija, era su decisión, ella ya era mayorcita y le había enseñado el valor de la justicia y eso era lo que Lin estaba inculcando. Cada vez que asaltaba a algún delincuente provocaba el temor entre sus indeseables vecinos que comenzaban a buscar otros rincones de la ciudad, guaridas malolientes controladas y vigiladas por el cuerpo de policía. Resultaba increíble pensar en como una joven maestra de metal quería demostrar a la gente que no era solo la hija de una heroína, sino una gran maestra por cuenta propia que desembocó en que varias bandas fueran desmanteladas o algunas simplemente desapareciesen del lugar. El hecho más significativo era que unicamente quedaban en pie las bandas más poderosas y con conexiones por toda la ciudad y en las altas esferas, como el grupo mafioso Agni Kai. Sin embargo, las pequeñas bandas, los grupos violentos, los atracos, no solo disminuyeron en el barrio, sino en toda la ciudad. Los maleantes escapaban al barrio de las callejuelas para evitar ser atrapados pero eso resultaba inútil cuando una agente conocía hasta el ultimo reduzco, pasillo y recoveco de aquel lugar como la palma de sus callosas mano. Lin dejó bien claro que aquel lugar ya no era ni sería jamás zona libre de ley, sino que ahora era la zona más calmada de Ciudad República. Con el pasó del tiempo, los méritos que realizó en aquel barrio marginal le fueron reconocidos con un ascenso temprano que algunos políticos consideraban demasiado temprano y fomentado por las ansias de mostrar a la ciudadanía que no solo el legado Beifong, sino la herencia de la ley y el orden, seguiría con vida a la hora del retiro de la maestra ciega. A la hija de tal heroína no le importaba las medallas ni las placas con su nombre, pero el hecho de que muchos jóvenes del barrio de las callejuelas prefieren ingresar en la academia de policía antes que en la vida criminal era algo que le llenaba de orgullo, sobretodo viendo como la observaban llenos de admiración y respeto, uno que se había ganado con esfuerzo, uno que no venía de su apellido, uno que no era herencia de una madre, uno propio, uno propiedad de Lin Beifong.

Al llegar al barrio muchas personas la saludaron con una sentid sonrisa, aunque aquello había sucedido hacia décadas los más mayores son olvidaban tales actos de valor y determinación y se preocupaban de que los jóvenes no los olvidasen. Cada vez que un joven tropezaba con ella o hacia algo que podía importunarla se disculpaban en el acto o sus padres se disculpaban en su nombre y seguían su camino, justo para después explicarle en voz baja al joven que aquella mujer era alguien muy importante para el barrio. Algunos intentaban no ser escuchados, algo difícil dado el buen oído que poseía la jefa de policía, pero otros simplemente comentaban a las nuevas generaciones la posición y la fama de la agente de la ley, para vergüenza de esta ultima.

Su apartamento estaba situado en la tercera planta de un pequeño edificio de tres pisos hecho con ladrillo expuesto y ribetes blancos en las ventanas. Muchas personas le habían preguntado porque no se marchaba de aquel lugar, pero lo cierto era que era suficiente para ella. Era cierto que el lugar era pequeño, que solo constaba de un modesto salón separado de la cocina por una barra donde ella solía desayunar y cenar, que el baño tenía una pequeña bañera que casi nunca usaba porque la necesidad de economizar el tiempo demandaba una rápida ducha y que la cama doble estaba custodiada en un dormitorio bastante modesto; pero para ella todo aquello era más que suficiente. A decir verdad, también le venía bien debido a la localización; desde la estación podía tomar cualquier linea de tranvía y estaba relativamente cerca del ayuntamiento, la comisaria y de un par de buenos restaurantes a donde iba a cenar a menudo. No eran lujosos restaurantes, sino más bien mesones donde se comía bien y la conocía, conocían sus gustos y conocía que le gustaba. En definitiva, era un lugar bastante bueno para vivir.

Después de abrir la puerta exterior, saludó a la señora Haka, su vecina y una tierna y dulce anciana que vivía en la segunda.

-Buenos días, querida – la mujer ya de avanzada edad la sonreía con los labios bien pegados al tiempo que se ajustaba las gafas y descansaba sobre su bastón – Que elegante va, señorita Beifong, ¿algún acto oficial?.

-No, la boda de unas amistades – respondió correspondiendo al sonrisa – Al final la celebración se alargó más de lo normal.

-¡Espíritus!, si usted no suele trasnochar – el tono de sorpresa molesto un poco a la mujer de ojos verdes, pero intentó disimularlo – Espero que eso no afecte a su trabajo.

-No se preocupe, hoy me he tomado el día libre por la boda. Descansaré para renovar fuerzas y volveré a mi puesto mañana.

-Hija – la anciana se arrimó a ella para verla mejor – No esta bien que se esfuerce tanto. No soy quien para meterme en su vida, sé que la ciudad cuenta con la mejor jefa que pueda querer, pero no se exceda, por favor.

-Descuide, lo tendré en cuenta – lo cierto es que a veces la anciana era más tierna y mostraba más preocupación por ella de lo humanamente posible. Esta mujer y sus dulces gestos eran su secreto, algo privado que no quería que perturbasen. Solo de pensar en los sustos que podía sufrir su pobre vecina si Korra llegase dando tumbos como un jabalí gigante la hacia temblar.

-Bueno, lo cierto es que hoy te veo muy contenta y vivaz. Me alegro.

-Debe ser porque me he liberado un poco del estrés – enunció intentando fingir que aquellas ultimas palabras la sonrojaron – La reconstrucción me tiene agotada y me ha venido bien desconectar de las obligaciones.

-Sí, tienes razón – una risa cómplice se dibujo en el rostro de la anciana – Pero entonces dígale al afortunado que no le regale un collar de compromiso en una boda.

Durante uno segundos la maestra de metal tuvo que asimilar lo que sus tímpanos acababan de percibir, collar de compromiso. En aquel momento llevo su mano al cuello, el collar que Kya le había enlazado al cuello estaba allí, no era un sueño, no lo había sido, y ella había caminado todo el trayecto con aquel collar.

"Maldita sea, me había olvidado del collar. Lo han podido ver, bueno, ¡claro que lo han visto!. Debí habérmelo quitado. ¡No!, quiero conservarlo, pero al menos tuve que haberlo tapado porque si alguien se entera de quien me lo ha dado se armará un revuelo enorme", en ese justo instante sus ojos, que habían estad mirando al vacío, se posaron en su vecina, "Maldita sea, ¿y ahora qué le digo?. ¡No puedo decirle la verdad!, piensa Lin piensa".

La señora Haka dio un leve tirón a la manga de la agente de la ley con el único fin de llamar su atención y sacarla de la inopia en la que se encontraba.

-No se preocupe, joven, seré una tumba – le guiño un ojo mostrándole camaradería – Pero asegúrese de que no se lo ha regalado solo para una noche.

-¿Como dice? – preguntó sorprendida.

-Algunos hombres son muy ruhines – resopló la anciana – A mi pobre hija le hicieron una vez algo verdaderamente horrible; le entregaron el collar, se acostaron esa misma noche y descubrió que el collar no significaba nada. Ese tipejo solo quería acostarse con mi pequeña y además el collar era falso.

-Lo siento por usted – en aquel momento se sorprendió - ¿Cómo que falso?.

-Verás, querida, un collar de compromiso es algo serio y debe ser hecho a mano. No importa si son las del novio, su padre, o un encargo, o una herencia. De hecho, se tarda un año en entregarlo por ello, salvo que sea una herencia – añade como si fuera una maestra impartiendo clase – También puedes dar un collar temporal y entregarle más adelante uno bien labrado, pero siempre han de ser elaborados a mano.

-Entiendo.

-Pues este malvado le entregó a mi pequeña un collar manufacturado. Al parecer con la ayuda de maquinaria y chatarra hacen collares – una mirada de odio se encendió pese a la edad – Se supone que ha de ser una muestra del trabajo de una persona de la misma forma que se trabaja en el amor y en el camino hacia el futuro, juntos. Entienda que no puede ser algo hecho de esa forma y menos aun con chatarra. El collar no debe de deteriorarse, ¡y ese estaba hecho con latas!.

Observando como la mujer se estaba alterando, la agente de la ley quiso evitarle mayores sufrimientos e intentó evadir el tema de conversación de alguna forma.

-No se preocupe, se lo estoy guardando a una amiga y tengo miedo de pérderlo, así que me lo puse en el cuello – No estaba segura pero Lin creía que había dado al escusa menos fiable de la historia, tanto que de haber dicho que era un regalo de un espíritu hubiera sonado menos estúpido.

"Genial, Lin, ¿por qué no le dices que en realidad ahora regalan collares de compromiso con las cajas de cereales?", se criticó ella misma, aunque para su sorpresa la anciana miraba algo distraída.

-Bueno, son otras épocas – y comenzó a caminar hacia las calles.

-Pero, le repito que ...- quiso hacer hincapié en su escusa pero se topo con una man que se despedía de ella con cierta indiferencia.

-Si, si, no importa. Son otras épocas – y volviendo a repetir lo mismo la anciana se marchó y Lin reanudó su ascenso.

Una vez llegó a la puerta de su apartamento pudo acceder a su hogar, simple, austero, como ella. Las paredes beis contrastaban con las puertas oscuras y estas a su vez atenuaban el reflejo de los ventanales bien abiertos para que les dé el sol a las plantas. Las plantas, una serie de macetas con lirios y tulipanes acompañaban a un trío de bonsais que había cuidado desde hacia varios años. Eran lo más cercano a sus mascotas que había tenido jamás. Un par de estanterías donde atesoraba fotos familiares y medallas, rodeaban una mesa de comedor hasta arriba de informes y documentos. Solía llevarse trabajo a casa para eludir las horas muertas y aburridas, y al vivir sola no le hacia falta usar aquella mesa que se había convertido en un improvisado escritorio. La cocina, de azulejos verde oliva, era bastante pequeña pero también eran escasos sus conocimientos culinarios, en la nevera solo había unos par de envoltorios de encurtidos y fiambres para poder degustar junto con las cervezas y vinos que allí se enfriaban. No solía beber, pero aquellos comestibles estaban reservados para sus momentos de esparcimiento o para celebrar la resolución de un caso. Al acercarse al dormitorio para cambiarse podía ver su cama, perfectamente hecha, sin una sola arruga en sus mantas marrones.

-A ver que me pongo – comentó la mujer divertida al ser conocedora de su escaso vestuario. No es que no fuera una mujer que disfrutase de la ropa y los conjuntos elegantes, es que hacia tiempo que vivía más para su uniforme metálico que para ella misma; y aunque la encantaba su trabajo y desempeñaba su labor de forma excepcional, verla con un traje con falda la haría parecer débil a los ojos de alguno de los concejales estúpidos y aduladores que solían pulular en torno a Raiko.

Después de ataviarse con un pantalón gris y una camiseta verde, la mayor de las hijas de Toph se aproximó al baño para lavarse la cara. Una vez en el servicio pudo ver su reflejo en el cristal y con él, aquel collar que le recordaba que no había sido el delirio de un borracho. Su mano se acercaba al collar, casi como si quemase este fuera a romperse con solo rozarlo, pero el contacto con aquella alhaja se sentía tan cálido como su dueña.

"Debería quitármelo, pero si me lo quito le estaré faltando al respeto", pensó dubitativa, "¡Ya sé!, con un jersey nadie lo notará y además así me abrigo por si refresca".

Con un ligero trote, inusual en ella, se aproximó al armario y se vistió con un jersey negro de medio cuello, algo fino pero que ocultaba el collar que inconscientemente y de forma infantil quería conservar cerca de ella.

-Seguro que me preguntará a la noche si me lo he quitado en algún momento – musitó ella como si hablase con sus bonsais – Y ella siempre sabe si miento no. ¿Qué peor forma hay de empezar algo que mintiendo el primer día?.

Fue en ese momento en el cual pudo darse cuenta de una vez de lo que estaba sucediendo, como si su mente se hubiera olvidado de aquello durante varias horas, ¡Kya y ella iban a verse aquella misma noche!, y aquello no le incomodaba en demasía, es más, le hacia estar nerviosa de una forma que desconocía. Se había enfrentado a mafiosos armados, a maestros del fuego locos, al Loto Rojo, a Amon, había perdido su control; pero aquello no le hacia pasear por su pequeño apartamento de la forma que lo estaba haciendo ahora.

-Va a venir aquí – dijo casi a la espera de que sus plantas la respondiesen, mirando las inertes macetas con cierta necesidad – No sé ni la hora, ni sí querrá cenar en algún sitio o espera que yo le preparé algo. ¡Por favor que no quiera verme cocinando!

El nerviosismo galopante que se adueñaba de su cuerpo le hacia perder levemente el control de una de sus cejas, creándole un tic que comenzaba a molestarle.

-Cálmate – se decía mientras respiraba hondo – Tu solo pasa un día tranquilo y todo saldrá bien.

Con dicha decisión tomó su abrigo y se salió de su apartamento, con la esperanza de que el aire del exterior la despejase. Se aproximó a la bahía, para ver el océano meciendo con sus olas las luces de la mañana, a la vez que aquel mar, inhóspito y hermoso a partes iguales, le recordaba a ella. Era como si todo le recordase a ella; los navíos con bandera de la Tribua del Agua del Sur, donde era originaria Kya; la estatua de Aang, el padre de Kya; la isla del templo del aire, donde vivía la familia de Kya; aunque luego se dio cuenta de que todo aquello hiciera que la recordase era demasiado obvio. Con un resoplido comenzó a caminar, recordando la historia de la señora Haka y pensando que tal vez ella le estaba dando demasiada importancia a ese beso, a ese colgante, a todo lo acontecido en aquel pequeño rincón; pudiendo ser solamente producto de su emoción y que para la maestra de agua simplemente significase una aproximación más intima a todas las doctrinas de amor universal que solía enunciar a modo de mantra. Aquella idea, la de ser solo una amiga con la que se compartió un beso promovido por una confesión de años atrás, o simplemente ser una amiga con derecho a roce, le la entristecía.

-Quiero respuestas, ahora – dijo en voz alta, al tiempo que giraba sobre sus talones y ponía rumbo a la embajada del Agua del Sur – La esperaré hasta que salga.

Como se suele decir, la decisión de los ejércitos desaparece con las primeras dudas, y la de Lin decreció a medida que se aproximaba al local que había frecuentado horas antes. No importaba lo que ella quisiera, Kya estaba haciendo algo importante y ella, en su egoísmo, la quería incordiar. Se recriminó la actitud y después de ver la hora en su reloj de pulsera observó que estaba muy cerca de la hora de comer, así que decidió dar un paseo por el parque aledaño a la embajada para hacer tiempo antes de ir a por unos fideos. El parque era una serie de sinuosos senderos que desembocaban en una enorme fuente, la más grande de la ciudad, decorada con olas talladas y grandes orbes de piedra. Dichos orbes hacían alusión a la esfera donde Aang, el anterior Avatar, había estado encerrado por casi un siglo. En los labrados de las esferas podían verse ciertas escenas que relataban las aventuras de Aang y sus compañeros, algo que ahora aprendían los niños en clase de historia. Ante la vista del agua bailar en aquella fuente, la jefa de policía decidió descansar en aquellos bancos de madera contando las horas que pasarían hasta que volviese a ver a la maestra el agua.

Para su desgracia todo volvía a recordarle a Kya: el agua de la fuente, que Kya podría dominar; los labrados en honor a héroes de la Tribu del Agua del Sur, entre los que estaban familiares de Kya; el cielo azul, como los ojos de Kya; Kya, que le recordaba a Kya. ¡Kya!.

Ante ella, la morena maestra del agua la saludaba efusivamente al tiempo que con un ligero trote iba meciendo su melena hasta llegar al banco donde se encontraba Lin, la cual ante el estupor de verla caminando hacia ella no sabía si levantarse o darle gracias a los espíritus por poder verla de nuevo tan prontamente.

-Hola, agente – la saludaba con una leve sonrisa – Puede cerrar la boca.

-Perdón – enunció en disculpa la maestra de metal justo antes de cerrar la boca con tanto fuerza que sus mandíbulas resonaron.

-Pensé que no estarías por aquí, pero veo que has ido a cambiarte. ¿Me estabas esperando? – una ceja levantada se unió a aquella sonrisa picarona.

-No – se ruborizó inconscientemente, para terminar rindiéndose a aquella sonrisa – Quería verte pero no deseaba molestarte.

-No lo has hecho, tranquila.

-Por cierto – Lin se bajó levemente el cuello del jersey, mostrando el collar de compromiso – Lo he cuidado para ti.

Tal acto le provocó una inusitada vergüenza que le hizo apartar la vista. Sin embargo, pudo notar como un par de suaves labios le daban un tierno y dulce beso en la mejilla.

-Gracias.

**Continuará...**

**Una review hace muy feliz a al que escribe y le anima seguir esforzándose.**

**Reflexiones:**

Y los fans pidieron más de Kya y de Lin y yo les doy lo que quieren. Espero que este nuevo capítulo, además de esta continuación, llenen de alegria a los que tantas veces me la han pedido. Espero que este capítulo totalmente nuevo os guste y os emocione para dejar una review porque este funcionará si se ve interés, o si se me ocurre algo divertido . Tranquilos porque ya tengo ideas para realizar con estas dos mujeres, y espero que os gusten.


	3. 3 Dudas, cacerolas y besos

**Disclaimer: **La historia es original, pero los personajes que aquí se muestran son propiedad de Michael Dante DiMartino, Bryan Konietzko.

**Dedicaciones personales.**

**Obini **por ser la fan reivindicativa del Kyalin y esperar esta actualización como si fuera el estreno de una película de Hollywood. **Misticgwen,** porque no descansó en ningún momento de hacerme saber que agradecía la continuación. ** fourth eye freak **porque después de devorar en un día todos los capítulos de 'Un puente hacia ti' logró encontrar las fuerzas para leer esto al día siguiente (eso si que es valor) **Annimo** porque adoro hacerla feliz con pequeñas cosas y que ella me regale grandes comentarios**, Devil-In-My-Shoes **porque ya sabe que por ella me hice una cuenta y sé que esta pareja la conquistará (me amenaza para que siga)**, MichelleMills**, para que sepa que mientras alguien me anime con reviews intentaré continuar siempre que pueda **alwayswlove** siga pensando que es un buen fanfic, espero que **Nirvana **por ser otra persona que adora a estas dos y nadie les hace un fanfic (si, yo no soy nadie) **paolacelestial** porque le gusta Lin y es parte de mis asiduas lectoras de locuras manufacturadas por mi **Zakuro Hatsune** porque es una persona que sabe apreciar el trabajo de otros y porque sus wow son los más wow del mundo. **Alex Kacr **porque leer su historia de cómo se sorprendió con la actualización y la alegría que tuvo que dibujó una sonrisa tonta en un mal día.

**Capitulo 3**

**Dudas, cacerolas y besos**

La jefa de policía pudo notar aquel suave y delicado beso en su mejilla, como sí un cálido regalo del cielo se hubiera posado en su rostro. Quedo completamente inmóvil mientras notaba la húmeda suavidad de aquellos labios contra su piel, aquellos labios marcados, castigados por el frío y erosionados por el paso del tiempo en la Tribu del Agua del Sur; pero a la vez amables, sensibles, agradables, con una presencia reconfortante al sentirlos contra una mejilla. En el momento en el que los labios se separaron un poco de su mejilla, la mayor de las Beifong notó el aliento golpearle el oído, dejando ben claro que la perpetradora de aquel momento sonreía al lado de su oreja.

-Muchas gracias – exclamó en voz baja alargando el final de cada frase y convirtiendo aquel susurro en una expresión cantarina. Sin lugar a duda, la sanadora se divertía al observar el ya acuciante enrojecimiento de la mujer que estaba sentada en aquel banco.

-No ha sido nada – expresó la Lin al tiempo que se ajustada el jersey y Kya se distanciaba de su rostro – No sería amable que lo perdiese o le sucediese algo y conmigo estará seguro.

-Por supuesto – una sonrisa divertida se bosquejó en la cara de la oriunda del polo sur – ¿Qué lugar hay más seguro que ese?, alrededor del cuello de la famosa, temible y hermosa jefa de policía.

Aquella broma no le hizo gracia a la maestra de metal que consideraba el custodiar el presente que le había prestado cómo algo verdaderamente importante, y con esa reacción sentía que la mujer ante ella frivolizaba aquel objeto o aquella situación.

-Bueno, si quieres puedo devolvértelo – para su propio pavor, la sanadora dio un paso hacia atrás, a la vez que sus labios pasaron a dibujar una fina linea, casi haciéndolos desaparecer por completo de sus facciones.

-Si así lo deseas, de acuerdo – su tono divertido había cambiado drásticamente – Me pasaré a la hora de cenar por tu apartamento a buscarlo, así lo hablaremos.

"¿Hablar?, ¿qué maldito tejón-topo hay que hablar?", aquella reprimenda resonó en la cabeza de Lin al tiempo que observaba como aquellos ojos azules le clavaba estiletes con forma de rostro desencajado. Aquellos ojos decepcionados estaban masacrando la moral de la agente de la ley que apenas lograba entender lo que la persona que había ante ella estaba pensando.

-Por favor, no me mires así – recriminó Beifong – Si crees que no lo voy a conservar entonces es mejor que te lo devuelva.

"¡Oh, Espíritus!, esta mujer es más insegura de lo que esperaba" se dijo a sí misma Kya mientras observaba como la mujer que estaba sentada en el banco intentaba deshacer el nudo del colgante. En aquel momento observó esos ofendidos prados verdes que la policía tenía por ojos y comprendió que aquello iba a ser complicado.

Resultaba absurdo pensar en aquello, para la sanadora las interacciones sociales eran normales y las heridas tarde o temprano sanaban, incluso las del corazón, pero se equivocaba. Pudo darse cuenta en aquel preciso instante que Lin había ido a esperarla expresamente a ella, quería verla, la consideraba alguien especial. Entender eso la hizo vibrar de una forma que no había imaginado, cómo recordando a aquellas chiquillas que un día se besaron por mera curiosidad y ella comenzó a besar otros labios para volver a sentir lo mismo que había sentido la primera vez que sus labios tocaron otros. Ella había pasado por mucho, pero Lin no, ella se había encerrado después de lo sucedido con Tenzin, se había construido un muro sólido de trabajo por ladrillo y hostilidad por argamasa, alzando así una fortaleza de absoluta soledad.

-No te lo quites, por favor – rogó a la agente de la ley, al tiempo que se agachaba y rodeaba el cuello de la jefa de policía para evitar que esta siguiese con su infructuoso intento de devolver la joya – No quise reírme de tu gesto en ningún momento.

Extrañada ante esos ojos tibios y aquel tono de ruego plañidero, la maestra de metal se detuvo, y fijo su en la fuente, sabiendo que se volver a mirar a Kya a la cara sus palabras se arrastrarían con dificultad ante las dudas y el nerviosismo.

-Pues lo parecía.

-Boba – tomó el rostro que estaba ante ella con ambas manos y obligó a que la agente de la ley mirase su sonrisa – Lo que estaba sugiriendo es que si era tan seguro lo mejor que yo podía hacer era abrazarme a él y así no me pasaría nada.

Las palabras indicadas, el lírico tono de su voz, aquella sonrisa confeccionada para destruir cualquier muro, aquellos perlados dientes, aquel todo que convertía a Kya en la conquistadora que la mayor de las Beifong sabía que era. Por primera vez desde hacia mucho, Lin no sólo no tenía palabras, sino que no encontraba pensamiento lógico en su mente y simplemente se preguntaba si todo lo que había sucedido en ese día era real o sí en algún momento un camarero iba a despertarla, en la fiesta de bodas de los Blackstone, diciéndole que se emborracho tanto que se quedo dormida en la mesa y que la fiesta había terminado hacia horas.

"Eso no puede pasar, Meelo no desaprovecharía la ocasión de hacer una broma a alguien dormido", prededujo la jefa de policía, justo después de empezar a discurrir procesos lógicos que se alejaban de sus ganas de volver a besar a la mujer que tenía ante ella.

-Lo siento, entendí otra cosa pero – un gran bostezo se escapó de aquel agujero que llamaba boca – Pero sé que es algo muy importante para ti y no quiero que le pase nada.

-Seguro que contigo estará perfectamente – respondió la sanadora – Pero ahora deberías ir a tu piso y dormir un poco. Tranquila, yo iré a las ocho a verte.

Ella quería negarse, decir que había hecho guardias más largas, que su cuerpo entrenado no necesitaba dormir en dos días, pero la mezcla de estrés, agotamiento y pocas horas de sueño en los últimos días, se unían a la sensación agotadora de haberte alcoholizado y ya no estarlo. Debía dormir cuanto antes para evitar que la resaca hiciera acto de presencia, así que esta vez no se quejó.

-De eso quería hablarte, es que no soy una gran cocinera pero si quieres conozco algunos sitios interesantes a donde ir.

-Pensaba cocinar para ti, ¿no te lo había dicho? – Kya entendía su propio despiste, besar a una persona de la que habías estado enamorada por décadas hacia que a cualquiera se le olvidasen detalles.

-No, claro que no – se defendió la agente

-Pues en compensación te haré lo que quieras – aquella era una buena forma de compensa a cualquiera – Dime, ¿qué te apetece?.

-Fideos con cerdo-vaca estaría bien, pero no tengo cacerolas – alegó la policía.

-¿No tienes cacerolas?, pero algo tendrás – no sabía de que se extrañaba dado que Lin no era conocida por su afán culinario. En ocasiones, Tenzin decía que Lin solo sabía cocinar alimentos simples y lo suficiente para no morir de inanición y que la comida cocinada no la hiciera enfermar.

-Tengo unas cuantas sartenes, y un cuenco Hem – dijo casi disculpándose por lo pobre de su repertorio.

-Pues puede hacer un wok de verduras y mariscos – enunció recordando que en aquella época del año los mariscos y ostras estaban en su mejor momento – Cómo los que hacíamos cuando venías al Sur.

En apenas un segundo la sanadora se dio cuenta del terrible error que había salido de su mente y había expuesto a viva voz. No eran muchas las veces que la mujer de la cicatriz había salido de Ciudad República y las veces que había viajado al polo sur había sido en compañía de Tenzin. Lin había visitado la Tribu del Agua del Sur cuando se formalizó su relación con su hermano pequeño, y alguna que otra vez más para eventos importantes. Su padre pasaba bastante tiempo en Ciudad República, pero cuando viajaba al polo sur para estar con su esposa, Katara, muchas veces instaba a ambos jóvenes a acompañarlo para estar allí unos días. Recórdarle a Lin sus viajes al sur era sinónimo de recordarle su relación con su hermano, cuando era considerada parte de la familia, las bromas de la madre de Kya y Tenzin sobre cuando iban a casarse, la casi formalización de su compromiso, la discusión con respecto a tener hijos, su ruptura y la pronta relación que había entablado el joven maestro del aire con otra mujer. Aquello podía revolver cualquier estomago, sin importar cuan fuerte se fuera, el hecho de ser parte activa de algo y verse de repente ostraciado de aquello que considerabas casi un hecho en tu vida, ese era un dolor tan real cómo desgarrador.

-Estaría bien – la voz de la mujer de la cicatriz sacó a la maestra del agua de su letargo – No lo pruebo desde hace mucho.

-¿Desde cuando? – una pregunta casi inconsciente que Kya no debía hacer y que obtuvo una reprimenda a sí misma en su mente: "idiota"

-Un año o más – intentaba recordar cuando para ser más precisa – En este barrio hay un restaurante donde hacen wok al estilo del sur, pero no esta tan bueno como él que preparaba tu madre.

-Pues tranquila, su digna heredera en la cocina te lo preparará – un aire de superioridad y confianza embargó a la sanadora ante la alegría de observar como la otra mujer no parecía afectada por la sola mención del polo sur – Y esta vez, sin el frío polar.

-No sabes como agradezco eso – sonrió de forma sorprendente la jefa de policía – Puedo soportar el frío seco, pero en los polos hay un frío muy húmedo para mi gusto.

-Es normal que sea húmedo, ya sabes, el hielo esta hecho de agua

-¡No me digas! – expresó la mayor de las Beifong con fingida sorpresa – ¿Algo más que deba saber?, profesora.

-Si – lentamente la oriunda del sur se aproximó al rostro de la jefa de policía y susurrando lentamente dijo – Que necesitaré darte clases particulares.

Aquella declaración de intenciones fue una declaración de guerra para Lin. La persona que estaba ante ella no solo quería tomar su fortaleza, sino que además deseaba humillar a la reina de aquel castillo y hacerla arrodillarse ante la poderosa conquistadora de la Tribu del Agua del Sur. Sin embargo, la derrocada monarca no quería rendirse y a esta lucha de insinuaciones podían jugar dos, aunque para ella era una batalla en desventaja.

Justo cuando había pensado un símil entre las clases particulares y Kya ligera de ropa, los chillidos alegres de unos niños la sacaron del recoveco más sucio de su mente, ese rincón tan perverso que pensaba que jamás volvería a usar. No obstante, era un parque público, ante una fuente en honor a Aang, el anterior Avatar y padre de Kya, y donde labradas esferas permitían ver ciertas escenas que relataban las aventuras de Aang y sus compañeros. Aquel parque, situado en una de las zonas que no resultó afectada por el titan mecánico de Kuvira, se había convertido en un lugar muy concurrido para pasear o jugar, y no era correcto demostrar tanto descaro en público, al menos no era correcto en la jefa de policía de Ciudad República. Sabiendo que algunas personas empezaban a mirarlas, la maestra de metal silencio su comentario y se levantó para dar por concluida su charla.

-No es el mejor lugar – dijo mirando alrededor.

-Es tan bueno como cualquier otro – alego Kya, aunque ya sabía que las cosas con la señorita Beifong debían ir poco a poco – Pero si tu no te sientes cómoda tranquila, ya hablaremos en tu apartamento.

-¿Sabes donde esta?

-Si, claro que si. Te recuerdo que me quede muchas veces fuera, a la intemperie, esperando que me abrieras o hablases conmigo – la sanadora quería que la jefa de policía recordase aquellos momentos para jugar un poco con su sentimiento de culpa – Espero que esta vez no hagas lo mismo, me dolería mucho.

-¡Claro que no! – exclamó la mayor de las Beifong – Ven cuando quieras y yo estaré esperándote.

Aquella exclamación se escuchó extrañamente alta, pero la mujer de la cicatriz y cabello grisáceo quería dejar bien claro que no importaba lo que pasase, estaría allí esperándola. De hecho, su plan era adecentar su apartamento, comprar algunas bebidas, dormir un par de horas y esperar a 'su sanadora particular'. No iba a moverse de su apartamento aunque le dijeran que otro malvado dictador había llegado a Ciudad República con otro titan más grande, más fuerte y con más platino. Ahora mismo, la jefa de policía no podía mentirse a sí misma, se sentía como una niña emocionada por ir al parque de atracciones. En el fondo, Lin sabía que no incumpliría su deber pero si ahora mismo le preguntasen si quería ir a una redada nocturna, lo más seguro es que enviase a Mako en su lugar para no saltarse la cena prometida.

Por su parte, la coleta nívea de Kya se mecía con el viento al tiempo que los inquietantes movimientos de su dueña le daban vida y la convertían en una serpiente albina con ganas de danzar. No era para menos, la sanadora estaba contenta por la cita de esta noche y aunque se tomaba con calma el hecho de cocinar para Lin, no podía negar que no podía creerse lo que estaba sucediendo. Si alguien le hubiera dicho que al ir a meditar cerca del portal terminaría desayunando, besando y planeando que cena prepararle a la chica con la que se dio su primer beso, llamaría loca a aquella persona solo para ir corriendo después a meditar con la esperanza de que aquellos vaticinios se cumplieran. Nadie se lo dijo, nadie lo predijo, seguramente nadie podría ni tan siquiera imaginarlo, pero aquel día sería uno para recordar. La oriunda de la Tribu del Agua del Sur estaba deseando que el día pasase rápido para cocinar para la jefa de policía de Ciudad República porque cómo todo el mundo sabe por el estomago se llega antes al corazón de una persona.

-Bueno, ahora debes ir a descansar, ¿entendido? – quería comprobar sí la mujer de la cicatriz iba a oponerse a las ordenes de 'su sanadora particular'.

-Tranquila, lo haré – no quería producirle ninguna molestia o posible disgusto – Te espero a las ocho.

-Si, a las ocho – confirmó Kya, casí a la espera de un beso que no llegó, dejando a ambas con una incomoda despedida donde una esperaba más y otra no veía bien las interacciones pública de cariño.

Esta vez, fue la sanadora la que se quedo observando los andares regios y orgullosos de la mujer de cabello grisáceo, ojos verdes y una sinuosa cicatriz. Era cierto que la maestra del metal carecía de delicadeza y rezumaba marcialidad pero entre todo ese aire de orgullo y rectitud que la envolvía, la maestra del agua veía un rastro de sensualidad natural latente. Puede que solo la mostrase en privado, pero los simples andares de la mayor de las Beifong permitían a los curiosos notar el vaivén de sus caderas. Estaba claro que se podía notar ese caminar, donde destacaban esos muslos fibrosos y esos glúteos torneados, se podían contemplar debido a que Lin no estaba usando la armadura de su uniforme y la sanadora no podría estar más agradecida.

"Tengo que conseguir que use menos su armadura", pensó la sanadora al tiempo que fijaba su mirada en aquellas caderas que pese al abrigo, seguían dejando entrever la silueta de la dueña. No importaba el abrigo, la imaginación de Kya era portentosa y lo cierto era que al cerrar la prenda de abrigo, la curva de la silueta de la jefa de policía quedaba muy remarcada, algo que perjudicaba mucho el uso de la lógica de la maestra del agua.

Después de respirar hondo, Kya comenzó a pasear, rumbo al puerto, para ir a visitar a su hermano y a sus sobrinos. La sanadora compartía un vinculo muy especial con la joven Jinora y quería saludarla, así como a dulce Ikki, al traviese Meelo, y al pequeño Rohan. Le hubiera gustado sentarse con su querida sobrina, ya toda una maestra del aire tatuada, y ponerse a hablar de sus romances del mismo modo a cómo lo haría con quince años pero ella ya era una adulta y las cosas no iban a ser tan fáciles. Solo Jinora sabía de las preferencias de su tía y resultaría sorprendente el hecho de que le dijera que ahora estaba con Lin Beifong, además de que temía que esta noticia pudiera generar una reacción de sorpresa tan grande que puede que alguno no se recuperase de la fuerte impresión. Además de aquello, ella sabía que las cosas con la jefa de policía debían de avanzar poco a poco, demostrando a cada momento a la guardiana de la ley que Kya no la había besado por gusto, sino que estaba con ella porque quería intentar tener algo serio. Podía ser un sueño, pero sabía que ella había aceptado su colgante y lo que había sucedido hacia unos minutos seguramente fuera fruto de la indecisión de la maestra del metal. En el fondo, la oriunda del sur sabía que la mujer de la cicatriz siempre se mantenía erguida e impertérrita como una roca, pero las rocas se erosionaban con el paso del tiempo y por lo que había visto Kya, la opinión de la mayor de las Beifong con respecto a las relaciones estaba completamente deteriorada con el transcurso de los años. Lin debía aceptar poco a poco la situación y ver a cada paso como su relación fructificaba, y eso era algo por lo que la sanadora lucharía con todas sus energías. Así que la primera parada para lograrlo era preparar una suculenta cena que le hiciera ver a la jefa de policía que no debía dejar escapar a tan mañosa cocinera.

La sanadora se retiró al puerto con la esperanza de pasar un tranquilo día con sus sobrinos. Pese a que aun quedaban muchos preparativos para la limpieza de la isla, lo cierto era que más allá del ataque de Kuvira, lo reseñable sin duda era el medio centenar de mozos que estaban limpiando la isla de las decoraciones que su hermano había permitido en post de no négarle nada a la feliz pareja que el día anterior había jurado sus esponsales en aquel lugar. Aquel ir y venir de personas, retirando mesas y limpiando, contrarrestaba con la vida contemplativa que los nómadas del aire debían de llevar según su padre, pero lo cierto era que el propio Meelo era lo opuesto a la palabra 'calma' y al adjetivo 'contemplativo', siendo el nieto del anterior avatar un huracán de gritos, exclamaciones y ventosidades gratuitas.

Esquivando al cuerpo de limpieza, los cuales estaban comandados por una organizadora que no paraba de darle la mano a Tenzin, agradeciendo el hermoso gesto de prestar la isla para la boda y jurando y perjurando que el señor Varrick había pedido expresamente contentar a la familia de nómadas del aire en cualquier cosa que pidieran.

-En serio, señor Tenzin – exclamaba la mujer mientras zarandeaba la mano del hombre de espesa y puntiaguda barba – El señor Varrick ha dejado constancia de que dejemos todo cómo estaba y acepten su gratitud. ¿Qué desea?, ¿un barco?, ¿un Zeppelin?, ¿aparecer cómo co-protagonista en la nueva producción cinematográfica de Industrias Varrick.

-No es necesario – interpuso el maestro – Estamos contentos de haber tenido algo tan bello como el enlace de dos almas en un solo camino.

-Pero un nuevo juego de cubertería y uno de esos nuevos electrodomésticos nos vendrían bien – inquirió Pema, la esposa del hijo de Aang, que bajaba las escaleras para admirar la labor de limpieza – Ahora que hay más maestros del aire nos vendría bien una de maquina para lavar la ropa. Sé lo que opinas cariño, pero frotar las prendas con jabón y una piedra es agotador.

La mirada exigente de su mujer lo decía todo; Tenzin no tenía opción o derecho alguno a replicar nada. Lo cierto era que todos intentaban ayudar en las tareas del hogar, pero aquella mujer de mirada amable y rostro redondeado siempre terminaba lavando la colada, debido al poco cuidado que mostraba el resto de la familia con el cuidado de las prendas de vestir.

-De acuerdo – aceptó al tiempo que miraba a la organizadora

-Estupendo – clamó la mujer efusivamente – Mañana le traeremos una lavadora Varrick ExtraPlus, y puede que un horno o un par de estufas. Ya que van a modernizar un poco su estilo de vida, no hay necesidad de empezar con miedo. Además, las estufas casi no matan a nadie.

El rostro del matrimonio se descompuso ante la afirmación de que un aparato calefactor podría matarlos, pero aquel fue el momento que decidió Kya, quien estaba ligeramente escondida para ver la divertida sumisión de su hermano, para acercarse a ambos y hablar.

-No os preocupéis. Nuestra madre tiene una y mientras no arrojéis agua a la estufa tengáis cuidado con no tocarla, no pasará nada – una sonrisa surgió de sus labios al tiempo que recibía una mirada cariñosa por parte del matrimonio – Por cierto, hola a todos.

-Hola, Kya – respondió Pema devolviendo la sonrisa con una más amplia – Ya has escuchado a tu hermana. No habrá problemas.

El maestro del aire carraspeó forzosamente con el fin de dar presencia a su voz y prosiguió.

-Agradecemos su amabilidad – y con una leve reverencia se despidió de aquella mujer que había malogrado su pobre muñeca con el vaivén incesante de aquel zarandeo – Kya, te extrañamos ayer.

-Bueno, ahora me pueden poner al día

Después de su llegada, sus sobrinos hicieron acto de presencia. Los besos y los abrazos se sucedieron con prontitud, al tiempo que cada uno luchaba por conseguir captar la atención de su tía. En la sala del principal toda la familia se reunió alrededor de un fino té de Ba Sing Tse, mientras Jinora quería hablarle de su progreso desde la ultima vez que se vieron. Kya estaba especialmente orgullosa de que su querida sobrina ya fuera toda una Maestra del Aire, pero sabía que lo que le sobraba de conocimiento, a veces le faltaba de decisión; aquello hizo que su vinculo se reforzase, contándole a su tía las dudas propias de una chica de su edad y que , a ojos de su padre, un maestro del aire no debería de tener. Meelo solamente relataba lo acontecido en la guerra y cómo sus brillantes estrategias desmantelaron los planes de Kuvira; aunque su tía conocía perfectamente el don de la exageración de su atolondrado sobrino, esta no podía hacer otra cosa que alegrarse porque nada le hubiera pasado puesto que aunque exagerado, Meelo no mentía nunca y seguro que había arriesgado su vida frente a aquella enorme estructura de metal con forma de hombre. Rohan solamente quería abrazos, besos y que Kya hiciese pompas de agua para él. Finalmente, Ikki, le contaba lo que había leído, lo ultimo que había visto, el miedo que había pasado con el gigante de metal, como habían encontrado a Korra y habían conocido a Toph Beifong, que por fin iba a tener una habitación solo para ella, o el hecho de que Kuvira era seria y daba medio pero que parecía muy triste y arrepentida. Si algo podía destacar la sanadora de su pequeña sobrina, además de la hiperactividad, era que poseía una capacidad para el cariño y el perdón casi infinitos, por mucho que a veces discutiese con sus hermanos, Ikki siempre se preocupaba por ellos, e incluso ante enemigos, Ikki siempre intentaba discernir un atisbo de bondad. Sin duda, la vivaracha niña era un grito de fe y esperanza por la humanidad.

Al poco, el relato cambió hacia la noche anterior, narrando los eventos de la boda y la fiesta. Ikki resoplaba ante la idea de imaginar su propia boda, mientras Meelo recordaba el pastel y Jinora le susurraba al oído a su tía que había bailado con su novio por primera ve.

-Fue una fiesta agradable – añadió Tenzin al tiempo que saboreaba el té – Salvo por un pequeño incidente con Lin, pero no fue nada grave.

Aquel comentario hizo que algo en el interior de la sanadora se encendiese, casi como si Vaatu morase en sus entrañas. A veces quería agarrar a su hermano y decirle que era idiota por tratar con esa deferencia a alguien que no solo había abandonado, sino que años después se había sacrificado por su familia sin pedir nada a cambio.

-Me encontré con Korra y Asami antes de venir – dijo la maestra del agua intentando quitar importancia al asunto – Al parecer te encaraste con ella.

-Bueno, unicamente quería que disfrutase de la fiesta – se disculpó – Sabes como es, no le gusta ningún acto de este estilo y no quería que sus malas vibraciones ensombreciesen la celebración.

En aquel momento, su hermana mayor había decidido que había tenido más que suficiente.

-En primer lugar, ella vino y creo que eso demuestra que se sentía agradecida por la invitación. Sino sabes que hubiera buscado alguna escusa para no venir – quiso recalcar cada punto – Y en segundo lugar, es normal que estas cosas puedan afectarle, ya sabes por qué.

Aquella mirada sería era una advertencia sigilosa, casi como el siseo de una serpiente antes de morder al ser molestada. "No lo hagas, Tenzin, hoy no" pensaba la sanadora, casi como si intentase comunicarse con su hermano unicamente con su mente, "si tengo que recordarte la ultima visita al Polo Sur de Lin siendo novios, créeme que lo haré. Hoy no te permito una palabra más alta que otra con respecto a Lin".

No sabía sí su hermano había escuchado sus pensamientos, se había asustado ante su fría mirada de hielo lanzándole estiletes directos al alma, o se había dado cuenta de aquello que ocultaban las palabras de su hermana; pero fuera lo que fuese, Tenzin simplemente agachó la cabeza fijando la mirada a su taza de té.

-Lo importante es que vino y es de agradecer – Pema se esforzaba por distendir el ambiente – Era casi obligatoria la presencia de la valiente jefa de policía que había ayudado a salvar Ciudad República.

-Si, es cierto – respondió Kya al tiempo que en su mente se decía a sí misma , "Esa es o será mi chica. Una heroína".

La heroína anteriormente nombrada, se estaba levantando en aquel momento de su cama. Le había costado dormir, fruto del riguroso reloj biológico que había entrenado durante años. Ya había comprado algunas bebidas, una maceta nueva, e incluso un par de cacerolas. También había limpiado el apartamento y lo que comenzó como un intento de adecentar levemente su vivienda, terminó convertida en una sesión de limpieza en busca de la pulcritud extrema para impresionar a su invitada.

Aunque una zona de la ciudad estaba destruida, el barrio donde la maestra del metal vivía se había librado del conflicto y muchos vecinos habían optado por hacer vida normal durante unas horas e ir a colaborar durante otras. Algunas tiendas colgaban letreros donde pedían a la gente que ayudase a los refugiados o se negaban a cobrar a las personas que habían perdido su hogar. Era algo hermoso el hecho de que en un momento tan difícil para unos, otros los estaban apoyando con gran decisión, dejando ver que el ser humano aun era digno de elogio.

La jefa de policía se había aseado, con cuidado de quitarse el collar para no mojarlo pero con el deseo de volver a enlazarlo a su cuello tan pronto como saliese de la ducha. Una vez salida de la ducha y con el collar vistiéndola, la mayor de las Beifong optó por una camiseta negra con un cuello en pico, para dejar bien a la vista el collar, y unos pantalones verdes holgados para dejar claro que aquella era una situación cómoda y familiar para ella. Se había puesto perfume, algo que era extraño en ella y aun más si tuviera que recordar cuando había sido la ultima vez que se puso perfume dos días seguidos, pero la ocasión lo merecía. Quería estar tranquila, tenía que serenar sus ánimos, para así poder preguntarle a Kya con naturalidad que consideraba ella que era esta situación y cual era la relación que había entre ambas, no había obtenido las respuestas en el parque y ahora necesitaba saber que esperaba de ella la maestra del agua.

Pasaban veinte minutos de las ocho de la tarde y la jefa de policía comenzaba a preocuparse. A su ya de por sí conocida poca paciencia, se unía el hecho de vivir en el que fuera uno de los barrios más peligrosos de la ciudad, de que Kya no era de Ciudad República, y de que la situación después del ataque de Kuvira estaba algo tensa, con un aumento en el numero de robos y saqueos. Sin darse cuenta, la agente de la ley comenzó a pasear por su apartamento, intentando aplacar una sensación molesta en las entrañas, luchando por guardar la composturas y no salir corriendo a buscar a la sanadora.

"¿Estará bien?, ¿por qué se retrasa?. Calma, seguro que se distrajo jugando con los hijos de Tenzin, ¿no?", antes de que su mente pensase algo peor, el timbre de su apartamento sonó y Lin corrió a abrir la puerta con inusitado brío. Al abrirla, se encontró con una coleta juguetona que se zarandeaba al tiempo que su dueña intentaba mantener el equilibrio ante el peso de dos enormes bolsas de papel.

-Hola – saludó Kya – ¿Podrías ayudarme?

-Dame una – pidió la mujer de la cicatriz en un tono servicial

-Es que subiendo las escaleras una se ha roto. Siento haber tardado – se disculpó – Jinora quería contarme un problema con su chico y pedirme consejo.

-Que mayor se ha vuelto.

-Si, y por cierto – enunciaba mientras seguía a la agente de la ley que caminaba ante ella, rumbo a la pequeña cocina – La gente se esta esforzando mucho después del ataque.

-Es normal – la jefa de policía y Kya habían comenzado a extraer los alimentos de las bolsas – Este barrio sufrió mucho con Unalaq. Cuando descendió la delincuencia los precios de los pisos eran baratos pero casi nadie quería vivir aquí. Muchos no maestros compraron aquí sus apartamentos y sufrieron a ese idiota. No importó que yo viviese aquí o que no hubiera habido ningún conflicto, detuvo a una quinta parte del barrio por no hacer nada.

-Es horrible – la sanadora lamentó los infortunios que había tenido que padecer la mujer que estaba ante ella – Pero cambiemos de tema, no conviene empezar a hablar de viejos tiempos tan malos. Voy a cocinar para ti lo que había prometido.

La oriunda del polo sur sonrió mostrando su perlada dentadura, provocando que la mujer que estaba ante ella la mirase con pasmosa admiración, deseando volver a sentir esos labios contra los suyos una vez más.

-He comprado cacerolas nuevas – señaló a un grupo de nuevos útiles de cocina sin ningún tipo de uso.

Una sonrisa de suficiencia se dibujo en el rostro de Kya, al tiempo que con un tono juguetón comenzó a alargar cada palabra que salía de sus labios.

-¿Has hecho eso por mi?

-Bueno, tenía que renovar los útiles de cocina, así que aproveche – se defendió la jefa de policía , no queriendo admitir que sí lo había hecho por la sanadora.

-Pues me pondré a ello, ahora mismo.

Antes de que la maestra del agua se arremangase, Lin se vio obligada a sacar fuerzas de flaqueza con el único propósito de calmar su temeroso corazón.

-Escucha, Kya – clavó sus ojos en aquellos dos océanos qu habitaban en el rostro de la mujer de tez morena – Quería preguntarte algo importante y quiero que seas sincera porque estoy hecha un lío.

-¿Qué sucede?, por favor, tranquilízate – aquella postura erguida que mostraba Lin dejaba ver su marcialidad, su rectitud, su fuerza, pero también el muro que empezaba a levantar para no sufrir. "¿Qué demonios te pasa?", pensaba Kya, extrañada de esta situación.

La mayor de las Beifong resopló con la esperanza de calmar su galopante ritmo cardíaco. Guardando la calma, señaló al collar que llevaba enlazado a su cuello y preguntó.

-¿Qué significa esto para ti? – sus ojos verdes intentaban permanecer serenos pero la mirada de sorpresa de Kya era algo que no podía descifrar – No sé si es un gesto amistoso o que tenías lastima por mi pero esto es algo muy serio para mucha gente.

Aquel comentario ofendió a la maestra del agua, ¿qué tenía que hacer para que la chica que le gustaba desde hacia tantos años no pensase de forma tan negativa?

-Escúchame Lin – su mirada se encontró con dos esmeraldas brillantes que tintineaban de forma casi mágica – Sé que es algo muy importante. Soy de la tribu del Agua el Sur, por si lo habías olvidado. Te di el collar porque es algo muy preciado para mi.

-Entonces solo es un regalo, ¿no? – la decepción se había afincado en el pecho de la maestra de metal.

-No, tonta – el hastiado resoplido de Kya sonó con enorme volumen – Es un collar de compromiso por algo. Si te arrepientes de lo de hoy, vale. No te preocupes, devuélveme el collar y seguiremos siendo amigas pero que sepas que tus labios seguro que no se arrepienten.

El tono sugerente de la sanadora dejaba entrever que no iba a permitir que Lin tomase el camino de la retirada fácilmente. No sin luchar, sin dejarle volver a probar las mieles de un placer que había olvidado, no sin marcarla a base de cariño y besos, para hacerle dudar cada segundo de su decisión de abandonarla.

-Es que una vecina mía me contó que hay personas que regalan collares de compromiso por el hecho de regalar – la jefa de policía casi semejaba una niña pequeña escusándose ante una travesura, mirando a sus propios pies – O que lo hacen para acostarse con otra persona, pero que están hechos de chatarra y en una prensa hidráulica.

En aquel instante el corazón de Kya se enterneció más de lo que podía asumir. No era que la mujer de la cicatriz estuviera intentando dejarla o tuviera miedo, lo que quería era comprobar que era lo que motivaba a la sanadora. Ella quería saber que no era una equivocación que era algo especial, quería comprobar si la otra persona también sentía lo mismo que ella. En aquel momento, la hija de Aang supo que Lin la amaba y se preguntó si aquello surgió ese día o si había estado escondido tantos años.

-Ese collar lo hizo mi bisabuelo para mi bisabuela – respondió la sanadora al tiempo que se acercaba lentamente a la jefa de policía – Esta hecho a mano y es una importante herencia familia que debo entregar a la persona con la cual yo quiera pasar el resto de mis días.

-Pero, pero -

-Esa persona eres tu, Lin Beifong – continuo sin dejar que la mujer de la cicatriz dijera nada y rodeándola con sus brazos para acercarla a ella – Cada beso que di, cada chica con la que he estado era solo para intentar olvidarte. No le he dado nunca ese collar a nadie, salvo a ti. Ese collar es una promesa de que empezaremos algo, poco a poco si quieres pero que empezaremos algo solas tu y yo.

-Lo siento – se disculpó la maestra del metal, con el rostro sonrojado y abrazando fuertemente a la otra mujer contra su propio cuerpo – Es que hace mucho que no tengo algo con alguien. Además, contigo, casi no me lo creo.

-Pues a ver si así te lo crees – y apartando un poco su rostro del de Lin, besos los labios de la maestra de metal, con la delicadeza con la que se tratan las cosas frágiles que no se quieren romper, porque esta capítulo de sus vidas iba a empezar prontamente y cómo todo lo que nace, es intenso, da miedo, es extraño, divertido, y bastante delicado.

**Continuará...**

**Una review anima a seguir y permite que sepa si gusta o no lo que escribo**

**Reflexiones:**

-Siguiente episodio de este Kyalin y espero que la espera os merezca la pena. Los que ya leen 'Un Puente Hacia Ti' – si, sigo haciendo publicidad de mis trabajos, dejadme en paz, pensad que soy adorable y todos felices – ya sabrán que este viernes me voy de viaje por trabajo y no estaré en los próximo días así que no habrá continuación la semana que viene. Por favor, disculpadme.

-Bien, estoy a horas de tomar un tren, pero sentía que necesitaba dejar este capítulo para demostrar mi compromiso para con vosotros, así que espero que lo disfrutéis. Ahora viene lo malo, no soy capaz de dormir en nada que se mueva, si me duermo aunque sea un segundo me levanto con fuertes mareos. Traducción: voy a morirme de sueño, pero ha sido por vosotros y eso bien lo vale.

-Por otra parte, deciros que agradezco mucho la acogida y espero que poco a poco más se sumen a este tren, aunque no tenga paradas obligatorias, es igual de esperado y querido que los puentes que estoy relatando.

-Un abrazo y sed felices.


	4. 4: Cenas, Reconstrucciones y Almuerzos

**Disclaimer: **La historia es original, pero los personajes que aquí se muestran son propiedad de Michael Dante DiMartino, Bryan Konietzko.

**Dedicaciones personales.**

**Obini **que esta sentada ante la computadora actualizando mi perfil a cada rato, que lo sé; **Love is a wild animal Danirock,** que me alegro de que compensé la serie. ** fourth eye freak **porque después de devorar en un día todos los capítulos de 'Un puente hacia ti' logró encontrar las fuerzas para leer esto al día siguiente (eso si que es valor) **Annimo** porque además de bruta, Que Lin lo es y mucho, es adorable y tiene buen corazón**, fourth eye freaks **yo tambien creo que Lin en la intimidad sería una persona bastante tierna que guarda esos momentos para la intimidad, **darkmiyu13**, la espera ha sido algo larga, espero que valga la pena **alwayswlove** siga pensando que es un buen fanfic, espero que **Nirvana **por ser otra persona que adora a estas dos y nadie les hace un fanfic (si, yo no soy nadie) **paolacelestial** porqu, simplemente, ¡Cacerolas! Y si, Lin aun esta dolida, **Zakuro Hatsune** porque aguantó tanta miel y casi se ahoga. **Alex Kacr **por seguir demostrando ese cariño

**Capitulo 4**

**Cenas, reconstrucciones y Almuerzos**

Habían pasado un par de semanas desde la primera vez que ambas mujeres quedaron por primera vez para cenar y se había convertido ya en algo natural para la jefa de policía el disfrutar de una agradable cena casera al lado de Kya. De hecho, gracias a que las labores de reconstrucción se estaban realizando a buen ritmo y a que Mako había sido ascendido por sus grandes y valerosos logros, la hija mayor de Toph empezó a dejar que los más jóvenes tomasen el relevo y las mismas responsabilidades que ella tuvo que digerir en su momento, los horarios nocturnos y las labores de vigilancia. No era que castigase al joven maestro del fuego o a algunos de sus detectives más veteranos, sino que quería mostrarles el ejercicio de tomar responsabilidades pequeñas y realízarlas de la manera más profesional posible, y de mantenerse centrado en las operaciones importantes por pura convicción y respeto a uno mismo. Ella misma tuvo que padecer por ese arduo proceso con su propia madre, a la cual no le temblaba la voz en ordenar a su hija realizar vigilancias nocturnas o pesadas labores administrativas, consciente de que todo sería revisado y analizado a la mañana siguiente. Por fortuna para Lin, Toph Beifong era ciega y simplemente se dedicaba a escuchar los informes favorables de otros superiores directos de su hija; pero para desgracia de los nuevos detectives, la jefa de policía podía ver perfectamente y analizar más minuciosamente su desempeño. De hecho, en más de una ocasión a lo largo de la semana había exigido o presionado a Mako un poco más que al resto pero solo porque sabía el enorme potencial que habitaba dentro de aquel muchacho, sus ojos resplandecían como el fuego y no había asunto pequeño que no tomase con la seriedad necesaria, algo verdaderamente admirable.

En una ocasión, Mako había usado su día libre para colaborar en la búsqueda y localización de refugiados y familiares de esto, incluso de animales de compañía extraviados durante el ataque a Ciudad República. Cualquier otro miembro de la policía priorizaría su tiempo, pero el joven mostraba la fuerte decisión de ayudar a todas las personas posibles de la urbe. Un detective común y corriente iría a vigilar las calles hastiado e incluso ignoraría a un niño que cuelga carteles preguntando por su gato-ardilla desaparecido pero el maestro del fuego no, el joven de la bufanda le pediría una copia del cartel para al resto de panfletos similares que guardaba en el interior de la chaqueta a la espera, con suerte, de toparse con alguna de esas mascotas extraviadas durante su ronda. Aquellos llegaron a oídos de Lin cuando más de un niño y anciana se personaba en la comisaria para agradecer al joven de la bufanda el haber topado a su animal de compañía, algo que era muy tomado en cuenta por los miembros del orden más veterano que llevaban consigo la máxima de las jefas Beifong: - Estamos aquí para mantener el orden, apresar a los criminales y atender a los ciudadanos. Cualquiera recién llegado tomaría aquella frase y la interpretaría libremente pero lo cierto es que la mujer de la cicatriz lo hacia de forma literal, habiendo sido ella durante años la viva personificación de ese lema.

Desde ayudar a una anciana a llevar la compra hasta bajar un disco de probending de un árbol, la jefa de policía siempre ayudaba a todos los que la necesitaban pero desde hacía un tiempo Raiko le había sugerido que descansase y que empezase a ceder autoridad, algo que la había molestado en demasía por el intrusismo tan vehemente que el presidente había llevado a cabo en el aparato policial en los últimos años. Era cierto que adoraba su trabajo pero ahora entendía lo que en su momento Korra le había dicho con tomarse un tiempo para ella misma, aunque Lin prefería compartir ese tiempo con cierta sanadora de achispados ojos azules. Desde aquel beso en aquel pequeño rincón, vinieron muchos más, la confirmación de que ambas estaban juntas vino en la primera cena que ambas compartieron, cuando la maestra del agua beso a la Beifong con inusitado cariño y deseosa necesidad. Aquello hizo sentir de nuevo sentimientos que Lin consideraba marchitos y pese a que no habían avanzado más todavía, no había aun necesidad de ello. El conjunto de besos, abrazos y caricias las hacían sentir bien, aunque a la mujer de la cicatriz le costaba mantener la compostura cuando aquella lengua juguetona se colaba entre sus labios y amenazaba con hacerle explorar un camino lleno de pecado, picardía, pimienta y suspiros. Por suerte para la jefa de policía, la oriunda de la Tribu del Sur era más comedida, decidida en ir poco a poco con Lin y atesorar cada momento para afianzar unos cimientos sólidos y resistentes; algo que Beifong agradecía casi todo el rato, salvo cuando esa lengua juguetona la provocaba y sus entrañas despertaban con sensaciones que le resultaban tan agradables como volver a ver a un viejo amigo de mucho tiempo atrás.

A Kya le gustaba el hecho de disfrutar de esa parte tierna y tímida de su novia; algo raro de pensar porque pese a que ella si había querido formalizar la relación, la mujer de la cicatriz que la había robado el corazón se mostraba bastante reacia a afianzar nada con algo tan simple como admitir su noviazgo. Ese gesto podía haber hecho enfadas a cualquiera pero para la hija del Aang solamente era un tierno gesto de timidez adorable que le provocaba suspiros y aun más ganas de abrazar a la hija mayor de Toph. De hecho, si Lin demostrase que esa desconfianza estaba arraigada en ella, jamás le habría entregado una copia de las llaves de su apartamento a la sanadora. Así es, no había pasado ni una semana desde aquel furtivo beso matutino y la mujer de ojos esmeraldados le había ofrecido a 'su sanadora particular' las llaves de su vivienda para que así no tuviera que esperarla a la intemperie si algo sucedía. Aquello le permitió a la maestra del agua poder ir al mercado con tiempo y preparar ciertos platos con la ayuda de las cacerolas que la jefa de policía compró para ella, algo que aun se negaba a admitir. La idea de pensar que iba a cocinar para la maestra de metal; la cual apenas cocinaba y terminó por confesar que casi siempre comía fuera del apartamento, salvo que se viera obligada a encender los fogones; era una de las cosas que más le agradaban del día, disfrutando del ejercicio de pasear por el mercado al tiempo que pensaba que plato preparar para que la mujer que le había robado el corazón tuviese una dieta equilibrada, casera y sabrosa. Por fortuna para ambas, la oriunda de la tribu del Agua del Sur había aprendido a cocinar de manos de su madre, quien apreciaba los diferentes estilos de culinarios que había ido conociendo a lo largo de sus viajes; aquellas enseñanzas unidas a la experiencia de sus propias aventuras mochileras por todo lo largo y ancho del mundo, había convertido a Kya en una persona capaz de contentar casi cualquier paladar, sobretodo uno tan poco quisquilloso como el de Lin Beifong. En cierto modo agradecía la simpleza de la maestra de la tierra, la cual agradecía cualquier gesto con una tímida sonrisa velada y degustaba cualquier plato que la sanadora le sirviese como si se tratase de un manjar digno de la realeza, demostrando que en el fondo ella apreciaba incomensurablmente hasta el gesto más liviano de amabilidad que la maestra del agua le regalaba. Para una persona tan liberal, tan mística y contracultural, el hecho de compartir mesa y relación con una representante de la ley debería ser algo extraño pero para Kya aquellas épocas pasaron en el momento que entendió que siempre debía haber una estabilidad y que ir contracorriente no era sinónimo de oponerse a los demás, sino de saber apreciar el punto de vista del resto de la gente, algo que sabía que la jefa de policía hacia a diario, al tener que tratar cada día con una mezcla heterogénea de ciudadanos procedentes o descendientes de todas partes del globo. El hecho de entender que todas las personas querían conservar algo de su propia identidad cultural, era algo muy loable, pero sí a eso le añadimos la admiración que la jefa de policía despertaba en gran parte de la ciudad, hacia que a cierta sanadora se le dibujase una sonrisa tonta y enamorada.

Aquella tarde, la maestra del agua estaba paseando por el mercado con una cesta de cuero, pensando que debería hacer para cenar. Aunque a su chica le encantaba la carne, no era recomendable basar todas las cenas en lo mismo y su mente viajaba por los puestos que ofertaban frutas y verduras.

"Podría hacerle algo de verdura, hace varios días que no tomamos un plato de verduras", musitó la hija de Aang al tiempo que observaba las ofertas en un puesto cercano, "creo que haré setas shitake, con col al pimentón. También puedo cocer un poco de arroz y terminarlo, así aprovecho para no desaprovechar nada", sonreía ante el menú que acababa de idear.

-Buenos días, señora – saludó el dependiente – ¿Qué desea?

-Buenos días – devolvió el saludo – Me gustaría comprar medio kilo de shitake y una col, por favor.

-¿Shitake?, tiene buen ojo aunque están algo caras. Estamos teniendo problemas debido a la reconstrucción – se disculpó el hombre – Lamento no poder hacerle ningún descuento, aunque sea la hija del anterior Avatar.

-¿Me ha reconocido?, perdone no estaba pidiendo un descuento – se disculpó la sanadora

-No debe preocuparse, pero la reconocí porque ayudó a sanar al hijo de unos vecinos míos y yo estaba visitando al muchacho en el hospital de campaña cuando usted llegó – aclaraba el hombre mientras seleccionaba las mejores setas de las cestas – Al verla la reconocí por la coleta.

-Debí haberle reconocido también pero he estado haciendo varias rondas en el hospital de refugiados y son demasiadas caras nuevas

-No se preocupe, solo quería disculparme por no hacerle un pequeño descuento – el hombre anudaba la bolsa de las shitake al tiempo que agachaba la cabeza con gesto de ruego – Le agradezco lo que hizo por el muchacho pero ahora mismo no podemos hacer descuento alguno.

-Le repito que no se moleste – una sonrisa resplandecía en los labios de la maestra del agua al tiempo que extendía unas monedas para pagar los alimentos – Sé que los comerciantes de este mercado están dando comida a los comedores de refugiados y me sentiría mal aceptar algún descuento sabiendo que todos están echando una mano.

El hombre no pudo ocultar su congoja y tuvo que frotar sus ojos para evitar comenzar a llorar en medio y medio de aquella plaza cubierta. Las palabras amables y de animo en aquellas semanas eran casi tan valiosas como los yuanes, dado a que los habitantes de Ciudad República habían padecido grandes desastres en los últimos años y había aprendido a ayudar a la comunidad en los momentos difíciles.

-Gracias, señora – respondía el hombre que a duras penas consiguió calmarse – Los de Ciudad República somos fuertes. En unos meses será como si el Coloso no hubiera estado nunca, ya lo verá.

-Esto segura. Pase buena tarde – contestaba la maestra del agua al tiempo que se despedía con la mano de su nuevo vendedor favorito.

-Cuídese señora.

Antes de poner rumbo al apartamento de Lin, la mujer de tez morena tuvo la idea de prepararle algo para almorzar a la jefa de policía. No era que la mujer de la cicatriz no pudiera permitirse un buen almuerzo, pero el gesto de llevar comida preparada de casa al trabajo enunciaba al mundo de manera silenciosa que alguien se preocupaba de ti, tanto como para prepararte un almuerzo en condiciones. Aquello además era un modo de cuidar que la jefa de policía no se olvidase de comer debido al trabajo, dado que podía degustar lo preparado por la mujer de ojos cerúleos entre informe e informe.

-Hoy cenaremos verduras, así que mañana mejor que almuerce carne – dijo la maestra del agua, ignorando que aquellos pensamientos ahora se trasmutaban en palabras – Creo unos sándwiches de cerdo-vaca deshilachados sería lo ideal

Con aquellos andares divertidos y aquella coleta juguetona al compás de sus saltarines trotes, la maestra del agua llegó a una carnicería cercana al mercado.

-Buenas tardes – saludó el hombre tras el mostrador.

-Buenas tardes – contestó ella – cerdo-vaca deshebrado, por favor.

-Por supuesto, ¿cuanto desea?.

-Póngame un cuarto de kilo – una risa se escapó de sus labios al imaginarse a la jefa de policía devorando aquellos bocadillos; y no era para menos, la hija de Lin tenía bastante apetito y aunque podía cuidar mucho su alimentación, cuando se estresaba tendía a picotear a cada rato. Lo mejor, sería evitar ese picoteo llenando su estomago con un buen almuerzo.

Con todo preparado, la oriunda de la Tribu del Agua del Sur se dirigió al apartamento. Su coleta seguía meciéndose al viento al tiempo que llegaba al portal del modesto edificio donde habitaba la jefa de policía de Ciudad República.

-Con lo que gana y viviendo aquí declaraba consternada la maestra del agua – Le debe de gustar mucho el barrio.

-Disculpe, joven

La voz de una anciana sonaba a sus espaldas. Al tornarse, observó a una anciana de piel oscura y curtida por el paso del tiempo que caminaba apoyada en un bastón. La anciana portaba una bolsa con motivos de la Tribu del Agua consigo.

-¿Qué desea?, ¿quiere que le ayude con la bolsa?.

-No, era por si podía sostener la puerta para que esta pobre anciana pueda pasar.

-Por supuesto – la mujer mantuvo el portón abierto al tiempo que la señora pasaba en dirección a las escaleras – Faltaría más. ¿Seguro que no quiere que le lleve la compra?.

-Seguro, pero le agradecería que me respondiese a una duda – aquella vieja mujer comenzó a ascender los escalones con sorprendente agilidad para su edad – Me gustaría saber si usted es amiga de la jefa Beifong

La perspicacia de la anciana sorprendió la sanadora, quien no esperaba una pregunta tan directa. Aunque había frecuentado la vivienda de la maestra de metal, no hubiera imaginado que aquello despertase tal interés en aquella señora.

-Si, somos buenas amigas – la respuesta sonó seca y sincera. En cierto modo, no estaba mintiendo y además, los años la habían vuelto una experta en esquivar preguntas así de problemáticas.

-Vera, no quisiera inmiscuirme pero desearía preguntarle una cosa

-Usted dirá – decía la sanadora, ya preparada para inventarse una excusa o volver a ocultar la naturaleza de sus visitas.

-Bueno, el caso es que en su día a mi hija la engañaron con un collar falso, ¿se lo puede creer?

-Que acto tan horrible – Kya no podía negar que desconocía aquella práctica que había ido proliferando con el paso del tiempo. Muchos hombres pensaron que con la escasez de hombres en las tribus del agua después de la guerra contra la Nación del Fuego, no importaría tener un amor en cada puerto; lo que terminó con casos de infidelidades reiteradas y actos tan despreciables como el que había padecido la hija de aquella mujer.

-Mi gustaría saber – la anciana respiró profundamente, no de agotamiento sino para lograr soltar una pesada duda que habitaba en su pecho – Si usted le ha regalado a la señorita Beifong el collar solo para estar con ella un tiempo y luego hacerla sufrir.

La decisión con la que aquella mujer de avanzada edad habló dejó estupefacta a la hija del anterior Avatar, y no solo por el hecho de la poca formalidad con la cual dejaba entrever sus dudas, sino porque en ningún momento había puesto en duda que Lin y Kya tenían una relación. Semejaba que saber que ambas estaban juntas era lo que menos le importaba.

-¿Cómo dice?.

-Mire joven, me crie en la guerra. No conocí a mi padre, murió siendo yo un bebé. Me criaron tres mujeres: mi abuela, Anik; mi madre, Kala; y mi otra madre, Saki – resopló de nuevo, pero esta vez era un aliento calmo y conciliador – La Tribu del Agua del Sur se había dispersado con los hostigamientos y apenas quedaban hombres en las aldeas, así que era normal que tarde o temprano se forjasen vínculos entre mujeres más fuertes que la amistad.

-Lo sé, soy de la Tribu del Agua del Sur y sé que en las Tribu del Agua padecieron mucho aquella situación – la sanadora conocía de primera mano aquel momento de su cultura. Solas y con familias que cuidar, las mujeres de las diferentes zonas de la tribu se reunían para cuidar a sus hijos y a veces la amistad y el cariño dejaba paso al amor. Aunque en menor medida, esto también pasó en el Norte, sobretodo en las zonas fuera de los muros, en la capital caían en la endogamía.

-Aunque no estaba bien visto, se sabía y se consentía. Para unas era necesidad de apoyo y cariño, para otras algo normal. Eran otras épocas – la anciana se atusó el cabello – Ahora son otros tiempos,diferentes a los de mi niñez pero solo puedo decir que tuve el amor de dos madres. Saki no me portó en su vientre me quería como a una hija y amó a mi madre hasta que esta murió. Por eso, querida, en honor a mis madres y por el cariño que le tengo a la señorita Beifong quiero saber cuales son sus intenciones.

En aquel momento, la maestra del agua supo que no debía de ocultar nada a aquella anciana, la cual había expuesto de forma tan directa su pasado. A veces, las mujeres intentaban ignorar aquellos días, aludiendo que todas fueron criadas por padres y madres, o por madres solteras. Incluso había mujeres que evitaban hablar de sus relaciones amorosas con personas del mismo sexo, pese a que si habían tenido durante la guerra. No era un tabú pero si era algo que no se procuraba comentar a viva voz y se trataba con cierta vergüenza. Aun así, aquello no impidió que en la Tribu del Agua del Sur muchas no quisieran renegar de su pasado, casi obligando a aceptar al mismo nivel a las pareja homosexuales, dejando ver que por mucho que se ocultasen hechos del pasado, nadie iba a ser tan hipócrita de rechazar o faltar al respeto ese camino; sobretodo sabiendo que muchos de los miembros del consejo habían tenido relaciones o habían sido criados por miembros del mismo sexo. La propia Kya había ocultado su condición para no importunar las labores políticas de su familia pero en cierto modo envidiaba a personas como al consejero militar Nilak, el cual había mantenido una relación con otro hombre desde los tiempos de la guerra y se jactaba al decir que su fallecido amor era tan tierno en la cama que levantaría las envidias de todas las mujeres de los burdeles de Ba Sing Tse.

-Descuide. La amo y estoy aquí para demóstraselo día tras día.– respondió la sanadora esbozando una sonrisa picara – Así que no piense que me la va a arrebatar

Su broma velada tuvo una buena reacción y la anciana rompió a reír a sendas carcajadas.

-Me alegro de escuchar eso querida y este tranquila, solo he amado a una persona en toda mi vida y fue a mi difunto marido – ante la triste expresión de la hija de Aang , la señora de avanzada edad contraatacó – Aunque con unos años menos, igual pensaba en probar.

-Con unos años menos, intentaría seducirla – sonrió ampliamente Kya al tiempo que terminaban de llegar a su planta y se despedían.

-Ha sido un placer querida y cuide de ella, desde que rompió con aquel joven se cerró en banda al amor

-Descuide, yo no soy como ese hombre – la oriunda de la tribu del Agua del Sur no tenía ni que adivinar quien era aquel hombre pero para su desgracia aquel comentario solo hizo que quisiera golpear a su hermano.

"Nací de la misma mujer pero no soy tan idiota" pensó, "Supongo que lo dulce, agradable y amable me lo quede yo y para él no quedó nada". Le empezaba a resultar perturbador como cualquier alusión a esa ruptura había pasado de incomodarla a molestarla, sin duda se estaba volviendo más protectora con cierta policía.

Pasaban de las nueve de la tarde cuando Lin pudo por fin llegar al barrio donde vivía. El ceder responsabilidades no le terminaba de agradar pero era una buena noticia que todo se estaba desempeñando correctamente, y era mejor noticia ver las luces de su apartamento prendidas, signo inequívoco de que 'su sanadora particular' estaba esperándola. Era sorprendente como el momento de ver a Kya después de una dura jornada de trabajo se había convertido rápidamente en uno de sus momentos preferidos del día, casi como si al abrazarla se apease del sendero de las responsabilidades, y se fuese a otro donde solo estaban ambas. Tal era su afecto que al llegar a la comisaria ya había tomado por costumbre observar la hora, deseando que pasase el tiempo rápido y que nadie intentase destruir la ciudad en las próximas veinte horas.

Con renovadas fuerzas, la jefa de policía abrió el portal del edificio y fue ascendiendo por las escaleras, subiendo los peldaños de dos en dos, con una sonrisa tonta en el rostro y una tonadilla en el pecho que incluso ella podría bailar. Abrió la puerta de su apartamento, sabiendo que solo ella y Kya tenían llave; le había entregado una llave a la sanadora cuando por una redada se retrasó y la topó esperando en la puerta. El lugar olía a carne, a especias y a pimienta que acompañaba el concierto de las cacerolas hirviendo y cuchillos contra maderas; como artífice de aquellos sonidos se presentaba una mujer de piel tostada y ojos azules como el cielo que tarareaba divertida, y vestía una fina camiseta blanca, unos pantalones azules y un mandil de cocina.

-Buenas noches – saludó Lin contemplando la figura que estabas de espaldas a ella, pensando en el bello contorno no disimulado de aquellos muslos.

-Buenas noches – los muslos desaparecieron pero a la vez unas nacarado dientes saludaban enmarcados en unos hermosos labios que dibujaban una sonrisa amplia. La dueña de tal hermoso rostro se acercó a la jefa de policía y depositó un tierno beso en aquellos labios que tan pocos besos habían tenido – ¿Cómo ha ido el día?

-Bien, unos cuantos hurtos, hemos detenido a unos idiotas que querían sacar provecho con la ayuda a los refugiados pero ahora estarán unos años entre rejas – respondió al tiempo que la cocinera volvía a atender a los fogones – Raiko no deja de molestarme preguntando por Korra pero le he dicho que no tengo jurisdicción en el mundo espiritual.

-Podría dejar en paz a las chicas, ¿no?. Me sorprende que no pregunte por Asami – enunciaba al tiempo que retiraba el agua de una cacerola usando agua-control.

-Sato ha dejado responsables y avisó de que iba a tomarse unas vacaciones. Nadie le diría nada a ella y menos Raiko – en la mente de la jefa de policía, la joven Sato estaba pisando la cabeza de un Raiko arrodillado – La mitad de Ciudad República es propiedad de Future Industries.

-Bueno, volverán cuando quieran – Kya o dejaba de emplatar y preparar la cena – Pon la mesa, por favor

-Las entiendo, ha pasado por un maldito infierno y mejor dejarlas tranquilas un tiempo – comentaba la maestra del metal al tiempo que colocaba dos tapetes en una mesa – Por cierto, ¿qué hay para cenar?

-Setas Shitake con arroz y col picante – enunciaba con suficiencia al tiempo que aproximaba los platos a la mesa

-Hubiera jurado que note un olor a carne – cuestionaba, abriendo la nevera y tomando una jarra de agua helada

-Hice carne deshilachada, tu preferida – una mirada curiosa apareció en los ojos de Lin – Pero he preparado unos sándwiches con ella para que te lleves mañana a la comisaria

-Puedo comer en la cafetería – inquiría al tiempo que se sentaba en la mesa

-Lin – resopló – Hasta tu te has quejado de que la comida allí ha empeorado y muchas veces estas tan ocupada que ni siquiera almuerzas.

La jefa de policía iba a comentar algo pero la sanadora no dejó ni un segundo a la replica

-Antes eras así, Lin y seguro que lo sigues siendo. Puedes tomarlos en tu despacho, ni siquiera perderías tiempo.

-Si los has hecho tu, de seguro que serán deliciosos – la agente de la ley sonreía al saborear su exquisita cena – Esta deliciosa

-Gracias – en su pecho se alegraba profundamente de aquel comentario – Si ven el almuerzo podrás decir que fue hecho por tu amorcito.

-Se me haría muy vergonzoso – un leve rubor apareció en su rostro

-¿Tanto como llamarme novia?

-Es que pensaba que tendríamos que llegar a un acuerdo formal.

-Por favor, es una relación no estamos contratando una hipoteca – en aquel momento Kya solo podía pensar en lo obtusa y cabezota que a veces era su chica. Para su sorpresa, una sonrisa burlona se dibujó en el rostro de la maestra del metal.

-Solo bromeaba, pero me cuesta acostumbrarme y creo que si te lo digo te iras

-Pruébalo

-Kya, eres mi dulce, atractiva cocinera – La jefa de policía comenzó a reír pero el ceñó fruncido de la sanadora dejaba entrever que aquello no la había agradado – Y también eres mi amada novia.

**Continuará...**

**Reflexiones:**

-Bueno, por fin he regresado de mi viaje y como ya podéis suponer, todo ha ido bien y sin apenas percances, algo que es de agradecer. Muchas gracias a los que se preocuparon por ello. Sois adorables.

-Quería darle a la anciana vecina un momento más de protagonismo, espero que me quedase bien.

-Kya no anuncia a los cuatro vientos que es homosexual pero tampoco lo oculta. Esta adaptándose a los deseos de Lin.

-Como dato curioso, deciros que las relaciones entre mujeres fomentadas por las largas ausencias de los varones no es un mito y hay casos históricos, como el de ciertas polis griegas donde se han topado jarrones con relieves que narran las relaciones entre mujeres, algo que se cree se producía por las constantes guerras. Es decir, que lo que he expuesto tiene una base histórica en la vida real y no me lo he sacado de la chistera, pero porque no tengo, quiero una chistera.

-El hecho de que en la Tribu del Agua del Norte caigan en la endogamia explicaría porque los primos de Korra son raritos xD.

-Ahora en serio, también hay registros de prácticas endógamas para mantener el nivel poblacional de ciertos lugares. No sería raro pensar que ante los constantes ataques de la Nación del Fuego, en cien años no terminaría por darse esa práctica.

-Si os ha dado hambre lo siento pero en mi tierra solemos decir que no hay mayor amor que cocinar con el corazón, alusión al hecho de que quién te quiere de verdad querrá darte algo delicioso.

-Algunos ya han pedido alguna escena subida de tono y solo diré que Kya sería muy dulce y muy tierna con Lin. No sé, creo que eso sobra en este fic y mucho más ahora. A decir verdad, prefiero escribir de como poco a poco su relación se vuelve más seria.

-Aprovecho para responder y decir que SI, Tenzin y su familia terminarán por saberlo.


	5. 5: Almuerzos y Paseos I

**Disclaimer: **La historia es original, pero los personajes que aquí se muestran son propiedad de Michael Dante DiMartino, Bryan Konietzko.

**ANUNCIO**: voy a publicar mi facebook más abajo porque me agradaría que quien quiera pueda comentarme cosas de mis fics. Aun así, No dejen las **Reviews, animan muchisímo**

**ABAJO **pondré una** Encuesta sobre cierto tema**

**Dedicaciones personales a Todos los que dejan una Review. ¡Gracias!**

**Toph, de Korrami Latino, ****Debo agradecer a quien me publicita con tanto cariño**** ,NioFujuyima32 ****me alegro de que este en tus favoritos, espero que te agrade **;** UnicornSky 31186****,** Version English in progress. **Love is a wild animal Danirock **no todo es yuri – si, digo yuri porque lo de shuri me da dentera xD, pero vota ,**fourth eye freak ****de nada por hacerte suspirar y por favor, no me encierres en una mazmorra para que escriba,** **Annimo** Por ahora Lin va haciendo un hueco en su vida para su chica, ¿a qué es mona?**,** **darkmiyu13**, la espera ha sido algo larga, espero que valga la pena, **Obini **algún día querría que me dijeras si hay algo que no te ha gustado de lo que llevo escrito, por cierto, ¡me encantas!, **Nirvana **por ser otra persona que adora a estas dos y nadie les hace un fanfic (si, yo no soy nadie) **paolacelestial** Doy fundamentos para la gente que cree que ciertas cosas son aberraciones modernas, además de que siempre queda mejor en el fic decir que tienes contraste con la realidad xD, **Zakuro Hatsune** Esta vez espero no ahogarte en miel y sacarte alguna risa

**Capitulo 5**

**Almuerzos y Paseos I**

Si las historias de la vida se definiera capítulos donde la primera palabra ya avisase al lector de lo triste, aburrido o monótono, el que ahora mismo vivía Kya solo podría comenzar con una palabra: felicidad. Así es, la hija del anterior Avatar era feliz, dichosa, casi como si el mundo se tintará de colores que solo aparecen en sueños, y la culpable de tanta felicidad era cierta maestra de metal que sonreía bobamente cada vez que la sanadora le decía algo bonito al oído. Aquellos susurros guardaban caricias veladas en secreto, de esas que no salen de las manos ni tocan la piel, sino de las que rozan el corazón más adolorido y nacen del cariño. A veces la mujer de ojos azules tenía que ir con cierto tacto, no forzar la situación y dejar que quien marcase el ritmo fuera Lin, aunque a veces esta desease ir pausadamente cuando la mujer de tez morena deseaba correr hasta que sus pies se despegasen del suelo. Claro, eran agua y aceite, pero ¿no era aquello algo más tierno?, ¿más divertido?, ¿más real?; por mucho que fueran diferentes ambas encajaban como las piezas de un rompecabezas que se creían perdidas, siendo Kya más Lin , con el miedo, el valor y esa pizca de tierna inseguridad ocasional; y Lin era más Kya, con el cariño, los besos, las miradas dulces y ese anhelo de mimos que no había conocido jamás. Sí, era real, la mayor de las Beifong era amante de las caricias y los mimos pero solo de cierta maestra del agua y nunca pidiéndolos, sino que más bien los sugería y se dejaba querer; algo que por suerte para ambas era fácilmente captado por la oriunda del Sur. La primera vez que se reclinó sobre 'su sanadora particular' y permitió que esta la besase y la abrazase a placer, no se podía negar que fue una sorpresa para la maestra del agua que creía que aquello iba a darse más temprano que tarde, pero en aquel momento entendió lo que sucedía; ante ella, Lin se mostraba herida por el pasado, con cicatrices mal sanadas y con la necesidad de notar que aquello era real y que alguien estaba dispuesta a vendar esas heridas. Beifong necesitaba un apoyo, alguien que la escuchase más allá de lo que cualquiera pensaría y Kya deseaba ser esa persona, estaba decidida a serlo y nadie iba a negar a ninguna de las dos esa porción de felicidad que se habían ganado y que ambas merecían.

Kya solía despertarse más temprano de lo que acostumbraba, y eso era algo difícil en una mujer a la que le costó una década cultivar sus hábitos madrugadores. Si, la hija de Aang era una persona a la que le costaba despertar y no era por falta de viveza sino porque durante muchos años había carecido de un horario preestablecido en sus viajes. Cuando era joven, la sanadora viajó por todo el mundo casi emulando aquel periplo que realizaron sus padres, conoció culturas, gastronomía, pueblos, lugares, todo lo que pudo, y lo hizo sin un horario. Iba a donde quería, cuando quería y más o menos como quería. Aun recordaba una vez en la que se quedó sin un solo yuan en medio de la Nación del Fuego. En aquella ocasión había estado trabajando en los campos, llevando agua a los regadíos, cuando alguien le robó sus pertenencias; ante esta situación se vio obligada a pedir ayuda al Administrador legal del pueblo que casi se cae para atrás al descubrir que la atractiva joven que tenía ante él era la hija del famoso Avatar. Aquello resultaba ya de por sí vergonzoso, un hombre que intentaba lisonjéarla sin saber que le faltaban ciertas cosas y le sobraban otras para que tan siquiera llegase a fijarse en su persona; aunque lo peor llegó cuando llegó el Señor del Fuego Zuko en persona para auxiliarla. Al parecer, el galán de pacotilla había informado mal del incidente y el fiel amigo de su padre pensaba que ella se encontraba herida; así que aprovechando que estaba en una visita oficial se acercó a ver como se encontraba, él y cien de sus mejores soldados preparados para 'salvar a la hija del Gran Avatar Aang'. Sí, aquello fue muy vergonzoso, sobretodo cuando el maestro del fuego quiso convencerla de terminar en aquel momento su viaje por miedo a que los padres de la joven se preocupasen demasiado. No importaba que hiciera, a cuantos ayudase o lo que ella quería, era la hija del Avatar y tales eran las experiencias vividas por sus padres y el anterior equipo avatar que era casi imposible discutirles nada.

Con el tiempo Kya maduró y comprendió que todas aquellas aventuras la convirtieron en lo que era hoy y que en realidad el señor Zuko no quiso incomodarla, sino que temía que le sucediese algo del mismo modo que ella siempre intentaba instruir y ayudar a su sobrina. Sin duda, Zuko había padecido el exilio de un modo que la sanadora jamás había llegado a comprender a ciencia cierta, y seguramente aquellos años lejos del hogar le hicieran apreciar más el hogar que ahora poseía y desease que la maestra del agua no tuviera que arrepentirse de alejarse de su hogar; algo que dejó patente en su afán por convertir su palacio en un hogar para su familia y en una estadía abierta a sus familiares y amigos de forma casi permanente. No importaba cuando llegasen sus preciadas amistades, jamás se les hacia esperar, sin importar si habían avisado con antelación o no, en el palacio del Señor del Fuego tendrían cama, cobijo, comida, ayuda y una sonrisa cálida como el sol.

La maestra del agua había madurado, era más experta, había vivido más experiencias y había gozado y sufrido más de lo que esperaba haber hecho en toda su vida. En definitiva, sabía lo que quería, y lo que deseaba era estar con Lin y formar una relación estable y duradera, alejando los fantasmas de tantas y tantas mujeres que pasaron por lecho a la espera de olvidar aquel primer beso; decidiendo desde el momento en el cual se dieron el segundo que aunque esta carrera fuera lenta, la pato-tortuga ganaría la competición. No sería sus ansias la que la harían sucumbir, ella empujaría poco a poco a la maestra de metal para que avanzase y así ir juntas tramo a tramo, como hacen las parejas. Su hogar era el mundo, el Polo Sur, la casa de su madre, Ciudad República, La Isla de Los maestros del Aire, y los brazos de Lin Beifong, sobretodo estos últimos.

Así pues, Kya se levantaba temprano para ir a auxiliar en los centros a aquellos que aun requerían de sus poderes curativos, además de que había aceptado instruir a los sanadores de dichos centros en formas de mejorar la sanación uniéndola a la medicina moderna, haciendo una sinergia reciproca que ayudaría a los pacientes a recuperarse antes. Ya de por sí, madrugaba pero ahora que llevaba casi una semana durmiendo en el apartamento de la jefa de policía debía despertar antes, algo que había hecho durante tres días seguidos debido a que solían cenar juntas y hablaban hasta tarde, lo que producía que la agente de la ley le ofreciese quedarse a pasar la noche. A esto debía de comentarse lo mucho que le agradaba despertar e ir a por algo de desayunar para la agente de la ley porque seguro que esta solo tomaría un café solo y una tostada rancia.

Por miedo a pensar en la pésima dieta que cierta maestra de la tierra llevaría sin ella, la hija de Aang se levantaba temprano, treinta minuto antes de que Lin lo hiciera, incluso instándola a seguir descansando hasta que Kya fuera a darle los buenos días. Como era de esperar, la jefa de policía no se oponía a los mandatos de su sanadora y esta ultima se vestía con un pantalón azulado y una chaqueta para ir a comprar bollos de canela a un puesto de pasteles que se encontraba a dos calles de distancia. No era un trayecto largo pero Lin no lo hacia debido a que el local quedaba en dirección contraria a la comisaria central, aunque a la maestra de agua no le importaba madrugar para tomar unos bollos recién horneados y apresurarse al apartamento.

Generalmente, al llegar, la agente de la ley estaba calentando el té que había sustituido al café debido a que los bollos de canela y el té les recordaban a ese beso y a ese desayuno furtivo. Aquella situación era de lo más agradable aunque Kya debía reconocer que empezaba a imaginarse levantándose para calentarle bollos preparados por ella misma a su 'mujercita'.

-Buenos días – saludaba con una sonrisa la agente de la ley que del mismo modo que otros días servía el té nada más escuchar como la puerta del apartamento se abría y se cerraba

-Buenos días – respondía la sanadora, extrayendo los bollos calientes de la bolsa y acercando sus labios a los de la maestra de tierra, exigiendo el primer beso del día – Que pena, yo quería despertarte

Ante esas palabras y el leve puchero que formaron sus labios, la mayor de las Beifong no pudo hacer otra cosa que claudicar y besar aquellos labios deseosos de su contacto. Le había sido complicado llegar a tener ese valor, sobretodo en tan poco tiempo, pero con Kya las cosas semejaban tan naturales como cualquiera podía imaginar. Era por esa sensación de familiaridad, de que las cosas sucedían como debían suceder desde el principio, que para Lin besarla era tan sencillo y placentero, diluyendo su indecisión día tras día y sustituyéndola por algo que debido a su poco afán poético no sabría definir de forma correcta.

-Tu querías asaltarme en mi propia cama

-Venga – replicó la hija de Aang mordiendo uno de los jugosos panecillos – Solo me pongo sobre ti, no me propaso

-Debería detenerte – alegó la oficial de la ley al tiempo que esbozaba una sonrisa altiva y cataba el té verde que acababa de servir.

-Entonces haré algo más que besarte – el tono de Kya se volvió rojizo, retumbante en cada silaba, como si su lengua juguetease picaramente con cada palabra al tiempo que observaba los ojos sorprendidos de Lin – ¿Qué?, al menos así te daré motivos para hacerlo

La agente de policía tosio para intentar evadir la vergüenza que acababa de sentir. Jamás había pensado que al pasar por su mente unas simples palabras resultasen tan sugerentes pero aquello que había olvidado hacia ya tantos años, el deseo, había despertado de su letargo poco a poco.

-No te burles de mi – refunfuñó queriendo eludir el comentario – Tengo mucho que hacer hoy así que me voy a ir preparando

-No te enfades – una sonrisa de satisfacción ante la vergüenza mal escondida de la jefa de policía se escapaba por su rostro – No comente nada de que me pusieras esposas

-Kya

-Era una broma – y la sonrisa divertida tuvo un guiño juguetón como nuevo compañero – O puede que no

Aquel comentario envió toda la sangre de la hija de Toph a su rostro y como única medida de defensa ante aquella situación, cerró la puerta del dormitorio tan sonoramente que estaba segura que su madre había escuchado ese cerrojo. Con un fuerte resoplido la jefa de policía fue despojándose de su rostro al tiempo que intentaba que el traqueteo de su corazón se relajase y pudiese dejar de notar ese calor en las mejillas. Al tiempo que el metal de su uniforme la cubría, Lin comenzó a pensar que tal vez había tenido una reacción bastante exagerada a una simple broma, semejando aquel portazo a un enfado mal llevado. Era cierto que ella tenía carácter pero no deseaba malentendidos y cuando escucho el golpeteo de unos nudillos que petaban a la puerta, la abrió sin esperar un segundo. Ante ella, la maestra del agua mostraba un rostro más sosegado, con las cejas contraídas y una expresión de preocupación marcada en sus ojos de un brillante azul celeste.

-Lo siento, Lin – su disculpa lenta y sosegada distaba de como era ella – No quiero que te incomodes por algo así.

-No lo he hecho – aquella disculpa molestaba a la Beifong que estaba verdaderamente molesta con su carácter, con el de Kya, con que una simple broma derivase en esto – Pero es que esto no es facil para mi, entiéndelo

-Lo entiendo y creo que debes empezar a adaptarte – la oriunda del Sur paso sus manos por las mejillas de la maestra de metal – Pero entiende que te amo y eso conlleva deseo, en toda sus vertientes.

-Lo sé – no podía apartar la vista de esos ojos que clamaban atención – Pero esto me sorprende. Mirame, en vez de ignorar esta tontería me molesta hasta que tengamos esta riña

-¿Riña? – una ceja levantada dejaba entrever que Kya seguía considerando que su chica era muy tremendista – Esto no se cataloga ni de berrinche. Me he preocupado porque no quiero que te molestes porque vamos a tu ritmo, lento pero seguras y no quiero que ahora te detengas por una broma

-Tranquila, seguimos en movimiento – y acercando el cuerpo de su amada a su fría armadura, la jefa de policía besó profundamente a la que ahora era su novia. Fue un beso largo, pausado, de los que empiezan como en los cuentos de hadas pero terminan con los furtivos encuentros de ambas lenguas. Aquel beso dictaminó que no había problema, que ambas estaban bien, que seguían siendo felices y que las cosas iban bien, como debían de ir.

Antes de despedirse con otro beso, la maestra de agua puso entre las manos de su chica una bolsa con un contenido envuelto.

-Esta vez te he preparado emparedados de gambas con un poco de picante, así que no te frotes la cara hasta que te laves las manos – matizaba Kya alzando un indice como si fuera una maestra enunciando una lección – Algún día podrías pensar en comprar una fiambrera

Sin mediar palabra Lin le devolvió la bolsa con su almuerzo, se acercó a uno de los cajones de la encimera y extrajo una bandeja metálica, bastante grande, cubierta de polvo y con signos de no haber sido usada en mucho tiempo. Con unos cuantos movimientos precisos el metal se contorsionó y retorció sobre sí mismo hasta que la pieza semejaba un cubo cuadrado con dos extremos aplastados a modo de improvisadas asas. La jefa de policía retiró la bolsa de las manos de su chica, la cual observaba atónita la escena, e introducía su almuerzo en el interior de la herrumbre que había creado, solo para terminar plegando el metal sobre sí mismo.

-Listo – enunció con satisfacción – Ya tengo launchera

-Lin – la voz de la sanadora se hacia pesada al tiempo que pasaba una mano por su frente – ¿Qué le has hecho a la bandeja?

-¿Qué? – se defendía la maestra de metal – Era una cosa que hacia años que no usaba y así le doy un uso. Tranquila, la puedo dejar como antes cuando vuelva.

-No es eso, solo que eres una bruta – en aquel momento la risa incontrolable de Kya lleno el apartamento, para estupefacción de la agente de la ley – Una dulce y adorable bruta

-Pues te has enamorado de mi

-Igual porque me agrada todo de ti, incluso lo bruto – y terminando el comentario, posó sus labios en las afiladas y severas mejillas de la agente de la ley para despedirse antes de empezar a prepararse ella

Para Lin concretar en que momento su vida había pasado de ser algo privado y casi solitario a estar lleno de vida y ajetreo era muy sencillo, únicamente bastaba con recordar la primera vez que se había topado en Ciudad República con Korra, la actual encarnación del Avatar, la cual como un perro-oso polar había decidido irrumpir en la vida de Beifong y en el día a día de todos los habitantes de la gigantesca urbe. En poco tiempo, Korra había tomado cariño a la maestra de metal y tener a la jefa de policía de tu parte también era recomendable. Incluirla en sus aventuras era algo ya cotidiano y aunque a veces discutían, debido a que ambas mujeres tenían fuertes temperamentos y un afán por demostrar su entereza y fuerza, se apreciaban terriblemente. Por esa razón, casi le parecía cruel que la actual Avatar hubiera decidido desaparecer dos años, abandonando a la joven Sato en Ciudad República. Era cierto que aun se carteaban y que la desdichada Korra había sufrido terriblemente cuando el Loto Rojo casi la mató, pero ver a Asami tan centrada en el trabajo para evitar pensar en ella hizo que la agente de la ley comenzase a sentir cierto rencor por la joven de tez morena. Pasó casi un año hasta que las cartas de la joven empresaria tuvieron respuesta y la hija de Toph mentiría si dijese que no se alegraba, tuvo que contener una sonrisa ante el brillo en los ojos ilusionados que mostraba la joven heredera. No era para menos, en alguna ocasión en la que coincidían en ciertos compromisos sociales, la maestra de la tierra no pudo evitar darse cuenta de que los únicos temas de conversación que hacían que Asami mostrase atención eran trabajo y Korra. En una ocasión, fruto de varias copas de vino ingeridas en un afán por no querer llorar, la joven Sato dejo escapar su tristeza por la situación, su soledad y sus miedos ante Lin. Sí, de todas las personas con las que la empresaria podía hablar había decidido a la mayor de las Beifong, algo que demostraba ser muy extraño para esta ultima pero que tomó como una confirmación de la confianza mutua que se profesaban.

Después de esas lagrimas, Lin comenzó a visitar a Asami en su mansión para saber como se encontraba y en más de una ocasión observaba como después de una jornada laboral agotadora la heredera decidía entre dos rutinas: seguir trabajando en el taller de la mansión o asaltar la bodega. Pese a que tomar una copa de vino ocasional no era nada malo, la joven Sato a veces bebía demasiado y sabiendo que el mal que le acuciaba era una herida similar que ambas compartían, Beifong decidió tomarla bajo su cuidado, intentando que hablasen de sus sentimientos y se desahogase. Desahogarse con Lin era el sinónimo de estar hablando durante horas y que la agente de la ley simplemente asintiese pero era algo que la empresaria agradecía enormemente. Por su parte, la jefa de policía recordaba su ruptura con Tenzin, sus perdidas personales, los problemas con su familia y a cierta sanadora. Aquellos meses las unieron más, hasta el punto que fue la propia Beifong quien intentó convenció a Mako para olvidar a la heredera sabiendo que no sería correspondido y deseando que ninguno padeciese un desengaño amoroso.

Definitivamente Korra había cometido errores, pero lo cierto es que sin la Avatar, la mayor de las hijas de Toph no se hubiera reconciliado con su hermana Suyjin, no hubiera conocido a sus sobrinos , jamás hubiera abrazado a su adorada sobrina Opal, no hubiera vuelto a hablar con Tenzin y jamás hubiera vuelto a tener relación con Kya. Eran tantas las cosas que tenía que agradecer a esa alocada y cabezota maestra del agua que seguramente no tendría tiempo de agradecérselo en toda su actual vida, además de que por vergüenza seguramente no lo haría jamás. Si algo podía decirse a ciencia cierta de la hija de Toph es que era muy orgullosa y pocas personas, puede que solo una, le hacían bajar la cabeza y pensar en que había hecho mal.

Sin más tiempo para pensar en el pasado, la agente de la ley se dirigió hacia la Comisaria Central con su improvisada fiambrera en la mano. Resultaba extraño llevar durante dos semanas el almuerzo, incluso empezaba a temer que los camareros de la cafetería se olvidasen de quien era, pero resultaba muy agradable disfrutar de comida casera hecha casi al gusto de uno, además de eludir la comida reseca y bañada en aceite que servían en la Comisaria. Lo cierto es que casi nadie había demostrado la más mínima curiosidad por los almuerzos de la jefa de policía, algo que le había preocupado los primeros días por miedo a las habladurías, así que seguramente la gente ignorase su improvisado paquete metálico.

La Comisaria Central era un enorme edificio de piedra gris y grandes ventanales con barrotes y un enorme portón de metal decorado con una pieza en forma de placa de policía. Ante el edificio, una estatua gigante de la primera jefa de policía, quién daba nombre a la plaza y al edificio, y que además era madre de Lin: Toph Beifong. Cada mañana la hija debía convivir con la sombra de su madre, con sus logros y con las odiosas y desquiciantes comparativas. No importaba que su hija había prevenido la delincuencia y había instado al presidente a crear programas de educación en zonas marginales, mejorar el sistema de poleas de las armaduras policiales, concienciar del uso de platino en las cerraduras, desarticular complejos mafiosos, ayudar al Avatar Korra contra varios enemigos, contribuir en su lucha contra Kuvira, salvar a los maestros del aire; ella nunca sería Toph. Casi dándose por vencida de que la gente intentaba ver en ella un reflejo de su madre, la jefa de policía pasó a pensar más en ella que en dejar una impronta en la ciudad similar a la de su madre. Su reconciliación con la precursora del metal control hizo que entendiera que debía forjar su propio camino como estuvo había estado haciendo y que debía ignorar a aquellos que no hacían más que compararla con su madre. La propia Toph le dijo en persona lo orgullosa que estaba de ella y que gracias a las raíces del árbol místico del Gran Pantano, podía saber cómo estaba y verla cómo solo Toph Beifong podía hacerlo.

Entrando pos la recepción y los puestos informativos, la comisaria de mostraba como un enorme edificio con un acceso para civiles y otro para rateros que hayan podido ser detenidos en las inmediaciones, cualquier otro criminal destinado desde otra comisaria o que pudiese tener una conducta violenta era trasladado desde un acceso de seguridad directamente a los calabozos. Las decoraciones de metal pulido de ciertas zonas dejaban bien claro los conocimientos en dicho dominio de la mayoría de los agentes de la ley y la sobriedad del interior solo tenía como único detalle arquitectónico dichas formas y siluetas metálicas que hacían referencia a diferentes animales autóctonos. Lo cierto era que esas figuras diseminadas por algunos rincones estaban allí para que, en determinado momento de necesidad, ser armadura, arma o munición de los agentes.

Subiendo dos plantas la jefa de policía llegó a su despacho, un modesto despacho con mesas, sillas, archivadores y hasta mesita de café hecha de metal. Solamente el tapete del escritorio y un sofá que usaba para descansar un rato después de comer, algo que ahora hacía con una sonría en ve de sufrir la molestia de un estomago digiriendo una comida mal condimentada. Lo cierto era que nadie que observase aquel despacho hubiera podido distinguir que era el de la máxima autoridad policía de Ciudad República por el mobiliario, siento la única diferencia consistente el poseer un baño privado y el enorme tamaño de dicho despacho, el cual le permitía tener más archivos sobre casos importantes y viejos conocidos del crimen.

-Qué extraño, no veo a Mako por aquí – pensaba la oficial al no observar en la primera planta a joven detective en su mesa. Se aproximó a Leng, el compañero del maestro del fuego – ¿Donde esta Mako?

-Buenos días, jefa – el joven se alzó como un resorte, con una verticalidad propia del asta de una bandera – El detective Mako tomó ayer el relevo del detective senior Sin, el cual hoy le sustituirá

Aunque la jefa de policía había decidido rebajar su carga de trabajo sabía perfectamente quienes tenían que trabajar y a que hora, algo que apuntaba en su agenda personal para tener a sus subordinados controlados.

-¿Donde esta Sin? – el veterano detective no se encontraba en su mesa, a la cual casi siempre parecía estar anclado

-Hoy no lo he visto, jefa – por el rostro del joven se observaba que esperaba un sonoro grito o que el mismísimo Vaatu hiciese acto de presencia desde las entrañas de Lin

-Pues si viene dígale que pase por mi despacho – su tono calmado asustó aun más al joven, aunque esta vez lo que sucedía era que la hija de Toph estaba de muy buen humor

Sin era un veterano detective que había quedado estancado en su puesto debido al compromiso de los más jóvenes y a su legendaria pereza. El hombre entrado en carnes tendía a rezongar por las mañanas y a buscar excusas para irse temprano de sus labores, algo que la jefa de policía debía de soportar debido a que al menos hacia bien su papel de maestro con los novatos.

Queriendo ignorar tal transgresión, la agente de la ley se fue a su despacho y reclinando la silla de su escritorio comenzó el arduo trabajo de revisar todos los informes relacionados con el desalojo de restos del titan y su contrabando. Con cada pagina de cada informe, la mujer de afilados ojos verdes tomaba notas en un cuaderno y garabateaba puntos a investigar, añadidos y nuevas obligaciones que debían desempeñar los responsables. Aquello demostraba su interés en que las cosas se hicieran de la mejor manera posible, añadiendo con sus puntos aquel camino que debían seguir sus subordinados para que no se quedasen en una investigación superflua y siguieran indagando. La mañana estaba siendo provechosa, convencida de que al terminar podría degustar el almuerzo que Kya le había preparado con tanto cariño. Para su sorpresa, una voz femenina se escucho tras su puerta, después de que levemente el golpeteo de carne contra madera la sacase de su trance.

-¿Puedo pasar? – aquella era sin duda la voz de quien había dormido a su lado durante toda la semana

-¿Kya? – pese a todo, su tono de sorpresa fue mayúsculo cuando la maestra de agua atravesó el dintel de la puerta y entró en el despacho – ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Venía a ver, espero que no te moleste que aparezca en tu trabajo – la hija de Aang sabía que su relación con Lin aun no era oficial y no quería incomodarla – Pero Tenzin me aviso de que Korra ha contactado con Jinora por medio de una visión astral. Las chicas vendrán hoy y querría saber si te apetecería ir a recibirlas

Las manos de la sanadora jugueteaban entre sí, como una niña pequeña hablando con el chico guapo de la clase. A veces incluso ella se rendía al nerviosismo, sobretodo en algo que ella podía catalogar de cita para ir a pasear con su chica.

Antes de que la agente de la ley pudiera responder, un hombre de cabello canoso, con un fino bigote decorando sus gruesos labios y mejillas rollizas entró en su despacho sin tan siquiera llamar.

-Lo siento, jefa – se disculpaba el caballero, que por el sudor había estado corriendo – Es que hoy he tenido un asunto personal y no he podido venir antes

-Pues llegas tres horas tarde Sin – aquel hombre era el detective de primer rango más veterano de toda Ciudad República, quién hacia gala de su pereza llegando tarde y con una excusa que no ocultaban sus ojos rojos y sus profundas ojeras que dejaban entrever que se había acostado tarde – Espero que una semana de ronda nocturna te despejen

-Disculpe – antes de comenzar el desfile de disculpas y peticiones de clemencia, el hombre se dio cuenta de la belleza de piel tostada que estaba con ellos en el despacho – Perdone usted

-No tiene importancia – lo disculpaba Kya – Solo pasaba para preguntarle algo a Lin, quiero decir, a la jefa de policía

-Detective Sin – en aquel momento el tono pedigüeño del hombre cambio a una lírica voz de barítono, al tiempo que se acercaba a la maestra de agua – Encantado

-Kya, encantada – ni tan siquiera una presentación formal, simplemente devolvió la cortesía y se acercó unos pasos al escritorio de Beifong

"¿Pero que intenta este desgraciado?", la mente de Lin únicamente podía escuchar el palpitar de sus venas ante tal situación, "viene tarde, seguro que ha salido de fiesta, engaña a Mako para que doble turno y ¿ahora esto?" Antes de responder a la sanadora, la jefa de policía observó como los labios del detective se juntaban en una expresión similar a un silbido, y como sus ojos se abrían expectantes, clavados en las generosas caderas de Kya.

Beifong fingió una tos y se aclaró la garganta, debía de estar orgullosa y observar cómo aquel hombrecillo deseaba algo inalcanzable que solo la hija de Toph podía poseer, pero lejos de eso, la sangre fluía por su cuerpo a gran velocidad por las ganas que tenía de golpear a ese desgraciado.

"No le golpees, No le golpees", se repetía como si fuera un mantra al tiempo que en la hoja de debes del mes escribía:

_Detective Sin …. Una semana de ronda nocturna_

Para su desgracia, el no tan velado intentó de llamar la atención del hombre sin que su chica se sintiese ofendida de estar allí no fructificó, y aquel individuo desvió ligeramente sus ojos de nuevo. Lo mejor que podía hacer era intentar que Kya se fuese cuanto antes.

-Por supuesto que iré – la sonrisa sardónica que regalo a los presentes daba casi miedo – Nos vemos a las cinco en la estatua de mi madre... digo en la estatua de Toph Beifong

-Vale, aunque tranquila – una leve risa evidenciaba que la maestra de agua desconocía el predador que tenía detrás – Aunque le hagan una estatua sigue siendo tu madre

Y con un gesto de la mano, girando sobre sus talones, con su coleta divertida zarandeandose, ignorante de que al cruzar la puerta, unos ojos lascivos que no eran de su chica volvieron a posar su vista en sus voluptuosas caderas.

La sola idea de que aquellos grasosos dedos tocasen esa suave tez morena hizo que Lin apretase los dientes hasta el punto de que sus colmillos estañaban entre sí. "¿Cómo se atreve un tipo que apesta como un repollo cocido a mirarla así?, inquirió en su mente al tiempo que volvía a aclararse la garganta con profunda sonoridad, lo cual esta vez si captó la atención del detective. La jefa se policía solamente se limito a borrar el ultimo apunte que había hecho sobre el castigo administrativo de Sin y reescribirlo.

_Detective Sin …. Una semana de ronda nocturna_

_Detective Sin …. Dos semanas de ronda nocturna_

-Lo he pensado mejor, Sin – clavaba su mirada en los documentos porque sabía de antemano la mirada asesina que iba a arrojar a su subordinado – Vienes con ojeras y tarde. Serán dos semanas

-¿Dos? – se quejó el hombre sin saber que cada silaba que salía de su boca era un clavo en su ataúd – Pero si antes dijo una

-Si, tienes razón – sus expertos dedos golpearon el dorso de los documentos contra el escritorio para ajustarlos a la misma altura – Mejor que sean tres y si no se va ahora será peor

Ante tal deferencia, el detective agachó la cabeza y dio media vuelta, cerrando la puerta a su paso y dejando a Lin volviendo a tachar lo que había escrito:

_Detective Sin …. Una semana de ronda nocturna_

_Detective Sin …. Dos semanas de ronda nocturna_

_Detective Sin …. Tres semanas de ronda nocturna y revisión administrativa de los informes del ultimo mes_

Aquello la calmó, aunque sabía que estaba abusando de su poder pero también conocía a Sin y dado que alguna vez tuvo que llamarle la atención y disciplinarlo, ahora lo volvería hacer pero con una sonrisa de cierta suficiencia, pese a que Beifong hubiera querido escribir:

_Detective Sin …. Munición para Catapulta_

Aquella mujer respetuosa de la ley estaba tan cegada por los celos que la idea de lanzar a aquel individuo en una trampa mecánica le agradaba. Podía consentir que se fijasen en ella pero no que la desnudasen con la mirada en su presencia. Era cierto que ella también la había visto con ese deseo pero fue un deseo consentido por ambas y que a ella aun la caldeaba por dentro.

Amaba a Kya, adoraba estar con ella, adoraba sus besos, su piel, sus caricias, pero aun tenía miedo de que la sanadora notase más de su cuerpo, porque la oriunda del Sur dejaba bien claro sus deseos. Era de agradecer el cariño y mimo con la que la trataba, así cómo ir al ritmo de la maestra de metal, algo que puede que muchos rechazasen. En aquellos momentos, dejaba de ser la mujer dura que era y se convertía en una jovencita que no sabía cómo empezar a quitarle la ropa a su chica.

-Maldita sea – resopló la jefa de policía – Puede que necesite ayuda

**Continuará...**

**Reflexiones:**

-Mi facebook es **Lobo Noite Badalada**. Si alguien quiere agregarme que se sienta libre de hacerlo, este facebook solo lo uso para fanfiction y para ver grupos de facebook que me gustan. No lo usaba para nada y decidí usarlo para esto.

-Quiero tener feedback y cariño con vosotros. En serio, me iría salón del manga con cualquiera de aquí.

-Sí, os confirmo que Korra y Asami aparecerán en este fic algunas veces. De hecho quiero que aparezcan varios personajes.

-Siento la tardanza pero tuve problemas familiares, muchos trabajo y mi cumpleaños. Se me junto todo y no saque tiempo de ningún lado. No avise porque no esperaba esto.

-Toph, como no sé si leerás esto, a ver si llegas hasta el final. Gracias por promocionarme con tanta afán.

-Gracias a los lectores que surgen de Korrasami Latino y que han decidido comenzar a postear. ¡Así ayudáis a mantener vivos los fics!

-Mi pregunta es si queréis que narre levemente la primera vez que ambas féminas están en la intimidad o no. Añado, esto será una sola vez, no es un fic M así que las veces que vaya a haber escenas de este estilo podrían llegar a ser casi unicornios. Lo votos de los que tengan cuenta en fanfiction o me lo comenten por facebook contarán más.


	6. 6: Almuerzos y Paseos II

**Disclaimer: **La historia es original, pero los personajes que aquí se muestran son propiedad de Michael Dante DiMartino, Bryan Konietzko.

**ANUNCIO**: voy a publicar mi facebook más abajo porque me agradaría que quien quiera pueda comentarme cosas de mis fics. Aun así, No dejen las **Reviews, animan muchisímo**

**Una Review alegra a cualquiera. ¡Gracias!**

**fourth eye freak ****pues aun no llega,**** Obini ****es que Lin es celosona,**** Alex Kacr ****ella quiere,**** Phary ****los fines de semana actualizo, ******Love is a wild animal Danirock ******se agradece que veas así la historia porque estas mujeres tendrán varias cosas que contar, ******triblyn****** yo tambien creo que Lin quería matar a su subordinado, ******Mercyredhead****** cualquiera le pararía los pies a un hombre tan despreciable como el detective, ******NioFujuyima32 ******entiende que me imagino a Kya cómo alguien que habla de sexo sin tapujos y es más descarada, ******paolacelestial ******muchas gracias por la felicitación , ******Kaileena Draculia****** pues no me he demorado y se agradecen mucho tus palabras de animo, ******Annimo****** nuestra bruta ahora se enfrentará al presidente, ******liz****** las dos ya se irán conociendo íntimamente.**

**Capítulo 6**

**Paseos y almuerzos II**

Si el incidente del detective puso de mal humor a Lin debido a que observaba cómo aquel tipo había intentado devorar con los ojos a su chica, la mañana no mejoró después de la marcha de la sanadora. No solo llegaron una docena de informes a comisaria que le obligaban a ser lo más rauda posible para no faltar a su cita, sino que además debía de soportar la visita de Raiko para hablar de las tareas de reconstrucción y la organización del sector con la ayuda de la policía. Aquello resultaba ser siempre agotador, sobretodo porque los lacónicos monólogos del presidente que demostraban que adoraba el sonido de su propia voz. Las pocas veces que la hija de Toph solía oponerse a una petición del presidente electo, estos terminaban en un tira y afloja dialéctico donde terminaba ganando la máxima autoridad de Ciudad República.

Aquel hombre la verdad era que podía sacarla fácilmente de quicio, sobretodo porque la jefa de policía no era amiga de dar su brazo a torcer aunque fuera el mismísimo Raiko quien la retase con sus comentarios.

Lo cierto es que la suma de informes entregados tarde y una reunión improvisada era la receta para el desastre, sobretodo porque en ningún momento se le aviso de que el presidente electo iba a visitarla, sino que fue una sorpresa mayúscula cuando la agente de ley escucho petar a la puerta de su despacho, dio permiso para que entrasen y el presidente electo en persona se encontraba ante ella con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja pero con visibles ojeras bajo sus parpados, acompañado de un hombre enjuto, de enormes gafas circulares, que portaba un maletín de cuero y que Lin distinguía cómo uno de tantos secretarios que terminaban dejando el trabajo ante las vicisitudes de trabajar para el mandatario.

-Buenos días, comisaria Beifong – saludó el hombre al tiempo que aproximaba al escritorio donde se encontraba la agente de la ley, la cual en ningún momento se levantó de su asiento

-Buenos días, presidente Raiko – respondió, devolviendo el saludo pero demostrando otra vez su autoridad. No se había levantado ante la entrada del político para dejar bien claro que detestaba sus visitas improvisadas

-Venía a hablarle sobre el nuevo proyecto de infraestructuras para le reconstrucción – el hombre de fino bigote y cabello entrado en canas se mantuvo de pie, intento mostrar autoridad – ¿Sabe algo de la señorita Sato?

"Otra vez con las mismas preguntas", pensó quejosamente la policía ante la idea de repetir lo mismo que había repetido varias veces a lo largo de un mes, "¿es qué no piensas darte por enterado?". Con una expresión apática y un tono monótono, la mujer respondió:

-No presidente Raiko, cómo ya le he comentado a usted y a sus allegados, yo no sabría especificar cuando regresará – mintió descaradamente. Sí lo sabía, Kya se lo había ido a decir hacia menos de dos horas pero deseaba sacar de quicio a quien llevaba incordiándola por más de dos semanas hasta el punto de casi instarla de que organizase una expedición de búsqueda por el mundo espiritual.

-Cómo ya le dije, señor presidente, no tengo jurisdicción en el mundo espiritual y no deseo enviar a ninguno de mis hombres a un viaje tan peligroso – lo cierto es que a Lin no le hubiera importado enviar al detective Sin. Aunque ya había amainado su molestia hacia su subordinado, no iba a llorar si un espectro maligno devoraba al vicioso que había prácticamente se había relamido observando a su chica.

-Entonces me temo que voy a tener que pedirle a usted que intente organizar alguna parte de las zonas de reconstrucción – expuso Raiko al tiempo que levantaba una mano cómo indicativo de que su subalterno le entregase algo

El secretario del presidente abrió el maletín y rebuscó entre varios documentos hasta extraer de su interior una carpeta de cartón fino con un informe en su interior. Con el pulso tembloroso alcanzó a darle los documentos al dignatario quién abrió la carpeta, revisando rápidamente su contenido y posteriormente dejándolo sobre la mesa de la agente de la ley. Beifong apartó el ultimo informe que estaba revisando y tomó en sus manos la carpeta que habían depositado en su escritorio. Al abrirla se topó con una serie de fotografiás anteriores al ataque del Coloso. En dichas instantáneas observaba un local con unos ventanales circulares y dos dragones entrelazados dibujados en los vidrios. Otra imagen mostraba el barrio, decorado con arboledas contiguas a largas farolas, con guirnaldas decorativas, denotando que la fotografía había sido tomada en un día de fiesta.

No había duda, la agente de la ley distinguiría fácilmente cualquier barrio de la urbe que había recorrido y protegido durante varias décadas y este era el barrio de Xinzang, cerca de la orilla este del Puente del Camino de la Seda, una zona urbanita que en el ultimo año había acogido un gran número de nuevo inquilinos, gozando de enorme popularidad.

-Unas instantáneas muy bien realizadas – expresó con una media sonrisa y una ceja alzada – Pero no entiendo que desea que vea en estas fotografías, este barrio ha sufrido pero no esta en la zona más afectada por el ataque

-Lo sé pero me gustaría que destinase una unidad de la policía a la zona para que custodien a los expertos – expresó Raiko al tiempo que se quitaba sus lentes y con un pañuelo comenzaba a limpiar las pequeñas impurezas que se depositaban en los cristales a lo largo del día

-¿Expertos?, oiga Raiko no sé que a que se debe esto pero este barrio apenas necesitará una revisión y usted quiere enviar expertos cómo si el trasero del maldito Coloso hubiera caído encima de estos edificios – resultaba extraño el hecho de que el político más importante de Ciudad República demandase tal cosa – Además no hay ninguna posibilidad de peligro mientras que en otras zonas deben de evitarse los saqueos

Apenas había indeseables que decidieran intentar ganar beneficio de una desgracia tan grande cómo la destrucción parcial de la urbe. Quién más y quién menos había sufrido en los últimos años alguna perdida material o persona, desde Amon hasta Kuvira, más de una trágica historia fruto de un mal más grande e inesperado se enmarcaba en loas asfaltadas calles de Ciudad República; aunque eso no eximía del hecho de que en la sociedad siempre hay personas sin corazón ni escrúpulos y, pese a ser pocos, la jefa de policía los quería tener controlados o entre rejas, lo que antes sucediese.

-En ausencia de la señorita Sato y dado que el señor Varrick esta de luna de miel, y que al ponerme en contacto con él me ha dicho que solo volverían de su viaje cuando su esposa lo pidiese – no había muchas personas con las agallas o la inconsciencia para rehusar o ignorar una petición del mandatario pero por desgracia para él, los CEOs de las dos mayores industrias tenían valor más que suficiente, ella, e inconsciencia a raudales, él.

-¿Y qué tiene que ver con el barrio?

-Le he pedido al señor Kai Leng, de Ingeniería Tecnológica Kai que ayude en la reconstrucción – exhaló el aliento a las lentes y siguió puliendo y aclarando el cristal, hasta que pudo comprobar a la luz de una ventana que sus lentes estaban todo lo nítidas que podían estar – Me ha pedido ayuda para poder abarcar casi todo el terreno de la ciudad ante el temor de fallas estructurales

-Señor Presidente, ITK fue investigada por realizar tratos con los Igualistas – no era que el futuro en política del dignatario le preocupase a la hija de Toph pero le resultaba preocupante el poco sentido común que estaba presentando – Entiendo el porqué de los agentes pero eso no va a hacer que las dudas de los ciudadanos desaparezca

-El señor Leng y su empresa fue exonerado de los cargos y creo que este es un buen motivo para lavar su imagen – Raiko se colocó sus lentes y se ajustó su fino y cuidado bigote – Es una persona influyente que desea un futuro prospero para Ciudad República. Además, nos conviene tenerlo para adelantar la reconstrucción

-Si esta seguro de ello, aunque considero que ceder mis hombres de niñeras de unos ingenieros es excesivo

-No son sus hombres, sirven a la ciudad y yo representó la ciudad – a veces el dignatario podía llegar a ser tan pomposo que alguien confundiría su presuntuosidad con ademanes megalómanos – Y considero que apoyar a un empresario que ha sufrido un malentendido es ideal para el proyecto. Además que no ha desparecido sin dejar rastro alguno.

Desde hacia tiempo el presidente electo demostraba muy poca paciencia con el tema de la reconstrucción. Mientras que muchos ciudadanos aceptaban el hecho de que simplemente Ciudad República era objetivo de numerosos ataques debido a ser la cuna de la modernidad y ahora de la espiritualidad, tampoco había que dudar ni un segundo en saber que no tardarían en señalar con el dedo al mandatario si este no demostraba una rauda actuación ante la crisis. Aquello era de vital importancia para el político debido a que estaban a un año de las próximas selecciones y la situación podía hacerle ganar o perder muchos puntos.

-Por ultima vez, señor Presidente, Asami ha perdido a su padre – redundar tanto en el tema estaba cansando a la agente de la ley

-Un ultimo acto de valor de un hombre que fue un criminal – añadió Raiko, interrumpiendo a la jefa de policía – Aun así, se le recordará gratamente por ese ultimo gesto

-Si, se le recordará pero ese criminal murió por su hija y dio su vida, por hacer lo correcto – un instinto se despertó en ella al observar cómo menospreciaban un acto tan noble. Puede que Hiroshi Sato hubiera ido por el mal camino en su momento pero nadie podía negar que amaba a su hija.

-Si, y por eso será recordado, creame – aquella afirmación sonaba a simple promesa electoral, de las que se dicen para llamar la atención pero se olvidan cuando te sientas en el despacho presidencial

-Lo que sea, aun así no entiendo el motivo de la revisión, ni de la escolta

-Es que no queremos que la comunidad de personas que allí se afincan tema nada o nos acuse de cualquier cosa – explicaba lacónicamente el presidente – La policía irá para evitar cualquier posible incidente

Lin sabía de que estaba hablando perfectamente. Ese barrio poseía dos cosas: mayoría emigrante y presumiblemente personas con una orientación sexual diferente. Diferente por no decir que pese a que no había apenas incidentes siempre llegaba algún reporte aislada de una conducta anómala en la zona, casi creando el mito alrededor del barrio. Lo cierto es que aquello era lo más parecido a un secreto a voces que habitaba en Ciudad República, donde la gente aseguraba haber visto algo o haber escuchado ciertas cosas, pero al final siempre terminaban diciendo que se lo había contado el amigo de un amigo.

Era un barrio liberal, con tendencia relajada, de vivos colores y que siempre daba la impresión de estar celebrando algo. Lo cierto era que cada cual adornaba las ventanas de su hogar para celebrar alguna ocasión especial de su reino, de su provincia o del pueblo que decidieron dejar atrás, así que no era raro ven en la misma semana guirnaldas verdes, flores rojas o estrellas azules, en honor de alguna celebración conocida por unos pocos pero ignorada por la mayoría.

Sin embargo, había una festividad que todo el barrio celebraba con enorme alegría: el Día de las Orquídeas. Dicho día se celebraba en honor al encuentro de Evesy, el Espíritu que cuida las flores en el invierno, con Vasanti, La Dama de la Primavera. La leyenda decía que ambos espíritus se encontraban cuando Gyeo, El Monarca del Invierno se iba; era allí cuando Evesy que había estado cuidando a sus pequeñas para que sus semillas no muriesen, se topa con la primavera después de padecer el frío. Una vez juntos, ambos espíritus se entrelazarán durante los meses que Vasanti este en la tierra, abranzándose a Evesy hasta su partida. Una fecha en el calendario dictaminaba cuando el día se hacia más largo y ambos espíritus bailaban hasta el anochecer. Durante este tiempo, los ciudadanos crean coronas de flores y las distribuyen entre sus amigos y seres queridos; siendo Xinzang el único lugar en toda Ciudad República donde era común recibir de regalo una flor en alguna tienda o establecimiento, cómo si el hecho de entregarla fuera el deseo silencioso de buscar una sonrisa fortuita en un desconocido.

A Lin nunca le agradó mucho el Día de las Orquídeas, no era una persona que jugaba con esas cosas y mucho menos mostraba su lado sentimental en público pero lo cierto era que ver la urbe engalanada de vivos colores le gustaba incluso a ella. El punto negativo era que las personas que padecían de alergia lo pasaban mal en esas fechas, e incluso varios de sus subordinados buscaban usar esa excusa para no patrullar, sobretodo por Xinzang.

Completamente agotada de tener que aguantar a Raiko, sabiendo que eso la retrasaba de sus otras obligaciones y que por consecuencia, terminaría saliendo más tarde de lo prometido.

-Asignaré una unidad para que acompañe a los ingenieros – dijo ella, tomando el ultimo informe que había estado revisando – Si me disculpa, tengo que revisar algunos informes

-Ya veo – respondió él – Últimamente parece que ya no trasnocha tanto en la oficina. Me alegro de que respire un poco fuera de estas paredes pero espero que no descuide sus obligaciones

-No lo haré y no vuelva a insinuarlo – aquel comentario la enfureció aunque debía contenerse, sobretodo porque cada minuto que el presidente electo pasaba en su despacho era un minuto que perdía y que haría esperar a Kya – Sencillamente creo que debo empezar a cuidarme un poco

-Ciertamente, no somos maquinas, Comisaria Beifong – y girando sobre sus propios talones se dispuso a marcharse de la sala – Me alegra de que nuestra ilustre jefa de policía comience a delegar en la nueva generación de agentes de la ley.

-Tiene razón – mintió descaradamente pero no quería decirle que verdaderamente estaba centrándose a cierta maestra del agua que le hacia desear pasar más tiempo en su apartamento

-Ha sido un placer – añadió el mandatario, solamente para dar una leve inclinación, acompañada por otra de su secretario – Buenas tardes

-Buenas tardes – y con un movimiento medido y rápido, el presidente abrió la puerta, giro sobre sus talones y salió del despacho; todo en menos de dos parpadeos. Sin duda era un hombre que se afanaba en economizar el tiempo, casi cómo si el reloj y él tuviesen un duelo eterno.

Aquella visita la había tensado demasiado, y para colmo se había molestado tanto con Sin que si hoy volvía a petar a su puerta le arrojaría el escritorio a la cabeza. Sin más interrupciones, la hija mayor de Toph respiró hondo y volvió a los informes que exigían su atención o su aprobación para continuar con investigaciones, deseando terminar a tiempo y que el detective Sin no aprovechase para intentar clavar sus depravados ojos en su queridísima chica.

Por otro lado, Kya se encontraba en la zona de las enredaderas espirituales, cerca al enorme haz de luz que en unas horas le devolvería a Korra y a Asami de sus improvisadas vacaciones. Aquel lugar le recordaba a su viaje al mundo espiritual pero con un ambiente más cálido y con mayor armonía. Según había descubierto, tanto ella como sus dos hermanos terminaron llegando al mundo espiritual por una zona boscosa para nada recomendable, donde ni los propios espíritus se avecinan a entrar por miedo a los espíritus malévolos que allí moraban cuando el mundo no estaba en equilibrio. Ahora, pese a seguir habiendo espíritus malignos estos estaban más aislados, temerosos de la luz y el equilibrio que se había restablecido y que les quitaba poder.

Allí, la maestra del agua se encontraba cómoda, podía colocarse en la posición del loto e intentar que las corrientes místicas la llenasen de energía, pero ahora mismo solo buscaba a su bien querida sobrina a la que acompañaría a comprar un presente para Korra y Asami. Jinora siempre había sido una joven muy detallista y aprovechando que su tía estaba en la ciudad, deseaba quedar a solas con ella y hablar de Kai, para luego ir a comprarle algún presente a ambas. Lo cierto es que perfectamente la maestra del aire podría haber hablado de temas amorosos con su madre pero tía y sobrina estaban conectadas a niveles más profundos, además de que Pema no dudaría en fruncir el ceño ante Kai de considerar que el joven estaba actuando mal con su hija. Su madre solía tener un carácter sencillo que no ocultaba su postura ante nadie, siendo un libro perfectamente descifrable, incluso para alguien con la escasa visión intuitiva y sutileza cómo lo era su padre. Así pues, su bien amada tía era la mejor opción para salir de dudas ante ciertos detalles más o menos personales.

En aquellas tardes donde ambas se juntaban, Jinora podía hablar de las dudas respecto a las relaciones personales, incluso preguntando cosas que alguien con la orientación sexual de su tía no debía de saber de primera mano, aunque las desventajas en ciertas materias eran en detrimento del conocimiento de otras más complejas cómo las interacciones amorosas o cómo debía actuar una chica joven decidida a dar ciertos pasos.

-Y claro, puedo ser toda una maestra del aire pero cuando Kai me mira no sé que hacer y cuando me abraza me quedo casi parada cómo una estatua – se quejaba su sobrina al tiempo que zarandeaba la hierba con ligeras y suaves hondas de aire control para distraerse un poco de la vergüenza que suponía para ella hablar de ciertos temas en voz alta.

Jinora hacía tiempo que había adquirido el habito de centrarse en ejercitar su control sobre el aire y los vientos cuando algo la perturbaba o la estresaba. Cualquiera se sorprendería en saber que una joven tan sabía e contemplativa cómo ella tenía dudas, quejas e incluso reinaba en su mente el desconcierto ante temas tan mundanos, pero en el fondo simplemente era lo que era: una adolescente que tenía dudas y se había convertido en una jovencita hermosa y con anhelos. Su sobrina se había entrenado muy duro para recibir sus tatuajes, signo inequívoco de que se había convertido en toda una maestra del aire pero no dejaba de ser una chica que se había criado casi aislada de los jóvenes de su edad, con la responsabilidad de perpetuar el legado de los Nómadas del Aire pero sin saber a ciencia cierta que deseaba ella.

-No te preocupes pequeña, simplemente dejate llevar – respondió Kya al tiempo que regalaba una dulce sonrisa a su sobrina – Dejate llevar y atiende a lo que desea tu corazón y lo que pide tu ser

Tenzin nunca se había detenido a pensar que deseaban sus hijos, casi imponiendo el sagrado deber que le confió su padre a sus propios hijos. Restituir la nación del aire era importante pero no todos deseaban ir con ellos o llevar el mismo camino que se forjaba en el pasado. Por mucho que hubieran nacido maestros del aire, nadie podía obligarlos; aunque sin darse cuenta, su hermano obligó a sus propios hijos a seguir dicho sendero. Para Tenzin, las dudas de su hija sólo serían respondidas cuando ella meditase cinco horas y encontrase la iluminación, pero ni todos los estados del ser espiritual iban a decirle lo que de verdad le pasaba, puesto que sus miedos y sus deseos eran algo demasiado terrenal.

-Es que cuando nos besamos me estremezco, pero cuando – por mucho que lo intentase afloró en ella un leve rubor – Cuando su cuerpo se encuentra tan cerca del mío, siento que vamos a fundirnos y a mezclarnos. Cómo sí fuéramos las sustancias de uno de esos complejos compuestos de lo que Asami siempre habla.

-Mira, no te voy a decir que os acostéis

-¡Tía Kya! – casi toda la sangre del cuerpo de Jinora ahora estaba en sus mejillas

-¿Qué?, sois jóvenes, es normal que tengáis esos deseos. Además Kai es un joven muy guapo – se defendió encogiéndose de hombros y sonriendo levemente para calmar la situación – Deberías tomarte tu tiempo, hasta que decidas que de verdad deseas dar ese paso.

-Pero, ¿y si Kai no quiere esperar?. Tengo miedo de que se impaciente – los miedos típicos de un joven adolescente afloraron en la que ya era toda una conocedora del aire-control

-Kai es un buen chico, seguro que lo entenderá – y abrazando a su sobrina para calmarla pudo notas cómo su rostro recuperaba un color menos carmesí – Y si se queja avisame y lo congelaré durante tres días

-Seguro que no lo hará – contesto la joven, enterrando su rostro en el pecho de la sanador – Y si lo hace yo podría destrozarlo de una patada

-Tienes razón, pequeña, tienes razón

-Por cierto, tía – de repente la joven se apartó para fijar su rostro en donde antes había apoyado su cabeza y sus pesares – ¿Y el colgante de compromiso de la bisabuela?

-Bueno – no se había dado cuenta de que cierta maestra del metal lo guardaba celosamente, casi cómo si el aire o los elementos pudieran erosionarlo. Con una sonrisa nerviosa, comentó – Se lo entregue a una personales

-¿Por qué?, ¿Te has comprometido?

-No, bueno, aun no – en el fondo deseaba contarle toda la historia pero consideraba que debía de consultarlo antes con Lin – Pero era una muestra de que me interesa algo serio con ella y creí que debía demostrarselo

-Me alegro – una sonrisa amable se dibujo en el rostro de Jinora, la quién ya sabía desde hacia tiempo los gustos de su tía por las mujeres – Espero que todo salga bien

-Seguro que si, pequeña, pero ahora debemos ir a buscar algún regalo para Korra y Asami – en el fondo estaba verdaderamente contenta de que su sobrina mostrase tal ilusión por su relación, casi esperando poder comentarle pronto que se encontraba saliendo con la jefa de policía.

Ambas mujeres decidieron caminar hacía los barrios del mercado en busca de algo de bisutería para dar como presente. Esas alhajas eran algo que no semejaban estar a la altura de una persona tan importante sociálmente como Asami y simplemente no pegaban con una mujer tan poco interesada en adornos como Korra, pero Jinora ardía en deseos de darles algún presente a su llegada para demostrarles el cariño que les profesaba. Era algo típico entre los Nómadas del Aire dar algún presente a una amistad que volvía al hogar y, mientras que Tenzin ofrecería un festín en la isla en honor a ambas jóvenes, la maestra del aire deseaba entregarles algún obsequio.

Ambas pasearon durante un rato, cuidándose de no perder detalle en ninguna tienda o puesto de abalorios, intentando encontrar el detalle perfecto. Más de una persona se acercó para profesar gratitud a la maestra del aire, quién había salvado la ciudad del ejercito de Kuvira, y a la sanadora, quién usaba sus dotes para intentar salvar a sus pacientes o mitigar su dolor. Fue casi un paseo revitalizante para el ego de ambas mujeres que observaron cómo todo eran sonrisas amables y palabras hermosas por sus actos.

Al pasar por un puesto que vendía alhajas de plata, Jinora se detuvo para observar maravillada las piezas que un hombre de mediana edad, con barba de chivo y un ojo bizco ofertaba en su modesta tienda.

-¿Les gusta algo señoritas?, les haré un buen precio por ser parte de las salvadoras de la ciudad – comentó el hombre con la zalamería de un vendedor experto – Es plata de finísima calidad

Los ojos curiosos de la maestra del aire viajaron por varias piezas hasta que se topo con dos colgantes a juego que podían unirse como si fueran parte de un ying-yang separado anteriormente. Ambas piezas estaban orientadas para ser la mitad de la otra, poseyendo el dibujo de un estrella en el centro de ambas.

-Es precioso – exclamó

-¿Le gusta?, este tipo de colgantes son muy populares en el norte este de la Nación del Fuego – explicaba el hombre – primero hacen la pieza y luego la dividen para procurar que cada una encaje en otra. Es una tradición cuidarlas de esta forma. Su confección es exquisita

-¿Y este broche? – preguntó la sanadora ante un broche de plata tintada con forma de hoja de sauce – Seguro que te quedaría precioso y podrías llevarlo para unir la túnica en tus días libres

-No sé, creo que mi padre no estaría muy conforme

-Tu padre debe de adaptarse – replicó la maestra del agua – Esta muy anticuado. Solamente es un detalle diminuto. Si ha tenido que resignarse a que algunos de los novicios coman carne, debería empezar a aceptar el hecho de que también debes tener una ropa y unos adornos más casuales. Opal va con ropa informal cuando sale con Bolin y tu deberías tener una cita de vez en cuando con Kai

-¿Tu crees? – cuestionaba su sobrina, demostrando que sus palabras estaban calando hondo – No es que nunca salgamos pero generalmente lo hacemos en misiones

-Si lo creo – respondió Kya a su sobrina – Salir a cumplir con vuestro deber como Nómadas del Aire no es tener una cita

-Si tu lo dices

-Venga – dijo con un tono relajante al tiempo que señalaba el broche – Te lo regalaré yo, así tu padre tendrá que callarse o se las vera conmigo

Jinora abrazó con fuerza a su querida tía. La adoraba, la amaba y sabía que si ella le regalaba algo, su padre simplemente no diría nada. En realidad, la joven si deseaba tener una cita normal con Kai, una porción de vida normal de vez en cuando, y seguro que con ayuda de la sanadora lograría convencer al, a veces, inflexible de su padre.

-Gracias, tía Kya – exclamó al tiempo que sus brazos aprisionaba con fuerza el cuello de la sanadora

-De nada pequeña – respondía con una risita divertida al ver lo sencillo que era alegrar a una jovencita como Jinora

-Podrías comprar algo para esa persona especial – arengaba la joven tatuada – Seguro que le agradará

-Dejame ver – la mirada curiosa y crítica de Kya estudio meticulosamente cada pieza. Con el ceño fruncido, estaba decidido a encontrar algo que le agradase a su chica. Con una vista inquisitiva, la maestra de agua se detuvo en un brazalete rígido, similar al que llevaba Toph Beifong, con un hermoso destalle decorativo de unas alas pulidas cruzándose entre si en el centro del abalorio. Kya se imaginó que ese par de alas eran las de dos aves que se habían cruzado en el cielo, del mismo modo que sus caminos volvieron a unirse

-¿Y bien?, espero que haya encontrado algo de su gusto – comentaba el dueño

-Si, nos llevaremos el brazalete, el broche y esos colgantes – señaló la sanadora

-Es muy bonito, seguro que le gustará – comentaba Jinora

-Seguro, me recuerda a ella en cierto modo

-¿Ella es un pajarillo? – la sobrina se reía debido a las historias de su tía, una autentica rompecorazones

-No, ella es un halcón – contestó con el pecho henchido de orgullo al recordar a Lin

-¿Por qué?

-Porque es noble, fuerte y no le teme a nada

**Continuará**

**Reflexiones:**

Antes de que me linchéis quiero explicarme que estaba deseando demostrar que Jinora aunque es muy madura sigue siendo una adolescente con temores y cambios en su día a día, algo que pudimos ver en la serie. Debido a que quería presentar a Raiko y su afán de la reelección, así cómo la relación tan intima que hay entre tía y sobrina, me tope con qué extender el momento para que fueran a ver a Korra y Asami no encajaba mucho, así que he decidido esperar a la siguiente actualización

Esto también demuestra cómo explique en el 1º capítulo el hecho de la interacción con otros personajes y cómo dichos personajes también han evolucionado y siguen con sus vidas y sus historias. En este caso, Jinora le habla de problemas y deseos íntimos en su relación con Kai, y u buena tía le aconseja.

Sé que esto es KyaLin pero ya dije que me reservaré el derecho de hablar de otros personajes de vez en cuando y me agradaba la idea de enseñaros cómo va la relación entre ambos maestros del aire.


	7. 7: Cenas y Deseos

**Disclaimer: **La historia es original, pero los personajes que aquí se muestran son propiedad de Michael Dante DiMartino, Bryan Konietzko.

**ANUNCIO**: Si amas a esta pareja deja **Reviews, **porque** animan muchisímo **y porque sino Lin Beifong hará que te cachee el Detective Sin

**ABAJO **pondré una** Encuesta sobre cierto tema**

** A Todos los que dejan una Review. ¡Gracias! Sois el motor que me anima**

**Natsuki Shin ****Debo decir que es un honor que me sigas desde ahce tanto y que sea tu primera Review**** ,NioFujuyima32 ****Se agradece que te guste mi idea de agregar personajes y darle más peso en mi fic**;** UnicornSky 31186****,** Version English in progress. **Love is a wild animal Danirock **no todo es yuri – si, digo yuri porque lo de shuri me da dentera xD, pero vota ,**fourth eye freak ****para sublime Lady Flame,** **Annimo** Por ahora Lin va haciendo un hueco en su vida para su chica, ¿a qué es mona?**,** **Obini** A mi Raiko siempre me ha caído mal en la serie y creo que era un interesado, **darkmiyu13**, la espera ha sido algo larga, espero que valga la pena, **LupitaAzucena **Es que a Lin no le gusta que se pasen de intenciones con su Kya** ,Maraja Greyjoy **aquí hay un poco de sabrosura, N**irvana **por ser otra persona que adora a estas dos y nadie les hace un fanfic (si, yo no soy nadie) **Mercyredhead********Me agrada que veas los contrastes donde marqué en parte como son ellas en la vida: estrés y calma**, **Zakuro Hatsune** Esas relaciones son clásicas en todas las familias

**Capitulo 7**

**Cenas y Deseos**

Ya se acercaba la hora de que Lin y Kya se reuniesen al lado de la estatua de la comisaria Toph Beifong, así que su hija mayor se afanaba en terminar los informes a tiempo, marcando con rotulador los puntos importantes o las investigaciones en curso a seguir. Desgraciadamente para ella, no podía ignorar ni una sola coma, era una labor importante y gran parte de la seguridad presente y futura de Ciudad República dependía de tomar las decisiones correctas en labores de investigación. Ahora mismo, los principales frentes de investigación eran los relacionados con traficantes de objetos de primera necesidad o personas que se estaban lucrando a costa de extorsionar a personas en los comedores sociales. La agente de la ley sabía que en las calles había ratas, que en los barrios bajos esas ratas proliferaban, pero ni en cinco reencarnaciones del Avatar hubiera pensado que saldrían traficantes y contrabandistas de bienes de primera necesidad en medio de la tragedia que algunas personas estaban pasando. Hacer negocio de esa forma era la cumbre de la bajeza humana y Lin estaba decidida a encerrar a esos gusanos en el calabozo más profundo y sucio de la prisión.

La mayor de las Beifong recordó como miembros reconocidos de extinta mafia de los Agni Kai, habían dejado a un lado sus deseos de hacerse ricos traficando con joyas robadas o drogas, y ahora estaban usando sus barcazas para llevar a gente de un lado a otro de la bahía, sin pedir un solo yuan. De hecho le habían contado que un antiguo cabecilla callejero, Leng 'Mentón de Roca', había arrojado al mar a uno de sus muchachos cuando se comportó mal con una anciana. Al parecer a Leng le agradaban las ancianas porque le recordaban a su querida madre y ni un criminal constatado y conocido por la policía como él había intentado lucrarse de la desgracia ajena.

Lo mejor para todos era que los que las bandas responsables de robos a bancos de alimentos fueran apresados cuanto antes y puestos a disposición judicial. También era algo bueno para ellos, debido a que muchas personas habían donado alimentos y útiles a los damnificados y se corría de que al descubrirse a una banda, los vecinos intentasen lincharlos y hubiera disturbios; algo que Lin no podía consentir. Así pues, indirectamente Beifong estaba salvando la vida de esos indeseables porque estarían mejor en la cárcel que rodeados de na muchedumbre enfurecida que decidieran desempolvar las horcas, las antorchas y los picos.

La agente de la ley se afanaba por terminar su cometido, rezando por no hacer esperar demasiado a su chica.

-Maldita sea – refunfuñaba en voz baja mientras se colocaba el abrigo – Sino fuera por Raiko habría acabado hace veinte minutos.

Por curiosidad, temiendo que la sanadora se impacientase, y esperando que no hubiera llegado, Lin abrió la ventana de su despacho y se inclino para escudriñar por las inmediaciones de la estatua. Allí vio esa altiva y juguetona coleta blanca como la nieve y a su dueña, pero lo que tenía que haberla hecho sonreír terminó por hacerle fruncir el ceño al ver que su chica estaba hablando con el detective Sin.

-Será – los puños de Lin se apretaron con tanta intensidad que su propia armadura reaccionaba a su ira – ¿Qué se ha creído ese error de la naturaleza?

La agente de policía giró sobre sus propios talones y con grandes zancadas atravesó el despacho, cerrando sonoramente la puerta a su paso y haciendo temblar el dintel que sostenía las bisagras de dicha puerta. Todas las personas en esa planta se quedaron heladas mirando para la fría agente de la ley pero eso a ella le daba igual.

-Tu – dijo clavando su mirada en un administrativo delgado y enjuto que temblaba ante ella como una brizna de hierba – Ve a mi despacho, agarra los informes y entregáselos a los detectives asignados

-Si...Si, señora – contestó el joven, cuyas gafas ya bordeaban la punta de su nariz debido al temblor incontrolable de sus nervios

-Y luego cierra la puerta, me voy ahora – ella siempre entregaba los informes pero ahora lo único que quería era bajar y alejar a Kya de ese maldito. Le hubiera gustado añadir que iba a golpear a un baboso por flirtear con su chica pero prefería hablar lo menos posible y que su mal genio no le hiciera decir algo fuera de tono. Tuvo que verse forzada a contentarse con poner su mejor cara de poker, infructuosa debido al chirriar casi audible de sus dientes, y en apurar el paso queriendo acortar el tiempo del trayecto lo máximo posible.

Al salir por los grande portalones del edificio, casi ni se había dado cuenta de que al cruzar la recepción había hecho temblar levemente el suelo a su paso y provoco más de un miedo hacia su persona, los vio directamente. Kya estaba sonriendo al detective, pero con una sonrisa que no se asemejaba a las que le regalaba a Lin, era algo tensa pero perfectamente ensayada como para ser tomada por algo real. Estaba claro que las facultades deductivas de la mayor de las hijas de Toph ayudaban en el análisis, pero lo que de verdad daba pero a su deducción eran las docenas de sonrisas que Kya esbozaba cuando se abrazaban o , simplemente, estaban cerca. Lin podía enumerar y catalogar todas las sonrisas de la sanadora, su expresión, incluso si era una sonrisa porque estaba muy contenta de poder rememorar recuerdos de la infancia con la agente de la ley, si era una sonrisa de recién levantada con una linea divertida en la cara que denotaba que había dormido bien, o si era una sonrisa seductora y picara que deseaba ruborizar a la policía. Podía reconocerlas, catalogarlas y anotar la ultima vez que la había visto pero esta era diferente; tan ensayada como si fuera el papel principal de una obra de teatro, tan falsa como si fuera una mascara, tan mentiros que la mujer de la cicatriz solamente pensó en alejar al hombre de ella y traer de vuelta las sonrisas sinceras y dulces que eran el sello marca de la casa de Kya.

La agente de la ley comenzó a aproximarse hacia ellos pero en aquel momento percibió como el detective Sin tomaba la mano de la maestra del agua, a la vez que posaba la suya sobre la mejilla de ella. Algo en Lin se rompió, deseaba gritar pero eso quedaría extraño en ella, deseaba que se dieran cuenta de que se estaba aproximando pero se notaba que la oriunda del Sur se había girado, intentando poner distancia entre Sin y ella, pero sin resultado alguno debido a la insistencia del hombre.

"Suelta a mi chica, ¡no quiere que la toques!", pensó la agente de la ley quién no estaba devorada por los celos, sino por un deseo de proteger a su sanadora particular que rozaba casi el recelo, "Yo no quiero que la toques, cómo intentes algo más juro que te voy a enviar a Zaofu de una patada para que Su te devuelva por mensajería". Su corazón bombeaba sangre tan rápido que su pecho retumbaba contra su armadura; siendo el culpable alguien que para ella Sin ya no era una molestia sino que era alguien que estaba tomando más de su chica de lo que ella le daría.

-Que bella es usted – Decía el detective

-Es usted muy amable – contestaba ella al tiempo que notaba como el hombre tomaba sin delicadeza alguna su mano

-Si usted quisiera podríamos quedar algún día a solar – su galantería era igual de mala que su colonia barata, y olía peor

-No creo que debamos – aunque le hubiera gustado decirle que su novia era su jefa

-Tonterías, usted y yo podríamos llegar a conocernos muy bien – en el momento en el que aquel hombre le tocó la mejilla con su mano húmeda y aceitosa, Kya pudo distinguir que había comido patatas fritas y no se había lavado las manos

En aquel momento, Kya observó esperanzada la llegada de Lin que como si de un caballero de novela medieval se tratase, vino a rescatarla de sus problemas. El detective se había tomado demasiadas confianzas, intentando engatusarlas con palabras bonitas. Ella hubiera querido golpearle pero sabía que a veces era mejor ignorar las cosas par no traer problemas a Tenzin y los niños, y ahora también debía de preocuparse en cuidar de no darle problemas a Lin.

-Lin, ya has llegado – comentó la mujer d ella coleta vivaracha, que se movía cual cola de perrito ante la alegría de que su chica llegase para rescatarla – ¡Que bien!

-Hola Kya, siento la tardanza – una leve sonrisa de calma invadió sus labios cuando la sanadora se zafó del agarré del hombre y se aproximó a ella, casi dando saltitos de alegría.

-No te preocupes – la sonrisa que la maestra de agua le regaló podía ser catalogada por la agente de la ley como 'de extremo alivio' – Aunque no quería impertirnar al detective Sin

-Sin – saludó la jefa de policía, lanzándole una lacerante mirada de odio. De tener alli su hoja de ruta hubiera escrito :

_Detective Sin … Veinte Semanas de ronda nocturna, diez días limpiando los establos de los Bisontes Voladores de Tenzin y un viaje al sol de un patada_

En aquel momento la idea de ser despedida por abuso de autoridad le importaba muy poco, porque para ella ya era muy humanitario no arrojar a Sin desde lo alto del puente el Camino de la Seda.

-Buenas tardes, jefa – contestó el hombre – ¿Van a alguna parte?

-Si, vamos a ver a unas amigas – contestó la oriunda del Sur

-Entiendo – interrumpió el detective – Noche de chicas

-Así es – la respuesta de la hija mayor de Toph Beifong tomó por sorpresa a su chica, quién la observaba no creyéndose lo que había dicho la poderosa maestra de metal - Nosotras tenemos noche de chicas y tu noche de ronda nocturna

-Pero si ya me iba – replicó Sin

Beifong se apartó de Kya, dio unos pasos hacia delante, situándose delante de su subordinado y entrecerró los ojos cómo si fuera un águila de fuego oteando un conejo-castor en la lejanía.

-Tu lograste eludir tus responsabilidades ayer, así que hoy harás ronda nocturna – su voz autoritaria era baja pero áspera, como si alargase cada silaba para que raspase cómo si fuera metal – Y si intentas volver a eludirlo o cambiar turno con alguien, lo sabre y créeme, te haré patrullar a pie por la noche durante tres meses. ¿Entendido?

Aquella amenaza sonaba real, se notaba real y se sentía real; pero no era una amenaza, sino un recordatorio de lo que la jefa de policía podía hacer a sus subordinados si estos no cumplían con sus ordenes.

-De acuerdo, jefa – fue lo único que se atrevió a decir aquel hombre que ante esa mirada afilada sentía por primera vez el temor que Lin Beifong provocaba a los criminales en los interrogatorios y que logró arrancar confesiones sin ni tan siquiera decir una palabra. Esos ojos que apuñalaban el alma eran ahora algo que Sin no quería tener clavados a los suyos más tiempo, así que decidió irse sin rechistas – Pásenlo bien, señoras

-Gracias – contestó Kya, hasta que observó que el hombre se aproximaba a las escaleras del la comisaría Central, momento en el que resopló como si se hubiera quitado un peso de encima – Ufff, gracias cariño, ese hombre era una verdadera molestia.

-¿Por qué dejaste que te tocará?, podías haberle dicho algo – refunfuñó Lin visiblemente molesta.

-Porque tengo que cuidar mi imagen por el bien de Tenzin, del legado de mi padre, del actual Avatar – se aproximó un poco a su chica, la cual estaba de brazos cruzados haciendo un curioso mohín – Y de mi celosa y dulce novia.

-No estoy celosa – susurró para que nadie las escuchase

-Lo estas – respondió la sanadora con una sonrisa de suficiencia, a la que el siguió una ceja seductora – Y me ha encantado verte así

-¿Por qué?

-Porque yo también me pondría así

-No creo que ningún hombre este interesado en mi – la agente de la ley sabía que intimidaba a más de un varón

-No hablaba de hombres – respondió al tiempo que comenzaba a caminar hacia el vergel en el cual se había convertido la zona del haz de luz místico.

La jefa de policía comenzó a seguirla, sin decir nada, esperando que su carácter se aplacase y el enfado que había surcado cada fibra de su ser se diluyese. No estaba enfadada con la maestra de agua, por supuesto que eso no podría darse, pero necesitaba calmar su mal genio y dejar de pensar que le encantaría haber agarrado a Sin y decirle que si volvía a tocar esa piel tostadita iba a enterrarlo bajo una montaña.

-¿Estas más calmada?

-Si, perdona – la agente de la ley miró al suelo, estaba bastante avergonzada por su actitud – Es que hubiera querido zarandearle

-Sabes que yo te permitiría decir que soy tu 'sanadora particular' – añadió a lo ultimo unas comillas con los dedos, a la altura de su cabeza. Tanto ella como Lin sabían que al decir 'su sanadora particular', quería decir 'su chica' -Así seguro que no me tocaría

-Es que es complicado – aquella había sido la única excusa que había pensado para negar a confirmar su relación. Pensar en los contras la alteraban y un 'es complicado' quedaba permanentemente en el aire.

-Si, lo sé, tranquila – una sonrisa de resignación apareció en los labios de Kya. Sabía que su situación era difícil pero al menos ella tenía a Lin

-Por cierto – comentó al tiempo que limpiaba la garganta sonoramente, más ante vergüenza que ante necesidad – Antes has dicho que no hablabas de hombres al referirte a personas que se fijasen en mi. ¿Por qué lo has dicho?, sabes que eres la única

-No – respondió, al tiempo que doblaba la esquina hacia el mismo parque que habían atravesado semanas atrás. Esos senderos eran poco transitados ahora y podría ver el sonrojo de Lin en privado – Soy tu novia pero no la única que se ha fijado en ti. Algunas chicas que conozco me han hablado de ti.

-¿Qué chicas?

-Hay más mujeres con gustos hacia otras mujeres en Ciudad República – comenta Kya hablando bajo, pengandose a su novia como si fuera un confidente – También hombres que quieren a otros hombres. Muchos huyen de sus familias o sus pueblos porque no los aceptarían.

-Ya lo sé – el ceño fruncido de la jefa de policía dejaba ver claro su molestía – No soy tonta

-Bien – Su coleta divertida se movía al compás de su cuerpo, el cual movía cómo si fuera un niño contando un secreto – Pues una vez hablando con unas amigas que tengo aquí dejaron bien claro lo sexy que les parecías. Más de una me preguntó si podrían tener posibilidades contigo.

-¿Sí?

-Así es, ahora me alegro de decirles que eras alguien de gustos comunes o puede que consiguieran enamorarte.

-Lo dudo – envalentonada por el ego insuflado de ser un mito erótico entre otras féminas, Lin dijo – Solo te amo a ti

-Aduladora – un con una sonrisa resplandeciente Kya alegró el día a la agente de la ley.

No se lo habían dicho pero sobraban las palabras, ambas deseaban besarse en aquel momento pero desgraciadamente, era algo que no podían hacer. Caminaron hasta salir del parque desde donde habían atajado, hasta toparse en la gigantesca explanada donde moraba el portal espiritual. Allí, rodeados entre charlas y abrazos, estaban Korra y Asami, las cuales llevaban estaban contando al gentío sus peripecias en aquellas vacaciones.

-¡Hola jefa! – el joven detective Mako saludaba a su superior, invitando a ambas mujeres a acercarse.

-Hola tía – Bolin tenía metido en la cabeza que al ser novio de Opal,Lin se había convertido indirectamente en su tía y nadie parecía querer sacarle de su error. Por fortuna, su bien querida novia evitaba que en un arranque de efusividad Bolin intentase abrazar a la mayor de las Beifong, algo que podría terminar con el joven maestra de lava gravemente herido.

-No, cariño, es mi tía – Opal intentaba razonar con su chico al tiempo que lo abrazaba tiernamente

-Pero si casi somos de la familia – el joven de mirada aniñada ponía ojos de perrito para enternecer a la jefa de policía.

-Chico – el tono monótono de Lin denotaba su disgusto ante la idea – Por tu bien, no vuelvas a llamarme tía.

-Yo pienso que es adorable que te llame tía – refutó Kya, sabiendo que su comentario pesaba mucho más para la hija mayor de Toph

-¡Kya! – replicó Lin

-Venga, Lin, no te enfades con ella – replicaba Tenzin al tiempo que se acercaba con una sonrisa a su vieja amiga – Encima que ha ido a buscarte para intentar sacarte de tu despacho y tus rondas

-¡Oh!, no te preocupes, hermanito, lo he hecho encantada – sonreía con un aire complacido de sí misma – Por cierto, ¿y Bumi y los niños?

-Se han quedado con los acólitos, haciendo compañía a Pema con Rohan – un fuerte suspiro indolente salió del maestro del aire, quien ya semejaba cansado – Y a reparar lo que han roto discutiendo.

En aquel momento, las principales protagonistas de la bienvenida salieron de entre el grupo, casi a empujones con la gente, exigiendo un sitio.

-Venga – se quejó Korra – Nos vamos dos semanas y ya empiezan a hablar de sus problemas. No hemos sido ni las protagonistas diez minutos

-Calmate, Korra – la leve y dulce risa de Asami sonaba al cantar de un ruiseñor – No puedes exigir todo el protagonismo. Ya eres el Avatar

-¡Chicas! – la sanadora se abalanzó para abrazar a Korra y Asami. Les tenía mucho cariño, más aun desde que su despedida fue el principio de algo tan hermoso para ella – Que bueno que han regresado

-Temíamos que te fueras antes de volver – repuso la actual Avatar

-Y queríamos saber cómo te ha ido la visita a Ciudad República – dijo la heredera Sato al tiempo que intentaba respirar por la fuerza del abrazo.

-Muy bien – y con un leve susurro que solo las dos mujeres apegadas a Kya podían haber escuchado, casi entre lagrimas contenidas, dijo - Gracias

Antes de que la sanadora de pelo plateado pudiese librarlas del abrazo, ambas jóvenes entendieron lo que había significado ese agradecimiento y abrazaron con más fuerza si cabe a Kya contra ellas. Ambas podían notar los ojos llorosos, y la sonrisa boba de Korra era el añadido perfecto a aquel momento. Esa sonrisa contagiosa de la actual Avatar, semejante a la de un perro-oso polar como lo era Naga, hacia ver que en verdad deseaba ponerse a saltar en aquel mismo lugar de felicidad.

Por otra parte, Lin tuvo que contener su deseo de abrazarlas, algo impropio de ello pero necesario en aquel momento. Ella también les estaba agradecida y pese a que le resultase algo muy molesto, en verdad deseaba romper con su forma de ser por un segundo, abrazarlas y preguntarles sobre su viaje y su vida como pareja.

-¿Nos hemos perdido algo? – preguntaba el joven maestro del fuego ante el largo momento del trío de féminas

-No, tranquilo – respondió Korra al tiempo que se zafaban del abrazo – Es que ella estuvo a mi lado en mi recuperación

-Le estoy muy agradecida por ello – añadió Asami – Sin Korra, Ciudad República habría caído

-De nada – contestó Kya, quien se secaba las lagrimas con la manga de su chaqueta – Es la labor de una sanadora

-Venga, ahora no pensemos en esas cosas – interrumpió Bolin, abrazando a su novia – Vamos todos a cenar algo

-Si y querría invitarles – contestó la empresario – Han estado cuidando de Ciudad República estas semanas y además poseo la mitad de un restaurante en propiedad. El Pony-Ciervo Pisador

-Espera – la cara del maestro de lava se iluminó – ¿Me estas diciendo que podre pedir su famoso filete especial al estilo Du-chang?

-No sé que filete es ese pero si – contestó con cierta comodidad la joven Sato – Tengo la mitad del restaurante en propiedad

-Bueno – comentó Korra al tiempo que se palpaba su vientre en señal visible de que tenía hambre – ¿A qué esperamos?

-Discúlpenme – interrumpió Tenzin – Pero le prometí a Pema que volvería para cenar

-Bueno hermanito – comentó Kya dandole un golpecito en el hombro – Yo me comeré tu parte sin pensar en que crítiques mi gusto por la carne

-No me llames hermanito – en realidad el maestro del aire odiaba que se dirigiese así de esa manera – Nunca entenderé porque no has continuado con las enseñanzas de nuestro padre

-Porque no soy como tu y me gustan otras cosas – y al tiempo que respondía inocentemente a la queja de su hermano desviaba la mirada hacia Lin, quien escondió una sonrisa ante el gesto de complicidad de ambas.

En el camino hacia el popular restaurante el grupo había decidido cruzar por el mismo parque que cruzaron la agente de la ley con Kya para dar la bienvenida a las jóvenes. Lin comenzó a distanciarse un poco del grupo, incluso se alejaba de su chica quién observaba extrañada a la jefa de policía, la cual estaba visiblemente nerviosa por lo que había decidido hacer. Sin pensarlo dos veces más, cuando el grupo estaba cruzando el parque, la maestra de metal tomó la iniciativa.

-¡Korra! – gritó a la Avatar, provocando que todos se detuviesen y mirasen a la hija mayor de Toph – Por favor, tenemos que hablar

-¿Qué sucede? – preguntaba extrañada la joven del Sur – Lin estoy cansada y esta mochila es molesta. Además tengo hambre

-Ahora. En privado – dirigió su vista al resto del grupo – Por favor

No hubo que decir nada más. La maestra de los elementos sabía que era extraño que pidiese de esa forma algo, así que se acercó a ella.

-Chicos, adelántense, por favor – y con una sonrisa cómplice a su chica, Korra se quedó al lado de Lin

-Luego nos vemos – la agente de la ley le regaló una sonrisa leve a Kya, quién se despedía ocultando el agitar de su mano.

Cuando el grupo estuvo a una distancia prudencial y nadie semejaba estar en las inmediaciones, la actual Avatar dejó caer pesadamente su mochila y relajó los hombros. Después de unos segundos de silencio y de miradas algo incomodas, la joven de melena corta simplemente sonrió ante la situación.

-Felicidades – dijo Korra para sorpresa de la jefa de policía – Por lo tuyo con Kya

-Gracias – agradeció la mujer de la cicatriz – A ti también por lo de Asami

-¿De qué querías hablarme?

-Tu...Tu... - un fuerte rubor surgió de las mejillas de la maestra de metal – Tu ….¿Te has acostado con Sato?

El rubor y la vergüenza no cambio de bando, pero si de dueña, alojándose ahora en el rostro de la joven de tez morena

-Oye, lo que hagamos es cosa nuestra – contestó – Sé que cuidaste de ella y lo agradezco pero no debes de preocuparte

-No es por eso – resopló pesadamente la mujer de cabello plateado – Es que... yo aun no he hecho nada

-Bueno, hay tiempo

-Desde hace años – añadió, esperando una burla

-Y yo era virgen – inquirió la Avatar – Hasta este viaje

La naturalidad con la cual la actual personificación de los cuatro elementos hablaba del sexo era algo que sorprendía a la maestra de metal, quien casi tenía que obligarse a preguntar ciertas cosas en voz alta.

-Entonces, ¿has estado con Asami?

-Así es – su tonó era divertido, casi jocoso – ¿No esperarás que durmiendo al lado de una mujer tan hermosa pueda contenerme?

-Así que para ti fue muy sencillo, ¿no? – eso hacia sentir a Lin aun más inútil

-No, de hecho la primera vez tuve muchísimo miedo – una sonrisa tranquilizadora surgió de los labios de Korra – Miedo a exponerme tanto a alguien. No era un miedo que sentí antes, era el temor a dejarme llevar, e incluso a poder perderla

Observar cómo el ser humano más poderoso del mundo tenía esos temores hizo que la mayor de las Beifong se sintiese un poco mejor.

-¿Cómo lo solucionaste?

-Me di cuenta de que ella me querría igual, que me amaba profundamente – las palabras del Avatar se volvieron dulces cual nana – Sabía que iba a estar a mi lado, que ella quería ayudarme, que me apoyase en ella y formar parte de mi vida. ¿a tí también te sucede con Kya?

-Si – se derrumbó ante la afirmación – Ella quiere ser parte de mi vida, me ama muchísimo y yo a ella, pero luego le pido ocultar lo que somos al mundo. Temo no estar a la altura o que no le guste

-Yo no pienso en el resto del mundo – la joven de tez morena comenzó a relatar – En el Mundo Espiritual, los espíritus no diferencian sexo solo responden a la armonía mutua. Ali entendí que no debía de preocuparme el que dirán en el amor. Algún día diremos que estamos juntas, ya lo hemos pensado, pero por el momento también queremos disfrutar de nuestro secreto.

-Pues Kya y yo lo sabemos -interrumpió

-Y nosotras el vuestro – replicó – Pero, mira, a veces tendrás miedo pero tienes que recordar que te ama. Yo me di cuenta de que queremos disfrutar de este momento intimo más tiempo, y que solo lo sepan nuestros amigos.

La actual Avatar se aproximó a la jefa de policía y posó una mano en su hombro.

-La primera vez que ella y yo estuvimos juntas en la cama, desnudas, me di cuenta de que allí no importaba nada. Simplemente eramos nosotras. No era la presidente de Future Indrustries, solo era Asami; y yo no era el Avatar, solamente Korra. Tal vez deberías pensar que cuando estáis solas solamente importáis vosotras.

Un sentimiento de calidez lleno el pecho de Lin ante las bellas palabras de Korra. Era cierto que había tenido dudas, pero las había solventado gracias a admitir que lo que debía de importar en su relación eran solamente ellas.

-Gracias – una sonrisa agradecida apareció en el rostro de la jefa de policía – Me has ayudado mucho

-Me alegro – contestó el Avatar al tiempo que tomaba la mochila de nuevo – ¿Nos vamos? Me muero de hambre

-Vale – contestó la agente de la ley – Por cierto, si Kya y yo nos vamos temprano, disculpadnos

-Tranquila – una risa picará hacia ver que entendía el porqué de su futura ausencia – Asami y yo lo entenderemos muy bienvenida

La pareja llegó a un precioso restaurante con portones negros y rejas decorativas adornando los ventanales cubiertos por vidrieras artesanas. Al entrar, observaron como la recepción estaba presidida por una estatua de un Pony-Ciervo rampante de color blanco. Las paredes ocres contrastaban con las columnas de color rojo cobrizo, dando lugar a una mezcla de estilos similar a los de las zonas fronterizas entre el Reino de la Tierra y la Nación del Fuego. Los enrejados de madera tallada separaban las mesas entre si, para dar privacidad a los comensales; siendo imposible que nadie pudiese ver quien estaba cenando en aquel restaurante salvo que entrase en el lugar.

-Buenas noches – las saludó un hombre ataviado con una camisa de cuello alto roja y un chaleco beis – La señorita Sato ha avisado de su llegada. Si son tan amables de seguirme, las guiaré hasta donde se sientan

Al llegar, ambas mujeres pudieron observar un reservado, con una enorme mesa circular de color rojizo y a sus amigos rodeándola, al tiempo que hablaban animadamente y las animaban a sentarse.

-Ven, Korra, siéntate a mi lado – dijo Asami al verlas, quien estaba conversando animadamente con Mako – Lin, tu ponte al lado de Kya

-Será un placer – contestó la Avatar

-Que casualidad, nos toca al lado, Lin – comentó con falsa sorpresa y divertida sonrisa Kya

La cena fue liviana, salvo para Bolin que pidió el chuletón de medio kilo con doble de guarnición, y entretenida; llena de risas y recuerdos amables. Los momentos de añoranza e historias del pasado o recuerdos tontos se mezclaron con las vivencias de las vacaciones de las jóvenes y con loas ultimas noticias de esas dos largas semanas.

La cena no fue excesivamente larga, puesto que al día siguiente todos tenían que madrugar, pero si lo suficiente cómo para que pasase de la medianoche. Durante el trayecto, Kya y Lin agradecieron no tener que buscar alguna excusa tonta para ir juntas por el mismo trayecto; por fortuna para ellas, todos tomaban el camino contrario desde el restaurante.

Durante el trayecto, ambas mujeres si fueron tomadas de la mano, muy cerca la una de la otra, casi abrazandose por el camino. No hubo palabras, no lo necesitaban, solamente hubo el momento de complicidad reservado para los amantes y la luna que los espía. Kya logro estampar algun beso en las mejillas de Lin pero ante la fría respuesta de esta, simplemente entendía que era mejor dejar la noche en calma.

Al llegar al apartamento, ambas mujeres se dieron un tierno y dulce beso, pero Lin fue la primera en despegar sus labios, alejándose de su sanadora.

-Cariño, ¿qué te pasa?, estas rara – preguntó la maestra del agua sin tapujos

-Tranquila – respondió, metiéndose en el dormitorio, abriendo el armario y tomando algo del ultimo cajón – Voy a ducharme y a mudarme al servicio

-Vale – Kya no podía ocultar su preocupación, pero sabía que forzar a su chica era algo que podía volverse en su contra.

Intento no pensar en lo que sucedía, la oriunda del Sur se desnudo, cambiando sus clásicas ropas de la Tribu del Agua del Sur por un fino camisón de color blanco, sin mangas, completamente liso, que usaba ahora que había llegado el calor. No queriendo molestar a Lin, únicamente se sentó en la cama, sabiendo que a Lin le gustaba que le abrazasen al dormir.

Mientras tanto, in estaba intentando templar su espíritu. La ducha que se había dado simplemente había provocado que algo en ella despertase ante la idea de estar con Kya, pero ese algo también la aterraba. Se había enfrentado a la muerte docenas de veces pero ahora estaba verdaderamente nerviosa. Lo que iba a hacer era algo que no había hecho en muchos años pero su chica bien lo merecía.

Con gran esfuerzo personal, Kya se despojó de su ropa y se mentalizo para vestirse, y convencerse a sí misma de que podía ser sexy, atrayente, de que podía gustarle a su sanadora. Por un momento, respiro profundamente y pensó en todas las veces que noto las curvas de Kya contra las suyas y la sensación que sus besos, sus caricias y su cálida la piel le hacían sentir. Esos pensamientos bastaron para pensar que en verdad deseaba a esa mujer y decidir que esa noche, nadie importaba, salvo ellas.

Kya comenzaba a impacientarse, hasta que escuchó como la puerta del servicio se abría y como lentamente abrían la puerta del dormitorio, un poco, solamente para que la voz viajase con mayor facilidad.

-Kya – era la voz de Lin, visiblemente nerviosa – ¿Estas despierta?

-Claro, ¿qué ocurre? – preguntaba la maestra del agua

-Cuando estaba con tu hermano, tenía alguna ropa que me hacia ver bien – dijo justo antes de abrir lentamente la puerta – Pero ahora, esta ropa y este conjunto son solo para tus ojos

Ante la hija de Aang se encontraba una Lin Beifong vestida unicamente con un batín de seda negra, con un picardías de seda negra a juego con el batin; recubierto de bordados florales que encerraban una leve trasparencia que viajaba por el centro de la prenda y moría en los muslos de la maestra de metal, dejando ver claramente unas braguitas de encaje negro a juego. El generoso escote del Salto de Cama dejaba ver el comienzo de los bien dotados pechos de la agente de la ley; la parte inferior, bastante corta, solamente cubría hasta el final de sus nalgas, mostrando al aire las bien tonificadas y contorneadas piernas de la jefa de policía. A cada paso que dio para dejar verse mejor, la erótica prenda se movía juguetona, dejando ver esas braguitas diminutas que encerraban el sexo de Lin.

Kya no tenía palabras, se había quedado hipnotizada, recorriendo con la mirada cada milímetro de carne expuesta de su novia y la que estaba oculta y se preveía como un tesoro por descubrir. Notar cómo a cada paso que daba la mayor de las Beifong, su pecho se zarandeaba entre la gasa trasparente y la seda, hacia que la maestra del agua pensase que estaba en el paraíso. Si en aquel momento, por pura maldad, Lin le hubiera dicho que no podía tocarla, Kya comenzaría a masturbarse allí mismo, subordinando el deseo visceral a la razón. Por fortuna para ella, Lin rompió sus sucios pensamientos con una pregunta.

-¿Cómo me veo?

-Preciosa – la sonrisa boba de la sanadora casi se convertía en una risa nerviosa – Estas verdaderamente hermosa

Con una sonrisa complacida, Lin se tumbó en la cama, completamente estirada, al lado de Kya, observando esos ojos azules deseosos de tocarla.

-Mira, te amo, pero me cuesta empezar – la Lin temerosa hizo acto de presencia, pero Kya lo remedio con un leve abrazo y un beso rápido y juguetón en los labios

-Tranquila, deja que yo lo haga por ti – y con una profunda respiración que buscaba calmar su palpitante corazón, la maestra del agua comenzó a pasar un de sus manos por los muslos de su novia.

-Pero es que hace mucho que – una decarga de placer la invadió cuando la oriunda del Sur atrapó su cuello con un profundo beso que dejó paso a la lengua – Y no he estado con una mujer nunca

Kya sonrió cerca del cuello de Lin, cada silaba que salía de su boca provocaba que su aliento impactase en la piel de Beifong, haciéndola estremecer.

-Tranquila – dijo con suficiencia – Por fortuna yo si. Y te enseñaré

Y terminando esta frase besó profundamente a la Lin, quien se estremeció ante tal intensidad y la terrible invasión a la que era sometida su boca. La lengua de Kya había entrado en armas para hacer enloquecer a la maestra de metal, la cual movía sus pies, arqueandolos para intentar controlarse un poco; lo que resultó infructuoso. Por primera vez en muchos años, Lin gimió, pero gimió aun con sus labios unidos a los de la maestra del agua, siendo un gemido sordo pero terriblemente profundo.

La sanadora no perdió el tiempo y suavemente surcó el cuerpo de la mujer de la cicatriz con la yema de sus dedos, sin aprisionar nada ni apretar demasiado, dejando en una caricia muy leve el gesto, pero haciendo gemir profunda y sonoramente su novia.

-Que dulces tus gemidos

-Gracias … Oh, Espiritus – no pudo terminar la frase debido a que Kya, con una sonrisa picara y malvada aprisionó uno de los pechos de la agente de la ley con una mano, apretándolo un poco y notando la extrema reacción de placer de la otra mujer

-Son muy sensibles, eso me gusta – los labios de Kya seguían besando aquel marcado y largo cuello – Pero quiero ver si algo que me dijo mi Tenzin era verdad.

Lentamente las manos de la orunda del Sur fueron bajando por el vientre envuelto en seda de la oficial, surcando con las punta de sus dedos el borde de los pliegues de la prenda de gase negra que vestía su amada. Comenzó palpando sus muslos, hasta que toda ella se apartó de los brazos de Beifong y comenzó a tocar ampliamente las bien definidas piernas de su chica. Con lentos besos por los muslos fue descendiendo, elevando una pierna en el aire sin que la dueña de esta ofreciese resistencia.

-Voy a matar a tu hermano – comentó sonrojada, ya suponiendo que secreto le había contado a su hermana

-Shhhh, yo le convencí – dijo la sanadora besando y lamiendo las corvas, los gemelos y las pantorrillas de su amada – Y me excitó mucho

los dulces besos de Kya se convirtieron en tímidas lamidas en los empeines de su chica, al tiempo que con sus manos manoseaba la planta del pie. Su hermano le había confesado una vez que se emborrachó por error que un punto muy erógeno de su chica eran los pies. Al parecer debían de tener unos pies fuertes para hacer los ecos sonoros con la planta, pero también sensibles para notar las vibraciones, algo que había terminado provocando que un masaje intenso y tocar ciertas zonas con suavidad pudieran hacer que la jefa de policía perdiese el control.

Un gemido ronco nació del pecho de la hija mayor de Toph, intentando sin éxito no sonar alto ni con la necesidad que en realidad si tenía. Pero ese escaso control de su mismo desapareció cuando su sanadora atrapó el dedo meñique de su pie con los labios y lo chupo.

-Ahhhh, Espíritus – clamaba la oficial al tiempo que su rostro enrojecido miraba su chica, que le respondía con una mirada divertida

-Me encanta cuando gimes así – respondió la maestra del agua atrapando unos dedos más entre sus labios y surcando son su lengua la intersección entre ellos, lo cual provocó que Lin se tapase con una almohada para gemir a gritos y así ensordecer un poco sus gritos.

Ese momento duro poco, puesto que tantos años sin caricias le habían dado una tremenda necesidad a la oficial de la ley que ni ella misma conocía. Allí estaba, tumbada, dejándose hacer, despeinada, sudada y con el aliento y el pulso alterado. Aquella fue la visión más sincera y hermosa del mundo para Kya, quien se acercó a ella para darle un dulce besos en esos labios que clamaban por más.

Cuando sus manos comenzaron a conocer ambos cuerpos, cuando la boca de Beifong casi lloraba por los labios de su sanadora, cuando en sus ojos se veía amor, cariño y deseo; la oriunda del Sur tuvo que decirlo.

-Te amo, Lin Beifong – fueron las palabras que había deseado decir tantas veces y tantos años atrás que por fin eran liberadas de la prisión de su mente

-Te amo Kya – dicho con tanta necesidad, premisa, rapidez; pero sin duda, necesitando decirlas mil veces más, para que su sanadora, su novia, su Kya, supiese cuanto la necesitaba.

Con un profundo y denso beso, donde ambas lenguas bailaron a la vez que sus dueñas se frotaban entre ellas, la noche dejó paso a un sinfín de gemidos, la mayoría de la mayor de las Beifong, quien gozó de los expertos cuidados de su chica hasta que solamente eran dos cuerpos desnudos, húmedos, sudados, y exhaustos.

-¿Te ha gustado tu primera vez con una mujer? – preguntaba la sanadora, casi vanagloriándose de ese denso y ultimo orgasmo donde la agente de policía gimió muy sonoramente.

-Perfecta – contestó la jefa de policía, rodeando a su novia con los brazos – Siento lo de antes, es que me deje llevar.

-No importa, escucharte es muy erótico.

-Pero yo apenas te he tocado.

-Era tu primera vez, tenías que ser la protagonista – la calmaba Kya

-Gracias – y con un dulce beso Lin alegó – Te amo

-Para siempre

-Siempre juntas.

**Continuará...**

**Reflexiones:**

-Algunos se preguntarán porqué subo este capítulo después de subir Un Puente Hacia Ti. Puesto que siempre subo los capítulos de Primavera en Ciudad República antes, pero después de mi ultima actualización de 'Un Puente hacia ti' quiero enseñaros que aun tengo corazón.

-Sé que dije que Asami y Lin adquirieron casi una relación intima cercana a madre-hija porque Lin veía en la impotencia de Asami sus errores del pasado con Kya y su primer beso, pero creo que Korra y Lin se parecerían en lo intimo.

Me explicaré, siempre he pensado que Korra tendría miedo y estaría tremendamente asustada en su primera noche con Asami, incluso lloraría de felicidad. Creo que la actitud de persona fuerte y decidida de Korra y Lin se derrumbaría ante un paso como es dar permiso a una persona en la zona más intima de tu vida.

-Creo que Korra y Lin serían similares en la cama, algo sumisas, diferenciando mucho las figuras de poder y autoridad que son fuera de la cama.

-Asami y Korra aparecerán de nuevo

-Zakuro quiere un Tonraq y un Yasuko – Si sois tan descuidados que no sabéis de lo que hablo iros al perfil de Zakuro Hatsune y disfrutad de Nuestra Historia Sigue

-Lin tenía esa ropa para hacer las noches más sugerentes con Tenzin, es normal que se quedase algo con vistas al futuro. Paradojas de la vida, vuelve a usarlo con su hermana


	8. 8: La mejor de las mañanas

**Disclaimer: **La historia es original, pero los personajes que aquí se muestran son propiedad de Michael Dante DiMartino, Bryan Konietzko.

**Dedicaciones personales.**

**Obini ** Te gusto mucho Lin y si, tenía que ser con Korra; **Annimo** considerate complacida, **Guest** gracias!; **Love is a wild animal Danirock,** Siempre pensé que Lin sería celosa y créeme que agradezco que valores las horas que me paso escribiendo ** fourth eye freak **porque después de devorar en un día todos los capítulos de 'Un puente hacia ti' logró encontrar las fuerzas para leer esto al día siguiente (eso si que es valor) ; ** fourth eye freaks **yo tambien creo que Lin en la intimidad sería una persona bastante tierna que guarda esos momentos para la intimidad, **darkmiyu13**, la espera ha sido algo larga, espero que valga la pena **alwayswlove** siga pensando que es un buen fanfic, espero que **Nirvana **Desde el capítulo cuatro que no te encuentro en las reviews, creo, Bienvenida/o de nuevo **paolacelestial** Oye, que si tengo corazón y que les di mucho amor, **Zakuro Hatsune** porque aguantó tanta miel y casi se ahoga. **Alex Kacr **por seguir demostrando ese cariño,** Likan Murasame **eres muy amable y me agrada que te guste la historia, **Mercyredhead **es que no quería volver el capítulo M xD ; **RoseLangley02** yo le daría mi voto a Kya; **triblyn **confiesa que quieres que Lin agarre a Sin y lo lance contra un muro por tontear SU Kya; **Kaileena Draculia** muchas gracias ; **NioFujuyima32** el detective pudo morir pero Lin es una policía xD ; Natsuki Shin muchas gracias por dejar una review señorita; **Lin Beifong **siento decirte que Kya te hizo esas cosas y porque no me contó más intimidades

**Capitulo 8**

**La mejor de las mañanas**

Eran cerca de las cinco y media de la mañana, aun quedaban treinta minutos para que el dichoso despertador resonase con la fuerza de un trueno. Kya nunca entendió como una persona con un reloj interno tan bien calibrado como Lin necesitaba un despertador tan terrible pero quería pensar que aquello se daba por las largas jornadas donde la jefa de policía solamente dormía dos o tres horas. Aunque ahora, la mujer de la cicatriz también había poco pero por otros quehaceres más íntimos y mundanos.

Por lo general, cuando ambas dormían juntas en la cama de la maestra de metal, era la sanadora quien la abrazaba, apoyando su rostro en su hombro para dormir acariciando ese latente corazón que siempre palpitaba nervioso cuando ambas notaban su piel bajo las sabanas pero que después de un tiempo se calmaba y se mecía en un compás armónico.

Esta vez era al contrario, era Kya quien la había abrazado hasta que la mayor de las hijas de Beifong se durmió, mientras la maestra del agua pegaba su desnudo cuerpo a su espalda y le acariciaba el vientre para que no tuviese frío. Aquella vez, la poderosa agente de la ley solamente quería sentirse protegida, que alguien estaba a su lado, y amantisíma novia la rodeo con sus brazos, tarareando una nana que su madre, Katara la susurraba antes de dormir. Así, una de las mujeres más temidas de Ciudad República terminó durmiendo al tiempo que agarraba la mano de su querida Kya y no la soltaba en toda la noche, mientras un rostro de calma y una respiración tranquila la acompañaban al reino de sus sueños.

La hija de Aang siempre había sido una persona muy vivaz pero aquella noche durmió con una sonrisa en el rostro al notar con quien compartía cama, ambas desnudas, notando su piel fundiéndose en un ser al dormir. No le hizo falta que sonase el despertador, había vuelto de los sueños donde ella y su chica tenían una pequeña casita a las afueras y recibían las visitas; había vuelto a un momento igual de mágico.

Agarrando su mano, acurrucada contra ella, la maestra del metal dormía plácidamente, con una sonrisa en su rostro y la boca levemente abierta, exhalando leves suspiritos cada vez. La sanadora se pegó más al cuerpo de su novia, notando en sus pechos los músculos trabajados de la agente de la ley y alguna que otra cicatriz fruto de su trabajo. Después, comenzó a besa levemente la cabeza y el hombro de su pareja como la ternura que esta reservada a quien deseas proteger todas las noches.

-Mi dulce niña – susurraba la oriunda del Sur muy quedamente, al tiempo que la yema de sus dedos surcaba los costados de su chica, notando una cicatriz que viajaba desde al abdomen al vientre de la maestra de la tierra – No quiero, ni pienso permitir que alguien te haga daño

-Yo tampoco permitiré que nadie te haga daño – dijo la pesada y recién despertada voz Lin – Ni que nadie te intente tocar

Una rista salió de los labios de la maestra del agua al notar que quien estaba a su lado aun podía mostrar un lado celoso por culpa de cierto detective.

-Perdona, ¿te he despertado? – se disculpaba mientras acariciaba el cabello de la mujer de la cicatriz

-Soñaba contigo, luego note tu tacto – la agente de la ley beso la mano que había entrelazado a la suya durante toda la noche – Me alegra de que esto no lo sea

Ante tal derroche de ternura de alguien tan poco usual, la hija de Aang rodeo a su chica con su pierna y con una sonrisa entre los labios comentó despreocupada:

-Puedes seguir durmiendo si quieres, aun quedan más de veinte minutos para que ese diablo atronador que llamas despertador suene y despierte a todo el vecindario – comentaba divertida

-Preferiría seguir abrazada a ti – alegó al tiempo que dio la vuelta sobre sí misma, poniendo su rostro ante su pareja.

-Es una alegría escuchar eso – comentó la sanadora, al tiempo que una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro.

Allí estaban, ambas amantes, abrazándose mutuamente, piel contra piel, notando el sudor seco que producía una inconfundible noche de placer.

La maestra del agua pasó el pulgar de un pie por la pantorrilla de su chica, al tiempo que esta se acercó un poco más para recibir más atenciones. Se notaba que a Lin le encantaba sentirse el centro de todo, un poco especial y ser el objetivo de esas caricias. En aquel momento, los rostros de cada una estaban tan pegados que podían sentir la respiración de la otra chocando con sus respectivos rostros. Cerraban los ojos, intentando conjurar el sueño un poco más pero cada vez que una abría los ojos la otra terminaba abriéndolos tarde o temprano, convirtiendo el momento en un pequeño juego que así como les semejaba tonto también les parecía adorable.

Finalmente, la hija mayor de Toph intentó cerrar los ojos para aprovechar el sueño pero una nariz rozando la suya se lo impedía. Intentó ser más madura y seguir con los ojos cerrados, pero escuchaba la respiración de su novia y sabía que la actitud de Lin le estaba provocando una sonrisa. Sin poder remediarlo, la agente de la ley sonrió y eso fue el principio del fin de su sueño, y el comienzo para que su dulce chica empezase a posar sus labios por su frente y sus mejillas.

-¿No era que me ibas a dejar dormir? – cuestionó la jefa de policía con un mohín a medio camino de la molestia y la risa

-He cambiado de opinión – comentó divertida la sanadora, dejando ver hasta las encias de sus perlados dientes con su risa – Me apetece darte más besos

-Pues yo no quiero besos en la frente – dijo al tiempo que abría un ojo para ver la reacción de su victima

-Bueno, pues durmamos – la maestra del agua hizo un leve puchero, siguiendo conscientemente la broma de su novia

-Pero si se convalidan por besos en los labios los aceptó – y Lin acercó más a la mujer de tez morena que yacía con ella y con su mano en el cuello de esta, afianzó sus labios contra los suyos.

Ahora daba igual todo, en el transcurso de esos veinte minutos de paraíso al despertar, antes de que toda la ciudad diese los buenos días al mundo, la mujer de la cicatriz ya tenía hambre, hambre de su amada. No importaba despertar, ni el sudor, ni la sensación de como el frío matutino se colaba entre las sabanas; ella necesitaba esos labios y esa piel morena. Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que en verdad necesitaba a alguien así, y puede que la primera vez que sentía esa sed y esa hambre que no se saciarían ni con litros de agua vertiéndose por su garganta, ni con los más suculentos manjares; unicamente podría saciarse si quien compartía cama con ella le daba un dulce gesto de buenos días.

Kya se dejó llevar por los deseos de su novia y solamente la rodeo con sus brazos, notando como se ponía la piel de gallina al notar ese beso, ese deseo, ese anhelo dominante de un animal enjaulado. Así era, Lin era una pantera del trueno liberada que saboreaba con sus colmillos el inminente bocado. La sanadora se había convertido en su presa, pero una presa que se dejaba capturar, sabiendo que en el fondo ella poseía todo el control sobre el deseo de su chica y que tanto ella podía encumbrar sus deseos que también podría hundirlos. Pero Kya no iba a arruinar nada, le encantaba ser el postre más deseado de su chica, ser el interruptor que pudiese domarla y ser el soporte de sus ilusiones.

-Pues me ha gustado el cambio – sonrió Kya cuando por fin los labios de la jefa de policía le dejaron tomar aliento – Me encantan estos buenos días

-Buenos días – y con un leve beso la agente de la ley la saludó matinalmente

-¿Sabes una cosa?, he palpado tus cicatrices – comentaba la sanadora al tiempo que su indice trabaja una linea en la marca que asolaba el rostro de la agente de la ley – Me apena que sufrieses tanto

-Tranquila – la calmó – Es parte de mi trabajo, tendrás que acostumbrarte

-No es por eso – rió levemente pero un nerviosa – Eres la pesadilla de los malos

-¿Te asusta que me pase algo?

-Eres la mejor policía que Ciudad República pudiera desear – ahora venía el odioso y conocido punto negativo – Pero eso no quita que tenga miedo de tu seguridad

-Mirame – casi ordenó cuando la sanadora intentaba apartar la mirada – Me cuidaré, lo juro, siempre lo hago

-Pero me da tanto miedo que suceda de nuevo otro ataque

-Kya – un reflejo de decisión brillo en el rostro de Lin – Ahora tengo alguien por quien deseo vivir a toda costa

-Ven aquí – y ante el romántico argumento de su chica, la maestra del agua tomó el rostro de su chica entre sus manos y la besó.

Ese beso era un beso romántico, dulce, suave, casi como un suspiro. No era un beso pasional, sino casi el acto de dos almas tomando matrimonio. Era bañar al ser querido en un estanque lleno de flores y deseos de mis sueños realizados entre ambos.

Lin disfrutaba esos besos, eran como si un pastel la besase, como si algo tan dulce como las mandarinas quisiera que la probasen. Era similar a entrar en el mar y sentir como su ser era mecido por el océano, aunque al separarse observó el rostro triste de su chica, y Kya tuvo que hablar.

-Me da tanta pena que pasases años curándote las heridas – la mujer del Sur abrazaba más a su chica, notando casi como sus pechos se adherían el uno al otro – Y yo afuera. Hubiera tirado la puerta abajo de saberlo

-No es tu culpa – la agente de la ley la calmó entre suspiros – Fue culpa mía por no abrirte

-Ya no estas sola Lin, yo curaré tus heridas pero no vuelvas a cerrarme la puerta

-No podría, Kya, tu y solo tu tienes las llaves

Había que admitirle a la agente de la ley que cuando quería podía tener comentarios muy románticos, casi arrebatadores, recordando a los galanes de las novelas románticas de las que hablaban las amigas de la sanadora en sus años de juventud. Por aquel afortunado comentario, la hija mayor de Toph se había ganado un millar de besos y caricias más intensos de esos que prenden el fuego y hacen que la gente despierte en gemidos demasiado perversos.

Lin notaba lo que había provocado en Kya, una necesidad de tocarla fuera de lo común pero no con pasión, sino con amor tintado de deseo. La pantera del trueno ahora se dejaba acariciar, ante un ama que palpaba suavemente cualquier pedazo de su ser, haciéndola enloquecer a cada beso, pasando poro a poco su lengua tímidamente por su cuello. El llamas que ayer ardió en el interior de Beifong no había dejado de arder como si fuera una controladora de fuego pero en aquel manso y cálido estaba cerca de volver a ser un infierno que solo se apagaría con los besos de la maestra del agua, con sus caricias, con su saliva, con su humedad llenando su cuerpo. Aquel era el mejor de los despertares.

Desgraciadamente, veinte minutos pasan muy rápido cuando se ama y el despertador sonó con fuerza, retumbando en toda la habitación. Parecía imposible que ese pequeño martillo hiciera tanto ruido al golpear esas pequeñas campanas que formaban el timbre.

-Maldita sea – lloriqueaba la sanadora al tiempo que se apartaba de su chica y lo apagaba de un manotazo – Justo tiene el maldito despertador que sonar ahora

-Por primera vez en no sé cuantos años me sucede algo extraño – mascullaba Lin

-¿Algún problema? – alzaba una ceja la oriunda del Sur

-Que no quiero ir a trabajar – aquello era raro para la jefa de policía, le gustaba su trabajo pero había descubierto que los brazos de su 'sanadora particular' le gustaban mucho más

-No me digas eso o te pediré que no vayas – respondió con un beso la mujer de tez morena – Y no quiero ser una mala influencia para ti. Arriba.

-Maldita sea – refunfuñó – Seguro que Korra se siente así cuando se levanta al lado de Asami

-Bueno, ni que Asami no tuviera que ir a trabajar – decía la oriunda del Sur al tiempo que se levantaba

-Ya – comentaba, imitando a su novia – Pero si la gente pudiera tratarse bien ni ella ni yo tendríamos que hacer nada

-Perderías tu trabajo

-Pero podría esperarte en casa

-Te aburrirías – comentó la sanadora, tomando las braguitas de encaje negro de su novia del suelo – Porque no estaría yo aquí para quitarte esto

-Dámelo – en el fondo, le daba cierta vergüenza que su novia admirase su ropa interior

-Estabas tremendamente atractiva – alegó al tiempo que ponía una sonrisa picara – Quiero vértelas puestas más veces

-Lo harás

-Pues yo tendré que ir trayendo parte de mi lencería sexy – comentaba al tiempo que tomaba el camisón blanco y el picardías de su chica del suelo

-Pero si ese camisón es muy sugerente – un rubor en la jefa de policía apareció al imaginar a su chica con algún conjunto intimo más arrebatador – ¿Seguro que tienes algo mejor?

-No soy muy amante de la lencería, la verdad – puso un indice en sus labios como si contase un secreto al silencio – Pero tengo algunas cosas para ocasiones especiales

-Creo que me muero de ganas de verte

-Y lo harás, pero ahora – comentaba, aun desnuda y sin intención de vestirse – Vamos a la ducha

-Ve tu primero

-Será lo mejor – defendió la maestra de agua – Si nos metemos en la ducha tendré ventaja y llegaremos tarde

-Si, señora – y con un leve gesto militar – Lo primero es lo primero

Y observando como esas caderas y esas nalgas morenas correteaban hacia la ducha, la agente de la ley no pudo pensar que ella estaba verdaderamente desmantelando los muros y la seriedad de la oficial de policía. No era para menos, estando en su cama, notando el olor que dejaba la maestra de agua en el ambiente, lo único que podía preguntarse era porque la fortuna quiso cegarla tanto, porque su estupidez no había cedido hasta ese momento y porqué la fortuna no la había arrastrado antes a los brazos de su chica.

La amaba, la amaba a rabiar pero si aceptase simplemente que amaba a una mujer las cosas podían complicarse. Ciudad República era una zona libre de las cadenas de odio que desprendía la homófobia pero solo en parte porque las grandes familias casi siempre se preocupaban de la descendencia. No había una tendencia clara y en el fondo sabía que aquello podría traerles problemas a ambas y si alguien molestaba a Kya, Lin Beifong no respondería de sus actos. En aquel momento pensó que si observase a un hombre intentar propasarse con su chica, aun sabiendo que ella era una maestra de agua de gran nivel, puede que quien primero viajase para conectar un golpe a ese maldito desgraciado, fuera ella. No eran celos de que la viesen, era normal, era hermosa, esos ojos azules como el cielo y profundos como el océano enamoraban y sus curvas perfiladas embaucaban, pero ella se refería a cosas como que un tipo intentase ligar con su chica en sus narices.

El sonido de la puerta del servicio abriéndose sacó a la oficial de policía de sus pensamientos, al tiempo que sus ojos se fijaron en como una ninfa salía de aquel cuarto rodeada de vaho y niebla. Kya caminaba lentamente, con toda su piel brillando por la humedad, su cabello suelto serpenteaba por tus hombros y su cuerpo solo estaba cubierto por una minúscula toalla que luchaba por no ceder ante los abultados senos de la oriunda del Sur.

"Cede toalla, maldita sea, cae y deja que la vea", pensaba Lin que pese a haberla visto desnuda hacia unos minutos, yacía inerte ante su novia como si hubiera visto una epifanía divina.

-Cariño – canturreó aquella reina de los mares de tez morena – Ya puedes ir a ducharte

-Si, si, ducha – la mujer de la cicatriz no entendía como podía marearse con solo tener tal tentación cercan. No importaba tenerla toda una noche para ella, puesto que la quería para siempre en su lecho

-Mientras te prepararé el desayuno – comentaba al tiempo que se formaba su coleta, casi un añadido perpetuo de su ser – Bacon de cerdo-vaca con huevos, así recuperarás las fuerzas

-Si, las fuerzas – y logrando un esfuerzo inhumano, logró recomponerse – Pero no estoy tan agotada

-Pues ayer jadeabas mucho – replicó con sorna

-Porque tu eras la responsable – se defendió Lin

-Gracias – contestó la hija de Aang con una sonrisa que denotaba suficiencia

Si algo podría decirse de su relación es que Kya siempre lograba, de alguna que otra forma, que la mayor de las Beifong se sonrojase. Eso le parecía muy adorable, no importaba lo que sucediese ni lo dura que fuera esa mujer, cuando estaba cerca suya a veces su armazón dejaba ver una niña pequeña llena de dudas. Como las que mostraba siendo todavía una niña, en sus momentos de flaqueza, pensando que yendo a caminar a la sombre de su madre, temiendo que la gran Toph la ensombreciese, considerando que así obtendría su amor.

Por fortuna, la reconciliación con su madre y su hermana hizo que Lin se abriese más al mundo, y todo gracias a Korra. La Avatar había entrado en la vida de la agente de la ley como un tornado, su orgullo, prepotencia y confianza en sí misma llegaban a rivalizar con las de Beifong, pero sin ser tan experta. Poco a poco y aventura tras aventura, Korra fue madurando y la mujer de la cicatriz abriéndose más al mundo, a Tenzin, a su familia y a Kya. Y Kya le estaba más que agradecida a la nueva reencarnación del Avatar.

La maestra del agua se vistió, con el clásico azul de las Tribus del Agua, vistiendo una falda hasta los tobillos, unas botas de cuero y una camiseta con parte los hombros al descubierto. Así, con su clásica coleta alta nívea meciéndose con su trote, la sanadora comenzó a preparar el desayuno. Aunque ella había educada en el seno de la familia del Avatar, y Aang siempre intentó que sus hijos fueran veganos, aquello solo funcionó con Tenzin y su obligación de continuar con la senda de los Nómadas del Aires, porque a la hermana mediana y al hermano mayor se le compraba facilmente su cariño con un buen filete de orca-anguila.

El bacon chisporroteaba al tiempo que preparaba los huevos para acompañar y calentaba agua para el té. Como una experta ama de casa, la hippie sanadora demostraba que su madre la había enseñado bien las labores que "toda mujer aventurera debía de saber" como cocinar, coser, orientarse o poseer conocimientos médicos. No es que Katara no creyese en el poderío femenino, ella y su padre habían salvado al mundo de la época más tortuosa de la Nación del Fuego, sino que consideraba que las mujeres debían saber de labores como cocinar o coser porque en un viaje o en una aventura solo tu podías cuidarte y bien decía su madre que de no ser por su ayuda tanto su padre como el tío Soka, hubieran muerto de inanición a los pocos días. No era que el tío Soka no fuera bueno cazando y asando, sino que en realidad la supervivencia del tío terminaba en los primeros auxilios básicos y en poder comer algo ni tan crudo como para ser nocivo, ni tan quemado como para ser indigesto. En el caso de Aang, su padre, de joven no sabía hacer nada salvo recoger bayas silvestres, algo muy loable pero poco nutritivo.

Al salir de la ducha, Lin Beifong ya portaba parte del conjunto de tela que solía vestir debajo de la armadura, un pantalón de entrenamiento negro y una camisa a juego. No le gustaría admitirlo, pero en el rostro de Kya se dibujo cierta decepción ante la imposibilidad de ver a su chica correteando hacia la habitación con poca ropa.

-Cariño – comentaba la sanadora - ¿Cuando has dejado la ropa en el servicio?

-Siempre guardo un cambio de ropa limpia en un cajón – contestó – No me agrada mucho andar medio desnuda por el apartamento

-Eso es una pena – replicó la maestra del agua, provocando que su chica abriese los ojos por la sorpresa de tal indiscreción

El desayuno fue un momento donde cruzaban miradas, sonrisas y alguna risita entre labios; como si hubieran vuelto a ser unas adolescentes que solamente querían pasar el día juntos. Pese a todo, Lin siguió con sus costumbres de comer casi todo el desayuno escuchando las noticias en la pequeña radio que la hacia de única compañía en sus noches solitarias.

Por otra parte, la llegada de Kya trajo a la vida de la agente de la ley ciertos hábitos como una dieta más equilibrada, comer a una hora adecuada, no encerrarse en el trabajo y tener tiempo para desarrollar otras actividades, como cuidar de los bonsais que habían sido sus único compañeros de apartamento. Lin adoraba esos bonsais y más le gustaba ver a su novia mimándolos, les daba agua, los movía para que tomasen el sol correctamente, y demostraba sus conocimientos botánicos al añadir unas gotas de jugo al agua para darle vitamina C. Al parecer, en interior y con una orientación al Sur, los amiguitos verdes de la agente de la ley necesitaban un aporte vitáminico.

Alli estaban ambas, la jefa de policía regando sus plantas y la sanadora lavando los platos, disfrutando del tiempo de relax antes de irse a sus respectivas obligaciones.

-Me gustaría decirle a mi familia que estamos juntas – comentaba distraídamente Kya, casi como si no fuera importante – Si a ti te parece bien

-Bueno – Lin se pasaba la mano por el cuello, ella no era muy dada a tener ahora esas charlas – Es que me da cierto reparo.

-¿Lo dices por Tenzin?

-Entiende que es tu hermano y estuvimos mucho tiempo juntos – añadió la maestra de metal

-Si, pero es fue hace mucho – replicó la maestra de agua – Seguro que entenderá la situación

-No niego eso pero ahora – la mayor de las Beifong pinzaba con sus dedos su tabique nasal – Estamos bien y no quiero escuchar una pregunta de: ¿Oye Lin, cuando hacíamos el amor pensabas en mi hermana?

-Sabes que no será así – entendía a su chica pero su hermano no era una persona tan mezquina – Creo que estas exagerando

-A decir verdad – tuvo que hacer un fuerte esfuerzo para hablar – No quiero que la gente piense que estoy contigo solamente porque me siento sola y ningún hombre se acerca a mi

-¿Por qué? – le había molestado el comentario pero intentaba que Lin aprendiese a ser mejor con las palabras, dejando que simplemente calmase sus ideas

-Porque no quiero que termines pensándolo tu también – confesó, apartando sus ojos por la vergüenza – Y creas que te utilizo

-Cariño – la sanadora trotó hacia su chica para abrazarla lo más fuerte que pudo, casi queriendo romper la armadura de policía que llevaba su novia y volver a unirse en la cama – Sabes que no pienso, ni pensaré nunca eso

-Ya pero ya sabes que soy un poco cabezota

-Como las piedras que controlas – sonreía al lado del cuello de su chica

-Si quieres – expuso mientras sentía como la coleta de su pareja le hacia cosquillas – Podemos ir a contárselo, si quieres. Es decir, quiero decírselo, es tu familia

-¿Qué te parece si se lo contamos a Jinora primero?

-¿Ella sabe algo? – en el fondo temía que a la sanadora le hubiera podido el deseo de dar rienda suelta a sus emociones infantiles

-Sabes que no – dijo al tiempo que se apartaba y observaba a Lin con el ceño fruncido – Sabes que nunca te haría eso. Quiero que lo contemos juntas.

-Perdona – en aquel momento, la imponente jefa de policía era como una niña a la que habían regañado

-Es que sabes que estamos muy unidas. Ella sabe que me gustan las mujeres y creo que verías perfectamente en ella que tus miedos son infundados – y con una sonrisa calmo la situación

-De acuerdo – comentó sosteniendo las manos de su chica entre las suyas – Hablemos con ella y luego ya lo contamos a toda tu familia

La mayor de las Beifong no podía ocultar que estaba verdaderamente aterrada por la situación. A decir verdad, de una manera un poco extraña para algunos, Lin iba terminando por ser familia política del anterior Avatar pero no como esposa de su hijo, sino como pareja de su hija. Dicha situación ya era verdaderamente extraña, no por aceptar su amor por una mujer, sino porque estaba segura de que a alguien sorprendería en demasía.

-Bueno – comentaba despreocupada – Voy a quedar con ella esta tarde, si quieres puedes pasarte y hablamos con mi sobrina

-Vale – hubiera deseado que fuese más tarde pero también temía que ocultar la relación pudiese traer problemas entre Kya y Tenzin – ¿Donde os encontraré?

-En el parque de la Embajada de la Tribu del Agua del Sur, ¿podrás salir a las cinco de la tarde?

-Cariño – comentó – Salvo que haya algo importante puede decirles que voy a darme un tratamiento de sanación

-Pero si siempre sano tus músculos cuando llegas de trabajar – alegó orgullosa

-Pero ellos no lo saben – la explosión de orgullo de sanadora de Kya le había parecido entrañable. Ella era tan buena sanadora como su madre y no solía ser amiga de quienes la menospreciaba

-Vas a faltar a trabajar unas hors por quedar conmigo – sonreía picaramente – Me parece que soy una mala influencia

-Pues me agrada esta mala influencia – y con una sonrisa afilada desmontaba a su chica , al tiempo que sus ojos la desnudaban con la mirada

Ambas descendieron juntas las escaleras, era como si todos en el edificio supiesen que estaban juntas pero nadie comentase nada, aunque más bien era como una muestre de dos cosas: la gratitud hacia Lin Beifong por cuidar indirectamente del barrio y del edificio porque nadie sería tan loco de intentar hurtar nada en el edificio donde vive la mismísima jefa de policía; y el hecho claro de que en aquel lugar a casi nadie molestaba a los demás.

Con un beso rápido y un hasta luego lento, ambas mujeres se despidieron cuando el caminar las obligó a tomar caminos diferentes. Desde su apartamento hasta la estación de tranvía donde se separaban, La jefa de policía no dejó de pensar en todas las posibles reacciones que podría tener el que hace muchos años fue su novio. Era cierto que él había roto con ella pero aquello no arreglaba las cosas ni sanaba sus miedo. No es que le importase mucho lo que Tenzin podía opinar o no pero detestaba la idea de que la situación en aquella familia se tensase.

¿Qué pasaría después?, ¿sería la "tía Lin"?, ¿iría a cenas familiares?, un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo pensando en todas las absurdas costumbres que Tenzin solía tener. Era una fortuna que Kya fuera liberal en el sentido de ciertas obligaciones pero el hecho de tener que hacer de ejemplo familiar para una sobrina política la llenaba de pánico y cierto malestar. Una cosa podía decir la mayor de las Beifong, que no importase que sucediese hoy en la Central de Policía, ella tenía una misión más importante a salir.

**Continuará**

**Reflexiones:**

-Mi facebook es : **Lobo Susurro Nocturno** . Sentíos libre de agregarme si quereís

-Me gustó mucho describir su despertar, esos momentos son muy dulces y tiernos. Había pensado en hacerlo pero luego también pensé en no escribirlo, pero cuando Annimo lo comentó pensé : ¿por qué no contentar mi animo y una petición?. Yo ya tenía la idea pero como os puse en el primer episodio: este no iba a ser un fic muy continuado en la cronología pero eso me ha servido para ya encauzar que vayan a hablar con Jinora y posteriormente, con Tenzin.

-Agradezco buenas ideas pero no toméis a mal si me reservo el derecho a no tomarlas. Me explico, entiendo que os gustase la escena subida de todo, yo ya quería hacerla y que su relación pasase a otro nivel, pero no quería hacerla de tipo M y por eso fue así. Entiendo que os gustase y que quisierais que fuera más descriptivo pero no quiero ignorar las categorías y no creo que llegue a hacerlo. Me agrada escribir lemon pero creo que a esta historia este punto justo de picante le va bien y no creo que necesite más lemon hard, unas gotitas y todos contentos.

-Korra y Asami volverán a aparecer, por supuesto, son parte del fic y co-protagonistas y puede que tengan alguna historia protagonista pero tranquilos, KYALIN FOREVER! XD


	9. 9: Sobrina, te presento a mi novia

**Disclaimer: **La historia es original, pero los personajes que aquí se muestran son propiedad de Michael Dante DiMartino, Bryan Konietzko.

**El Viernes 19 de Junio, 14:00 pm hora México Centro, en el canal de Youtube Seth Liony ocurrirá un directo muy especial. Miradlo en Reflexiones**

**Dedicaciones personales.**

**Obini ** Es un hermoso despertar porque ambas se lo merecían; **Annimo** muchas gracias y me agrada que te gustase que complaciese tu opinión, **Guest** me alegro que entiendas que aquí no hace falta lemon hard,gracias!; **Love is a wild animal Danirock,** Su amor llega, junto con una charla inesperada** Maraya Greyjoy **porque sabes decirme unas palabras que me sonrojan, la verdad; ** Montielowsky **yo solo diré que vuelvo a querer mi lazo con despertares bonitos, **darkmiyu13**, la espera ha sido algo larga, espero que valga la pena **alwayswlove** siga pensando que es un buen fanfic, espero que **Nirvana** creeme que agradezco que vuelvas a pasarte. Viva Kyalin **paolacelestial** Oye, esos despertares son los mejores :) ; **Zakuro Hatsune** muere en miel de nuevo!,** Likan Murasame **eres muy amable y me agrada que te guste la historia, **Mercyredhead **tu has entendido que quería volver a recalcar la relación tía sobrina, Gracias! ; **RoseLangley02** yo le daría mi voto a Kya; **Kaileena Draculia** muchas gracias ; **NioFujuyima32** este fic es más de demostrar como Lin tiene puntos "debiles-adorables" ; **Natsuki Shin** muchas gracias por dejar una review señorita; **Lin Beifong **siento decirte que ahora toca ir a cenar**!**

**Viernes 19 de Junio, a partir de las 14:00 pm - hora Mexico Centro, en el canal de youtube: Seth Liony, directo especial!. Miradlo en Reflexiones**

**Capitulo 9**

**Querida sobrina, te presento a mi novia**

Se acercaba la hora de salir para Kya. Llevaba bastante tiempo destinada en el hospital de Ciudad República, encargándose de la sanación de muchos pacientes y enseñando los beneficios de los tratamientos médicos modernos con la sanación, convirtiendo aquello en un ejercicio de tratamientos recíprocos que mejorarían el bienestar de su paciente.

Para poder tener su privacidad y estar con su chica, la sanadora había tenido que mentir a su hermano y a su familia, alegando que había alquilado una habitación no muy lejos del hospital y que compartía el domicilio con otra chica de más o menos de su edad. Eso ultimo no había sido una mentira, pero teniendo en cuenta que se le olvido matizar que la mujer con la que vivía era Lin, que dormían en la misma cama desde hacia un mes y que eran novias, si se podría llegar a llamar mentira a toda la maraña de excusas que tuvo que dar para eludir la hospitalidad de su hermano.

Tenzin entendió que era bastante molesto para su hermana el madrugar para cruzar la bahía e ir al hospital. No era que necesitase un bote, ella misma podía usar su control sobre el agua para deslizarse por la superficie de forma rápida y precisa, algo que le encanta y que siempre hacia en su juventud, pero no era algo muy agradable cuando por las mañanas la bahía se llenaba de cargueros, y barcos pesqueros que salen a faenar. A decir verdad, la maestra de agua podía sortearlos sin mucha dificultad pero agradeció el hecho de que su hermano no preguntase más de la cuenta.

A Kya le encantaba su familia, adoraba a todos sus sobrinos y siempre intentaba ir a verlos, pero sentía que necesitaba tiempo para ella, para Lin, para cuidar y dejar crecer aquello que había surgido entre ellas; y aquello excluía el hacer ciertas cosas con su familia, como quedarse a cenar. No era que la comida que preparaba Pema le disgustase pero ella prefería cocinar, sobretodo si era para una maestra del metal bruta que llegaba a casa hambrienta después de un laborioso y agotador día de trabajo defendiendo las calles de Ciudad República y protegiendo a la gente. Su adorable Lin a veces era tan decidida y dura como voluble y temerosa, pero sus miedos eran algo del corazón y solo era que había descubierto recientemente que no le gustaba la soledad porque prefería descansar al lado de su chica. A decir verdad, la mujer de la cicatriz estaba esforzándose mucho por esta relación y el hecho de querer acelerar un poco la marcha de dicha vida juntas así lo hacia ver. Para sorpresa de la oriunda del Sur, su chica deseaba comenzar a formar parte de la vida de Kya en todos los aspectos, incluyendo los familiares.

Allí se encontraba la maestra del agua, descendiendo por las escalinatas del Hospital República, donde varias personas le saludaban o se detenían para agradecerle su tiempo. La sanadora había llamado a la isla de los Maestros del Aire, para preguntarle a su sobrina Jinora si quería comer con ella en la ciudad y así ponerse al día. No hacia mucho que se habían visto y la maestra del aire ya sabía que su tía estaba teniendo una relación bastante seria con otra mujer, debido a que ella sabía los gustos de su tía y esta no le ocultaba nada, pero no había nada que le agradase más a la joven de ojos almendrados que descansar un poco de sus obligaciones como Nómada del Aire y pasar la tarde con su tía.

Ni que decir tuvo el hecho de que su sobrina aceptó nada más proponer que comiesen juntas. Además, para enfatizar la emoción de la joven, Kya dejó caer que igual podía presentarle a su chica, algo que lleno de ilusión a la joven tatuada. La hija de Tenzin estaba muy emocionada con la idea de que su tía sentase la cabeza y encontrase por fin alguien afín. Desde que estaba con Kai, ella había descubierto el amor y consideraba que su bien amada tía merecía su porción de amor predestinado, como el de los cuentos de hadas. Por mucho que a la sanadora no le hubiese importado lo más mínimo antes, ahora debía confesar que deseaba estar al lado de quien amaba todo el tiempo posible y creía que abrir su relación a su familia era un paso importante.

Por tanto, cuando la oriunda del Sur descendió por las escalinatas del hospital su bien querida sobrina ya la estaba esperando, con su clásico traje de vuelo, aunque rediseñado por cortesía de Asami Sato. La ingeniera había dotado al traje de Jinora de compartimentos donde guardar ciertas pertenencias, un sistema de pliegue de alas más rápido y seguro, así como varios arneses que le daban la posibilidad de tensar las membranas que conformaban las alas sin que ella tuviese que tener los brazos extendidos.

Aquellas variaciones formaban parte de un prototipo que la novia de la actual Avatar había diseñado que le permitiría a los maestros del aire tener algo similar a una capa que les otorgaría mayor libertad de movimiento en el aire, aunque podía hacerlos más torpes en tierra. Cabe destacar que la joven castaña seguía portando un traje ajustado que dejaba ver su delicada y delgada figura, aunque lo que más destacaban eran los tonos anaranjados de su traje, algo que había decidido incluir para rendir un homenaje a la vestimenta que portaba su abuelo.

Desde lo sucedido con Kuvira, los maestros del aire se habían convertido casi en famosos, todos los niños y niñas de Ciudad República deseaban ser tan fuertes como Korra, tan astutos como Asami y tan valientes como Jinora. Verla sobrevolar los rascacielos de Ciudad República era un espectáculo solo superado por las piruetas casi suicidas de Kai; pero cuando ambos sobrevolaban juntos la urbe, su relación se plasmaba en un vuelo que siendo similar a una danza, lograba embaucar a todos los presentes que tenían la fortuna de mirar al cielo cuando pasaban.

-Hola querida – saludaba Kya a la joven que estaba rodeada de un grupo de pequeños emocionados ante la idea de ver de cerca a la maestra del aire.

-Hola tía – respondía, al tiempo que intentaba acercarse, sin fortuna puesto que un niño pequeño se interponía entre ambas dando saltos.

-Eres como una ardilla voladora, ¡ardilla voladora!, ¡ardilla voladora! – decía el niño visiblemente emocionado – Me gusta verte volar, ¡mucho!

-Gracias pequeñin – agradecía la maestra del aire al tiempo que se agachaba para poner su rostro a la altura del infante y regalarle una sonrisa ante tal mirada infantil de sorpresa

-¿Tienes miedo de hacerte daño volando?

-No, soy una maestra del aire

-Pero esta muy alto – decía el pequeño, extendiendo los brazos para darle mayor importancia

-Lo sé, pero no debes de preocuparte – Y haciendo el signo de victoria con los dedos la joven procuró calmar al niño

-Hola pequeño – le saludaba la maestra del agua – ¿Donde están tus papas?

-Me han dicho que los espere allí – dijo el pequeño que señalaba un café-restaurante – Mama vendría ahora

Comprendiendo que el niño se había escapado ante la emoción de ver de cerca a un maestro del aire, ambas mujeres se miraron a la cara, reflejando la preocupación en sus rostros.

-No debes irte de donde han dicho tus papas – dijo la maestra del aire – Eso no esta bien, podrían estar muy preocupados

-Pero yo quería verte – respondió con un mohin

-Pero los niños buenos deben de obedecer a sus padre para no disgustarlos – habló suavemente la sanadora, al notar que el niño comenzaba a convertir su enfado en un puchero de arrepentimiento – Seguro que tu eres un buen niño, ¿verdad?

Con la mirada gacha el niño asintió

-Si

-¿Y como se llama este niño bueno?

-Kuon

-Pues bien, Kuon, te acompañaremos hasta allí y esperarás a tu mama, ¿vale? – preguntó Jinora, sabiendo de antemano que al niño le haría ilusión

Y así paso, el pequeño comenzó a dar saltos en el sitio ante la emoción, aferrándose a la cintura de Kya y dándole la mano a la maestra del aire.

El pequeño solamente había cruzado la calle cuando el semáforo estaba en verde, pero él sabía que había hecho mal y que su madre estaría preocupada. La maestra del agua lo abrazaba al tiempo que cruzaban la calle, intentando calmarlo.

-Tranquilo, pequeño – su voz calmada relajó al pequeño – Eres un buen niño

-Pero mama estará triste – decía el pequeño

-Tranquilo

Nada más llegar al otro lado de la calle, ambas mujeres pudieron ver como una mujer tras los enormes ventanales del café-restaurante como una mujer miraba a todos los lados e incluso llegaba a agacharse debajo de una mesa. Los comensales del "Café Delicia" observaban atónitos a una mujer que rebuscaba incluso entre los recovecos de los sillones azul celeste del lugar.

-Esperame con el niño, Jinora – dijo Kya – Voy a calmar a la madre

Al entrar en el local, la sanadora no se equivoco al escuchar murmurar a la mujer la cual estaba intranquila.

-¿Alguien ha visto a mi hijo? – exclamaba en alto la afligida madre

-Disculpe – interrumpió la maestra del agua – Su hijo esta fuera con mi sobrina

-¿Quién es usted?

-Siento la falta de educación, soy Kya, hija del Avatar Aang – extendió la mano en señal de respeto

-Mia – le devolvió el apretón – Siento haberle preguntado sin presentarme

-No se preocupe – la calmó – Su hijo vio llegar a mi sobrina y salió fuera, yo le acompañe a que la conociera, perdone las molestias porque pensaba que usted nos estaría viendo desde los ventanales

Aquella era una mentira piadosa, de esas que se cuentan para que los corazones no sufran más de la cuenta. Estaba claro que no había sucedido eso pero observando como la madre del pequeño estaba al borde de las lagrimas, la sanadora sabía que no era el momento de reprochar nada a ninguno. El pequeño estaba muy triste ante la posibilidad de ver a su madre disgustada y esta casi rozaba el llanto. Su preocupación era tal que de saber que su pequeño había cruzado la calle solo, seguramente habría terminado desmayada.

-Sigame, y de nuevo, lo siento, ¿cuantos años tiene?

-Seis, lo siento es que no debió de moverse pero adora a los maestros del aire – aclaró – lamento si le causó molestia alguna

-Ninguna, de hecho cuando señaló el café-restaurante y dijo que usted estaba dentro, comprendimos que no nos estaba viendo – era verdaderamente hábil para la mentira porque llevaba ocultando sus propias verdades muchas décadas – Estuvo con un adulto en todo momento

-Y nada más que con la hija del Avatar Aang

Al salir al exterior se toparon con un pequeño abrazado a Jinora, sollozando y con lagrimas y mucosa colgando. La maestra del aire intentaba calmarlo, al tiempo que el pequeño miraba a su madre y corría hacia ella.

-Lo siento mama – decía Kuon

-No pasa nada, pero no lo vuelvas a hacer – y retirando de un bolsillo un pañuelo le secaba las lagrimas a su pequeño hombrecito – No puedes hacer que estas mujeres tan amables y guapas te cuiden.

Cuando el niño tuvo la cara limpia, la madre se levantó y con una reverencia agradeció a Jinora el consolarlo.

-Lo siento mucho – exclamó – Lamento si le ha molestado

-No es molestia

-De hecho, le repito, no debí de acercarlo a conocer a mi sobrina sin preguntar por usted – añadió rápidamente Kya, algo que Jinora comprendió – Lo lamento

-No se preocupe – y agachandose para tomar entre sus brazos a su hijo, ya calmado , dijo – Ya has conocido a una mestra del aire. Ahora despidete.

-Adiós

-Adiós, un placer pequeño – decía la sanadora

-Hasta la vista, Kuon – se despedía La maestra del aire

Cuando se distanciaron unos metros, poniendo rumbo al parque de la embajada de la Tribu del Agua del Sur, la joven de cabello castaño no pudo evitar alzar una ceja en complicidad.

-Así que al final lo que sucedió es que tu acompañaste a cruzar a la otra acera – comentaba burlonamente – Creía que habías salido del hospital

-Ambos ya estaban llorando y sufriendo – se defendía la mujer de tez morena – De saberlo, ella se sentiría como una mala madre y el pequeño también. Ambos aprendieron la lección

-Me recuerda a cuando le decías a mi padre que habías roto el jarrón de las galletas o que habías tropezado y habías roto un plato – esos recuerdos le arrebataron una risa entre los labios – Siempre protegiéndonos a mi y a Ikki

-No se os puede culpar de querer algún dulce extra siendo niños

-¿Y nuestras peleas?

-Los hermanos se pelean, no importa cuanto se amen, siempre hay peleas – alegaba la mujer del Sur – Recuerdo cuando destrozasteis el soporte de la olla y la cena terminó esparcida por el suelo

Aquellos momentos eran comunes cuando Ikki y ella eran más jóvenes. Al poco de nacer Meelo, Ikki y Jinora tuvieron que empezar a compartir habitación y aquello les generó muchos enfrentamientos hasta que sucedió aquel incidente.

-Solo estaba yo y cuando llegue a la cocina, no te preocupaba haber ganado, ni la cena, ni que te riñesen tus padre – enunciaba Kya, mirando con orgullo a su sobrina – Te preocupaba y estabas llorando porque le habías hecho mucho daño a tu hermana y estaba sangrando por tu culpa

-No me lo recuerdes – por mucho que pasase hace años, la idea de haberle hecho daño a su hermanita aun le hacia sentir culpable. Podían discutir, pero jamás llegaban hasta ese punto

-Por eso me invente una estúpida historia donde quedé como la mujer más torpe del planeta, porque lloraste por tu hermana – resoplaba recordando las quejas de su hermano – Y porque Ikki te pidió perdón y no quería que llorases más. Ya habíais sufrido suficiente y mi hermano no debía meterse

-Si tu lo dices, no discutiré, nos libramos de un buen castigo

-Y yo de volver a lavar los platos por ser muy torpe – ambas rompieron a reír

Al llegar al parque, ambas mujeres se sentaron ante la fuente en honor al Avatar Aang y a sus aventuras. Respiraron hondo y comenzaron a analizar mentalmente las historias que Katara, Sokka y el propio Aang les contaban a ambas. Aquellas aventuras resultaban aun más increíbles en boca de sus protagonistas. Sin embargo, la joven maestra del aire no deseaba escuchar las historias de su abuelo, puesto que ardía en deseos de saber más sobre la chica de su tía.

-Bueno – la intriga no le hacia aguantar más – ¿Cuando conoceré a tu chica?, si aceptó el colgante es que vais muy en serio

Casi conteniendo el nerviosismo ante el rostro de felicidad que su tía albergaba, Jinora no pudo reprimir preguntar más.

-Estoy seguro de que es una buena persona y ojala salga bien. Te lo mereces

-Ella es buena, atractiva, valiente, dulce – los ojos de Kya destilaban ilusión – Me ama, yo a ella, queremos que salga bien y por eso quiero presentártela a ti primero. Ella sabe lo unidas que estamos

-¿Le has hablado de mi?

-No, exactamente – intentaba ir paso a paso con su sobrina – Pero ya te conoce

-No, mira tía – y al girarse, la sanadora observó a Lin Beifong, llegando con na sonrisa igual de tensa que la cuerda de un arco – Espero que no intimide a tu chica

-¿No te cae bien Lin? – preguntaba inquisitiva la oriunda del Sur

-Claro que si – alegó – Nos salvo a mi madre, a mis hermanos, a mi padre y a mi

-Entonces, ¿qué te preocupa – mientras ella preguntaba la agente de la iba acercándose paso a paso con ritmo lento

-Que no tiene mucho tacto y no sé si sabe que eres lesbiana – comentó algo preocupada – No quiero que monte una escena con tu novia a punto de llegar.

Una sonrisa de complicidad brotó en los labios de Kya al tiempo que miraba como llegaba la mujer de la cicatriz. Casi se enterneció ante la preocupación de su sobrina y el deseo de esta ultima a protegerla, pero ahora iba a descubrir una gran sorpresa. Con un ligero ademán, la sanadora se levantó, sonrió ampliamente y saludó a la jefa de policía.

-Hola Lin, ya conoces a Jinora – enunció en voz alta, tranquila porque eran las únicas de aquella plaza

-Un momento – la maestra del aire unió la ecuación y su mandíbula se descolgó tanto que cualquiera pensaría que era gelatina – No me digas

-Hola Kya – saludó con la mano una Lin visiblemente nerviosa pese a intentar ocultarlo – Hola Jinora

Kya volvió a sentarse, dejando un hueco entre su sobrina y ella, palpando la losa de la banca para que su chica se sentase. La jefa de policía obedeció, y pese a tener cierto repar, se sentó entre ambas mujeres.

-Jinora – dijo divertida en voz baja la maestra de agua – Te presento a mi chica, Lin Beifong. Creo que ya os conocéis

-Si claro – aclaró la agente de la ley – No te veía desde la boda de Varrick. ¿Cómo estas?

-Bien, bien, gracias – aquellas palabras eran lo más lógico que la castaña podía decir ante tal sorpresa. La ex-novia de hacia años de su padre, ahora era la novia de su tía lesbiana; algo difícil de asimilar en tan poco tiempo.

Durante un minuto apenas se comentó nada salvo el calo de la tarde o lo agradable de la brisa. Mientras Kya sonreía divertida, Lin estaba levemente sonrojada de vergüenza y Jinora, bueno, digamos que recuperaba el habla poco a poco.

-Bueno, ¿Cómo empezasteis a salir? – la joven de ojos castaños rompió el hielo

-Nos encontramos después de la boda – empezó la sanadora – Fuimos a desayunar juntas y nos confesamos

-Entonces, ¿ya te gustaba mi tía?

-Si, antes de tu padre – al analizar el comentario, la mujer de la cicatriz resopló para calmarse, se palpo la nuca y comenzó a hablar más pausadamente – Verás, yo salí con tu padre hace muchos años, eso ya lo sabes

-Si

-Pues digamos que antes de eso tu tía y yo – no sabía seguir correctamente

-Nos besamos – aclaró la sanadora – Pero esta cabezota adorable se negó a aceptar sus sentimientos y aquello solo fue algo que ocurrió sin más

-Pero no era así – concluyó Jinora

-No – comentó la mujer de ojos verdes – Yo empecé a salir con tu padre, pero aceptaba el hecho de que me gustaban los hombres aunque ya ves como soy. No soy muy femenina, que digamos

La mujer alzó sus manos e hizo un gesto mostrando a relucir su cuerpo como si estuviera exponiéndolo.

-Siempre me fijaba en chicas pero en el mismo sentido que Kya, aunque yo lo negaba – prosiguió – Yo quise a tu padre, aunque no sé de que forma. Al menos, ya no.

-Jinora – empezó Kya – Lo que intentamos decirte es que esto no es un capricho, ni una rencilla, ni nada de nada. Desde aquel beso yo supe que me gustaban las mujeres y supe que me había enamorado de Lin Beifong

Entrecruzando las miradas, la pareja sonrió al verse reflejado en las pupilas del otro, casi como si el mundo se hubiera detenido para que ambas pudieran grabar aquel segundo en la retina al son de una brisa que repetía "te amo".

-Escucha Jinora – fue la agente de la ley la primera en salir de ese trance – Yo amo a tu tía y lo que estoy sintiendo no se si lo sentí nunca

Un resoplido salió de la boca de Lin, no encontraba las palabras adecuadas y temía por cometer un traspiés que hiciera que una persona tan importante para Kya ,como era su sobrina, terminase odiándola. En aquel momento, notó una mano en el hombro y como la joven de ojos castaños le tomaba la mano.

-Lo entiendo – respondía la joven maestra – Puede que negases la evidencia

-Es que no quería traer hijos a este mundo, no me sentía cómoda con eso

-Mi padre y tu tomasteis caminos separados y fruto de esos caminos separados, nací yo – la sabiduría de la joven de ojos almendrados resplandecía en cada sílaba – Ahora, después de todo lo que has hecho por mi familia, por el Avatar y por Ciudad República, estoy muy contenta de que encuentras la felicidad

-Gracias – respondió la agente de la ley con una sonrisa

-Para mi, siempre y cuando no hagas daño a mi tía, eres bienvenida en mi vida – repuso – Y mi familia pensará lo mismo

-Jinora, puedes estar segura que nunca haré mal a Kya – y tomando la mano de su novia, notó como esta rodeaba su brazo con su cuerpo – La amo demasiado

-Cariño – ante tal ternura, Kya se apresuró en robarle un pequeño y rápido beso de los labios de su novia, ante la mirada sorprendida de su sobrina

-Ahora espero que nos hagas algún regalo en el día de las flores – matizaba divertida la maestra del aire

-Eso tendremos que hablarlo – puntualizaba Lin

-No te aproveches de tu futura tía – inquiría Kya

Ante el comentario de su novia, la agente de la ley enrojeció tanto que quien la viese pensaría que bote de tinta roja se había caído encima suya.

-Ya matizaremos eso en otra ocasión – comentaba la mayor de las Beifong – Poco a poco

-Bueno, aunque no creo que debieran ocultarlo más tiempo – interrumpió Jinora – Mis padres no hacen más que quejarse de que mi tía no pasa por la isla a cenar. Creo que estarían más tranquilos si supieran que esta con su pareja

-Pero eso sería matizar algo pero sin decir nombres y tu padre se pondrá muy pesado y querrá investigar con quien estoy – el mohin molestó de la sanadora era evidente. Su hermano podía ser muy cotilla

-Prueba a decirle eso en la cena de pasado mañana – analizaba la maestra del aire – Con suerte no te molesta

-Lo dudo mucho – replicaba la tía a la sobrina

-Pues solo hay una solución – comentaba Lin con cierto pesar

-¿Cual cariño?

-Vayamos a cenar las dos

**Continuará...**

**Reflexiones**

**-Facebook: Lobo Susurro Nocturno**

**-IMPORTANTE-**

El próximo viernes 19 de Junio, a las 14:00 hora de México centro, tendrá lugar ¡el primer riguroso Directo-Crazy fanfickero!. Para verlo solo debes ir al canal de Youtube - Seth Liony .

En dicho canal, nos encontraremos con:

-**Seth Liony** Cosplay (Cosplayer de Baroness: Seth Liony Cosplay, Fandubera, youtuber ocasional y escritora de Lybellus, obra que podreís encontrar en wattpad.)

-**Zakuro Hatsune** (La popular fanfickera y fandubera creadora del fanfic Korrasami en español más aclamado: "Nuestra Historia Sigue")

-Lobo Susurro Nocturno - **Susurro Nocturno** en Fanfiction ( La persona que esta detrás del Kyalin más denso de Fanfiction, "Primavera en Ciudad República" y del fanfic "Un Puente Hacia ti" )

Responderemos preguntas, daremos adelantos, hablaremos de futuros proyectos, de ships preferidas, de la repercusión de la franquicia Avatar en el mundo cosplay, de como queremos a los fans, de anécdotas... Así que advertidos quedáis.

Miranos en el canal de Youtube: Seth Liony , el viernes 19 de 14:00 Pm a 17:00 PM.

Para más información, agreganos en facebook y dale "Me Gusta" a Baroness: Seth Liony Cosplay

-Creo que Lin tomaría la decisión de ir a hablar con Tenzin para evitar que este se enfadase con Kya. Al final, quien menos quiere una situación, demuestra valor ante ella.


	10. 10: Mi alguien especial es

**Disclaimer: **La historia es original, pero los personajes que aquí se muestran son propiedad de Michael Dante DiMartino, Bryan Konietzko.

**La semana que viene crearé un blog donde empezaré a hablar del proyecto de autopublicar un puente hacia ti y comenzaré a colgar capítulos de otra novela original. Espero que cuando esto se dé me apoyen. En reflexiones puedes leer más.**

Gracias a todos los que dan **Follow **y **Favorites**, pero en **especial **a los que se han molestado en **dejar** una** review o postear un MP:**

**Dedicaciones personales.**

**Murasaki-11 **Jinora es muy buena chica y adora a Kya, y a Lin también** NioFujuyima32** Muchas gracias por tu cariño y que sepas que quería demostras más la relación que tenían en el libro 3 **Obini **Inicio de la cena llegando; **Mercyredhead **tu ya sabes que Jinora tiene la mente más abierta y es todo por la felicidad de su tía ; **danubio93**, Me llenas de alegría y solo dire que hay que darle amor al Kyalin ,**jaydisita** muchas gracias, espero ganarme más reviews tuyas; **Annimo** muchas gracias y ya tienes parte de la cena, **Guest** me alegro que entiendas que aquí no hace falta lemon hard,gracias!; **Love is a wild animal Danirock,** Su amor llega, junto con una charla inesperada** Maraya Greyjoy **porque sabes decirme unas palabras que me sonrojan, la verdad; ** Montielowsky **yo solo diré que vuelvo a querer mi lazo con despertares bonitos, **Nirvana** creeme que agradezco que vuelvas a pasarte. Viva Kyalin **paolacelestial** Oye, esos despertares son los mejores :) ; **Zakuro Hatsune** no seas masoquista que te mataré,** Likan Murasame **eres muy amable y me agrada que te guste la historia,; **RoseLangley02** yo ya te dije: Kuon es el nuevo villano de Korra; **Kaileena Draculia** muchas gracias ; ; **Natsuki Shin** muchas gracias por dejar una review señorita; **Lin Beifong **siento decirte que ahora toca ir a cenar!

**Capitulo 9**

**Mi persona especial es...**

Ya estaba anocheciendo y el reloj de la pared marcaba que se acercaba hora de cenar aunque esa noche nadie cenaría en su apartamento, el cual yacía más vacío que nunca ante la ausencia de cierta sanadora.

Lin Beifong se encontraba relativamente nerviosa y no era para menos, en algo menos de una hora iba a confirmar delante de su ex novio que ahora estaba manteniendo una relación sentimental con la hermana de este y como era de entender, la situación no podía ser más extraña. Extraña porque hacia solo unos años que Tenzin y ella había recuperado una relación perdida durante más de una década, extraña porque iba a irrumpir en la vida de su familia como parte de una pareja del mismo sexo, extraña porque la otra mitad de la pareja era la hermana del maestro del aire, y verdaderamente extraña porque en lo único que podía pensar era en que deseaba que Kya estuviese bien. Resultaba increíble importancia que la oriunda de la tribu del agua del Sur tenía para la jefa de policía, casi al punto de que comenzaba a detestar la forma en la cual había decidido ocultar su relación al mundo, lo que le hacia sentir que estaba encerrando a su chica en una jaula dorada hecha con el metal que ella podía doblar a voluntad. Era cierto que la maestra del agua la amaba y no le importaba gritarlo a los cuatro vientos pero también era loable que comprendiese el miedo y la posición social que ocupaba la agente de la ley y porqué deseaba ocultar la información de su relación al mundo.

Las altas esferas de Ciudad República podían ser muchas cosas pero si había algo que hacían con gran desempeño era menoscabar la posición de alguien. No era que a la hija de Toph le importasen las habladurías pero era de suponer que dichos comentarios de la alta sociedad terminasen afectando a su labor como agente de la ley. Sobretodo, el principal problema era que Raiko era una persona bastante influenciable en esos asuntos, cualquier cosa menos jugarse los donativos de sus miembros de campaña, así que la limitaría. Pese a que ya comenzaba a sentir que debía de dejar paso al relevo generacional, sentía que aun quedaba mucha vida en ella y en parte la única razón por la cual pensaba en ello era porque el hecho de estar todo el día leyendo algo abrazada a Kya le hacia brotar una sonrisa, aun que lo negase tímidamente para no parecer muy infantil.

Allí estaba ella, la jefa de policía de Ciudad República arreglándose para intentar dar una buena impresión ante Tenzin y su familia. Lo ridículo de la situación era que lo maestros del aire ya la conocían, la habían visto cientos de veces en la isla, en la ciudad o cumpliendo con sus obligaciones como guardiana de la ley; resultaba extraño el hecho de arreglarse cuando ellos ya tenían la costumbre de verla con su arquetípica armadura de negra y su placa policial en el pecho, pero esta situación era diferente y quería dar una mejor imagen. Necesitaba creer que verla de una forma más informal la haría parecer menos amenazadora y una buena elección para su chica, deseaba dar una buena impresión porque esta vez no se presentaba como amiga, policía o aliada, sino como la nueva pareja sentimental de su hermana y su tía. Así pues, la mayor de las Beifong salió de su apartamento vistiendo un jersey ajustado de color verde oliva, una chaqueta negra con detalles de color beis en el cuello y las mangas, y un pantalón a juego con la chaqueta. También se había peinado con un peinado más vaporoso, sin aplastar o apelmazar su gris melena, aunque evitó completamente la idea de usar algún maquillaje porque solamente usaba pintalabios de vez en cuando pero quería dar una apariencia más natural. Ella iba a intentar vestir de la mejor manera posible y comportarse ante Tenzin y Pema, pero el conocerlos no eximía a la situación de tensa para ella. ¿La aceptarán o generaría una discusión familiar?, era una de las preguntas que se le pasaba por la cabeza al tiempo que descendía por las escaleras de su edificio. Aunque nunca le habían preocupado esa cosas, lo cierto era que no quería generar una situación de desconfianza o tensión entre ambos hermanos, además de que amaba muchísimo a Kya y la idea de perturbar su relación familiar comenzaba a incomodarla, sobretodo cuando descubrió que pese a que el Avatar Aang aceptaba su condición sexual también intentaba que su hija no la airease demasiado públicamente.

La situación con su padre podía semejar tensa pero lo cierto es que la homosexualidad no era aun ampliamente aceptada y aquella situación podría complicar las labores diplomáticas del anterior avatar, además de poder usar la orientación de su hija como arma y munición política en algunos lugares. Por ejemplo, los consejeros de Ba Sin Tse no dudarían ni un segundo en recórdarle al monarca que el maestro del aire no había educado bien a su hija y ahora esta era una libertina. Pese a ser un método horrible de influenciar a los dignatarios, no dudarían en usar ese dardo envenenado contra el maestro de los cuatro elementos, si con ello lograban sus propósitos de controlar más la enorme y legendaria urbe.

Lo cierto es que la agente de la ley comprendía la situación de la familia pero deseaba ser aceptada para que así pudieran disfrutar de una relación de hermanos sana. En el fondo, la hija mayor de Toph sabía que Kya odiaba tener que mentir a su hermano de con quien estaba o donde iba a dormir, sobretodo porque este se preocupaba mucho por su hermana, así que era de esperar que entendiese el motivo por el cual la sanadora no era muy clara con exponer donde estaba pasando las noches. Por fortuna para ella, poseía a una aliada que estaba verdaderamente contenta con la relación, y esa era Jinora. La joven maestra del aire no solo había demostrado comprensión y madurez anteriormente, sino que estaba realmente emocionada e ilusionada con la situación y con el hecho de que ambas mujeres reavivasen un amor que se intentó olvidar décadas atrás.

Además de ello, la joven tatuada aconsejó a Lin que llevase algún postre de avellanas y chocolate para ganarse a sus hermanos porque un presente valía más que las buenas palabras para ellos. No era que fueran unos niños interesados en sacar beneficio, sino que simplemente eran niños que se emocionarían ante alguien que les trae un postre delicioso para terminar su cena. Finalmente, con ese consejo en mente, se detuvo a comprar un pastel de chocolate avellana y almendra en la confitería que estaba cerca de su casa y donde a veces compraba los bollos para el desayuno. Estaba tan preocupada en dar una buena impresión que pidió que el pastel fuera doblemente asegurado con sendas lazadas para asegurar que no había posibilidad de que el cordel se deshiciese alguna por el camino y el dulce terminase en el suelo.

Si la situación de ver a la agente de la ley comprando un dulce de tamaño familiar ya era extraña, verla caminando lentamente, observan a su alrededor a las personas que la rodeaban, procurando no chocar con nadie y que nadie chocase con ella, era una de las situaciones más fuera de lógica que se podían ver en Ciudad República. Incluso cuando se acercó a la barcaza que su chica había dispuesto, la situación era muy extraña. No era para menos, el acólito del aire que se encontraba sentado en la embarcación observó como la jefa de policía de Ciudad República llegaba a la altura del puerto visiblemente arreglada y caminando bastante lento. Al irse acercando al enganche de amarre donde se topaba la barca, el joven pudo observar como la maestra de metal portaba un paquete consigo que trataba con esmero y cuidado, casi intentando que nada ni nadie rozase su envoltura. Extrañado ante esta actitud y sabiendo que en la isla de los maestros del aire dichos maestros esperaban visita, el acólito se aventuró a preguntar:

-Disculpe, Jefe de policía Beifong, ¿va a ir la isla?

-Muchacho – respondía con la mirada fija en el pastel – De no venir, no estaría aquí, ¿no crees?

-Es que esperan a un invitado para cenar, ¿es usted?

-Si – confirmó con cierto titubeo – Soy yo a quien están esperando y por ello llevo el postre. ¿algún problema?

Con esa pregunta, los ojos esmeralda de Lin se clavo como un par de puñales en el joven que esperaba subido a la barcaza. El muchacho sintió como esa mirada inquisitiva y molesta penetraba en su ser y le encogía hasta el alma, era cierto lo que decían de la agente de la ley Beifong: una mirada suya y hasta el más parco en palabra preferiría confesar a enfrentarse a su ira.

-Perdona – se disculpó apresuradamente – Suba suba

Intentó darle la mano a la maestra de metal, pero esta unicamente subió por la rampa lentamente, casi en procesión, para que así su preciado cargamento no terminase en el fondo de la bahía.

-Chico – dijo al tiempo que se acomodaba en uno de los asientos de la barca – Si apuras y chocamos, o si tu forma de manejar este cascarón flotante hace que este pastel sufra algún desperfecto, hundiré tu cara en el fango

Intentando tomar a broma la velada amenaza el chico rió levemente con una sonrisa boba en el rostro, pero su gesto se volatilizó en el momento en el que se topó con el ceño fruncido de la mujer de la cicatriz. Definitivamente, sino quería tragar barro y fango por un mes, le convenía surcar el trayecto de la forma más suave y sosegada posible.

-Descuide – comentaba visiblemente nervioso – seremos como una pluma

-Eso espero, chico – replicó la mayor de las Beifong – Eso espero

Por otra parte, Kya llevaba en la isla varias horas. Había ido a ver sus sobrinos y había tenido tiempo para avisar a la familia de que se había tomado la libertad de invitar a alguien a cenar. No era que no quisiera decirle a sus sobrinos la verdad, pero prefería ir preparando a su hermano y no estropear la sorpresa.

Lo más lógico que hizo fue pedirle a su hermano y a la esposa de este que pudieran hablar tranquilamente a solas para advertirles de que la persona que iba a cenar con ellos era la pareja sentimental de la sanadora. Para evitar sorpresas desagradables, Kya le había pedido a Lin que le devolviera el collar para que su hermano la viese con dicho objeto, alegando que unicamente quería ahorrarse quejas y bufidos inoportunos de su hermano. Ella deseaba decírselo calmadamente y después disfrutar de una agradable cena en familia, para después darle el colgante a su chica de nuevo y que esta nunca se lo quitase del cuello. Deseaba formalizar esa relación ante la familia primero, simplemente para que su hermano no pensase mal de la situación.

-Tenzin, Pema, ¿Podemos hablar en privado? – rogó en voz baja, para que el matrimonio notase la importancia de la charla

-Claro – respondió su hermano, arqueando la ceja dubitatívamente – Pero, ¿de qué se trata?

-Aquí no – interpuso – Vamos a la habitación que ocupa Korra

-De acuerdo Kya – Pema se mostraba sonriente y calmada, al tiempo bajaba de su regazo a su hijo más pequeño – Ikki cuida de Rohan. Mama tiene que hablar con tu tía de cosas de adultos

El pequeño Rohan se apresuró a abrazar a su hermana, la cual sostenía al pequeño por ambas axilas. Rohan ya tenía cuatro años y pese a sus mejores esfuerzos, aun tropezaba al correr y correr era uno de sus pasatiempos preferidos.

-Descuida mami – comentó la vivaracha jovencita de once años – No te preocupes

-Gracias hija – y antes de que su esposo pudiera intervenir en la decisión de hablar o no con tanto secretismo, la mujer de cabello recogido ya estaba poniendo rumbo al cuarto vacío que el actual avatar había ocupado por varios años.

Por mucho que Tenzin intentase dar la impresión de ser el cabeza de familia y principal maestro de la orden de los Nómadas del Aire; lo cierto era que su hija lo superaba en aptitudes para el Aire-Control y su mujer era quien terminaba decidiendo y llevando la batuta de su estrambóticamente adorable familia. El hijo de Aang tenía que admitir que pese a que Pema aceptó tener una gran familia, criarlos con amor y participar en las labores de los Nómadas del Aire, cuando ella decidía que algo debía hacerse de un modo o había que optar por un camino más flexible, se hacia sin que nadie quisiera rechistar. Por mucho que Pema fuera una mujer calmada, amable y amigable, podía tener un fuerte carácter cuando se enfadaba, algo poco común, haciendo que la dinámica matrimonial fuera la de subordinar los asuntos familiares a su criterio, alegando que su esposo a veces era demasiado obtuso.

No tardaron más de un par de minutos en llegar al ala privada del templo, la zona reservada para la familia directa de los herederos de Aang y sus invitados. Allí, al fondo de un largo pasillo, se topaba una habitación blanca y espartana, con una cama hecha de tablones de madera, un armario y una ventana octogonal. El armario mostraba las marcas de impactos de pequeñas llamas de fuego, una parte de la pared mostraba una grieta, y un infructuoso intento de repararla; señales silenciosas de la hiperactividad y al mal carácter que mostraba Korra cuando llegó a Ciudad República. En las ocasiones en las cuales Tenzin intentaba obligar al actual Avatar a permanecer en el templo, esta se enfadaba y durante segundos perdía el control de sus poderes, haciendo que con un enfado o rabieta su tierra – control quebrase la pared. Por otra parte el fuego fue jugueteando de alguna forma. Nadie podía saber porqué el Korra tenía esos enfados o perdía el control de sus poderes, pero Kya creía tener la respuesta: hormonas.

La joven Avatar estaba experimentando la libertad en una urbe llena de estímulos como era Ciudad República. Era lógico pensar la pobre avatar tuviera ciertas inquietudes y deseos, además de miedo ante la idea de que comenzaba a fijarse también en chicas. Aquel miedo no podía ser entendido por Tenzin, pero la sanadora lo recordaba demasiado bien. El camino hasta aceptar como eres era demasiado tortuoso, lleno de errores y de miedos; era algo que ni siquiera el Avatar podía dominar.

Cuando llegaron y el maestro del aire cerró tras de ellos la puerta, el matrimonio observó como Kya se quedaba observando las luces tintinéantes de los barcos que viajaban hasta el puerto, al tiempo que jugaba con su cabello.

-Tenzin, Pema – comenzó a hablar visiblemente nerviosa – La persona a la que he invitado hoy no es una amistad, sino mi actual pareja

-¿Estas saliendo con alguien? – preguntó Tenzin

-Así es

-¿Estas seguro que es lo mejor? – Perma conocía los gustos homosexuales de la maestra del agua y jamás los criticó pero aquel tono de preocupación era difícil de ocultar

-¿Qué quieres decir? – cuestionó Kya

-Es que no sabemos si tu relación con esa mujer es seria – respondió su cuñada – Y no querríamos que nuestros hijos se encariñasen

-Hermana, te quiero – la cara del maestro del agua denotaba que en breves iban a escuchas un 'pero' – Pero no sabemos ni siquiera cuanto tiempo lleváis juntas

-Un par de meses

-¿Un par?, ¿cuando ibas a decirlo? – replicó el hombre con barba cuidada. Dándose cuenta de que su tono sonaba alterado procuró recomponerse – Con unos meses esto parece precipitado

-Entiende que es tu primera novia en años y sabemos que has estado con otras mujeres poco tiempo e igual con esta ocurre igual – No podía reprocharle nada a Pema, era verdad lo que decía

-No se atrevan a dudar de que nos amamos. Nunca – instintivamente, la sanadora se puso a la defensiva – Yo la amo a ella y ella a mi. Querría presentarla como mi novia formal porque ya le entregue esto

Señalando al colgante que portaba en su cuello, la sanadora obtuvo lo que quiso, las miradas de absoluta y completa sorpresa del matrimonio, que no daban crédito a lo que había hecho la maestra del agua. Ese colgante era una herencia familiar y nunca jamás le habían escuchado a la mujer de cabello blanco y coleta lánguida.

-Si has hecho eso, significa mucho para ti, ¿no es así? – la pregunta de su hermano era seca y directa. El maestro del aire sabía que su hermana jamás le ofreció a nadie el colgante, ni aunque alguna joven lo pidiese y el hecho de que fuera así dejaba ver la importancia que tenía aquella mujer misteriosa que ya le intrigaba

-Sí – respondió ella dibujando en su rostro una sonrisa al recordarlo agradable que era para ella jugar a besar todas las cicatrices que poseía Lin por el cuerpo. Su corazón se partía pensando en como tuvo que sufrir su chica, pero ella sanaba esos malos momentos con besos que provocaban algún gemido fugitivo que escapaba de los labios de la Beifong – Y por eso os pido que la aceptéis y seáis comprensivos con la situación

-Sabes que siempre lo seremos – contestó Pema – Además, estamos muy contentos de que por fin encuentres el amor. Te lo mereces

Girando sobre sus talones, la mujer de ojos almendrados se orientó hacia la puerta y con voz calmada y elevada, dijo:

-Jinora, ¿podrías entrar? – ambos hermanos se miraron dubitativos pero terminaron estupefactos cuando la puerta se abrió y observaron a la joven maestra del aire con la cabeza agachada por la vergüenza de haber sido descubierta.

-Perdona mama – imploró alzando tímidamente la vista – No quería espiar pero...

-Pero sabemos que te preocupas de tu querida tía – añadió con una sonrisa la madre – Y seguro que cuando quedasteis para comer en Ciudad República se os unió alguien más

Sorprendidos por las labores deductivas de la no-maestra, la joven tatuada no pudo hacer mucho más que darse por vencida, sabiendo que su madre tenía la facultad de saber cuando sus hijos mentían.

-Así es mama – observando los ojos sorprendidos de su tía, su bien amada sobrina clavó sus ojos en sus padres y expresó lo que sentía desde el fondo de su corazón – Conocí a la novia de tía Kya y es muy buena persona, se quieren muchísimo y son muy felices juntas. Esa persona es amable, algo tosca, pero con un gran corazón y respeta a la tía más que a nada. Solo vi amor cuan hablaban la una de la otra y sé que para la novia de la tía, el colgante de compromiso es uno de los objetos más valiosos del mundo

-¿Lo llevaba puesto? – preguntaba anonadado el padre de la joven. Corresponder de esa forma era algo muy serio, no se imaginaba a nadie en Ciudad República que no supiese de esa costumbre de las Tribus del Agua

-Si papa – Jinora casi no aguantaba las lagrimas de la emoción que le producía notar como su tía sonreía con lagrimas de felicidad en el rostro al ver la fuerza con la que su amor era defendido por su querida sobrina – La pareja de tía Kya lo protegía en su cuello como si fuera lo más hermoso del mundo. Alguien que no lo haya pensado con calma no lo trataría así

-Entonces, ¿has pedido que te lo devuelva? – en aquel momento, el maestro del aire miraba a su hermana sorprendido – ¿Sabes que pudo tomarlo como una ruptura?

Era sorprendentemente tierno que su hermano menor se preocupase por que ella provocase tal malentendido sin querer. Las declaraciones de su hermana, junto con las lagrimas de su hija, provocaron que Tenzin supiera que esa misteriosa mujer era digna de alabanza.

-Se lo pedí para hablarlo con vosotros, pero tranquilo hermanito – quiso calmarlo – Ella sabe que le volveré a dar el colgante esta noche

Al responder esto pudieron observar como Pema abrazaba a su hija, la cual aun sollozaba, la no-maestra estaba llena de orgullo maternal ante el valor que había demostrado su hija, enfrentando a sus padres para defender la felicidad de su tía. Su joven maestra había crecido fuerte y sana, además de que había demostrado algo importante en su educación: defender lo que es justo, fuera quien fuera la persona que se opusiese, porque las causas justas y nobles siempre obtenían el respaldo de un verdadero maestro del aire y de una persona verdaderamente buena.

-Tranquila mi niña, has sido muy valiente – su tono era sereno y maternal

-Gracias mama

Ante el deseo de abrazar a su sobrina, la sanadora solamente pudo abanicar su mano ante su rostro para secar un poco sus ojos y que no llorasen más, para correr a abrazar a su sobrina momentos después y agradecerle con el gesto las hermosas palabras con las cuales había descrito a su querida Lin. Eran todas ciertas, Lin podía ser bruta, tierna, dulce, terca, dura, seca, responsable, algo infantil cuando se trataba de competir, pero sobretodo, era su chica y ambas se amaban tanto que incluso les sorprendía a ambas el necesitar tan seguido del tacto de la otra.

Después del momento, queriendo intentar relajar el ambiente y volver al tema en cuestión, Tenzin fingió una leve tos que solvento carraspeando con vehemencia para poder captar la atención del resto de personas en aquella habitación.

-Bueno – el maestro del aire no quería inmiscuirse más de la cuenta en los asuntos amorosos de su hermana. Ella ya había demostrado entereza y madurez tratando de llevar sus gustos románticos en secreto para facilitarle a su padre la labor, pero ya no debía de ser así – ¿Cuando vendrá?

-Debe de estar al caer – se aproximaba la hora de cenar y Lin era una mujer extremadamente puntual – ¿Os apetece ir a recibirla?

-Claro – respondió Pema con una sonrisa divertida – Iremos todos

Al salir del cuarto y aproximarse al pequeño jardín donde habían dejado al resto de su familia, ambos padres pudieron observar como Bumi, el hermano mayor de Kya y Tenzin, había comenzado una carrera de esferas de aire con Meelo y desgraciadamente iba perdiendo. Ikki jugaba tranquilamente con Rohan, haciendo imitaciones para regocijo del pequeño infante.

-Hola – decía movimiento las caderas en un vaivén exagerado y atusando una melena invisible – Soy Asami Sato

El pequeño explotó en carcajadas ante la imitación de su hermana que dejaba ver a la empresaria como

-Detente – su expresión fue seria, con el ceño fruncido, alzando los hombros y agachando la cabeza, al tiempo que en sus labios se convertían en una fina linea – Soy Lin Beifong. ¡Te aplastaré!

El niño volvió a reír pero la sanadora no pudo hacer otra cosa que apenarse por la visión tan negativa que tenía su otra sobrina de su chica. Aunque no hubo mucho tiempo para preocuparse de eso cuando Meelo y su tío atravesaron a toda velocidad el jardín provocando una gran ventolera. Algunas hojas volaron con el refulgir del viento brioso.

-Meelo, Bumi, deteneos – exclamó el maestro del aire a su hermano mayor – Demostrad un poco de compostura

Ante la demanda de Tenzin, ambos maestros se detuvieron, uno por miedo a ser castigado por tareas de limpieza, el otro porque no quería que su padre le ordenase quedarse en el templo haciendo inventario por dos meses.

-Venga, hermanito, solo entrenábamos – replicaba el mayor de los hijos de Aang – Cualquiera diría que no quieres que mejoremos nuestro aire-control

-Dejaos de tonterías y ayudadnos a poner la mesa – contestó Pema con el ceño fruncido – Hoy tenemos visita

-¿Quién? – preguntó el antiguo militar

-Una amiga – contestó Kya – Especial

Ese comentario hizo al hermano mayor casi desfallecer. El mayor de los hijos de Aang sabía que su hermana era lesbiana desde que lo declaró, incluso se convirtió en un apoyo constante para ella. Ambos se sentían una decepción para su padre, uno al no ser maestro, y la otra al no dar a luz posibles maestros. Además de ello, su hermana no se preocupaba de presentar a sus novias a la familia, de hecho, solamente presentó formalmente a la primera de ellas.

-¡Uauh! – exclamó sorprendido – Vale, esto es importante, alguien va a hacerse con la soltera de oro

-¡Bumi! – exclamó su hermano, a veces al antiguo general se le olvidaba que Kya no había aireado sus gustos íntimos con sus sobrinos

-Venid, ya – con un tono autoritario, la esposa del maestro del aire hizo que su cuñado y su hijo la acompañasen – Tenéis que bañaros, os habéis ensuciado

Ni que decir tiene que entre quejas y replicas de porqué no debían de bañarse, los alocados maestros del aire se alejaron. Tenzin tomó a su hija mayor del hombro y la orientó hacia los pasillos de la biblioteca.

-Kya, cuida a Rohan e Ikki – le pidió su hermano menor – Jinora y yo debemos ir a preparar las lecturas para mañana. Si hoy nos acostamos tarde por la cena, debemos adelantar trabajo

-De acuerdo – contestó, quedando a solas con su otra sobrina y su otro sobrino

La sanadora se sentó al lado de ambos, con las piernas en la posición del loto, algo muy común en ella pero que Ikki adoraba. Le encantaba que su tía se pusiese a su altura, mostrase calma y participase en los juegos que ideaban juntas. Aunque ahora, la oriunda del Sur quería solventar algunas dudas.

-Muy buena imitación la de Lin Beifong – halagó a su sobrina – Eres toda una artista

-Gracias – contestó la vivaracha maestra del aire – A Rohan le encantan, por eso las práctico

-Dime, ¿no te cae bien Lin?

-No es eso – contestó la niña con el cabello recogido – Es que siempre esta con esa cara

-Entiendo – comenzaba a entristecerle la forma con la cual su sobrina veía a su novia

-Siempre esta triste – añadió Ikki casi sin darse cuenta de que los cerúleos ojos de su tía se clavaron en ella – Es como si estuviera triste y me da pena. Esta enfadada porque esta triste

-¿Por qué crees que es?

-No sé – decía mientras distraía a su hermano con una pelota – Igual porque se siente sola

Aquel comentario inocente hizo que la mujer de tez morena se estremeciese ante tal derroche de inocencia y certeza.

-Puede que si encuentra a alguien sea feliz – estuvo tentada a decirle que ella la estaba haciendo feliz

-Ella siempre será seria, pero seguro que con alguien sería feliz – respondía mientras le devolvía a su hermanito la pelota – Más feliz. Y entonces podríamos quedar todos juntos

-¿Te cae bien?

-Si – sonrió con una sonrisa – si fuera más feliz seguro que le gustarían los abrazos

-Seguro – a decir verdad, pese a no ser muy cariñosa, Lin seguía teniendo una parte muy sensible y cariñosa, aunque solo fuera con ella – Seguro que será feliz

-Sería muy triste que alguien tan buena como ella estuviera siempre triste

-No lo estará más, Ikki, no lo estará más – comentó al tiempo que se levantaba al escuchar el tañido de una campana que marcaba la llegada de una barca

-¿Quién viene? – preguntó curiosa la niña – ¿Korra?

-No cielo – respondió su tía – Es una persona especial para mi

-¿De verdad? – sus ojos verdosos se iluminaron ante la emoción de conocer alguien nuevo y tan especial que podía unirse a su familia. Ante tal noticia tomó a su hermano en brazos – Vamos Rohan

Al llegar a la entrada principal, Jinora se encontraba allí, con un Bumi y un Meelo aun llenos de polvo. La madre se afanaba en intentar limpiar con un pañuelo los rostros de ambos maestros del aire, con las consecuentes quejas y el típico refunfuño avergonzado. Jinora y su padre llegaron corriendo, era lógico: Jinora quería darle apoyo a su tía y a la jefa de policía; su padre quería demostrar la entereza y la hospitalidad de la Nación de los Nómadas del Aire, y sería algo muy grave que el máximo representante de esta no recibiese a la nueva visita.

La barcaza se detenía, pero el toldo que cubría a los pasajeros impedía ver quien estaba subido a la barca junto con el muchacho que la controlaba, el cual respiraba aliviado como si hubiera sido exonerado de un terrible crimen.

-Tenzin – dijo Kya – Tengo que decirte algo

-Ahora no – replicó su hermano menor

-Ahora si – la sanadora notaba los nervios recorrer su cuerpo – Y todos tenéis que escucharme

Todo el mundo la observó con cierta curiosidad, pero ella no apartaba la vista de la hermosa figura que comenzaba a distinguirse.

-La persona especial que viene a cenar con nosotros – la voz de Kya se alzaba entre sus nervios y el palpitar desmedido de su corazón – Quien yo amo y quiero es

En aquel momento, una figura vestida con un traje formal y el pelo ondulado pisó las tablas del pequeño puerto que hacía de dársena para que las barcazas. Pese a no llevar su armadura y no tener el pelo sucio o recogido, era fácilmente distinguible quien era, y unas cicatrices en su rostro lo evidenciaban.

-Buenas noches – saludó la jefa de policía, portando un pastel entre las manos – Hola Kya

En aquel segundo, cuando todos se fijaron en las sonrisas que ambas mujeres se regalaban recíprocamente, más de uno notó el tiempo detenerse, casi congelarse, sin poder decir o hacer nada. Las miradas sorprendidas de Meelo e Ikki solo eran superadas pos los rostros estupefactos de Pema, Tenzin y Bumi, los cuales miraban a ambas mujeres sin dar crédito a lo que sucedía.

-Es persona especial, esa mujer que amo – las palabras de Kya eran lentas para que todos los presentes pudieran comprenderlas claramente – Es Lin Beifong

**Continuará...**

**Reflexiones**

-Mi facebook es : Lobo Susurro Nocturno . Podéis agregarme si queréis

-Iba a hablar ya de la cena pero pensé que era mejor ir hablando de personajes y de como estaban. Preparar la escena, básicamente.

-Ikki no odia a Lin, solamente creía que estaba triste por estar sola... Ella va a estar muy contenta de que ambas mujeres topasen el amor

**IMPORTANTE – ruego vuestra opinión**

Como mucho de vosotros yo trabajo pero en un empleo donde me pagan bastante mal, aunque lamentablemente y debido a la crisis no puedo arriesgarme a perderlo, así que siempre ando algo ajustado de dinero.

En los próximos meses una serie de grandes cambios llegarán a mi vida y parece que deseen derribar mi decisión de autopublicar una versión literaria de "Un puente hacia ti" y mi otra novela original. Además de eso, cada vez necesito más ingresos pero eso me restaría tiempo para escribir y escribir es mi verdadero amor.

Debido a que deseo autopublicar, algo caro y poco rentable, me he propuesto activar una web en las próximas semanas donde informaré de la novelización del fic, haré encuestas sobre nombres o rediseños, postearé versiones extendidas de capítulos, hablaré de futuros proyectos, y algún momento extendido.

Además, no os voy a mentir, en la web planeo colocar una sección de donativos//lo que sea... para que me ayude a conseguir un dinero para la autopublicación, además de mantener el hos interno de la web o darme alguna ayuda. También instauraré una sección de compra para el futuro digital de la novela digital y física.

Espero que la idea no os disguste pero yo quiero seguir escribiendo y si buco un trabajo secundario no tendré tiempo y en verdad publicar algo propio, darlo a conocer, y ganar algo de dinero para poder decir: lo hice. Me emociona todo esto y me gustaría saber opiniones y quiero que sepáis que intentaré ser lo más participativo posible. Los que me siguen en facebook saben que siempre hablo y me gustaría fomentar el feedback.

Muchos aquí me animan a seguir escribiendo pero sin tiempo dejaría de hacerlo. Yo ahora voy a vender todo lo que pueda para hacerlo y arriesgar todo en un sueño, porque al menos de fracasar no quiero que sea porque me asuste y no lo intenté, sino que sea por derretirse la cera que une mis alas, como Icaro logrando alcanzar el sol, porque si sucumbo, si fracaso, si muero, al menos habré intentado surcar el cielo.

Sed Felices.


	11. 11: Cena acompañada de Charla

**Disclaimer: **La historia es original, pero los personajes que aquí se muestran son propiedad de Michael Dante DiMartino, Bryan Konietzko.

**Capítulo dedicado a Yuri Haruno y Phary. Feliz cumpleaños y gracias por el apoyo y el animo**

Gracias a todos los que dan **Follow **y **Favorites**, pero en **especial **a los que se han molestado en **dejar** una** review o postear un MP:**

**Dedicaciones personales.**

**Annimo** espero que lo estes pasando bien en el viaje; **Love is a wild animal Danirock,** Ahora solo quiero saber como justificaron tus padres una reacción tan inesperada **Murasaki-11 **Jinora saludará pero lo importante es la cena** NioFujuyima32** Muchos estaríamos igual de nerviosos que Kya **Obini **Intenta no morir de ternura ante este futuro momento; **Mercyredhead **ahora toca la cena, tranquila, **tryblin** gracias a ti por dejarme una review, ayuda mucho ; **danubio93**, solamente con apoyo, visitas al blog que ya publicaré, participación y que cuando este a la vente te animes, me llega. Yo lo pido, no lo exijo y agradezco vuestra ayuda en todas vuestras posibilidades ,**jaydisita** muchas gracias, espero ganarme más reviews tuyas; **Guest** me alegro que entiendas que aquí no hace falta lemon hard,gracias!;** Maraya Greyjoy **soy un coitos interrumptus... Me ha gustado que me comparen con tan grande serie xD; ** Montielowsky **ya puedes ver como se lo toma la familia, **Nirvana** ¡Kyalin forever!; **Tsunade Koishirio** ¿Tsunade?algún día haré Sakuhina por petición de una amiga xD,** Liz **eres muy amable y aquí la continuación,; **RoseLangley02** yo ya te dije: Kuon es el nuevo villano de Korra; **Megalupe20 **es que en Korrasami Latino o en Korrasami Love son buena gente, amorosa que comparte fics con amor** ;Misticgwen **vaya, alguien que acaba de sumarse, bienvenida; ; **Natsuki Shin** muchos vimos a Lin como alguien fuerte pero triste, ahora esta con Kya y la cuidará. Estoy muy contento de que te guste; **Lin Beifong **siento decirte que ahora toca ir a cenar! **Guayis** ¿hice que amarás el Kyalin?, el kyalin se ama solo y no me necesita xD ;**Guest** si hago un tyzula tendré el trío de parejas yuri de una ilustración estilo Adventure time que vi xD

**Capitulo 11**

**Cena acompañada de charla**

Aquel momento era extraño para todos, casi como si de un sueño se tratase o una alucinación. Ante ellos estaba la jefa e policía, Lin Beifong, intentando regalar a la familia de Tenzin su mejor sonrisa, sosteniendo entre sus manos la envoltura de un dulce. La sorprendente no era el hecho de que la agente de la ley llevase un postre a la isla, que ya era de por sí muy chocante, sino que además estaba siendo presentada como la actual pareja y novia forma de Kya.

Los rostros de incredulidad se agolpaban en los adultos, al tiempo que los niños simplemente sonreían. Ikki saltaba de alegría y Meelo con ella; una por el triunfo del amor y otro por el dulce que habría para cenar.

Por otra parte, La mayor de las hijas de Toph estaba congelada, petrificada, inmovilizada ante el hecho de pasar por el escrutinio de la familia de su novia, algo ya de por sí difícil debido a que también eran la familia de su ex- novio. Las caras de estupefacción no ayudaban a hacerla sentir más cómoda, algo más que destacable en los ojos de Tenzin, el cual tenía sus ojos tan abiertos que en cualquier momento sus globos oculares podrían huir de sus cuencas. Esos ojos desconcertados comenzaban a incomodarla, al punto de que su amigable sonrisa se iba apagando ante un juicio amañado donde ya iba a ser condenada. Ella en verdad había dado lo mejor de ella misma, había hecho su mejor esfuerzo en empezar esa relación con buen pie pero semejaba un error terrible.

En ese momento, sumida en sus pensamientos más negativos, la mujer de la cicatriz observó como su chica descendía los escalones que las separaban y se aproximaba a ella, casi correteando entre saltos de nerviosismo, con su característica coleta meciéndose al aire y dando testimonio silencioso de tales inquietudes. Esa coleta, sobresaltada y juguetona, tenía un efecto relajante, casi analgésico, en la jefa de policía, recordando con su vaivén que ella tenía ahora la fortuna de estar junto a Kya.

La sanadora se colocó al lado de su chica, la tomó del hombro, se arrimó todo lo que pudo a ella y tomó su rostro con una mano, obligando a la agente de la ley a torcer su rostro hacia donde estaba su chica. En ese momento, cuando ambas se vieron y sus miradas se encontraron, la maestra del agua le regaló un tierno beso en los labios a su chica, a la cual había extrañado profundamente durante todo el día. Fue un beso rápido pero dulce que confirmó a todos los presentes que aquello no era un equivoco, una casualidad o una broma; estaban juntas.

-Hola cariño – saludó Kya a su chica después del beso – Tranquila, todo saldrá bien

-Te extrañe – comentó con nerviosismo y es aire de fingida despreocupación – Pero aquí me siguen mirando de forma extraña

Fue un comentario dicho a viva voz, para que llegase a los oídos de todos los presentes, incluso los que estaban en otro mundo debido al shock. Dándose por enterados, victima de su propia transgresión, Bumi, Tenzin y Pema intentaron recomponer su compostura, la cual había terminado profundamente dañada por sus absurdas expresiones de incredulidad. Antes de que los adultos pudieran dar la bienvenida a su invitada como esta se merecía, Jinora se aproximó a donde estaban su tía y su novia, para saludar cordialmente a la agente de la ley.

-Bienvenida a nuestro hogar – saludó formalmente aunque Lin había ido docenas de veces a la isla, incluso había estado presente cuando a Jinora se le otorgaron sus tatuajes – Es un placer volver a verte

-Gracias Jinora – contestó la agente de la ley quien torpemente se dio cuenta de que la etiqueta y los modales ameritaban que anunciase el presente que había traído – He traído el postre, es un pastel de chocolate con avellana y almendras. Espero que os guste

-Muy amable – contesto la maestra tatuada con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja ante la idea de que por fin la relación fuera oficial en su familia

-Espero que sientas este como una parte de tu hogar – comentó la joven tatuada – Queremos que te sientas parte de la familia. Los Nómadas del Aire aceptamos cualquier representación de afecto y cualquier estilo de vida que no dañe a otros

-Muy amable – y comentando esto ultimo, Lin observó a Tenzin – Seguro que si

Antes de poder atender o saludar correctamente al maestro del aire y antiguo interés romántico, la agente de la ley fue asaltada por otros dos niños. Ikki llevaba dando saltitos divertidos, como si fura un cervatillo emocionado; a su lado, Meelo saltaba los escalones, cayendo en una pirueta con su dominio del aire, adelantando a su hermana y posando sus ojos en el paquete envuelto con cariño.

-Bienvenida a nuestro hogar – dijo el joven muchacho intentando poner una voz seductora y sugerente – ¿Desearía que le guardase ese paquete?

La jefa de policía miró extrañada la actitud del joven alocado, el cual tenía ya desde muy pequeño una fijación por las mujeres que rozaba lo delirante. Sin duda, no tardaría mucho en intentar poner en práctica todos sus trucos en público y flirtear con alguna chica, pero aun le quedaban años para no ser considerado un simple infante.

-Meelo, ¿Solamente te interesa el dulce? – la mayor de los hermanos se mostraba molesta – No semeja ni preocuparte la noticia de que tía Kya ha encontrado la felicidad

-Es que soy demasiado dulce – decía al tiempo que atusaba su flequillo – Además, Lin no es mi tipo. Demasiado autoritaria

El rostro de la mujer de la cicatriz se desplomó ante tal declaración, no pudiendo dar crédito al descaro del que hacia gala el niño. Era como si ya pretendiese forjarse como galán rompe – corazones. Ante tal reacción, la sanadora, aun cerca de su chica, rió alegremente para mostrar a su novia que no había nada que temer de su sobrino.

-Me alegro de no tener que temer porque me la arrebates – y diciendo esto de forma graciosa abrazó a su chica

-Descuida – comentaba el joven maestro del aire – Quiero que seas feliz tía y no me inmiscuiré entre vosotras

-Bueno, tus ventosidades no ayudarían – la jefa de policía levantó la ceja después de lanzar ese comentario tan mordaz, solo para indicarle al joven que debía de olvidarse de sus intentos de casanova con ella.

-Pero... - iba a responder pero su hermana mayor lo interrumpió

-Nada de peros Meelo – replicaba Jinora al tiempo que agarraba el paquete con el pastel – No la molestes

-¿A donde llevas el pastel?

-Lejos de ti – aclaró la maestra tatuada – Tus trucos no van a hacer que la jefa de policía se ría y te dé un trozo más grande

-Tiene razón – aclaró la propia Lin, hundiendo los planes de Meelo para obtener ración doble de dulce – Todos recibiremos lo mismo

Derrotado al darse cuenta de que su plan había fracasado, el joven chiquillo bajó los brazos y los hombros en señal de derrota y como sí de un perro se tratase, fue siguiendo la envoltura con el pastel en su interior.

Ambas mujeres no pudieron dar ni un paso porque ante ellas, esperando su turno como si fuera una colegiala de jardín de infancia, estaba Ikki. La jovencita no podía ocultar su emoción, había esperado a que su hermano terminase de hacer sus pantomimas y ahora se encontraba completamente exaltada ante la idea de dar oficialmente la bienvenida a Lin Beifong como la nueva novia de su tía. Era extraño enterarse de que a su tía le agradaban las mujeres de forma romántica y que esa mujer que salió en su momento con su padre, lógicamente antes de que este estuviera con su madre, ahora formaría parte de su familia como la pareja sentimental de su querida tía.

Ikki no pensaba en que las relaciones con personas del mismo genero estaban mal, ella solamente pensaba que era importante plantar el amor en el mundo, que cuanto más amor se plantase, cuando más se cultivase y se alimentase, más crecería la felicidad del mundo, convirtiéndose en un prístino vergel donde los espíritus y los seres humanos pudiesen compartir su alegría al mundo, abandonando la tristeza y haciendo que nunca nadie quisiera destruirlo todo. La joven niña sabía que siempre habría malas personas pero había que intentar solucionar esas cosas y fomentar que la gente se quisiera porque nadie haría daño a alguien que quisiera. Para Ikki, ese momento era mágico, porque quería que su tía fuera feliz y que Lin sonriese.

-Hola – saludó la joven niña con los ojos abiertos de par en par – Yo soy Ikki, aunque ya lo sabías, pero quiero darte la bienvenida

-Gracias, Ikki – correspondió Lin – Estoy muy agradecida

-Esto es muy emocionante – casi daba pequeños saltos en el mismo sitio – Por eso la tía Kya me preguntaba si me caías bien. Si me caes bien, se lo dije a ella, puedes preguntarle, de verdad que no miento. Díselo tu, tía

En aquel momento, la sanadora se despegó de su novia y se arrimó a su sobrina, abrazándola alrededor del cuello para que de tanta actividad y de brinco en brinco, no terminase descontrolando su control del aire, unido a su eufórica personalidad, terminando en un salto de varios cientos de metros. No es que a una maestra del aire criada en el dominio desde pequeña fuera a sucederle algo pero a Pema no le gustaba que sus hijos jugasen a 'salta más alto'. Aquel juego era una locura que se trataba de tomar mucho impulso, elevarse lo más que se pudiese, para caer a plomo posteriormente. Lo importante venía luego, donde ganaba quien aguantase sin dominar los vientos hasta la distancia más próxima al terreno. Era un ejercicio de control que precisaba y mejoraba las habilidades de aire – control de lo infantes, pero seguía siendo un juego muy peligroso.

-Es cierto lo que dice – la oriunda del Sur reía ante el hecho de las esmeraldas engarzadas en los ojos de su sobrina llenos de emoción – Cree que serías más feliz con alguien que te quisiera y te cuidase a tu lado

-Pues estoy de acuerdo – respondió la agente de la ley – Eres muy observadora Ikki

-Esa persona que te cuidará será mi tía, ¿verdad?, di que si, por favor – la niña no cabía en sí de gozo

-Así es – respondió la maestra del agua – Yo cuidaré a Lin y la haré feliz

-Y yo deseo hacer lo mismo con ella – inquirió la mujer de la cicatriz

Ante tal derroche de cariño, bañando en dulzura esas miradas cargadas de complicidad, la joven maestra del aire solo pudo soltar un gemido cándido que recordaba a las adultas que aquella situación era tan hermosa que difícilmente podría ser bien descrita por algún novelista. Esa situación, de verdadero cariño forjado desde el secreto era lo más similar que Ikki había visto en su vida al amor de los cuentos románticos que había comenzado a leer. Un amor que lucha contra viento y marea, que aguanta eternamente el envite del tiempo, los momentos amargos, las malas miradas, no doblegándose a nada que no sea deseo, afecto, lujuria y pasión; todos ellos representados en un mar de besos amorosos y un millar de caricias prohibidas que solo se muestran en alcobas cerradas, con las sabanas como únicas testigos.

-Es tan bonito – derramó esas sílabas entre dientes puesto que su mente solo se escapaba a aquel beso robado por su tía – Quiero saber la historia, e ir al parque con ambas. ¿Por qué pudo Jinora y yo no?

La pequeña hizo un mohín, molesta por no ser considerada junto con su hermana. A veces envidiaba la relación que tenía Jinora con su tía y que ella pensaba que jamás iba a tener, pero en esos momentos era cuando Kya la abrazaba y le recordaba que siempre sería su viento juguetón, envuelta en sonrisas y risas con el único fin de intentar hacer del mundo un lugar un poco mejor.

-Lo siento – se disculpó la maestra del agua – Pero Jinora ya sabía que me gustan las mujeres y no quería que algo así fuera traumante

-¿Trauma?, eso es muy tonto – en verdad la niña no sabía el motivo de por qué el amor podía ser algo doloroso o molesto – ¿Por qué me iba a disgustar que quieras a alguien?. Además, así Lin no estará triste

-¿Triste? – la mayor de las Beifong

-Ella pensaba que te veías triste – respondió Kya, al tiempo que agitaba su mano ante su rostro para secar sus lagrimas, victima de la ternura y la inocencia de su viento juguetón de verano

-Lo siento – la niña de ojos verdosos agachaba la cabeza arrepentida por hacer suposiciones sin base alguna – No quería incomodar

En aquel momento, casi sin darse cuenta, la maestra de metal tuvo que aceptar el hecho de que aquella niña había profundizado más en su forma de ser y en el dolor e inseguridades de su corazón que incluso ella misma. Sí, Lin había aceptado que se había negado a vivir y había rechazado cualquier debilidad por muy evidente que fuera, pero la hija de Tenzin la había notado desde el principio. Sin mediar palabra, la agente de la ley abrazó a la niña que estaba ante ella, para sorpresa de los adultos que comenzaban a caminar hacia ella. Ignoró los suspiros de exclamación, solamente se agachó a la altura de la pequeña niña y le sonrió.

-Tenías razón, estaba triste – confirmó la jefa de policía – Pero ya no lo estoy. Tu tía me hace muy muy feliz

La pequeña maestra del aire sonrió ampliamente, mostrando casi la totalidad de sus encías, sabiendo que el amor volvía a ganar la batalla. Tal vez Jinora fuera afín con los espíritus, pero no había duda de las capacidades empáticas de Ikki.

-Soy tan feliz – dijo la niña

-Y nosotros – puntualizó Tenzin, el cual se había acercado con Bumi y Pema a dar la bienvenida a la maestra de metal

Era cierto que en un principio su estado de conmoción ante tal noticia no fue del todo educada, por no decir que podía haberse considerado una falta de respeto flagrante, pero ahora se habían aproximado para dar un recibimiento apropiado a una amiga de la familia tan querida como Lin Beifong.

-Nos alegramos de tenerte aquí – añadió el maestro del aire alopécico

-Perdonanos – se disculpó Pema – Es que nos ha tomado por sorpresa la noticia

-No hay que disculparse – aunque era cierto que esas incomodas miradas la habían agobiado no deseaba empezar con mal pie ahora que formalmente era la novia de Kya – Entiendo que debido a nuestro pasado en común esto te resulte raro, pero amo a tu hermana y ella a mi

Esas palabras le habrían provocado un rubor excesivamente bermellón en cualquier otro momento, pero no ahora. Era cierto que ella podía ser tremendamente vergonzosa con el hecho en sí de admitir sus sentimientos pero en esta ocasión deseaba dejar las cosas claras con los hijos de Aang: amaba a Kya y era reciproco, de eso no había duda alguna.

-Os doy mi más sincera enhorabuena – con una solemne reverencia, el Tenzin regaló sus bendiciones a la pareja

-Me alegro muchísimo por vosotras – prosiguió Pema con cierta incertidumbre en la mirada. No importaba que la jefa de policía hubiera salvado a su familia, nunca era fácil estar ante alguien que intentó encerrarte por estar saliendo con una ex – pareja

-Bueno – Bumi aspiraba a decir algo ingenioso a la par que inteligente, pero sin resultados – Bienvenida a la familia

Si algo se podía decir del ex-militar es que tenía buenas intenciones aunque su mente no dominase los entresijos de la dialéctica. Aquel comentario simplemente sonó tan extraño como era el responsable de decirlo pero tan familiar y amable como solo el loco de Bumi podría hacerlo.

Después de la bienvenida, los adultos se fueron al comedor privado, un pequeño recinto cercano a la cocina donde unas brasas mantenían la comida caliente y contribuían a cocinar parte de los alimentos, como demostró Pema que había preparado una cena a base de verduras a la brasa y fideos salteados con especias. Lo cierto era que Lin ya conocía ese lugar, había cenado allí muchas veces como pareja de Tenzin hacia ya más de una década y ahora estaba allí como pareja de Kya, de nuevo sentada en aquella mesa pero con un nuevo interés romántico.

La jefa de policía se sentó al lado de su novia pero a su otra vera se había sentado Ikki, la cual sonreía tontamente hasta el punto de casi incomodad a la agente de la ley. No era que a la mayor de las hijas de Toph le molestase la jovencita pero es que esa mirada obnubilada la estaba comenzando a incomodar; ella había sido una respetable miembro de la policía por años y había detestado la infalibilidad que los medios le otorgaban, y aquellos ojos solo mostraban una mirada de profunda maravilla. Al lado de su chica, se sentó Jinora, la cual observaba con una sonrisa a su hermana, la cual no quitaba los ojos de encima a la mujer de la cicatriz.

-Ikki – preguntaba dubitativa Lin, puesto que no quería disgustar a la pequeña – ¿Te sucede algo?

-¿Cómo empezó todo? – cuestionaba risueña y visiblemente emocionada ante el relato que deseaba que diese comienzo – Quiero saberlo

-Ikki, no preguntes ciertas cosas a nuestra invitada – le reprendió levemente su madre

-No te preocupes, Pema – solventó Kya, como deseando que su chica le contase la historia – Seguro que mi chica no tiene problema en contarlo

-Bueno – ahora se encontraba entre la espada y la pared, teniendo que contentar a una niña emocionada y a una sanadora divertida ante el hecho de verla pasar vergüenza - Cuando eramos jóvenes, un día que yo estaba enferma, Kya tuvo que venir a cuidarme porque mi madre no estaba. Ella tenía que ayudar a tu abuelo, Aang, en una misión

En aquel momento, los ojos de Tenzin alzaron una ceja ante la incredulidad de lo que la agente d ella ley afirmaba con la historia: su pasado amoroso con Kya fue antes que con él.

-Era viernes – la sonrisa de Kya al recordarlo, mientras rememoraban que aquella declaración había reiniciado sus vida – Y Lin estaba hecha un desastre cuando la vi.

-Tu tía olía a hierba – comentó con una sonrisa – Porque le encantaba revolcarse por los jardines como una ardilla - conejo

-La hice bañarse - se defendió la sanadora – Porque olía a sudor y después empezamos a hablar de tonterías

-¡Eh! – se quejó la maestra de metal – Estaba enferma. Estuvimos hablando de chicos

-Por eso. Tonterías – sonrió Kya al recordar esa tarde como si hubiera sido ayer.

-En eso que...bueno..probamos...sucedió...nos besamos – no importaba cuanto lo recordase, un leve rubor siempre se adueñada del pálido rostro de Beifong.

-Y repetimos. Varias veces. Durante todo el fin de semana – exclamaba Kya entre risas propias y vergüenzas ajenas

-No le digas eso a la gente, Kya – refunfuñó la agente de la ley

-Que lindo – exclamó emocionada Ikki

-Muy hermoso – añadía Jinora

-Pero no era la correcto, según el status quo – proseguía Lin – Tuve miedo, estaba confusa e hice daño a vuestra tía

-Creo que ese día descubrí que a mí no me gustaban los hombres – añadía la mujer de tez morena y coleta juguetona, que tomaba la mano de su chica – Y por suerte ahora me haces la mujer más feliz del mundo

-Gracias – respondió la mujer de ojos verdosos al verse reflejada en el mar azul celeste que su novia tenía por mirada – Tu a mi también

Bumi no pudo evitar mirar a su hermano, el cual intentaba poner su mejor cara de poker sin resultado alguno. A decir verdad, la confesión de que su antigua novia y su hermana habían tenido algo antes que él y Lin salieran juntos le afectaba, era como si fuera un plato de segunda o como si a la mayor de las Beifong le atrajese más la sangre que corría por sus venas que la persona. Su esposa también observó como su marido estaba algo disgustado ante tal confesión e intentó cambiar de tema.

-Cuéntanos Lin – Pema puso su mejor sonrisa – ¿Qué tal se porta Kya en tu apartamento?

-Muy bien, cocina a las mil maravillas – respondió con una sonrisa al recordar todos los almuerzos que le había preparado y como dejó de asistir a la cafetería de la comisaria

-Se hace algo malo avisanos y traela de vuelta – contestó Bumi intentando fingir la autoridad inexistente de hermano mayor. Era buen líder y militar pero como hermano mayor sabía que nadie le haría caso

-Depende de que tipo de cosas malas – la sonrisa picara de Kya vislumbraba a lo que se refería – Te avisará o no

-¡Kya! – exclamó sonrojada la mujer de la cicatriz

-Era broma – se defendía al tiempo que ocultaba su rostro con una mano, evitando que su chica la viese y guiñando un ojo a su hermano como gesto de complicidad. Cualquiera de los adultos presentes sabían que ella estaba confirmando silenciosamente que ya habían estado juntas en la cama, desnudas, llenándose de besos, entre una banda sonora de gemidos y ruegos de placer

La cena prosiguió sin muchos percances, salvo que Meelo intentaba negociar el hecho de que si cenaba menos verduras debería tomar más pastel para que su cuerpo compensase sus necesidades. Sin embargo, su madre le había dejado discutir con Lin sobre el tema, dándose cuenta de que la jefa de policía podía ser más mordaz e ingeniosa de lo que muchos pudieran creer, casi dejando claro que las artimañas del chico no surtirían efecto con ella. En el momento que la mujer alegó que un verdadero caballero que siguiese el estricto código de los rompecorazones cedería a sus hermanas el postre, el muchacho prefirió darse por derrotado, su galantería le había derrotado. Esa broma dejó definido un punto importante: una mujer podía valerse perfectamente por sí misma y querer ser un cortejador sin mesura podía hacer que casi terminases sin postre.

Antes de servir el postre, Tenzin se levantó de su asiento miró fijamente a los ojos de Lin e indicó con ellos que ambos se fueran de la sala. Bumi se dio cuenta, al igual que Kya, quienes se miraron preocupados y observaron la respuesta tímida de Lin, sabían que decir algo haría que los niños se preocupasen y no deseaban eso, pero la sanadora no iba a permitir que su hermano metiese las narices en su relación.

-Voy un momento al servicio – de disculpó el maestro del aire

-Disculpa – se levantó la jefa de policía fingiendo casualidad – ¿Podría acompañarte?, también quiero ir al servicio

-Por supuesto

Y ambos abandonaron la mesa al tiempo que se adentraron en los lóbregos pasillos del templo para lograr tomar distancia lejos de oídos curiosos. Aquella charla iba a ser algo molesta, ambos lo sabían, pero era algo que debían hacer por el bien de Kya, porque las heridas abiertas solo supuran.

-Ya podemos hablar – dijo en voz baja el maestro del aire

-Pues tu dirás – comentaba Lin intentando que el hombre diese el primer paso. Para ella todo aquello era pasado pero semejaba que a su ex no le gustaba – Porque quiero pastel

-No te gustaban los dulces

-La gente cambia

-Si, también de gustos, por lo que veo – bromeó con tono algo caustico

-Oye, si tienes algún problema con que este con Kya dilo sin rodeos – pese a la voz baja su tono seguía siendo intimidante

-No es por eso – se defendió el hombre con todo calmado – Es que ha sorprendido la declaración. Nunca pensé que fueras bisexual

La jefa de policía resopló, sabiendo que algo así haría daño al ego masculino de cualquiera, por muy maestro del aire y monje sabio que pretendiese ser, Tenzin era un hombre con sus virtudes y sus defectos. Era sabio, amable, protector, pero también era inseguro en aceptar sus propios desánimos.

-Lo siento si te ha dolido, pero así es – decidió confesar sin tapujos para extirpar rápidamente la espina aun clavada en esa herida – Yo siempre he amado a Kya

-¿De verdad? – estaba algo sorprendente por tal declaración

-Supongo que si – intentaba buscar las palabras de tal forma que no sonasen dolorosas – Es decir, me doy cuenta de que en verdad estoy feliz

-Siento que conmigo no lo hayas sido – su voz tenue marcada cierta tristeza

-No lo lamentes, seguramente por eso terminamos, no quería traer al mundo a alguien que no viviese lleno de amor – intentó sanar el más que obvio malestar del maestro del aire

-Algo noble

-Gracias, pero ahora me doy cuenta de que cuando Kya y yo nos besamos, tuve miedo y escape de mi misma – exponía para que intentase entender su postura – Puede que por eso mi madre siempre se quejaba de nuestra relación, porque sabía que yo me estaba mintiendo

-Entiendo – sonrió el maestro del aire, regalando cierta calidez al momento – Me alegro de que por fin hayas encontrado tu lugar y espero que seas muy feliz con mi hermana

-Entonces, ¿sin rencores? – estaba sorprendida

-Solamente quería saber si lo que habías dicho era verdad – expuso el hombre – Después de lo que has dicho sé que mi hermana y tu os queréis profundamente

-No tenías que haberte molestado – el hecho de que pensase que mentía la incomodaba

-Disculpame – replicó Tenzin – Pero te dio el collar de compromiso, algo que nunca le ha entregado a nadie. Entiende que estuviese preocupado

-Entiendo – no podía estar molesta porque mostrase preocupación por la felicidad de su hermana – Te aseguro que lo acepte porque quiero estar con ella para siempre. No te ofendas, pero en unos meses me ha sacado más sonrisas que tu en diez años de noviazgo

-Bueno – se encogía de hombros – Nunca se me dieron bien los chistes

-Tienes razón – y antes de poder volver a la cena, antes de un apretón de manos o un abrazo, ambos observaron como se acercaba a ellos Kya, con el ceño algo fruncido y actitud desafiante

-Tenzin – su voz era profunda, como un maremoto a punto de romper el horizonte – ¡No te atrevas!

-Escucha, Kya – se defendió el maestro del aire

-Escuchame tu a mi – sus ojos celestes brillaron cargados de ira destilada – ¿Tienes idea de lo que he sufrido guardando el secreto del beso?, ¿de lo qué he llorado por qué estaba contigo?. Fui una buena hermana y no me metí entre vosotros, así que ni se te ocurra interponerte

-Cariño – intentaba media la jefa de policía

-Soporte vuestra relación, lloré por días cuando fuisteis juntos al Sur y anunciaste vuestro compromiso – su coleta juguetona casi estaba encrespada como la cola de un gato – Y saben los espíritus que cuando anunciaste tu ruptura y al poco tenías a Pema, quería matarte. ¿Por qué crees que deje de hablarte?, la trataste mal y ahora vienes a dar lecciones de moral

-Kya, eso esta en el pasado y creo que es mejor que quede en el pasado – la interrumpió Lin

-No – refunfuñó completamente fuera de si, aunque hablaba en voz baja su tono era casi desquiciado – Estoy harta de ocultar lo que siento, lo que soy y que te saque de la cena para darte alguna charla estúpida igual que hacia nuestro padre conmigo

En aquel momento, antes de que pudiera continuar, la jefa de policía la abrazó con fuerza haciendo que su enfado disminuyese en el acto.

-Boba – replicó la mujer de la cicatriz con una sonrisa – Solo se ha preocupado por ti y quería hablar conmigo por lo del colgante

-¿Cómo?

-Temía que Lin no tomase con seriedad el gesto de entrega y aceptación del collar – se defendía al maestro del aire – Pero siento mucho haberte preocupado. También siento todo lo que has sufrido por mi relación con Lin

-Perdona hermano – estaba visiblemente avergonzada

-Es normal – Tenzin intentó aliviar su pesar – Fuiste muy estoica con las peticiones de nuestro padre y yo jamás te pediría algo semejante. Sé que siempre intentas cuidar el nombre de la familia pero creo que ahora debes, o mejor dicho, deben ser felices

-Solo quería darnos su bendición – añadió la jefa de policía – Pero ha sido agradable que vinieses en mi defensa

-Bueno, dicho sea de paso – el hombre barbudo en verdad se sentía molesto por haber causado tanta tensión sin pretenderlo – ¿Qué tal si volvemos para el postre?

-Me parece bien – alegó Lin

-Si, además Meelo intenta negociar sobre la fresa que corona el pastel – soló una leve risa al tiempo que unas lagrimas de felicidad escapaban de ese mar que tenía por mirada

-Pues esa fresa es para ti – dijo la jefa de policía

-Deja que se la quede, no me importa – disculpó Kya a su nieto – Ya te tengo a ti

**Continuará...**

-Mi facebook es : **Lobo Susurro Nocturno**. Agredadme si queréis

-He pensado en un día en el cual ambas 'tías' lleven a Ikki a pasear o a todos los niños... ¿Agrada la idea?

-En breves aparecerán Korra y Asami de nuevo

**IMPORTANTE – ruego vuestra opinión**

Como mucho de vosotros yo trabajo pero en un empleo donde me pagan bastante mal, aunque lamentablemente y debido a la crisis no puedo arriesgarme a perderlo, así que siempre ando algo ajustado de dinero.

En los próximos meses una serie de grandes cambios llegarán a mi vida y parece que deseen derribar mi decisión de autopublicar una versión literaria de "Un puente hacia ti" y mi otra novela original. Además de eso, cada vez necesito más ingresos pero eso me restaría tiempo para escribir y escribir es mi verdadero amor.

Debido a que deseo autopublicar, algo caro y poco rentable, me he propuesto activar una web en las próximas semanas donde informaré de la novelización del fic, haré encuestas sobre nombres o rediseños, postearé versiones extendidas de capítulos, hablaré de futuros proyectos, y algún momento extendido.

Además, no os voy a mentir, en la web planeo colocar una sección de donativos//lo que sea... para que me ayude a conseguir un dinero para la autopublicación, además de mantener el hos interno de la web o darme alguna ayuda. También instauraré una sección de compra para el futuro digital de la novela digital y física.

Espero que la idea no os disguste pero yo quiero seguir escribiendo y si buco un trabajo secundario no tendré tiempo y en verdad publicar algo propio, darlo a conocer, y ganar algo de dinero para poder decir: lo hice. Me emociona todo esto y me gustaría saber opiniones y quiero que sepáis que intentaré ser lo más participativo posible. Los que me siguen en facebook saben que siempre hablo y me gustaría fomentar el feedback.

Muchos aquí me animan a seguir escribiendo pero sin tiempo dejaría de hacerlo. Yo ahora voy a vender todo lo que pueda para hacerlo y arriesgar todo en un sueño, porque al menos de fracasar no quiero que sea porque me asuste y no lo intenté, sino que sea por derretirse la cera que une mis alas, como Icaro logrando alcanzar el sol, porque si sucumbo, si fracaso, si muero, al menos habré intentado surcar el cielo.

Sed Felices.


	12. 12: Un paseo y una Declaración

**Disclaimer: **La historia es original, pero los personajes que aquí se muestran son propiedad de Michael Dante DiMartino, Bryan Konietzko.

**Capítulo dedicado a Yuri Haruno y Phary. Feliz cumpleaños y gracias por el apoyo y el animo**

Gracias a todos los que dan **Follow **y **Favorites**, pero en **especial **a los que se han molestado en **dejar** una** review o postear un MP:**

**Dedicaciones personales.**

**LIN BEIFONG **se aproxima un momento importante, disfrutalo;** Annimo** espero que lo estes pasando bien en el viaje; **Love is a wild animal Danirock,** Aunque sea calmada Kya no va a permitir que nadie critique a su Lin **Murasaki-11 **Pues vas a amar a Ikki ahora;** NioFujuyima32** Muchos estaríamos igual de nerviosos que Kya **Obini **Kya iba a proteger su amor y demostrar que tiene carácter, hubiera mordido a Tenzin si pudiese ; **Mercyredhead **No sabía donde meter los comentariosy las ocurrencias de Bumi iban a alargar mucho; **tryblin** gracias a ti por dejarme una review, ayuda mucho ; **danubio93**, solamente con apoyo, visitas al blog que ya publicaré, participación y que cuando este a la vente te animes, me llega. Yo lo pido, no lo exijo y agradezco vuestra ayuda en todas vuestras posibilidades ,**jaydisita** muchas gracias, me entretiene escribirla; **Guest** me alegro que entiendas que aquí no hace falta lemon hard,gracias!;** ZH **tu traje antimiel aguantó, ¡felicidades!** Greyjoy **soy un coitos interrumptus... Me ha gustado que me comparen con tan grande serie xD; ** Montielowsky** Son un cariño esas dos **Nirvana** ¡gracias por el apoyo!; **Tsunade Koishirio** ¿Tsunade?algún día haré Sakuhina por petición de una amiga xD,** Liz **eres muy perceptiva, Toph ya lo sabía y por eso no le gustó que saliese con Tenzin; **RoseLangley02** Kya enojada es adorable; **Megalupe20 **es que en Korrasami Latino o en Korrasami Love son buena gente, amorosa que comparte fics con amor** ;Misticgwen **Amor para el Kyalin ; **Natsuki Shin** muchos vimos a Lin como alguien fuerte pero triste, ahora esta con Kya y la cuidará. Estoy muy contento de que te guste; **Lin Beifong **siento decirte que ahora toca ir a cenar! **Guayis** ¿hice que amarás el Kyalin?, el kyalin se ama solo y no me necesita xD ;**paolacelestial **bueno, mucho animo poniéndote al día

**Capitulo 12**

**Un paseo y una declaración**

El termino "salir a pasear" no era algo ignoto para Lin, con frecuencia daba largos paseos por el parque en su día libre, apuntando mentalmente los quehaceres de la próxima semana o los puntos que no había logrado realizar la anterior, que solían una o ninguna nimiedad que no logro por falta de animo y no por falta de actitud o perseverancia. Cosas tales como: terminar un crucigrama, finalizar un puzzle o terminar un libro, eran pequeñas cosas que podían ser catalogadas como importantes para algunos pero eran tomadas como algo ínfimo para alguien cuya jornada productiva de trabajo se basaba en realizar media docena de arrestos, apresar a algún líder mafioso y sobrevivir a tres intentos de asesinato mientras golpeaba a aquellos que habían quebrantado la ley.

Había que admitir una cosa: Lin Beifong era toda una superviviente, una maestra experta conocedora de todos los entresijos de la tierra-control y el metal-control que ahora se topaba helada, congelada y petrificada ante la idea de lidiar con una salida a pasear en familia. En familia era ir con Kya y sus sobrinos a pasear al parque, donde la jefa de policía tendría que intentar dar rienda suelta a toda la gratitud que le profesaba a los pequeños. Era normal que estuviese nerviosa porque ahora además debería darles una buena imagen a los niños e intentar ganar definitivamente un hueco en la familia, aunque su preciosa novia ya le instaba a que se calmase alegando que ya era parte de su corazón y por tanto de su familia.

-Calmate cariño – replicaba con una sonrisa Kya al observar como su chica atravesaba su apartamento a grandes zancadas, visiblemente preocupada por el aspecto. Así es, la jefa de policía estaba muy interesada en que los niños la observasen como alguien amigable e incluso se le pasó por un segundo comprar alguna de prenda de vivos colores, algo que deshecho en el momento de notar que se vería rídicula con una blusa rosada con flores amarillas bordadas en las solapas.

-Pero es que no sé si esto es o no muy formal – argumentó al tiempo que miraba si la blusa gris perla que encerraba su silueta era demasiado aburrida para un día de paseo.

-A ellos no les va a importar como vayas y a mi siempre me parece que vas preciosa – la sanadora estaba ataviada con una falda holgada hasta la rodilla de color verde oscuro y una camisa propia de la tribu del Sur en azul.

Aquella falda era una prenda que se alejaba de sus indumentarias más comunes pero era verano y aquella era una prenda más fresca, además de que a Lin le gustaba como se veía su novia con un prendas más livianas y más parecidas a la moda de Ba Sing Tsé. En contraposición y para seguir portando algo de la tribu del Agua del Sur, Kya había comprado una camisa confeccionada al estilo de su tribu, de color azul, con bordados en blanco atravesando el escolte abotonado que la maestra del agua llevaba levemente desabrochado. A decir verdad siempre que la oriunda del Sur observaba que su chica mirada de reojo su escote, tendía a desabrochar un botón y disfrutar de la tortura que le producía a Lin la lucha interna de autocontrol contra instinto.

-Tu si que vas hermosa, querida – en aquel momento, la agente de la ley escudriñó a su chica con una mirada picara, justo antes de chasquear los dedos y avanzar de nuevo hacia el dormitorio, acompañada de un resoplido de la mujer de ojos celestes que no entendía el porqué de la preocupación de su novia.

Aunque pudiese entender el miedo de enfrentarse a Tenzin en la cena de hacia varias semanas, ahora la situación era muy cordial y el maestro del aire se afanaba en no resultar en pedir alguna impertinencia que provocase el retraso de su hermana y esta tardase en volver a los brazos de su amada. Incluso el hombre de picuda barba debía de admitir que nunca jamás había visto a ambas mujeres tan felices como en aquellos momentos en los cuales preferían abrazarse mutuamente, ignorando a los presentes, y ver sus reflejos en los ojos de la otra. Eran esos momentos, preludios a largas sonrisas donde, para sorpresa del hijo más pequeño de Aang, se pudo contemplar una sincera y resplandeciente sonrisa por parte de de la hija de Toph. En aquel momento comprendió que él simplemente había interrumpido un amor y aquello hizo que desease ayudar a su amada hermana y a la pareja de esta a ser felices.

-Listo – comentó con tono triunfal la oficial de la ley saliendo del dormitorio con una camisa ajustada azul cerúleo con copos de nieve decorando sigilosamente las solapas.

La sanadora había esperado en la sala a que su novía decidiese con que indumentaria "se vería menos amenazadora" según ella, pero en ningún momento imaginó tal regalo para la vista. La oriunda del Sur le había regalado aquella camisa para añadir un toque diferente al casi nulo fondo de armario de Lin, la cual había decidido que aquella era una buena ocasión para vestir por primera vez una prenda regalada por su chica.

Kya estaba anonadada de lo bien que lucía la mayor de las Beifong las prendas, como estas se ceñían y abrazaban su figura hasta el punto de que la propia maestra del agua tenía envidia de las telas. A decir verdad, la agente de la ley tenía un cuerpo bien proporcionado, musculoso, definido y sugerente. Sus pechos, tersos y tan bien colocados que ignoraban el paso de la edad, los entrenamientos y el esfuerzo, remarcaban y acentuaban las telas hasta el punto de que la mujer de cabello grisáceo hubiera hecho las delicias de más de un diseñador de moda en las pasarelas.

-Ya la estrenaré – comentó contenta la jefa de policía, al tiempo que tomaba una chaqueta oscura y se la ponía sobre el cuerpo, pero al viendo el rostro embobado de su chica no pudo evitar preguntar – ¿Te molesta que me vista con ella hoy?. Si lo prefieres puedo estrenarla en una cena o algo más formal

-No, no es eso – tuvo que sacudir su cabeza varias veces, meneando su nívea coleta con cada vaivén, para poder recuperar la consciencia y que su mente volviese a Ciudad República y abandonase el maravilloso país de los sueños donde ella estaba surcando la piel de su chica todo los días y a todas horas.

-¿Seguro?

-Es que estas preciosa – exclamó con una sonrisa sincera y un leve rubor. Korra y yo somos la envidia de Ciudad República.

-Exagerada – las mejillas coloradas de la jefa de policía dejaban ver que el comentario le había encantado

-No exagero – y con un leve saltito comenzó a corretear hacia donde estaba su chica – Cuando llegue de visita hace tiempo, todas las chicas de los locales del barrio Xinzang tenía en un altar entre las mujeres más hermosas a Asami Sato y a Lin Beifong

-Pero – en aquel momento el rostro de la hija de Toph era algo similar al hierro incandescente – Korra es más bonita que yo

-Cariño – se acercó al tiempo que se cubría con su chaqueta azul y ajustaba las solapas de la prenda de su novia – Korra es muy linda pero a las mujeres maduras nos gusta el licor añejo, bien conservado, con ese punto misterioso y sensual del paso de los años

Lin no tenía que usar sus facultades detectivescas para darse cuenta de que su chica estaba hablando de ella y no del licor. Cada silaba lanzada de forma sensual a sus tímpanos, arrastrando cada vocal y convirtiéndolo en un gemido tremendamente erótico, daban un poder casi absoluto a Kya sobre la libido de su novia. No había que confundirse, la mayor de las Beifong era una pantera encerrada, deseosa de salir y devorar a aquella mujer de divertida y larga coleta, pero era la sanadora quien tenía la llave, quien alargaba el momento, quien lo despertaba. Era muy sencillo alterar el pulso de Lin, muy simple despertar sus deseos más primitivos, pero tremendamente complicado saciarlos de forma rápida. La mujer de ojos verdosos había empezado a tomar la iniciativa en las noches, siendo una alumna aventajadas y pese a preferir que Kya gobernase entre las sabanas, cuando se despertaba en ella un deseo necesitado y famélico de saborear la tostada piel de la oriunda del Sur, esta ultima se dejaba querer y hacer, sabiendo que esas manos aun torpes y esos labios pedigüeños iban a darle el mayor de los regalos.

El problema de aquel momento era el tiempo, la maestra del agua sabía que no podían tardar mucho, pero lo mejor era dejar encendida su chica, prenderla con algún botón desabrochado y luego abrir los brazos a la noche para disfrutar de la dulce sensación de ser devorada a besos.

Ambas mujeres bajaban por las escaleras pausadamente al tiempo que lo hacia la señora Haka que caminaba apoyada en el pasamanos.

-Hola queridas – saludaba al tiempo que se ajustaba las gafas a la nariz – Que hermosas van hoy

-Buenas tardes señora Haka – saludaron a la vez, al tiempo que la sanadora dejaba que la anciana se apoyase en su brazo

-Muy amable querida – agradecía la señora

-No hay de qué, hoy va usted preciosa también – la anciana vestía un fular con motivos de olas, el cabello recogido en un ovillo y una chaqueta blanca con los puños azules, a juego con el cerúleo remarcado de su bastón.

-Gracias, hermosa dama – decía con un tonteo gracioso que hacia a Lin alzar una ceja sorprendida – Hoy he quedado con el grupo de eventos de la residencia del barrio

"¿La señora Haka acaba de tontear con mi novia?", preguntaba en el interior de su cabeza una Lin Beifong que no salía de su asombro, "no pienses eso, serán cosas tuyas".

-Que bien, ¿qué van a hacer? – preguntaba Lin para intentar evadir la duda estúpida que se despertó en su mente.

La agente de la ley tomó a la anciana por el otro brazo para que pudiese descender las escaleras completamente tranquila y segura.

-Oh, lo de siempre querida – comentaba con cierta calma mientras descendían por las escaleras – Jugaremos a las cartas y al paisho

-El gran Iroh era un fanático del paisho – enunció Lin como si aquella fuera una prueba de escuela y esa la respuesta

-Ya lo sé. Mi amiga Liah siempre lo recuerda y nos dice que ella jugó una partida con Iroh cuando esté fue a visitar al tío de tu novia

-¿Cómo? – un rostro de sorpresa apareció sigilosamente en la faz de Beifong

-Una vez que el Señor del Fuego Zuko en su primera visita oficial como Señor del Fuego al Sur, lo acompañó su tío – comentaba la sanadora – Mi tío hizo de representante tribal. También estaban mis padres. Iroh se dedicó a ir a una caseta donde se bebía y se jugaba al paisho

-Esa caseta era de la familia de Liah que se aficionaron a jugar cuando el padre trajo un tablero de Ba Sing Tsé – añadió la anciana

-Al final, mis padres, el tío Sokka y el Señor del Fuego tuvieron que ir a buscar al señor Iroh, el cual había aceptado beber algo de licor hospitalario y entre partida y partida, y trago y trago, el pobre terminó muy borracho – reía la maestra del agua, regalando a las presentes un cantar de ruiseñor en forma de carcajada

Una vez ayudaron a la anciana, esta se atusó las vestimentas y observando lo engalanadas que iba sus amistades tuvo que preguntar, más que por curiosidad ante la idea de que su bien querida vecina tuvieses una cita de domingo. En verdad, Haka estaba verdaderamente contenta por la felicidad de Lin y encantada con la amabilidad y el corazón tierno y bondadoso de Kya; ambas se cuidaban y querían de una forma dulce y tierna.

-¿Y ustedes que harán?

-Vamos a ver a mis sobrinos y a pasear con ellos – sonrió la sanadora

-Que hermoso es que ya hagan vida con la familia – devolvía la anciana la sonrisa al tiempo que elevaba el dedo y expresaba como una política – Ese es un gran paso

Con una sonrisa conmovida por el afecto de la señora, la sanadora le regaló un tierno abrazo y la despidió.

-Es tan dulce – comentó casi compungida ante la anciana – La queremos mucho señora Haka

-Solo Haka – reía la anciana – Me haces sentir vieja

-Se llevaría estupendamente con mi madre, tienen el mismo humor – en realidad esa anciana le recordaba a la gran y gruñona Toph

-¿Intenta emparejarme con su madre? – rio ante el comentario velado

-¿Qué?

-No seas así, Lin

-¿Qué he hecho? – en verdad la agente de la ley no sabía que pasaba

-Si la señora Haka piensa en probar con mujeres me tiene a mi – replicó su chica con sonrisa burlona

-Bueno, preciosas, os dejo o no llegaremos ninguna a donde debemos ir – se despidió la mujer de avanzada edad, dejando a una Beifong que aun no entendía que había sucedido

-¿Vas a dejarme por la señora Haka? - preguntó sabiéndose ya presa de una broma de su chica - ¿Antes intentaba arrebatarte de mis brazos?

-¿Qué puedo decir?, me gusta la experiencia – alegó al tiempo que jugaba con su larga coleta blanquecina

Con una sonrisa mordaz entre los dientes, Lin tomó a su novia de la cintura y la acercó a ella, apegando tanto su rostro que ambas narices se rozaban y los alientos chocaban entre sí. La maestra del agua notaba como la aferraban con una mezcla de fuerza y delicadeza a partes iguales, al tiempo que la maestra de metal notaba los ojos picaros de su pareja. Ambas hubieran querido besarse en público, pero la jefa de policía había decidido mantener su relación en privado y aquellos momentos donde la cordura dejaba paso a la exaltación y a las hormonas no eran bien recibidos, pero cada vez eran más comunes. Abrazarse, tomarse de la mano, o simplemente quedarse mirando su propio reflejo en los ojos de la otra, era algo ya cotidiano en donde la jefa de policía debía rechazar su deseo de besar a su amada y sabiendo que luego esta mostraría un rostro de resignada aceptación.

-Pues tal vez necesite más práctica para alcanzar una experiencia que te contente – la agente de la ley no solía tontear pero cuando ronroneaba seductoras intenciones era Kya la que se derrumbaba y solamente podía escuchar su pulso acelerado.

-Sería muy agradable – dijo rodeando el cuello de su chica con las manos – Pero mis sobrinos esperan

-Cierto – añadió no sin antes maldecir el hecho de no poder ir al lado de su chica como bien quería. Odiaba el hecho de tener que esconder su vida personal por su trabajo pero era un sacrificio necesario entre las altas esferas

Ambas mujeres se apresuraron hacia el Parque del Sur, una enorme explanada llena de arboles donde habían estado paseando el día que se dieron aquel beso. Era un hermoso lugar para pasear cuando hacía buen tiempo. El parque constaba de una serie de sinuosos senderos que desembocaban en una enorme fuente, la más grande de la ciudad, decorada con olas talladas y grandes orbes de piedra. Dichos orbes hacían alusión a la esfera donde Aang, el anterior Avatar, había estado encerrado por casi un siglo. En los labrados de las esferas podían verse ciertas escenas que relataban las aventuras de Aang y sus compañeros, algo que ahora aprendían los niños en clase de historia. Kya le había dicho a la hija de Toph que solía ir a pasear con los pequeños y con Tenzin para enseñarle de forma didáctica parte de las aventuras del anterior Avatar, así como conectarlos de alguna forma con su parte de la Tribu del Agua del Sur, aunque su hermano siempre dejó constancia de que los niños debían de centrarse en el camino de los Nómadas del Aire.

A la vista del agua bailar en aquella fuente, la jefa de policía decidió descansar en aquellos bancos de madera contando, rememorando la ocasión donde la sanadora la besó al tóparla allí sentada, esperando por ella como una colegiala enamorada. En cierta manera, la maestra de metal jamás había dejado de aquella colegiala asustada que anheló en su momento los besos de su amiga, aunque tardó mucho en admitirlo. Sin decir nada, Kya se sentó a su lado, pegando sus hombros en señal de secreta complicidad.

No pudieron estar tranquilas mucho tiempo porque al poco rato los sobrinos de la sanadora llegaron al parque. Jinora, Ikki y Meelo, vestían los ropajes típicos de los Nómadas del Aire, abandonando los trajes de vuelo que les eran ya tan familiares. Jinora había retocado un poco su traje anaranjado, librándose de la pequeña color melocotón y sustituyendo la prenda por un fular de un tono tangerino. Por otra parte, Ikki no había variado nada de su traje, mientras que Meelo llevaba una bufanda carmesí que Mako le había ganado al maestro del fuego en una apuesta. Aunque los Nómadas del Aire no debían de apostar, simplemente había sido una prueba de destreza que el joven maestro del aire había logrado.

Meelo nunca paraba de jactarse de aquella vez que logró que una chica le diese su dirección para ir a visitarla, algo que intentó infructuosamente el policía. Al parecer el joven nieto de Aang había usado sus encantos de chico joven, amable y educado, frente a la señorita. Pese a todo, Mako siempre alegrá que el muchacho no es ni amable, ni educado y que solo se limitó a mentir y a fingir un rostro de niño tierno y perdido ante aquella mujer. Fuera como fuese el maestro de fuego perdió la apuesta, le compró una bufanda a Meelo y tuvo que llamarlo "maestro del romance – control por un mes". Aquello era gracioso pero en realidad, y aunque nunca lo admitiría, el joven maestro del aire estaba contento de poseer una bufanda similar la de Mako porque admiraba al joven de ojos ambarinos, al que veía como un hombre tremendamente valiente, buscando en él la figura de hermano mayor que nunca tuvo. No era que no quisiera a Jinora o a Ikki, era que había ciertos temas que eran más cómodos entre hombres y el muchacho había tomado a Mako y a Bolin con hermanos mayores, aunque le agradaba más Mako debido a que Bolin era un niño grande.

-Hola tía – saludó con una sonrisa la hermosa Jinora al tiempo que Ikki se apresuró a corretear hacia las mujeres que estaban sentadas

-Hola – saludaba Meelo, moviendo su bufanda para destacar, casi como si rogase por contar por decimoctava vez en un mes su victoria ante su ídolo

-Hola tía Kya, hola Lin, o debería decirte tía Lin – los ojos risueños de Ikki se agolparon a observar a la pareja de mujeres – Aunque igual es algo personal, solo para la familia, ¿No?, ¿Quién más lo sabe?, ¡hay que decírselo a Korra!

-Korra ya lo sabe, es algo personal y debes llamarla solamente Lin – contestó la sanadora ante la mirada estupefacta de su novia.

A la mayor de las Beifong le costaba mucho entender lo que decía la joven maestra del aire cuando estaba emocionada, que era casi su estado natural, siendo algo inaudito el hecho de que su chica pudiese entenderla con tanta simpleza.

-Bueno, vamos a pasear – comentó la maestra de metal al levantarse – ¿Os apetece ir a ver las pajareras?

-Aun esperamos a alguien más – replicó con una sonrisa divertida la sanadora

-¿A quién?

En aquel momento, la jefa de policía sonrió tontamente al distinguir como a lo lejos, por uno de los senderos más alejados, se topaban Opal y Bolin saludándolas. Kya había decidido darle una sorpresa velada a su chica, invitando a Opal y a Bolin, debido a que por culpa de las responsabilidades de su sobrina, apenas había podido verla. Por fortuna, a juzgar por la sonrisa visible de la agente de la ley, había acertado en tomar tal decisión.

-Niños, ¿os importa que vengan Opal y Bolin a pasear? – preguntaba con una sonrisa la sanadora, ya sabiendo que ninguno se opondría

-Cuantos más mejor – contestó Jinora, alegre de ver de nuevo la sincera sonrisa de Lin

-Si, si, si – Ikki daba brincos como un torbellino – Así Lin estará más feliz

-Gracias pequeña – le contestó la jefa de policía

-No hay problema, siempre y cuando no tenga que compartir el helado – Meelo siempre pensando en mujeres y en comida

-Meelo – gritó su hermana – No confirmes lo que no te han ofrecido

-No importa – solventó la mayor del las Beifong – De hecho pensaba llevarles a tomar un helado o un pastel

Los niños y la sanadora abrieron la boca de par en par, no dando crédito ninguno a lo que acaban de escuchar. Ni siquiera Kya se imaginaba el hermoso gesto que su chica tenía guardado para sus sobrinos. Ella no estaba obligada a hacerlo pero había sido idea suya y aquello era aun más hermoso.

-¿Qué? – preguntaba Lin, con el ceño algo fruncido ante las miradas inquisitivas

-Nada cariño, que eres un tesoro – contestó la maestra del agua provocando un rubor en las mejillas de la controladora del metal-control.

-Hola tía – saludó Opal abrazando a su familiar. Desde que la joven había llegado de Zaofu, Lin había tomado como su responsabilidad el cuidarla y era una de las personas más importante en su vida.

-Hola, tía – Bolin se corrigió casi al instante ante el posible castigo que la hija de Toph podía propinarle – Lin, señora, señora Lin

-Tranquilo chico – lo calmó – Llamame Lin

El momento del paseo estuvo adornado por una visita al jardín del parque, donde hermosas flores y plantas de toda la geografía habían sido plantadas allí para deleite de los ciudadanos. Ikki se detenía oliendo casi todas las flores. Pandalilys y Lulabys eran sus flores preferidas, admirando su hermosura de colores tintineantes a la luz de la tarde.

-Son muy hermosas – añadió Lin, que se había acercado a Ikki

-Si, son preciosas – contestó la jovencita

-Sé que los Nómadas del Aire no podéis tomar a una pobre flor y arrancarla pero, ¿No has pensado en plantar algunas en la isla? – cuestionaba la agente de la ley

-Si pero verlas y notar su aroma hace que estos paseos sean más especiales – contestó con esos ojos infantiles y una sabiduría propia de un asceta – Como ver como estáis contentas mi tía y tu. Eso también es especial

-Si que lo es

-¿Por qué no vais de la mano – aquella inocente pregunta tomó a Beifong por sorpresa – ¿Os habéis enfadado?

-No, es que nuestra relación es un secreto – aclaró – La vida de los adultos es muy complicada y hay gente que lo criticaría

-¿Complicada?, el amor es amor – aquellos ojos inocentes atravesaron a la agente de la ley – Nadie debería decir nada malo del amor

Aquel discurso, pese a ser infantil, pomposo y algo sacado de una novela de caballería; había llegado al corazón de Lin. Estaba tan concentrada en su trabajo, en su responsabilidad política, en su figura como jefa de policía; que no había pensado ni una vez en que ya tenía lo que quería y el resto no importaba.

-Tienes razón, pequeña – enunció, para terminar notando la mano de Ikki agarrarse a la suya para tirar hacia el grupo

-Vamos, tenemos que alcanzar al resto – replicó la joven quien no se daba cuenta de la sonrisa que afloró tímidamente en el rostro de la Beifong al ver los enternecidos ojos de Kya a lo lejos.

-Si, tenemos que acercanos – afirmó, sosteniendo con firmeza la mano de la joven maestra del aire

Al tiempo que Opal y Jinora hablaban animadamente de la experiencia de los tatuajes que tuvo Jinora. Aunque era cierto que la oriunda de Zaofu estaba aun aprendiendo el control de los vientos, aquello no quería decir que no estuviese preocupada por si algún día tendría que tatuarse debido a su pavor a las agujas. A decir verdad, la joven de ojos opalinos esperaba no llegar a tal dominio del aire que se amerita el pasar por el infierno de dolor que sufrió Jinora; la maestra del aire tenía mucho autocontrol pero Opal sabía que terminaría llorando como una niña.

En la fuente del Avatar Bolin se emocionaba observando todos los grabados, enumerando cada suceso como un cronista experto. De hecho, el maestro de lava era un auténtico fan del legado Avatar y había leído muchísimo sobre la vida de cada una de las anteriores vidas de Korra. Sin embargo, en aquella ocasión, Meelo comenzó a contarle detalles historias que su propio abuelo, el mismísimo Aang, le había narrado como cuento de antes de dormir. El maestro de lava veía al joven maestro del aire con los ojos abiertos y expectantes, emocionado por saber más de uno de sus héroes.

-Son como niños – replicaba Jinora

-Mi hermano aun es un niño, pero Bolin – alegaba con una sonrisa Opal – Me gusta que sea así

-Por cierto cariño – Kya pedía la atención de su novia mientras extraía una envoltura de uno de los bolsillos de su falda – Jinora y yo elegimos algo un día para regalarte y quería que ella estuviese

-¿Se lo vas a dar? – la nieta de Aang se aproximó sonriente, acompañada de una curiosa Opal

-¿Le habéis comprado algo a mi tía?

-Lo compro mi tía pero yo la ayude a elegir

-Gracias – sonreía algo avergonzada por el detalle de tener que abrir el regalo en público

-¿Que es?, ¿que es? – preguntaba emocionada Ikki

La envoltura mostró un brazalete, similar al característico objeto que llevaba su propia madre y que ella misma había forjado de un meteorito. En aquel colgante unas alas iban labradas engalanando la pieza de bisutería.

-Es precioso – sonreía Lin

-¿Te gusta de verdad? – preguntaba emocionada Kya

Sin embargo, para su funesta sorpresa, ambas mujeres escucharon una voz familiar.

-Jefa, señorita Kya – el inconfundible tono de barítono de Sin

Todos se fijaron en el Detective Sin, que se acercó atusando su traje gris y acicalando su cabello con los dedos. Iba bien vestido, luciendo una sonrisa de galán y una mirada pendenciera. Era un auténtico casanova de baratillo que se había fijado en una mujer que no iba a tener nunca y que él no sabía.

-Hola Sin – el rostro de la agente de la ley se ensombreció pero pudo calmarse al notar como Ikki apretaba su mano

-Hola jefa, ¿pasando el día?

-Así es, con los sobrinos de Kya, mi sobrina y el novio de esta – aclaró la jefa de policía

-Estupendo – en aquel momento se giró hacia Ikki – Y esta señorita tan hermosa ¿quién es?

-Mi sobrina Ikki – contestó Kya

-Veo que la belleza es cosa de familia – y alzando una ceja intentando atraer la mirada de la sanadora, solo se topó con una mirada de indiferencia

Por otra parte, Ikki hacia ademán fingido de vomitar debido al asco que le daba un hombre tan fachendoso y a los litros de colonia que cubrían su piel.

-Disculpe mi atrevimiento pero, ¿podría invitarle a tomar algo? – la sutileza no era uno de los rasgos particulares de Sin

-Me temo que no – se disculpó ella intentando ser correcta – Es que estoy con is sobrinos

-Que vengan, así nos conoceremos todos más – solventó el hombre – Seguro que les caigo bien, los críos me adoran

Tomando cierta distancia, del grupo, lanzando una furtiva y lujuriosa mirada a Kya, el hombre se acercó a una de las flores del parque, un Lulaby, y lo rompió. Lin notó como Ikki apretó su mano, tenía una mirada de tristeza en el rostro.

-La flor, el amor – susurro la niña – ¿Por qué?

"No, me niego, estoy harta de soportar la idea de tener que lidiar con un montón de idiotas que quieren quitarme lo que más quiero", bramó en su mente la maestra del metal, que soltó la mano de Ikki y dando grandes zancadas se acercó a su chica, la rodeó con sus brazos y lentamente la besó fuera de la intimidad de un rincón, de su apartamento, de un lugar seguro, ante todo un parque que observaba esa representación de cariño.

Al darse la vuelta para ofrecer la flor a la oriunda del Sur, el detective Sin no daba crédito a lo que sus ojos veían: Su jefa estaba besando a otra mujer de una forma totalmente pasional.

Los necios podrían hablar de pasión pero en ese beso había amor destilado mezclado de necesidad, agitado con delirio, revuelto a base del hambre de un alma, de una lengua, de una boca que habían necesitado a la otra durante horas. Kya solo podía escuchar las palmadas de emoción que sin duda eran de Ikki al tiempo que se dejaba llevar por la sensación de ser besada con tanto deseo por su chica. Era una sensación animal, como si Lin quisiera dejar bien claro que esa lengua y esos labios eran suyos. La maestra de agua no hizo nada, se dejó hacer, a sabiendas de que ya le estaba costando no gemir ante tal estallido de sensaciones que le producía ese beso. Ese beso necesitado, exigente e imperativo dejaba algo bien claro: se había terminado lo de mantener su relación en secreto; nadie podría mantener algo así en secreto mientras varias docenas de personas veían como la jefa de policía saboreaba a otra mujer.

Toda era necesidad, instinto animal, amor, cariño, exigencia, todo era todo y nada a la vez. La maestra de metal había colado su lengua en la boca de su novia, saboreándola de forma juguetona, al tiempo que su chica se rendía ante tal gesto. Entre el beso Lin sonreía, sabiendo que ahora dejaba claro que su sanadora particular era su novia, era su alegría, era su cariño, lo era todo.

Al separar sus labios y abrir sus ojos, Lin pudo ver una sonrisa de completa alegría en los labios de Kya y nos ojos húmedos que amenazaban con llorar de pura felicidad. Al observar al resto, se encontró con la mirada estupefacta de Meelo, el rubor de Bolin, la sonrisa relajada de Jinora, la mirada tímida de Opal, los ojos ilusionados de Ikki, y la cara de tonto de Sin.

-Sin – enunció con fuerza

-¿Si, Jefa? – masculló con un hilo de voz casi inaudible

-Tres cosas – dijo Lin – La primera, esta prohibido extraer o dañar a los animales o las plantas de los parques. Eres un policía y deberías dar ejemplo

-¡Eso! – gritó Ikki, haciendo que Lin sonriese y Kya casi riese

-La segunda, por si aun lo dudas, Kya es mi novia, es lesbiana y aunque estuviese minimamente interesada en los hombres no se fijaría en ti – aquel alegato era un mazazo a la hombría de Sin

-De acuerdo – contestó avergonzado

-Y la tercera – añadió con una voz seca y fría como una roca – No vuelvas a mirar así a mi chica

**Continuará...**

-Mi facebook es : **Lobo Susurro Nocturno**. Agredadme si queréis

-Debido a mi trabajo y a otros proyectos personales este fic pasará a ser **quincenal**. Antes de que alguien se queje deciros que en un principio el fic se hizo para que fuera algo esporádico, como quincenal o mensual. Por fortuna, yo deseba escribri el arco de la declaración y como la relación se hacia pública, así que ahora este fic tomará el camino que iba a tomar en un principio: ser más esporádico.

-He tomado la decisión de que el fic tendrá como máximo de 100.000 a 120.000 palabras. Traducido: de 8 a 12 capítulos más. Esto se debe a que la estructura del capítulo no cuenta en sí una historia con final y tengo que pensar en un final antes de que me cansé y me harte.

**-Quiero tocar ciertos temas con ellas. Cuando dichos puntos sean tocados, el fic tendrá un gran final. Prometo que el final será bueno. Después de ese final, el fic terminará.**

-**Mi blog: ****Contraluznocturno. Wordpress. Com ← SIN ESPACIOS**

**-Información de mi blog**

Para empezar a todos los que vayan a entrar que sepan que les agradezco mucho el gesto. He elegido Wordpress en vez de blogger por tres motivos:

El primero es que wordpress se lleva mejor con los buscadores internacionales y blogger me terminaba la dirección en '.es' . El detalle del '.es' puede parecer tonto pero prefiero ayudar a mis lectores para que les sea más cómodo encontrarme.

El segundo punto es que wordpress no te pone pegas o trabas a la hora de publicar. Me explicaré mejor: blogger no suele borrar blogs por tonterías pero si un grupo grande de personas se juntan y denuncian mi espacio en blogger por contenido inadecuado, es más probable que al ver tantas denuncias San Google opté primero por borrar mi blog y luego preguntarme.

El tercer punto es la sinceridad. No me voy a hacer rico con un blog ni a recaudar nada, al principo pensaba que si pero no. Verán, según cálculos de usuarios de Adsense y otros añadidos monetarios como, wordpublic, necesitaría obtener cerca de 50.000 visitas mensuales para lograr – con todos los plugins publicitarios – en torno a 50 euros... Vamos, que imposible porque al mes recibo algo más de 3000 visitas a mi perfil. En Wordpress no se puede monetizar la web salvo que previamente pagues por el servicio, por muy tonto que suene eso, así que con ello podéis estar seguros de que soy sincero y de que si yo no gano dinero con el blog es que me es imposible si no activo el plan y entonces vosotros si veríais publicidad.

Bueno, a lo que íbamos. El blog servirá para publicitar mis proyectos, hablar de cualquier cosa que se me ocurra y daros opinión y dejaros elegir. Ahora mismo hay una votación sobre cual quiere la gente que sea mi próximo fic, animate a votar para que salga tu opción preferida.

En el blog encontrareis diversos espacios de interés, tened en cuenta que he empezado hace poco:

-Reflexiones: Como estas pero comentaré algo de mi día a día

-Proyecto Novela: Donde estaréis al tanto de la Novelización de "un Puente Hacia Ti" y os preguntaré detalles que podréis elegir vosotros, los lectores.

-Lirios: Mi otra novela original, la cual comenzaré a colgar en unas semanas. Quiero ir subiendo partes de la novela con el fin de lograr convenceros para que el día que salga autopublicada os animéis a adquirirla. En breves, sinopsis, dadme una oportunidad.

-Fanfic: En esa zona pondré adelantos de capítulos o ampliaciones de otros temas...¿Quién quiere saber como fue la primera vez de Asami con Jin?

También esta la zona de donativos y posteriormente la de compra, porque os recuerdo que aunque yo apueste todo por mi sueño no valdrá de nada si no logro convenceros para comprarlo. Pensad que es como si un artista cuelga medio disco o un disco entero en su web y luego dice: "espero que creáis que vale la pena comprarlo". Este blog es mi carta de presentación, mi forma de deciros: este es mi sueño, creed en él y aquí os muestro lo que es. ¿Queréis una butaca?


	13. 13: Una petición medica

**Disclaimer:** La historia es original, pero los personajes que aquí se muestran son propiedad de Michael Dante DiMartino, Bryan Konietzko.

**Siento no haber podido actualizar antes pero mi PC se estropeó y no tuve ordenador para escribir. He tenido que buscar uno de repuesto. Espero que entendáis que no ha sido culpa mía y sepáis que os aprecio tanto que no me importa quedarme sin día libre por vosotros.**

**Blog, **en Reflexiones encontrarán una información de lo que daré y publicaré. Les dejo aquí el nombre, deben de quitar los espacios porque Fanfiction no permite publicar links.

**Contraluznocturno. Wordpress. Com ← SIN ESPACIOS . No me sean descuidados, que igual terminan en una pagina turco-chipriota o algo así**

Gracias a todos los que dan **Follow **y **Favorites**, pero en **especial **a los que se han molestado en **dejar** una** review o postear un MP:**

**Dedicaciones personales.**

**Agradecimientos especiales:**

**Alex Kacr **Muchas gracias por el apunte, la verdad es que es un error enorme victima del agotamiento y de que esto lo voy haciendo sobre la marcha, razón por la cual esta usuaria descubrió un terrible error donde decía que Meelo contaba historias que le contaba su abuelo cuando no lo conoció – Korra es más mayor que Meelo o que los hijos de Tenzin -. Siento el error pero entended que este fic es improvisado. No voy a quitar esa parte porque es un error y si lo elimino sería como querer tapar un error brutal. De nuevo, lo siento y agradezco el matiz expresado con cariño amabilidad y un mensaje positivo después. Así deberían ser todas las críticas y revisiones de fallos xD.

**LIN BEIFONG **se aproxima un momento importante, disfrutalo;** Annimo** espero que lo estes pasando bien en el viaje; **lasuper15, **la espera terminó **Murasaki-11 **Ikki quería amor y que no arrancasen las flores del jardin;** Love is a wild Animal danirock **que bendiga el amor de estas dos mujeres maduritas y sexys** NioFujuyima32** Muchos estaríamos igual de nerviosos que Kya **Obini **Kya tiene un amor, Lin y ya es oficial ¡si alguien se fija en las nalgas torneadas de Kya sufrirá la irá de una Beifong!; **Mercyredhead **No sabía donde meter los comentariosy las ocurrencias de Bumi iban a alargar mucho; **tryblin** gracias por tu ilusión. Como puedes ver, ¡ocurrió! ; **danubio93**, ya te llegará una novia tan dulce y buena como Kya, pero cuidate de que no tenga ya una Lin ,**jaydisita** mucha osadía pero todos lo esperabais; **AvatarYumiko** Un Puente Hacia ti es drama, Nuestra Historia Sigue es drama, alguno relajado de vez en cuando no mata a nadie, ¿no?;** Phary **en este fic solo hay amor y ternura. Es para compensar a Zakuro xD** Greyjoy **soy un coitos interrumptus... Me ha gustado que me comparen con tan grande serie xD; ** Montielowsky** Son un cariño esas dos **Nirvana** ¡gracias por el apoyo!; **Tsunade Koishirio** ¿Tsunade?algún día haré Sakuhina por petición de una amiga xD,** Liz **eres muy perceptiva, Toph ya lo sabía y por eso no le gustó que saliese con Tenzin; **RoseLangley02** Kya enojada es adorable; **HarukaVelasco **es que Lin mostró todo su temperamento** ;Misticgwen **Amor para el Kyalin ; **Natsuki Shin** muchos vimos a Lin como alguien fuerte pero triste, ahora esta con Kya y la cuidará. Estoy muy contento de que te guste; **Alex Kacr **Muchas gracias por el apunte, la verdad es que es un error enorme victima del agotamiento y de que esto lo voy haciendo sobre la marcha **Guayis** ¿hice que amarás el Kyalin?, el kyalin se ama solo y no me necesita xD ;**paolacelestial **lo sospechaba pero dejaba a Lin creer que no sabía nada; **Toph KL** muchas gracias, ¡espero que dejes más reviews!

**Capitulo 13**

**Una petición médica**

Si aquel beso había sorprendido a propios y a extraños, no cabía duda de lo que iba a suceder los días posteriores a que jefa de policía besase a la hija del anterior Avatar de forma tan pasional en un parque público. No era un problema de las demás personas de la gigantesca urbe pero los tabloídes deseaban inundar portadas con la pareja de mujeres maduras, aunque se arriesgasen a que Lin les arrojase media montaña encima.

Fueron unos días molestos donde ambas mujeres eran asaltadas en sus quehaceres diarios e incluso Tenzin tuvo que opinar al respecto debido a que más de un quisquilloso decidió desempolvar los titulares amarillistas que recordaban la ruptura entre la mayor de las Beifong y el hijo de Aang. Esos momentos fueron vergonzosos y muy molestos años atrás, donde alguna editorial se atrevía a poner en duda la integridad ética del maestro del aire al abandonar a su pareja por otra mujer más joven. Lo peor para Lin fue que se rumorease con su infertilidad, casi como si fuera motivo de exclamación o sorpresa, llegando incluso a alegar que el metal-control afectaba a los ovarios y otras ideas propias de un tradicionalista que se negaba a aceptar el dominio sobre los metales. Los tradicionalistas siempre habían detestado las nuevas adaptaciones o aplicaciones de los dominios elementales, llegando a pronunciar enormes peroratas sobre el uso correcto de los elementos.

Toph siempre había odiado a esos tipos, los cuales se atrevían a comparas el meta-control que tanto ayudó a la policía de Ciudad República durante su instauración, con el dominio de la sangre de Yakone resultaba un insulto para el legado de la maestra ciega. Esa gente retorcida y de mente cerrada había sido la misma que se había encerrado en Ba Sing Tsé mientras el resto del Reino de la Tierra se sumía en el caos o era victima del incesante saqueo de los bárbaros, de los bandidos y de los soldados de la Nación del Fuego. En aquellos días, Lin no tuvo que lidiar sola con aquella situación, su madre se había interpuesto en más de una ocasión entre la prensa y su primogénita, recordando que entorpecían la labor policial o sugiriendo que antes de jefa de policía era madre y aquello no iba a ser consentido por mucho tiempo. Una amenaza velada entre dientes de la creadora del metal-control y las noticias infames cesaron. Lamentablemente Toph no iba a ayudarlas ahora y solamente la paciencia podría ser de ayuda.

Los primeros días fueron los peores. Leer los rumores de que la agente de la ley estaba enfrentada con Tenzin por su hermana eran absurdos y sin sentidos, además de que los dos primeros días ambas mujeres padecieron la molestia de tener un séquito de periodistas en la puerta del apartamento. Por fortuna unos baños de agua "por error" hicieron a más de uno entender el hecho de que pese a ser un día soleado y sin nubes, podían acabar empapados ante un descuido en las prácticas matutinas de agua-control de Kya.

Eran aquellos momentos, donde la sanadora mostraba una sonrisa maliciosa y una mirada audaz, donde Lin más la amaba. La jefa de policía no podía atacar a unos periodistas por su posición social pero a la mujer de cabello blanco y tez morena le era completamente indiferente y hasta contaba con el apoyo de su hermano. Tenzin le había sugerido que salpicase a algún periodista molesto para que el resto de marchasen como si fueran un grupo de mosquitos, con la esperanza de que más de uno captase el mensaje. La idea del maestro del aire tuvo sus frutos y la situación unicamente se traslado a algún fotógrafo ocasional esperando a la salida de alguna de las dos. Generalmente esperaban a la maestra del agua debido a que cuando Lin salía era común que la gente se "tropezase" con una baldosa, una piedra o un escalón que antes no estaba. Hicieron falta varios equipos estropeados por esas caídas "fortuitas" para dejar bien claro a más de uno que no debían molestar a la agente de la ley en acto de servicio.

Ahora mismo, Kya estaba descendiendo por las escalinatas del hospital cuando observó a una pareja de periodistas que la esperaban fumando un cigarro. La hija de Aang ni se inmutó, solamente se dedicaba a confirmar algo que la llenaba de alegría y orgullo: decir a los vientos que Lin Beifong era su novia, que era una relación seria y que dormían juntas en la misma cama dándose calor. En más de una ocasión matizaba calor con un guiño en el rostro para provocar los rubores de los presentes, alguna exclamación en los periódicos y una mirada fruncida de su chica. La mujer de la cicatriz siempre le decía que no debía de dar ciertos detalles velados pero escandalizar a los curiosos era algo que hacía reír a la sanadora y el ejercicio de lograr que la hija de Toph dejase de estar enfada le encantaba. A decir verdad, seguramente a Lin no le importaban mucho esos comentarios pero después de obtener un baile especial de disculpa de su chica, era algo que gustaba de fingir para su disfrute personal.

-Señorita Kya – gritaba un hombre aproximándose a ella y arrojando al suelo un cigarro aun prendido – ¿Alguna novedad que pueda contarnos?

-Sí, que debería agarrar el cigarro encendido que ha arrojado al suelo, apagarlo y tirarlo a la basura – a la sanadora no le agradaba que ensuciasen la ciudad que tanto esfuerzo le costó a su padre alzarla para ser sinónimo de libertad, que tanta sangre le cobró a Korra salvarla y que tantas noches en vela padeció Lin por protegerla

-¿Qué? – ante la mirada poco amistosa de la hija de Aang, el joven observó detrás de sí y corrió a recoger el pitillo y apagarlo para luego guardar la colilla en un pañuelo – Disculpe. Hay que mantener la ciudad limpia

-No sé preocupe – lo disculpó al tiempo que decidía regalar una sonrisa para la retratasen. Después del intenso destello del flash, el joven fumador se acercó

-¿Podría contarnos por qué empapa a los periodistas?

-No los empapo – replicó alzando el dedo indice como si fuera una institutriz – En mis entrenamientos matutinos vierto el agua para mejorar la relación y coordinación con pequeños núcleos acuosos. Además, es de muy mala educación esperarnos tan de mañana

En realidad, se había inventado todo pero esperaba que nadie le discutiese nada a la segunda mejor sanadora del mundo. Ciertamente, el periodista semejaba sorprendido

-Pero ahora, ¿nos respondería a algunas dudas?

-Por supuesto – ella prefería cazar moscas con miel y no a pedradas, como cierta maestra de la tierra que conocía

-¿Cuanto tiempo llevan manteniendo una relación usted y la jefa Beifong?

-Mantenemos una relación, es verdad – jugaba con su cabello, divertida y coqueta de responder con evasivas – Desde que eramos niñas tenemos relación

-¿Amoroso? – sorprendido por una respuesta tan vaga

-De amistas pero la amorosa ha terminado llegando – le apetecía verlo sufrir

-Entonces, ¿de cuanto tiempo estamos hablando?

-El tiempo es relativo, como la edad interna y externa de una persona. Yo aun me noto como una jovencita vivaz y con ganas de pasar un buen momento – el rostro del joven se convirtió en un par de ojos sorprendidos por tales palabras – Pero no contigo, me gustan de mi edad

-¿Lo dice por la jefa de policia?

-Lo digo por la experiencia – respondió picaramente de nuevo – Pero por favor, no hablemos más de mi novia

Novia, una palabra tan simple que la llenaba de una inmensa felicidad. Ahora no tenía porque ocultar quien era su pareja a nadie y podía gritarlo al mundo.

-¿Qué tiene que decir de los rumores de que Asami Sato y la Avatar Korra podrían tener una relación?

-Eso deberíamos decirlo nosotras – la inconfundible voz del Avatar Korra se hizo presente en las escalinatas

Korra alzaba una ceja ante las preguntas referentes a su persona. No le agradaban los cotilleos pero su relación con Asami comenzaba a ser bastante evidente para ciertas personas. Dando grandes zancadas, la joven se aproximó a Kya, luciendo una camisa azul celeste con la silueta de un perro-oso polar estampada.

-Mira Kya – señala su camisa con la sonrisa de una niña en el rostro – Tengo a Naga en la camiseta

La joven maestra de los cuatro elementos estaba muy apegada a su amiga de cuatro patas y semejaba que portar una camiseta con la silueta característica de los perro osos-polares le recordaba a su amiga.

-Avatar Korra, disculpe – el reportero movía apuradamente la libreta y humedecía la pluma con la punta de su lengua para intentar obtener algunas declaraciones de la salvadora de Ciudad República

-Sin comentarios – la mirada furibunda de la joven del Sur congeló al periodista – He venido por asuntos del Avatar y como sabrá, ¡son asuntos confidenciales!

-Pero la gente merece saber

-Y tu deberías preguntarme a mi y no a mis amigos – gruñó la joven de cabello corto

-Pero siempre se niega a realizar declaraciones – inquirió el hombre – No sabemos ni la razón por el cual habrá una rueda de prensa en Future Industries en las próximas semanas

-Pues espérense un tiempo – y tomando a la sanadora de la mano, el Avatar bajó las escalinatas

A grandes zancadas, las mujeres oriundas del Sur se alejaron del hospital donde la sanadora había estado ayudando, rumbo al parque central. El Parque Central estaba relativamente cerca de la oficina de Future Industries y era donde la maestra de los elementos solía sentarse a esperar a su chica cuando esta tenía una reunión; porque de no ser así simplemente se quedaba sentada en el sofá de la oficina de Asami a la espera de alguna mirada, alguna sonrisa o algún beso fortuito.

Korra estaba visiblemente molesta, mascullaba maldiciones contra aquel curioso periodista que parecía haberle sacado de sus casillas. En los ultimos días el rumor de que ambas jovens estaban juntas aumentó exponencialmente y ante la sorpresa mayúscula de la relación entre Kya y Lin, las dudas y los interrogantes entre la empresaria y la Avatar pasaron de rumorología a auténtico acoso en busca de una confirmación.

La sanadora notaba el malestar de su amiga, que no había apartado la mano de la suya en ningún momento e incluso la apretaba bastante, así que decidió intentar frenar la situación sacando un tema que redirigiese la mente de la joven de cabello corto.

-Linda camiseta – dijo Kya no sabiendo en qué fijarse

-Gracias – sonrió sorprendentemente la joven – Me la ha regalado Asami porque como es una silueta de perro-oso polar es una silueta de Naga

-¿Y Naga donde esta?

-Vas a alucinar – la joven muchacha por fin soltó la mano de su amiga solamente para comenzar a gesticular con ellas y así enunciar más – Asami me deja tenerla en su mansión y le ha diseñado un establo refrigerado

-Debe de sentirse como en el Polo Sur – la sanadora sabía del amor y el cariño que la CEO de Future Industries tenía por su novia pero aquel era un gran detalle

-Lo están construyendo – matizó la Avatar – Pero incluso podrá cae nieve con un sistema de congelación. Va a estar como en casa

Aunque los perro-osos polares se adaptaban muy bien a casi cualquier clima, lo cierto es que seguían siendo animales desarrollados para los fríos climas árticos y en temperaturas bajo cero era donde se encontraban más cómodos.

Naga había sido una valiente compañera, rauda, fuerte y decidida que había seguido a su compañera, ama y amiga hasta el fin del mundo. Un animal como ella había tenido que padecer el agobiante calor de los desiertos del Reino de la Tierra, las grutas de las montañas nubladas, o el ruido y el estrés de Ciudad República. Aunque Korra cuidaba de su perro-oso polar como si fuera su hermana, a veces la pobre Naga se notaba agotada y apática por el calor. En su viaje al Reino de la Tierra, la valiente montura no se quejó ni una sola vez del calor pero luego el Avatar le encontró llagas en el abdomen y las patas resecas, sin duda debido al calor extremo que tuvo que padecer un animal con el pelaje creado para climas bajo cero.

Aquel gesto de Asami dejaba patente su amor por Korra y su cariño por Naga, además de reflejar su deseo de que la joven de ojos zafiro se estableciese en la Mansión Sato de forma permanente.

-Incluso ha creado un sistema de congelación que permitirá crear nieve – los ojos reflejaron una mirada infantil de emoción – Nieve, Kya, nieve. Naga va a poder sentir la nieve en su lomo

-Me alegra mucho saberlo – sonrió ante tal emoción – ¿Cuando te irás a vivir con ella de forma oficial?

La joven de melena corta la miró sorprendida, como si hubiese descubierto un secreto celosamente velado.

-¿Te lo ha dicho Asami?

-Korra, si una chica hace unas instalaciones de ultima tecnología para el perro-oso polar de su chica, significa que quiere algo más – a decir verdad Kya no tenía ni idea pero tampoco había otro referente en el cual apoyarse

-¿Si? – la Avatar se rascaba la cabeza, visiblemente avergonzada

-Supongo, no conozco muchas multimillonarias – y con su sonrisa una risa mutua fue regalada al mundo

Korra y Kya siempre se habían entendido. Kya era sosegada, divertida, pizpireta y graciosa, cualidades que Korra apreciaba. A decir verdad, la sanadora hizo de niñera de la joven Avatar en más de una ocasión y lograba calmarla cantando una nana o jugando con ella. Con el tiempo desarrollaron una relación cordial y amable, algo que aun a día de hoy perdura y se ve aumentado debido a que ambas son dos mujeres de la Tribu el Agua del Sur en Ciudad República.

-Pues iré a vivir a la Mansión Sato después de que hagamos oficial nuestra relación – expuso la joven de tez morena

-Eso esta muy bien, felicidades – sonreía la mujer de coleta blanquecina – Espero que seáis muy felices

-Gracias aunque estoy algo nerviosa – la joven de ojos zafiros era un libro abierto y su manojo de inquietudes se podía ver desde el otro lado de la calle

-¿Por qué?

-Porque yo soy muy ruda y no sé si lograré adaptarme a su día a día – murmuró – Tengo miedo que esto nos afecto

No importaba que fuera el Avatar, maestro de los cuatro elementos y el ser humano más poderoso del mundo; en aquel momento solamente era una joven de veinticuatro años preocupada por su relación con su novia. Parecía mentira que una chica que tenía toda una vida por delante estuviera tan temerosa de algo que tendría que ser una alegría.

-No te preocupes – la calmaba la sanadora – Asami hace todo esto porque te quiere y sabe como eres. Te ha acompañado en más de una misión y te conoce bien. No debes de preocuparte

-Si, pero entiende que me dé miedo el poder perderla por alguna tontería

-Y yo tengo miedo de que Lin se enfade por atender a los periodistas – y rodeándola con sus brazos la sostuvo contra su pecho – Somos afortunadas, así que vivamos esperando que acepten nuestros errores, así como nosotras los suyos

Palabras reconfortantes para una mujer que había salvo Ciudad República y el mundo en más de una ocasión pero que se encontraba temerosa en los preámbulos de una relación seria y formal. No era que antes no hubiera estado con personas como Mako, pero Mako era como Tenzin para Lin, una forma de pensar que aceptar el status quo era la mejor solución. Esos errores cometidos por la fuerza de las lecciones que se reiteraban una vez de boca de padres, amigos y maestros: un hombre y una mujer deben amarse. Parecía mentira, pero a día de hoy aun había personas que estaban en contra del amor entre personas del mismo sexo y sin duda se quedarían congeladas cuando dos personas tan importantes como el Avatar y la dueño de Future Industries anunciasen su relación al mundo.

Ambas comenzaron a descender los peldaños que la dirigían al parque central. Sin darse apenas cuenta, Korra observaba lo alto del enorme edificio de Future Industries que cortaba el cielo con su silueta metálica. Ni siquiera el Avatar podía ver a su novia desde esa distancia pero era como si esperase algo para entra en acción, casi si esperase que la joven Sato fuera arrojada por el ventanal para así poder salvarla.

-Korra – le dijo la sanadora después de que dos personas tuviesen que apartarse de su camino – ¿Podrías mirar un poco al frente?, vas a terminar provocando un accidente

Antes estas palabras la joven de cabello corto reaccionó y al tiempo que hacia un leve puchero avergonzado, comenzaba a mirar al frente.

-Lo siento – se disculpó – Es que siempre que espero por Asami me quedo mirando a su oficina por si le sucediese algo. Tengo miedo porque ella es muy importante. Otras veces porque abre un ventanal y me saluda

-¿Te hace feliz que te salude? – esa una pregunta que no precisaba de respuesta al ver la sonrisa que se marcaba en los labios de la joven del Sur

-A veces es el mejor detalle del mundo – contestó calmadamente. Aunque fuera vergonzosa con estos temas, no negaba su amor. Se estaba abriendo como había hecho Lin

-Me alegro de escucharlo

-¿Sabes que me dijo una vez? – esa mirada infantil afloró en su rostro en esos ojos zafiro – ¡Que a veces observa el parque con unos prismáticos y me alegra cuando me ve!

-Así es era por eso – desde hacia días, el Avatar se quedaba en la gran urbe a la espera de Asami. Se negaba a practicar pro-bending para entretenerse y se retiraba para dirigirse a la plaza a una hora determinada y esperar por su chica.

-Si, ¿qué puedo decir?, no quiero que le pase algo a Sami – era un lindo diminutivo que le había otorgado a su chica

En aquel momento, Kya pensó en un diminutivo cariñoso para Lin pero teniendo solo tres letras se hacia complicado. Li sonaba a otro nombre y además, su chica tenía un nombre tan corto como agradable y melodioso, tres letras que para ella eran música.

Al poco rato, ambas mujeres se aproximaron al centro del parque, una plaza abierta rodeada de lianas espirituales y con una fuente con un pedestal en el centro. En aquel lugar se iban a erigir una serie de monumentos en honor a los valientes que salvaron Ciudad República de la hecatombe. Nadie iba a discutir que el nuevo equipo Avatar merecía tales elogios y muchos menos si tenemos en cuenta que en sí el parque central pertenecía a la familia Sato, quien se encargaba de cuidarlo y adecentarlo.

-Sentémonos, en ese banco – señaló Korra – Es donde siempre me siento

-Vale – contestó Kya, sorprendida de que el pedestal no fuera ocupado por estatua alguna

-Es el pedestal, ¿no? – preguntó Korra que se había cuenta de la mirada inquisitiva de la sanadora – Antes estaba una estatua del padre de Asami y luego quedó destruida por el ataque de Unalaq y nadie la ha reparado

-¿Crees que quiere volver a colocarla en su lugar? – aunque Hiroshi había contribuido a salvar la urbe aun había gente que miraría tal gesto con ojos recelosos

-No he hablado del tema con ella – contestó la joven – En un principio me dijo que quería alzar una estatua en mi honor pero le dije que ya había una en el parque Avatar Korra

Aunque avergonzada el día que se retiró la sabana que cubría la estatua en su honor, lo cierto es que a la joven de ojos zafiro le encantaba pasear de vez en cuando por el parque con el pecho henchido de orgullo y pararse cerca de su estatua para que la gente admirase a la Korra de piedra y a la de carne y hueso. En alguna ocasión el tiro le salía por la culata y dejaba que alguna persona despistada dijera que ella simplemente era una fan de la Avatar disfrazadas; momento que usaba la oriunda del Sur para ejercer su dominio sobre varios elementos al mismo tiempo y recibir algún elogio de los transeúntes.

"Quedamos en mi, o cerca de donde mi", se le ocurría decir a veces para quedar con gente de la manera más creativa posible con sus amigos. De hecho, era capaz de dar un rodeo por toda la ciudad para hacer quedar a Mako y a Bolin en su estatua. Ahora, años después de eso, Kora había madurado y semejaba no desear más alabanzas.

-Entonces, ¿quieres que se ponga una estatua de Hiroshi? – cuestionaba dubitativamente Kya

-Cuando me preguntó mi opinión le dije una estatua suya para que todo el mundo pudiese observar a la guapa, amable, valiente e inteligente mujer que era – los ojos se iluminaron con los vestigios de un amor reciproco – Además ella también salvó Ciudad República

-Así podrías admirarla mientras esperas – en el fondo la sanadora creía que de poder decidir Korra sobre aquella estatua, Asami aparecería con un hermoso vestido de noche marcando sus curvas.

Si algo podía la sanadora decir de su amiga más joven era que ella era una joven muy orgullosa y que le agradaba presumir de sus logros; y el amor de la Sato era la guinda de cualquiera pastel. De ese modo, podía pensar en Korra con una cartel al lado de la estatua de Asami donde se pudiese leer: "Es bonita, ¿verdad?, pues esta conmigo"

-Sería hermoso una estatua de su familia. De sus padres y de ella – inquirió la mujer de melena nívea ante el terror que le provocaba ver a su amiga con un cartel en la mano. Había madurado, era cierto, pero seguía siendo Korra.

Esa sugerencia fue recibida con unos ojos sorprendidos, abiertos como solo ellos podía abrirse, como si hubiera encontrado la solución a toda dura, el enigma universal, la cuestión legendaria por fin resuelta.

-Eres un genio, Kya – expresó con una sonrisa que enseñaba las encías y un abrazo similar al de un perro-oso polar – Seguro que nada le hace más feliz que regalarle ese pequeño tributo a la familia. En casa tiene una fotografía con su madre y su padre; seguro que se alegra de poder rendir un tributo a su madre

-Asami de pequeña sería muy linda – sugirió la mujer más mayor

-Era preciosa, me encantaría abrazarla de pequeña y de mayor – decía al tiempo que soltaba de su amorosa presa a su antigua cuidadora y abraza su propio pecho – Querría abrazarlas a ambas

-Tu también eras adorable de pequeña – inquirió la sanadora – Aunque eras un pequeño tornado, un diminuto terremoto y un débil incendio. En lo que eras grande era en ser un enorme maremoto cuando te tocaba comer verduras

-Bueno, ahora me las como – se defendía con un leve puchero al reconocer que de pequeña a veces era un poco terca.

A decir verdad, odiaba las verduras pero las comía si estaba su madre, Katara o Kya. Con su madre, la pequeña Korrita hacia todo lo que le pedían, porque así podía recibir mimos de su madre antes de salir a entrenar. No importaba cuanto entrenase, no dio bajado esa panza de devoradora de pasteles hasta que comenzó a dejar el mal habito de comer todos los dulces que traían, algo provocado por una fuerte indigestión.

Ante Katara y Kya era como si algo le impulsase a ser buena chica y portarse bien delante de esas mujeres. Con el tiempo descubrió el profundo amor por su familia que poseía Aang y la comprensión de las vidas pasadas y el legado del Avatar. En el fondo, ella era una con sus anteriores vidas pasadas y en una parte de ella Aang quería dar ejemplo a su familia.

-Bueno, ¿a donde quieres que vayamos con Asami? – preguntaba inocentemente Kya

-Antes me gustaría pedir un favor – el rostro de Korra ensombreció de preocupación y el rostro de la mujer de coleta blanquecina se volvió serio

-¿Qué es lo que ocurre? – era una pregunta obligada pero que daba reparo hacer

-Verás tu eres una de las mejores curanderas que hay en el mundo – expuso la Avatar – Además, sabes de medicina moderna y necesito tus consejos

Con el tiempo, los no-maestros desarrollaron un estilo de medicina más moderno y profesional. Querían huir de los matasanos y no precisar de sanadores. Los ungüentos se hicieron medicinas con medidas exactas y la cirugía comenzó a precisar de maestros y no maestros. Umi Monti fue la precursora de la cirugía moderno y Kya el ejemplo de aunar sanación con medicina.

-¿Te ocurre algo? – no era eso, ella estaba bien – ¿Asami?

-No, estamos bien – la tranquilizó la joven de cabello corto – En realidad quiero que visites a Kuvira

No podía creer lo que le estaba pidiendo. La Unificadora, Kuvira, quien hacia varios meses había intentado matar al Avatar y arrasarlo todo. La mujer que salvó su vida de la orca pero que había terminado en una celda de por vida. Le estaba pidiendo que visitase a esa mujer.

-¿Por qué? – en el rostro de la joven había ruego y congoja – Lo haré, sabes que no me negaría pero necesito saber el motivo

-Desde que fue condenada la he estado visitando algunas veces porque en verdad creo que no es malvada – la bondad e inocencia de Korra hicieron que el corazón de la sanadora se encogiese – Las ultimas veces que he ido la encontré físicamente mal. Como marchita y creo que no le dan tratamiento

-¿Cómo? – aquel era un acto inhumano, para dejarla morir por enfermedad sería más humano terminar con su vida antes de que una noche de fiebre lo hiciera

-Además creo que la han golpeado pero no me dejan revisarla – añadió la chica de ojos zafiros

-Y yo como sanadora tengo derecho a tocarla y a entrar en su celda a solas – conjeturó la mujer más mayor

-Así es – afirmó – Y pienso que no es malvada, solo que fue extremista. Pude haberme convertido en ella de no tener gente a mi lado como vosotros

-¿Y quién es su responsable? - ella sabía por sus visitas a Zaheer que los presos vigilados por el Loto Blando tenían a un responsable en las prisiones

-Lin

**Continuará...**

**Reflexiones**

-Mi facebook es : Lobo Susurro Nocturno . Podéis agregarme si queréis

-**Mi blog: ****Contraluznocturno. Wordpress. Com ← SIN ESPACIOS**

**-Información de actualizaciones de mi blog**

Muchos ya saben los nombres que tendrán los personajes en la novela. ¡Incluso habéis decidido muchos nombres!. Además de alguna descripción.

¡Felicidades a todos aquellos que han decidido que Korra sea mexicana en la novela!

En Lirios os he presentado el lugar donde se desarrollará todo. En breves, presentará a Anna.

Id y conoced a Asuka, el Personaje Original que será el centro del **Tyzula **que hará al terminar Primavera en Ciudad República.

**-Información básica de mi blog**

Para empezar a todos los que vayan a entrar que sepan que les agradezco mucho el gesto. He elegido Wordpress en vez de blogger por tres motivos:

**El primero **es que wordpress se lleva mejor con los buscadores internacionales y blogger me terminaba la dirección en '.es' . El detalle del '.es' puede parecer tonto pero prefiero ayudar a mis lectores para que les sea más cómodo encontrarme.

**El segundo punto** es que wordpress no te pone pegas o trabas a la hora de publicar. Me explicaré mejor: blogger no suele borrar blogs por tonterías pero si un grupo grande de personas se juntan y denuncian mi espacio en blogger por contenido inadecuado, es más probable que al ver tantas denuncias San Google opté primero por borrar mi blog y luego preguntarme.

**El tercer punto es la sinceridad**. No me voy a hacer rico con un blog ni a recaudar nada, al principo pensaba que si pero no. Verán, según cálculos de usuarios de Adsense y otros añadidos monetarios como, wordpublic, necesitaría obtener cerca de 50.000 visitas mensuales para lograr – con todos los plugins publicitarios – en torno a 50 euros... Vamos, que imposible porque al mes recibo algo más de 3000 visitas a mi perfil. En Wordpress no se puede monetizar la web salvo que previamente pagues por el servicio, por muy tonto que suene eso, así que con ello podéis estar seguros de que soy sincero y de que si yo no gano dinero con el blog es que me es imposible si no activo el plan y entonces vosotros si veríais publicidad.

Bueno, a lo que íbamos. **El blog servirá para publicitar mis proyectos,** hablar de cualquier cosa que se me ocurra y daros opinión y dejaros elegir. Ahora mismo hay una votación sobre cual quiere la gente que sea mi próximo fic, animate a votar para que salga tu opción preferida.

**En el blog encontrareis diversos espacios de interés, tened en cuenta que he empezado hace poco:**

**-Reflexiones: **Como estas pero comentaré algo de mi día a día

**-Proyecto Novela: **Donde estaréis al tanto de la Novelización de "un Puente Hacia Ti" y os preguntaré detalles que podréis elegir vosotros, los lectores.

**-Lirios:** Mi otra novela original, la cual comenzaré a colgar en unas semanas. Quiero ir subiendo partes de la novela con el fin de lograr convenceros para que el día que salga autopublicada os animéis a adquirirla. En breves, sinopsis, dadme una oportunidad.

**-Fanfic:** En esa zona pondré adelantos de capítulos o ampliaciones de otros temas...¿Quién quiere saber como fue la primera vez de Asami con Jin?

También esta la zona de donativos y posteriormente la de compra, porque os recuerdo que aunque yo apueste todo por mi sueño no valdrá de nada si no logro convenceros para comprarlo. Pensad que es como si un artista cuelga medio disco o un disco entero en su web y luego dice: "espero que creáis que vale la pena comprarlo". Este blog es mi carta de presentación, mi forma de deciros: este es mi sueño, creed en él y aquí os muestro lo que es. ¿Queréis una butaca?


	14. 14: La charla antes de una visita

**Disclaimer:** La historia es original, pero los personajes que aquí se muestran son propiedad de Michael Dante DiMartino, Bryan Konietzko.

**Blog, **en Reflexiones encontrarán una información de lo que daré y publicaré. Les dejo aquí el nombre, deben de quitar los espacios porque Fanfiction no permite publicar links.

**Contraluznocturno. Wordpress. Com ← SIN ESPACIOS . No me sean descuidados, que igual terminan en una pagina turco-chipriota o algo así**

Gracias a todos los que dan **Follow **y **Favorites**, pero en **especial **a los que se han molestado en **dejar** una** review o postear un MP:**

**Dedicaciones personales.**

**Annimo** estas de vuelta, así que, bienvenida; **Murasaki-11 **Aqui verás a una Korra tan enamorada como entrañable;** Love is a wild Animal danirock **que puedo decir, quería meter gente de mente cerrada controladora de elementos** NioFujuyima32** Muchos estaríamos igual de nerviosos que Kya **Obini **exageras pero que conste que me ha encantado imaginarte alejarte mientras aplaudes; **Mercyredhead **No sabía donde meter los comentariosy las ocurrencias de Bumi iban a alargar mucho; **LupitaAzucena **sí, y será el próximo, me apetecía escribir otra cosa y preparar el terreno; **AvatarYumiko** Muchas gracias y claro que sigo, aquí, escribiendo y escribiendo;**LIN BEIFONG **se aproxima un momento importante, disfrutalo;** Phary **en este fic solo hay amor y ternura. Es para compensar a Zakuro xD** Greyjoy **soy un coitos interrumptus... Me ha gustado que me comparen con tan grande serie xD; ** Montielowsky** Son un cariño esas dos **Nirvana** ¡gracias por el apoyo!; **Tsunade Koishirio** ¿Tsunade?algún día haré Sakuhina por petición de una amiga xD,** Toph KL **Espero que dejes más reviews, sientan muy bien ; **HarukaVelasco **es que Lin mostró todo su temperamento** Natsuki Shin** muchos vimos a Lin como alguien fuerte pero triste, ahora esta con Kya y la cuidará. Estoy muy contento de que te guste; **Gunter** muchas gracias y hay que dar amor al kyalin. Por cierto, lei Gunter y pense en un pingüino ;**paolacelestial **lo que pasa es que Asami sabe que ganarse aun más el amor de Naga será ganarse aun más el amor de Korra; **Lyls Ami G P** muchas gracias, ¡espero que dejes más reviews y bienvenida!

**Capitulo 14**

**La charla antes de la visita**

El día tocaba a su fin y Kya se encontraba bastante perpleja ante la noticia de que su novia era la próxima responsable de Kuvira. No entendía como el Loto Blanco podía pedir tal cosa a la jefa de policía de Ciudad República, más aun sabiendo que pese a que la reconstrucción iba bien las fuerzas del orden la necesitaban.

-¿Cómo que Lin? – esperaba haber escuchado mal – ¿Mi Lin?

El avatar asintió con la cabeza y la miró fijamente con ojos de perro-oso polar famélico, intentando dar pena y librarse de una reprimenda. Kya conocía muy bien a Korra para saber que si se comportaba así es que sentía remordimientos por algo, la pregunta ahora era preguntar el qué.

-Así es – contestó la joven de ojos azules – Kuvira admira a Lin y pensé que la jefa de policía de Ciudad República sería un aliciente para que no la maltratasen en su celda

Al terminar la frase, Korra abrió los ojos de par en par, fruto del miedo de saber que había cometido un terrible error. Su enorme boca había dejado evidente que ella había sido la responsable del futuro nombramiento de Lin Beifong como custodio responsable de la criminal conocida como Kuvira.

-¿Qué has tenido que ver en todo esto? – bramó la sanadora, ignorando como el Avatar se encogía de hombros como una niña asustada

-Me preguntaron por un nuevo responsable debido a que nadie quería hacerse cargo de ella – respondió al tiempo que apretaba la mandíbula y agachaba la cabeza, esperando una bofetada o un tirón de orejas como cuando era pequeña y hacia una travesura – Dije su nombre porque sé que es muy buena persona y que tu estas con ella. Ambas podríais mirar como se encuentra

-¿Pero no te das cuenta de toda la responsabilidad que carga mi novia a sus espaldas?

-Lo sé y lo siento – Korra pasaba una mano por su cabello para intentar calmarse – Pero no quería que Kuvira estuviese perdida entre tanta oscuridad

En aquel momento, la sanadora podía ver como había crecido la pequeña y revoltosa niña con pancita abultada y ropa mal colocada que un día arrastró durante una tormenta a su perro-oso polar porque se había torcido una pata. El sol bañaba el oscuro cabello del Avatar y para la mujer de cabello plateado le era fácil ver a la pequeña que movía sus piernas cuando estas colgaban de los bancos, a la niña que no paraba de jugar con Naga y que lloró desconsoladamente la primera vez que su fiel amiga de cuatro patas enfermó. Era cierto, Korra había crecido, pero seguía conservando el corazón inocente y generoso que heredó de sus padres y del legado Avatar.

-Escucha – la voz de Kya pasó a tener el tono agradable y musical de siempre – Debiste de habérselo pedido a Lin. Después de hacer pública nuestra relación esta muy estresada

-Tranquila – replicó la joven – Cuando Asami y yo hagamos oficial nuestra relación la gente os ignorará

Alzando una ceja de forma inquisitiva, la sanadora estaba lista para lanzar uno de sus inquisitivos dardos.

-¿Así qué olvidarse de nosotras? - ese retintín desafiante dejaba claro que el comentario iba con aviesas intenciones – ¿Es qué crees que somos aburridas?

-Para nada – se disculpó la joven de cabello oscuro, pero contraatacando con un tono prepotente – Pero ya sabes. La hermosa CEO de Industrias Futuro y el Avatar. Somos dinamita

-¿Sí? – todo comentario tenía un derecho a replica y este iba a ser bien aprovechado – La hija del anterior Avatar y la Jefa de Policía, Lin Beifong. Por favor, somos casi una fantasía sexual desde hace más de veinte años.

-Porque sois hijas de quien sois – la gente siempre recordaba al antiguo equipo Avatar

-Mi madre y tía Toph era hermosas – una risa pomposa salió de los labios de la sanadora – Pero Lin y yo somos sexys

-¿Sexys?. ¿Has visto a mi novia?, Asami es la definición de lo sexy – algo que había comenzado a hacer Korra era presumir de su chica. Cuando hablaba de ella se le iluminaba el rostro pero muchas veces semejaba que quería dedicar un soliloquio a las caderas de la joven Sato

-No lo niego – ni siquiera Kya podía rechazar el hecho de lo hermosa que era la pareja del actual Avatar – Pero me gustan musculosas y con experiencia

-Pero no estamos hablando de ti – replicó con un retintín burlesco

-¿Sabes lo mejor que tiene Lin? – preguntó la sanadora a modo de adivinanza

-No

Ante la mirada curiosa y sorprendida de la joven de cabello corto, la mujer de nívea melena simplemente se acomodó en el banco, se acercó a su amiga y estirando la espalda se limitó a sonreir burlonamente.

-Veras – comenzó a hablar en un tono muy bajo, casi convirtiendo aquello en un secreto para el mismísimo aire – En el fondo tiene muchos años de deseo contenido y me es muy fácil hacerla caer en la lujuria

Un visible sonrojo se apodero del rostro de la Avatar, la cual no entendía a que venía tal declaración. Se movió tan rápidamente por lo sorpresivo de tales declaraciones que faltaron pocos centímetros para que sus nalgas no topasen con las losas que cubrían ese tramo del parque.

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver? – no negaría que aquello la pilló por sorpresa

-Que si quiero soy capaz de hacer que arranque la ropa en medio de la plaza donde hagáis el comunicado para que os ignoren – el problema radicaba en que quien amenazaba era Kya, ella podía hacer algo así perfectamente

-Yo te lo agradecería – sonreía levemente, sabiéndose derrotada – Pero para Asami es un día muy importante. Ella no quiere esconderse y admiro mucho su valor

Kya rodeó a la Avatar con ambos brazos y la abrazó, quería estar unida a ella, a los retazos de su padre, al valor del legado Avatar y a todas aquellas vivencias que terminaron por empujar a la joven a ser como era. No importaba que fuera la maestra de los cuatro elementos, que hubiera madurado, o que fuera más sabía ahora; seguía siendo una joven que aunque aceptaba y profesaba su amor, sabía que parte del mundo no lo vería de igual forma. El problema es que ella era el Avatar y aquello siempre era un problema; algo que sabía muy bien la sanadora, la cual había sufrido su orientación en silencio para no causarle problemas a su padre.

-Os apoyaremos con todo el corazón -dijo Kya con una sonrisa amable

-Lo sé – sonreía la Avatar – Por favor, no le digas a Asami aun. Sé que es buena pero no soportaría que me preocupase del asesino de su padre

La presión a la que era sometida Korra no era nada comparado con el sufrimiento de ver la decepción en los ojos de Asami. La joven Sato era el motivo de sus alegrías, de sus penas o de sus mayores tragedias.

-Descuida – solventó la sanadora – Intentaremos ser comedidos

-Gracias, pero, ¿cómo crees que se lo tomará Lin?

-Bueno – resoplaba cansada ante la idea de su chica con un puchero y el ceño fruncido ante la idea de añadir algo que le desagradaba a sus obligaciones – Dejame a mi. Seguro que algo se me ocurre

En aquel momento unas caderas bien formadas embutidas en una falda de tubo, se acercaba a ellas. Las medias oscuras, lo tacones altos y una chaquetilla escarlata ligeramente escotada, era imposible ignorar a Asami Sato cuando llegaba a algún sitio. Indirectamente, la gente posaba en ella sus ojos, pero esos ojos esmeralda solo tenían una fijación única y necesitada: la de una chica de ojos celestes, tez morena y que controlaba los cuatro elementos,

-Hola, chicas – saludaba la CEO de Industrias Futuro – ¡Qué sorpresa!, es un placer verte Kya

-Hola, Asami – respondió la sanadora al tiempo que la Avatar se acercaba a abrazar a la chica.

Korra intentaba guardar la compostura en publico pero aquello era casi imposible ante Asami. No la saludó, sencillamente se levantó de un salto del banco donde estaba y apuró el paso para cubrir la distancia que las separaba, solamente para terminar estrellándose en sus brazos. Cualquiera podía pensar que eran dos amigas abrazándose de forma normal, pero el tiempo del abrazo se había hecho largo, denso, acompañado de algún resoplido o alguna inspiración constante. Era un abrazo donde se tomaban su tiempo, casi queriendo fundirse en un solo ser, donde pasaban sus manos por la espalda de la otra, durante más tiempo de lo políticamente correcto para solamente unas amigas.

Kya disfrutaba observando el amor, cualquier expresión de cariño y amor sincero, siendo algo que la hacia ver lo hermoso de la vida. Ahora mismo tenía una amplia sonrisa en el rostro, pero también se fijaba en que varios ojos curiosos se posaban en la joven pareja, algunos incluso deteniéndose para admirar el momento, como si estuvieran viendo una estrella fugaz.

"Me parece que la declaración va a ser solo una formalidad" pensó Kya, al tiempo que se levantaba para ir a despedirse, "es imposible que alguien con dos dedos de frente que pase y las vea así, crea que son solo amigas". La mujer de coleta blanca sonreía triunfante ante el hecho de que, en breves, las tres mujeres más influyentes de Ciudad República serían bisexuales reconocidas; y ella tenía la fortuna de ser la novia de una preciosa agente de la ley.

-Chicas – dijo al tiempo que una carraspeó con fuerza – Un poco de mesura. Esperad a la prensa

Un leve sonrojo apareció en el rostro de la joven del Sur

-Perdona Sami, me emocioné

La ejecutiva acercó su rostro al oído de su novia y pese a ser imperceptible lo que había dicho, la reacción de Korra y su aumento de color en sus mejillas, dejaba ver que era algo vergonzoso pero que le provocaba una sonrisa boba.

Aquella sonrisa desencajada provocó una carcajada involuntaria en la sanadora. El rostro del Avatar era igual de chistoso que el de su padre, lo que hacia que se preguntase si aquello era una parte del legado Avatar.

-¡Asami! – dijo algo alterada Korra al darse cuenta de que Kya la estaba observando con una ceja levantada, una sonrisa ladeada y una mirada de suficiencia.

-Tranquilas – replicó la sanadora – Por mi no os detengáis, pero creo que la declaración será un formalismo. Cualquiera lo nota

-Tampoco es que nos molestemos en ocultarlo de forma muy recelosa – se defendía la joven Sato – Pero me emociona hacerlo oficial

Un brillo reflejaba las ganas que tenía de poder ir d ella mano con su chica. Asami estaba acostumbrada a los focos, a las fotografías, a las preguntas de la prensa; ahora, después iba a tener que responder más preguntas pero sabiendo que todos sabrían que el Avatar y ella estaban juntas.

-Créeme – la mujer de níveo cabello afianzó una mano en el hombro de la ejecutiva – Sé como te sientes. Cuando Lin me besó con tanta pasión delante de tanta gente pensé que iba a morir allí de placer y alegría.

-Que lindo – sostuvo la CEO de Industrias Futuro

-Además de que también pensé que íbamos a armar un escándalo porque me faltaban segundos para querer poseerla en el parque – declaración subida de tono, rostros avergonzados y una Kya riendo a carcajadas.

A decir verdad, la mujer del Sur reía de la reacción de sus amigas pero en el fondo tenía que reconocer que después de tal beso, posesivo, necesitado, imperante, hubiera ignorado al mundo y se hubiera desnudado allí mismo si Lin se lo hubiera demandado. Por fortuna no hizo falta, aunque la noche de ese mismo día pasaría a los anales por ser la noche donde la mayor de las Beifong tuvo que hacer metal-control para reparar su cama rota.

-Bueno, creo que debería dejaros e irme a comprar la cena – solventaba la sanadora – Mi chica siempre viene con hambre

-Te acompañamos – dijo la joven Sato – Así compramos también la cena

-Espera – los ojos de Korra reflejaban una ilusión infantil crepitante cual fogata – ¿Quieres hacerme la cena?

A decir verdad, la CEO de Industrias Futuro trabajaba tanto en la reconstrucción que generalmente cenaban algún plato instantáneo o encargaban la comida para llevar. En otras ocasiones, el servicio de la Mansión Sato hacia la cena, lo cual era una costumbre más normal que comer carne hecha en una fogata el estilo Avatar, como la llamaba Korra.

En definitiva, pese a que el Avatar pasaba gran tiempo con su pareja, no había podido disfrutar de sus dotes culinarias, lo que hizo el hecho de cocinar para ella algo más especial.

-Claro – respondió la joven de ojos esmeralda – Nada me haría más feliz que hacerte la cena

La joven de ojos celestes tuvo que contener las ganas de ponerse a saltar como si fuera una niña a la cual acababan de dar permiso para repetir el postre. Para la joven oriunda del Sur, aquel gesto de su novia era como un sueño hecho realidad, un pedazo de ese paraíso llamado felicidad que hacia más de un año le parecía ignoto e inalcanzable. Aquellas habían sido de las etapas más sombrías de su vida y por fin, hoy podía decir que todo en su vida era casi perfecto. Con el mundo en paz, las elecciones en el Reino de la Tierra por buen camino y sin ningún loco que quisiera acabar con el ciclo del Avatar, hoy por fin podía disfrutar de su vida soñada. Soñada porque estar con Asami era una ilusión que le hacia temblar las piernas y poner la misma cara que ponía Naga, su perro-oso polar, cuando Tonraq le daba de comer un lucio austral gigante.

Eran esos momentos en los cuales Kya observaba el profundo amor que ambas chicas se profesaban y sabía que ese sentimiento no era pasajero, que no se agotaría rápidamente como si fuera una botella de licor, que no se extinguiría un fuego cuidado por dos personas. En definitiva, sabía que era real, puro y un amor que le recordaba al de sus padres. Observando a la actual reencarnación de su padre, la sanadora comenzó a pensar si aquel amor no era algo que venía implícito en el mundo las reencarnaciones del Avatar. Era como sí el maestro de los cuatro elementos tuviera que la capacidad de amar de forma tan profunda a la otra persona, hasta el punto de tocar su alma, su esencia, y que esa persona no imaginase una vida sin ella.

-¿Qué te apetece cenar? – preguntó la joven empresaria – Haré lo que quieras

-No importa sí es algo hecho con tus propias manos – solventó con una sonrisa que mostraba hasta las encías

-En ese caso – la ingeniera ladeó la cabeza y frotó su mentón con su mano, como intentando centrar así su mente – Ya sé que haré

y chasqueando los dedos comenzó un paso ligero hacia una fuera de la plaza.

-Esperanos – rogó la mujer de cabello trenzado blanco

-No nos escuchará – expuso la Avatar – Cuando se pone así no escucha a nada ni nadie

Aumentando un poco el paso, Korra alcanzó a Asami y logró darle un golpecito en el hombro que sacó a la joven Sato de su estado. Era normal que cuando algo provocaba que la empresaria se centrase en un tema importante, casi no escuchase nada más allá de sus pensamientos.

-Perdonad – se disculpó, visiblemente avergonzada – Es que ya sabéis como me pongo cuando tengo una buena idea

-Calmate – contestó con una sonrisa la Avatar

-Es que es la primera vez que cocino para ti – inquirió la joven de ojos esmeralda – Quiero que sea perfecto y que este todo delicioso

Cuando Kya las alcanzó pudo escuchar las declaraciones de la mujer de labios carnosos, lo que no sé imaginó jamás es ver a Korra adquiriendo un tono bermellón y cubriendo su rostro con ambas manos. Casi como si fuera una niña de doce años, la actual reencarnación de Wan giró sobre sus talones, aun con las manos en su rostro. Observando la escena, Asami se acercó a su chica y le susurro algo al oído, inaudible para nadie salvo para su novia, la cual reaccionó arqueando la espalda.

-¡Asami! – reprendió la joven de ojos celestes, la cual se fijó que toda la plaza estaba centrada en ellas

-¿Qué?

-No digas esas cosas – solventó con un susurro para que nadie las escuchase

-Solo me has oído tu, boba – la ingeniera tomó en cuenta que debía defender su inocencia – La gente nos esta viendo porque somos personas conocidas y porque tu acabas de gritar

Deseando no levantar más sospechas de las obvias, la mujer de níveo cabello tomó a sus amigas y las empujó levemente para que comenzasen a moverse.

-Chicas, vamos al mercado – ordenó Kya, tomando su papel de mujer adulta

No era que le molestase reírse de ambas jóvenes, es que sabía que ninguna de las dos deseaban más habladurías hasta el día de la declaración y además, no era un buen lugar para discutir.

"No me creo que esto sea mantener su relación en secreto", el pensó la hija de Aang, "si alguien duda de que están juntas, debe estar ciego.

-Perdona Kya – la joven empresaria se disculpó por el espectáculo

-Repite eso de mantener ciertas cosas en secreto y la compostura – hurgó en la herida con un tono sardónico

-Seguramente muchos que no sospechaban ya lo hacen – añadió Korra – Pero en unos días lo sabrán todos

-Esperad muchos focos hasta que la gente se acostumbre – aclaró la mujer de níveo cabello, la cual llevaba semanas lidiando con ello

-Estamos preparadas – una sonrisa se bosquejó en el rostro de la Sato

-Sí, lo estamos

En el mercado, Asami decidió adquirir los ingredientes típicos para una receta de la Nación del Fuego, la cual había aprendido su difunta madre. El detalle de compartir algo de su madre con ella, hizo que el gesto casi hiciera llorar a la actual Avatar. Aunque Korra intentase aparentar ser una persona dura, lo cierto es que su chica podía hacerla reír o llorar con chasquear los dedos, demostrando lo empática que podía llegar a ser.

El pollo - pavo laqueado al limón de fuego era una delicatessen culinaria en la Nación del Fuego, que solía servirse con una pasta frita crujiente y arroz blanco con pipas de girasol. Aquello le llamaba la atención a la joven maestra, quien no tardó en salivar fruto del hambre, de los puestos ambulantes y de la deliciosa cena que se avecinaba.

Por otro lado, Kya decidió que hoy haría carne de cerdo- vaca con piña y pimientos, acompañando de sopa de miso. Era una buena cena y algo portentoso para que su chica olvidase la noticia de Kuvira a base de tener contento el estomago. Una cosa había descubierto de Lin: si tenía su estomago lleno después de una deliciosa comida, su ánimo y humor se calmaban. La sanadora esperaba que con esta cena su chica estuviese de buen humor.

La maestra del agua se despidió de sus dos amigas y se dirigió al apartamento de su novia, en un barrio donde todos la conocían. Ser conocida por ser la hija de Aang, era una cosa; ser conocida por ser la amiga de la jefa de policía, era otra; serlo por ser la novia de Lin Beifong, era algo completamente diferente. No solo le tenían mucho cariño y respeto a la hija mayor de Toph en aquel barrio, sino que Kya podía sentir como nadie quería importunarla, siendo saludada a cada paso que daba. Sabía que su novia jamás había abusado de su poder, pero entre la gratitud del barrio se podía atisbar que más de uno no deseaba ganarse el odio de la mayor de las Beifong, porque una paliza era algo más que factible.

Pasaron horas y la oriunda del Sur ya llevaba horas en el apartamento de su novia. Había regado los Bonsais, había limpiado el lugar y había preparado la cena. Puede que en otras ocasiones, debido al trabajo, Lin hubiera podido saltarse una cena, pero desde que estaba con Kya había comenzado a tomarse la vida con más calma. A día de hoy, la jefa de policía abandonaba a su hora la comisaria central y no había rondas extras de ningún tipo, focalizándose más en organizar sus efectivos e instruir a los jóvenes cadetes. Antes, la hija de Toph hacia las labores de comisario jefe y de inspectora; ahora, había decidido dar un par al lado para fomentar que cada cual se ganase sus galones y ya empezaba a pensar en el dejar a las nuevas generaciones.

Retiro, una palabra que hacia dos años sería un sinónimo de muerte para Lin, pero que ahora veía con otros ojos. Había luchado mucho, había dado años a Ciudad República, había hecho cosas inimaginables, y ahora solamente quería disfrutar de quien amaba el resto de tiempo que le quedaba. Algunos pensarían que la sanadora era una mala influencia para su chica, pero en realidad la idea surgió de la propia Beifong que terminó viendo todo lo que tenía su hermana. Su tenía una familia amorosa y ahora su hermana mayor estaba enamorada, tan locamente enamorada que diría que el peor momento del día era tener que ir a trabajar. Le seguía gustando trabajar, ayudar a los ciudadanos, contribuir en la reconstrucción; pero muchas veces solo se despertaba queriendo pasar el resto del día con la mujer que dormía a su lado, entre las sabanas de esa cama.

Hablando de Lin, un portazo anunciaba que la agente de la ley había llegado y unos pasos densos dejaban ver que estaba disgustada. Su mirada fruncida entrecerraba sus ojos verdosos y su mentón apretado amenazaba con partir sus dientes.

-Cariño, ¿qué te ocurre? – preguntaba Kya al ver visiblemente alterada a su chica

La hija mayor de Toph se acercó a su novia, le regaló un rápido beso en la mejilla y fue al refrigerador mientras mascullaba entre dientes. Abrió el portón del electrodoméstico y metió la cabeza para rebuscar.

-Pues ha venido un representante del Loto Blanco a decirme que soy oficialmente la responsable de Kuvira – gruñó la ultima parte mientras rebuscaba para al final sacar un batido

Uno de los pequeños placeres escondidos que tenía la agente de la ley eran los batidos reconstituyentes de la tienda de Ceylan. Canela, jengibre, vainilla y hierbas medicinales ; un cóctel revitalizante que gustaba de tomar de vez en cuando, pues calmaba los nervios pero daba energia.

-¿Eso es algo tan malo? – la oriunda del Sur preguntaba, intentando no darse la vuelta. Si Lin la miraba a los ojos, sabría que mentía, puesto que nadie escapaba de su instinto detectivesco.

-Sí, ya tengo bastante con que me presione Raiko porque no cree que la gente confié en mi por mantener una relación – al ver el rostro fruncido de Kya, el de Lin desapareció

La mayor de las Beifong odiaba disgustar o hacer enfadar a su chica, y que otros la molestasen solo era motivo para querer golpearles.

-No es porque estemos juntos de esa forma, es que busca la reelección y hay mucho ricachón de viejas tradiciones – aclaró la mujer de la cicatriz – Esto le ha dado una excusa para que busque a un sustituto

El rostro de la maestra del agua oscureció, su alegre coleta cayó por su cuello al mirar al suelo visiblemente afectada por el hecho de ser la responsable de que apartasen a su novia del cargo.

-Lo siento, no quería ser un estorbo – se disculpó

"¿Estorbo?" pensó Lin en su mente, "¿tu?, que me haces sonreír solo con los ruidos que haces al dormir?". Sin mediar palabra, la agente de la ley acortó la distancia entre ellas, tomó delicadamente el rostro de su pareja e hizo que esos prístinos ojos azules la mirasen.

El mar se encontró con el bosque, con la sonrisa y con unas manos fuertes acariciándola amorosamente.

-Escuchame, amor – cuando la jefa de policía se ponía así, a la oriunda del Sur le temblaban las rodillas – Llevo queriendo tomarme tiempo para mi desde que estas conmigo, porque contigo tengo algo que hacer, porque contigo tengo alguien con quien reír, porque contigo soy feliz

-Pero el departamento de policía es tu vida – balbuceó Kya

-No – corrigió la mujer de la cicatriz – Tu eres mi vida. He entendido porque Asami ya no hace hors extras. Su corazón ya no esta en su pecho

-Esta con Korra – contestó la sanadora

-Y el mio esta a tu lado – añadió Lin justo antes de acercarse levemente y plasmar un suave beso en esos labios, frescos como rocío de la mañana

Otro beso prosiguió, más denso y profundo, pero un gruñido procedente de las tripas de la las Beifong las hizo detenerse.

-Perdona – se disculpó – Tengo hambre y esas brochetas huelen de maravilla

-No te preocupes – y de nuevo la coleta blanca se movía juguetona – Vamos a la mesa

La oriunda sel Sur ya había preparado la mesa, con la sopa de miso ya servida, y solamente tuvieron que llevar los platos con las brochetas. Ambas se sentaron ante el aluvión de alabanzas de Lin por la comida de su chica; le encantaba que su novia fuera tan buena cocinera y despedirse de la cafetería de la comisaria central.

-Lo que me pregunto es quién me habrá recomendado – cuestionó al cielo la de ojos verdes al tiempo que devoraba una brocheta – Mi hermana no, no le importa Kuvira

Lin confiaba en ella y sabía que si le ocultaba algo, la agente de la ley iba a descubrirlo, así que lo mejor que pensó Kya era tomar aire y decirlo.

-Fue Korra

-¿Qué? – su mirada anonadada expresaba toda su sorpresa

-Comprendelo, cariño – era el momento de defender a su compatriota – Ella es buena chica y cree que están maltratando a Kuvira. No puede ocuparse de ello, porque Asami no lo permitiría. Tu eres una de las personas en las que más confía.

-Ya, pero esto es un problema – replicó la jefa de policía mientras se afanaba en no hablar con la boca llena. Era formal incluso para comer brochetas

-¿Con Raiko?

-No – replicó la jefa de policía – Con mi hermana. Ella no quiere saber de Kuvira. No deje que llevase a Zaofu porque fue detenida en Ciudad República y es mi jurisdicción. De enterarse de que soy la niñera de la Unificadora, vamos a discutir

-Lin – tono de Kya se volvió serio, frío como un tempano de hielo – Korra me pidió que la visitase porque es posible que hayan maltratado a Kuvira. Aunque presa, es un ser humano. Soy sanadora e hija de Aang y Katara, no puedo ignorar a alguien herido o abandonarlo a su suerte

Ese tono denotaba decisión, era como un glaciar, inerte e impasible. Esta vez, la sanadora no fluía, era inmóvil, como su postura: no iba a dejar a nadie padecer algo así, sí ella lo sabía y podía evitarlo.

-¿Por qué dices eso? – preguntó Lin

-Porque es mi postura con este asunto y te pido que seas su responsable aunque sea un día para que pueda oscultarla – rogó la sanadora

Por eso la amaba tanto, Kya era todo corazón.

-Cariño – la voz de la Beifong era suave pero con un tono de pena – No es el problema. El inconveniente aquí es ver que mi hermana no pudo cuidarla y no saber si seré capaz de hacerlo yo. Ser responsable de un prisionero así es hacerme ver los errores y aciertos de mi hermana, comprarlos con los míos y comparar. Compara para terminar preguntándome si lo hubiera hecho mejor o no

En ese momento, la oriunda del Sur comprendió todo. El rostro cabizbajo de su chica, con los ojos clavados en la varilla mordisqueada de las brochetas, casi intentando discernir que se hizo con caa mordida.

-¿Hablaste en su día con tu hermana de esto? - a esa pregunta, Lin ladeo la cabeza hacia esos ojos cerúleos

-Sí – contestó levemente, antes de resoplar y proseguir – A Su nunca le importó no tener padre, pero a mi sí. Veía a Aang con vosotros y tenía envidia. Esa pobre muchacha no tuvo a nadie y cuando creyó encontrar una familia, terminó dándose cuenta de que no era una hija; era la obra de caridad de mi hermana

-Oh, Lin – una mano temblorosa de tez morena buscó las firmes falanges de tez clara que se entrecruzaron entre ellas – Tienes un corazón de oro. Descuida, te ayudaré a cuidar de Kuvira

-Entonces esta decidido – solventó finalmente la jefa de policía

-Sí

-Iremos mañana

**Continuará...**

**Continuará...**

**Reflexiones**

-Mi facebook es : Lobo Susurro Nocturno . Podéis agregarme si queréis

-**Mi blog: ****Contraluznocturno. Wordpress. Com ← SIN ESPACIOS**

_ESTO SE ACABA._

No quedan muchos más capítulos de este fic. Considero que alargarlo más de lo que tengo en mente es forzarlo y sinceramente, creo que la cosa debe terminar para dar paso a otras muchas.

Tengo ganas de terminar, aunque adoro el Kyalin y sea casi el mayor promotor de esta pareja – ser el fic kyalin más largo de todo fanfiction así lo avala – creo que el hecho de que no tuviese una historia definida y fuera poco a poco sobre la marcha fue, en mayor o menor medida, lo mejor y lo peor del fic.

-Lo mejor del fic porque podía escribir de lo que me apetecía

-Lo peor del fic porque mucha gente no ve el final y tengo que acortarlo por algun lugar.

Además, no veo que el fic tenga mucha repercusión y creo que además de ser una pareja con pocos fans, lo que en verdad hecha para atrás es que no tiene un objetivo definido.

En mi blog, los lectores más fieles eligieron el Tyzula, y este tendrá un personaje original

Id al blog y conoced a Asuka, el Personaje Original que será el centro del **Tyzula **que hará al terminar Primavera en Ciudad República.

**Novedades**

en el blog por fin se ha presentado una de las protagonistas de **Lirios.** Annita. Id a ver.


	15. 15: La visita

**Disclaimer:** La historia es original, pero los personajes que aquí se muestran son propiedad de Michael Dante DiMartino, Bryan Konietzko.

Muchisímas gracias por más de 500 reviews. En Reflexiones tengo unas palabras de agradecimiento.

Este capítulo se lo dedico a Blanche Vest que ha estado de cumpleaños hace poco. ¡Felicidades guapa!.

NUEVO DIRECTO: **Youtube: Armitage Productions -** youtube SethLiony2711

Buscad en Youtube **Armitage Productions**

Domingo 6, de Septiembre. Se iniciará a la 13:30 horario México, pero os dejamos otros horarios.

HORARIOS:

13:30 Mexico Centro, México

14:30 Bogota, Colombia

15:30 Buenos Aires, Argentina

16:30 Santiago de Chile, Chile

19:30-20:30, España

En el capítulo anterior tuve un error y puse otro canal de youtube por error. TENEIS que IR a Youtube y TECLEAR Armitage Productions o LEER REFLEXIONES.

Ya podéis usar el Hashtag para preguntas que responderemos tanto en facebook como en twitter: **#ProyectoLionWolf**

**Contraluznocturno. Wordpress. Com ← SIN ESPACIOS . No me sean descuidados, que igual terminan en una pagina turco-chipriota o algo así**

Gracias a todos los que dan **Follow **y **Favorites**, pero en **especial **a los que se han molestado en **dejar** una**review o postear un MP****:**

**Este capítulo esta dedicado a Toph, la administradora del grupo Korrasami Latino que tan bien me recibió cuando llegue al grupo y que tanto apoya mis fics. Muchísimas gracias. FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS**

**Dedicaciones personales.**

**Love is a wild Animal danirock **no creo que llores, pero vamos a comprobarlo** AvatarYumiko** Muchas gracias por tu comprensión;** Phary **pues lo dejo con un cliffhunger descafeinado en tu honor. **Liz **aquí la tienes, muchísimas gracias; ** RoseLangley02** Me haces un fatality en el corazón. Lo siento, el flawless victory me trastorna **Obini** ¡Claro que tienen que competir!, sabes tan bien como yo que Kya prefiere la experiencia y Korra la sensualidad exótica

**Capitulo 15**

**La visita**

Era miércoles. Un miércoles como otro cualquiera, podría haber pensar Lin, solo que este era diferente a cualquier otro lunes de los últimos años. Hoy no iba a ir a trabajar.

Había llamado a la Comisaria Central para avisar que no se personaría en lo que quedaba de semana y que Saikhan tomase las riendas hasta el próximo lunes. Otrora, cualquiera de sus subordinados hubieran pensado que la jefa de policía estaba gravemente enferma, pero nada más lejos de la verdad. La hija mayor de Toph Beifong tuvo que aclarar que tenía asuntos del Loto Blanco que atender para evitar que se corriese algún rumor sobre su estado de salud.

A decir verdad, tampoco quería que los rumores derivasen en que cierta maestra del agua la incitaba a desatender sus obligaciones y quedarse retozando todo el día en la cama, aunque la propia Lin se sorprendió en lo mucho que le agradaba dicha idea. Era cierto que en su día fue más joven y también tenía pareja, pero Tenzin jamás la atrajo tanto. De la misma sangre y hermanos, casi una forma burlona del destino de decirle que había elegido en su momento al hijo equivocado de Aang.

Tenzin, serio y recto, como ella. Muchos hubieran dicho que eran tan similares que serían la pareja ideal pero lo cierto es que eran tan similares como inflexibles, tercos y demasiado anclados bajo la sombra de sus padres. Con el tiempo la agente de la ley comprendió que su relación era un examen diario que pasaban con nota a la espera de algún desliz pasional intrascendente.

Kya, su Kya, era todo lo contrario. Divertida, alegre, amable, coqueta, y un sinfín de adjetivos más que se le venían a la mente para nombrar a su bella novia. ¿Novia?, le sonaba raro a todo el mundo pero cuando la sanadora lo decía a Lin le parecía una sinfonía celestial. Con ella todo era amor, besos, familiaridad. La que fue en su momento una sanadora vagabunda obsesionada con visitar el mundo, ahora era una mujer que podía apaciguar mente y cuerpo con su presencia. Sus viajes le habían proporcionado una visión y un entendimiento de todo el caleidoscopio de ideologías, culturas y formas de pensar que yacían bajo el manto de la luna.

Sí, su Kya era casi celestial en muchos aspectos y para su afortunada pareja, era aun más celestial y a la vez muy terrenal. La sanadora no ocultaba su lado pícaro ni su pasión, exigía un beso o lo tomaba, reclamaba un pedazo de lujuria de Lin o lo regalaba algo de la suya y hacia que la agente de la ley sintiese un deseo visceral en las entrañas. Con Tenzin nunca sintió las ganas de tocar y ser tocada todo un día, amasando otro cuerpo y casi intentando plasmar sus dígitos en aquella tez tostada. Tenía que admitirlo: la idea de estar todo un día en la cama con esos ojos cerúleos mirándola de forma zalamera le encantaba.

Cuando comentó a sus hombres, entre los cuales estaba Saikhan y Mako, que estaba pensando en retirar la sorpresa y estupefacción de todos los agentes con los que tenía confianza. Solventó el problema alegando que las obligaciones con el Loto Blanco iban a comenzar a interrumpir sus jornadas laborales y que el cuerpo debía tener a alguien que no se viese obligado a desatender sus obligaciones. Claro, algunos recordaron que Lin se había ido en su momento al Reino de la Tierra pero había que matizar que esa aventura en Zaofu fueron parte de sus, bastante estresantes, vacaciones.

El Loto Blanco y cuidar de una criminal de guerra era algo más o menos cómodo para su estatus. Seguiría teniendo un cargo en la jefatura de policía y ser miembro de una organización tan reconocida y respetada le daba una posición ventajosa en ciertos momentos. Raiko podía molestar a la jefa de policía con sus reclamas pero ni siquiera el presidente electo de Ciudad República podía negar la potestad de un miembro del Loto.

Ser parte de las fuerzas de la ley de Ciudad República en calidad de miembro de la organización blanca, poder ignorar las quejas de Raiko y poder tomarse tiempo con su novia; al pensar todo eso, una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de la mujer de la cicatriz en el rostro, no le disgustaba la idea de cambiar de fuerza legislativa.

La propia Lin se sorprendía de todas las cosas que se le estaban pasando por la cabeza en aquel momento, entre la vigilia y el despertar, observando como el sol se colaba por las rendijas de la persiana y se estrellaba contra la pared. Una agradable brisa matutina chocaba contra el cristal de la ventana y mecía unas listas de tela con bendiciones decorativas a modo de amuletos hogareños que los sobrinos de Kya les habían regalado. Esos diablillos adorables esperaban que los vientos cálidos y agradables bendijesen su hogar y a ambas, eran unos chiquillos adorables. A su lado, abrazándola, su sanadora particular hecha un ovillo enredado en su cuerpo. La jefa de policía sonreía ante los sonidos leves que hacia su chica cuando dormía, eran como leves susurros canturreantes que entonaban una nana incluso dormida.

Un momento mágico y de fortuna, antes de despertarse y ponerse en ruta a la prisión de Aguasclaras.

-Despierta preciosa – dijo la hija de Toph en voz alta, moviendo levemente su cuerpo para forzar su liberación.

La sensación de perder el objeto que abrazaba con tanto amor hizo que la maestra del agua se despertase y observase como la maestra de metal se levantaba de la cama y comenzaba con su sesión de estiramientos matutinos.

-Buenos días – saludó con un profundo bostezo al tiempo que ella se desperezaba en la cama.

Kya era ciertamente madrugadora pero se le habían pegado las sabanas debido a un exceso de besos la noche anterior. A diferencia de Lin, la oriunda del Sur no podía conciliar fácilmente el sueño cuando su cuerpo demandaba el cuerpo de su novia pero cuando la maestra de metal cerró los ojos y se durmió de golpe, la sanadora maldijo su mente calenturienta y el agotamiento al que Raiko había sometido a su chica.

Aunque esa noche no había terminado como ella hubiera querido, el día amanecía esplendoroso ante la visión de su novia haciendo estiramientos. Kya estaba reclinada en la cama observando como se tensaban los poderosos músculos de su chica y como su espalda exhibía cada una de las fibras de su ser, trabajadas todas ellas durante años como si fueran el fruto de un forjador celestial. La sanadora adoraba esa espalda pero tenía debilidad por las piernas de su chica, marcadas, tonificadas y terminadas en unos glúteos tensos, a la par que firmes como el granito. Lin solía dormir con calzones o con braguitas lisas y, en ambas ocasiones, observar como la tela embutía esos contornos era casi pecaminoso. La agente de la ley no tenía nada que envidiar a una jovencita y una juguetona palmada en dichas posaderas evidenciaba dos cosas. La primera era que kya ya se había levantado de la cama. La segunda era que pese a tener unas nalgas prietas y tersas, relajadas podían tener un roce mullido.

-Oye – reclamó la hija de Toph con un sonrojo evidente.

-Perdóneme, agente, pero soy inocente – alegaba con un fingido mohín – Esos muslos incitan a cachetearlos.

La mujer de la cicatriz había pensado en una réplica pero sabía que una contestación conllevaría una objeción por parte de su novia. No era que no le resultase divertido el intercambio de connotaciones picantes con su chica pero cuando se dio la vuelta pudo ver como la oriunda del Sur se subía descaradamente el camisón, mostrando sus muslos para defender su alegato y derrotando a Lin Beifong en el acto. En ese momento, Lin supo que de seguir con el juego de las réplicas, ambas terminarían teniendo de mañana lo que por la noche no se produjo debido a su agotamiento.

-Mejor me voy a duchar – solventó la mujer de tez oscura – Y es mejor que no me acompañes o volveremos a empapar el baño.

Esa declaración enrojeció aun más las mejillas de la agente de la ley al recordar una de las veces que ambas se ducharon juntas y la ducha se convirtió en algo más. Nunca jamás hubiera imaginado lo erótico y útil que podía ser el agua-control hasta ese día.

Lin aprovechó para terminar sus ejercicios matutinos, algo que no hacia desde hacia bastante pero que demostraba el exceso de energía que tenía su cuerpo, así como la relajación que este tenía en las noches con más actividad.

Kya salió de la ducha vistiendo su clásica túnica de la tribu del Agua y sus pantalones ajustados debajo de ella. La única diferencia con su ropa habitual era que había cambiado sus botas forradas de piel por unas botas altas de cuero negro que tomaba prestadas del vestuario de su novia.

-¿Otra vez te pones mis botas? – preguntaba la agente de la ley al tiempo que entraba al baño con una toalla bajo el brazo.

-Son cómodas. ¿Te parece mal que las use? – preguntaba la mujer que ya se había hecho su coleta alta – Puedes tomar ropa mía si quieres.

-No me molesta pero es normal – contestó Lin, ya detrás de la puerta – No tienes mucha ropa de verano.

Le agradaba bromear con Lin por su escaso fondo de armario, aunque ella tampoco era una experta en moda. A veces sonreía pensando en lo rara que estaría su chica vestida como una mujer de la tribu del Agua del Sur.

Mientras la agente de la ley se duchaba y se preparaba, la mujer de alta coleta nívea tarareaba una canción al tiempo que preparaba un cestón de manjares. Panecillos rellenos, emparedados, bolas de arroz relleno, bollos dulces y fruta llenaron el mimbre que había preparado, incluyendo dos botellas para poder bajar cuantiosa comida.

Lin salió del baño vestida con una camisa levemente ajustada de cuello mao de color verde con un bordado de color naranja pálido en los puños. La camisa caía por debajo de la cintura de su pantalón de color negro. A la vista de la vestimenta de su novia, la oriunda del Sur no pudo hacer otra cosa salvo hacer una mueca decepcionada consigo misma.

-Yo voy casi como siempre y tu estrenas ropa – solventó la sanadora – ¿Quieres impresionar a los miembros del Loto Blanco o a mi?.

-Pues teniendo en cuenta lo que estas preparando parece que vamos de picnic – señaló el cestón de mimbre que ya distinguía como la cesta de los paseos con merienda incluida.

-Es por si acaso – las sorpresas de Kya eran siempre de lo más curiosas.

-Bueno, acuérdate que Kuvira es considerada una persona peligrosa y que no se puede llevar metal cerca de ella – inquirió Lin.

Korra se había negado en rotundo a despojar a Kuvira de su control. La Avatar había alegado que estaría bloqueado una parte de la naturaleza humana de una persona, impidiendo que esta persona siguiese siendo ella en su totalidad. La idea de quitarle su control a una persona, pese a sus actos terribles, era algo inconcebible para la maestra de los cuatro elementos que veía en dicho acto algo igual a lo que hacia Amon con sus victimas. Los Igualistas despojaban a una persona de algo que había sido parte de su vida, sin su consentimiento y, en muchos casos, recurriendo a la violencia como medio para doblegar al condenado. Cuando Raiko sugirió tal acto, Korra rechazó esa idea taxativamente.

-Lo sé – se defendió la sanadora, mostrando unos palillos y unas tazas confeccionadas con madera – Tu novia piensa en todo.

-Siempre preparada – y con un leve abrazo selló al fruto de sus alegrías entre sus brazos – Ese es algo que me encanta de ti.

-¿Y qué más te gusta de mi? – un tono de voz zalamero y sugerente se escapaba a la vez que esa pregunta.

En respuesta a tal acto, la maestra de metal afianzó y cerró más sus brazos en torno a la cintura de su pareja. Con una sonrisa afilada y hambrienta, contestó – Mejor te respondo cuando volvamos.

Era un rincón frío, se sentiría solitario, un lugar donde solo podía escuchar su propia respiración y el sonido del mar al estrellarse contra las rocas. Así era la prisión de Aguasclaras, un peñasco rocoso en medio y medio del océano, rodeado por más y confeccionado expresamente para criminales que no fuesen maestros del agua.

La única roca que había estaba en la propia estructura que los protegía del envite de las olas al chocar y pese a haber maestros de la tierra en el lugar, nadie era tan loco como para arriesgar la vida haciendo ceder el escaso suelo que pisaban o las paredes que los guarecían de la climatología. Por si eso no fuera suficiente, las paredes de la prisión estaban bañadas en polvo de platino que adherido a la roca hacia que esta no pudiese ser controlada y, para añadir más medidas de seguridad, las celdas y los barrotes de la zona de maestros tierra estaban hechos con pino negro, un árbol cuya madera soportaba grandes temperaturas y que al arder seguía mostrando una enorme resistencia. Ya tenían pocas opciones para ejercer el control pero ni un maestro de fuego podría quemar esos barrotes fácilmente, puesto que el pino negro era tan denso que de su tronco se confeccionaban los féretros de la realeza para asegurarse de que nadie quemase su cuerpo inerte para ultrajarlo.

Por toda la prisión viajaban conductos de agua marina que ayudaba a la salubridad del lugar y proporcionaba a los maestro de agua, los celadores del lugar, un acceso ilimitado a su elemento. Esto daba una sensación de humedad en el ambiente que incitaba a la inactividad de los reos. Los propios presos sentían como su animo se apagaba al tiempo que eran conscientes de que estaban abandonados en el océano, con un extenso grupo de guardias que no dudarían en usar la fuerza contra cualquiera que amenazase la prisión, viniese de donde viniese. Era un agujero que daba acceso al mundo de la melancolía, donde casi nadie podía recibir visitas regulares, mucho menos Kuvira.

La antigua Unificadora se había convertido en la apestada del lugar. Habían alzado una planta nueva confeccionada enteramente de madera en lo alto de la prisión, debido al temor que suscitaba que un prodigio como ella encontrase la manera de controlar la roca bañada en platino. Cualquiera podría pensar que era un trato de favor, pero nada más lejos de la realidad. Su celda tenía goteras, el colchón estaba ajado, no la dejaban salir de la celda y debido a sus crímenes a veces, cuanto se acordaban de ir a verla a la hora de la comida, cenaba los restos calcinados o las sobras que le traían. Solamente había dos cosas buenas del lugar; la celda era amplia y las vistas al océano eran hermosas. Las montañas del continente enmarcaban la división entre el cerúleo del mar y el azulino del cielo, el sonido del mar cuando estaba calmo sonaba cual nana y las luces de la distante bahía de Ciudad República alumbraban sus noches como si fueran un coro de luciérnagas. Le apenaba la distancia, ni siquiera sus guardias la escuchaban y cuando les gritaba por algo, ellos se limitaban a señalar que estaba rodeada de piras incendiarias y angoras llenas de agua a modo de método disuasorio.

Demasiadas medidas de seguridad para evitar una fuga, fuga que jamas se daría porque no tenía a donde ir. No quería que Korra viniese tan a menudo, ella tenía una vida en común con la señorita Sato, o al menos así lo sospechaba cuando hablaba de ella con un brillo enamorado en sus ojos, siendo consciente de que la preocupación del Avatar por ella podía provocar el distanciamiento con su amada. Así pues, se limitaba a decirle que estaba bien y a instarle a que volviese en unos meses, fingiendo como una gran actriz el hecho de que las visitas de la oriunda del sur eran lo único bueno que tenía en semanas. Pese a todo, no podía ser egoísta con quien la defendió e intentó ayudarla, así que era mejor que ella pasase esta penitencia eterna en soledad y que, con el paso del tiempo, fuera olvidada por todos. Un pensamiento, un recuerdo, una historia que contar, una leyenda; en eso se convertiría Kuvira, en algo impersonal e inexistente. Con el tiempo, la gente pensaría en ella sin recordar que había sido condenada a una vida tras unas frías rejas, que se merecía, pero que no dejaban de ser triste.

La antigua Unificadora permanecía sentada en el camastro de su cela, con su uniforme gris como única vestimenta, intentando meditar sin mucha fortuna. Ella no era una persona contemplativa o paciente, pero iba a tener muchísimos años para mejorar esos aspectos.

De repente, un ruido extraño le llamó la atención. No eran los pesados pasos del hombre que le traía la comida y tampoco era hora de comer. Comenzaba a esperar la típica visita de algún guardia con infibulas de justiciero que creyese que podía derrotarla en un combate. Sí, la hacían pelear, aunque no era una pelea porque ella no se defendía y se limitaba a aceptar la ira que había provocado como un método de expiación. Pese a que el Loto custodiaba su celda y era una organización pacifica, ni siquiera ellos podían controlar a todos sus miembros y, pese a detener y alejar a los custodios de la antigua dictadora, siempre habría gente que quisiese tomarse la justicia por su mano.

Kuvira se levantó, no quería manchar sus mantas con sangre, se colocó en una esquina de la celda a la espera de su enfadado agresor. Ese rincón, ya con manchas de sangre resecas alrededor, era la esquina donde los guardias solían hacer la vista gorda a las agresiones y la maestra de metal aceptaba los castigos. No quería que el resto de sus escasisímas posesiones se manchase y era mejor estar en ese rincón.

Su celda era amplia, lo suficiente como para guardar un lavabo y una improvisada mampara de ducha que otorgaba muy poca privacidad. Ella sabía que más de un guardia espiaba en sus duchas los contornos de su cuerpo pero no le importaba, no tenía porque ocultar su cuerpo y sí se fijaban en sus curvas significaba que no estaban golpeándola.

Así que allí estaba Kuvira, apoyada en la pared a la espera de recibir algún moratón más cuando escuchó una voz familiar que no alcanzaba a reconocer identificándose como miembro del Loto Blanco. ¿Quién podía ser?, esa voz le era extrañamente familiar y al abrir su celda, la antigua Unificadora no daba crédito a lo que veían sus ojos: ante ella estaba la mismísima Lin Beifong.

-Buenas tardes – saludó con un tono autoritario pero a la vez calmo.

-Buenas tardes, Jefa de policía Beifong – contestó cuadrándose y haciendo gala de su educación casi militar.

La hija mayor de Toph señaló la ficha de pai-sho que llevaba en la solapa, aunque más bien era una sello prensado en la pieza, signo distintivo de los miembros del Loto Blanco – Soy la nueva persona que esta a cargo de ti.

-¿Usted? – el tono de sorpresa no abandonaba su voz – Perdona la indiscreción pero no entiendo el motivo. Usted es una persona muy ocupada.

-Bueno – una sonrisa resignada brotó de su rostro en respuesta a dicha pregunta – La gente debe renovarse o morir y alguien ha pedido una persona de confianza que vele por ti.

Alguien de confianza, unas palabras que le sonaban a ensueño sobretodo cuando había perdido todas esas personas por su culpa de sus propios actos. ¿Quién podría ser?, preguntándose dicha duda pensó durante un segundo que Suyin había rogado a su hermana que intercediese por ella, demostrando que aun la quería, pero eso era poco más que un sueño imposible, porque seguramente ni Baatar volvería a hablarle. Imaginando los rostros de desprecio de toda Zaofu obtuvo una revelación: Korra. Tenía que ser Korra, quien descubriendo las mentiras veladas en cada sonrisa y silaba positiva que pronunciaba la maestra de metal, rogó la ayuda de Lin Beifon para su causa.

"No quería ser una molestia para nadie, Korra", se repetía mentalmente al tiempo que notaba al parpadear el velo cristalino de sus ojos humedecidos, "lo decía en verdad. Pero gracias".

-Se lo agradezco pero no quiero ser molestarla – la misma sonrisa fingida que se había convertido en el telón de su propia autocomplaciencia.

No hubo palabras durante unos segundos, al tiempo que los ojos esmeralda de la agente de la ley escudriñaban cada movimiento y cada expresión minúscula que aparecía en su protegida.

-Deja de mentirme – alzó el cuello con aires de superioridad, con una ceja uniendósele – Físicamente te encuentras mal, casi diría que además estas deprimida en este lugar y debo ser la persona más amable que te has topado en toda la semana.

Tres intentos, tres dianas y tres aciertos; la legendaria intuición de Lin Beifong petrificó, nunca mejor dicho, a la joven maestra de la tierra. La antigua Unificadora no daba crédito a las capacidades perceptivas de la jefa de policía de Ciudad República, siendo estas muy superiores a los comentarios taberneros. La joven de cabello oscuro y larga trenza estaba segura de que había permanecido inerte y no había demostrado flaqueza alguna pero todo terminó siendo inútil ante esos ojos entrenados cual halcón de fuego.

-Por sí quieres saberlo – la agente de la ley interrumpió los pensamientos de la discípula de su hermana – Estas tensa como una roca y eso denota que quieres ocultar algo. Tu respiración es arritmíca y tus ojos tienen signos de agotamiento, lo que denota agotamiento y eso suele estar ligado con un principio de depresión en los convictos. Se nota que a duras penas consigues estar erguida con los hombros rectos y se nota tu delgadez desde la ultima vez que te vi. Intentas ocultarlo todo, pero el movimiento de tu pecho al respirar y el movimiento de tu cuello demuestran que estas nerviosa, que te cuesta respirar y que tienes tanto miedo de mi como de ti misma.

Brillante era el único adjetivo que se le venía a la mente a la joven presa ante tal exposición que no solo desmontaba su fachada, sino que dejaba bien claro que no iba a poder mentirle a Lin Beifong.

-Absolutamente brillante – se rindió a la evidencia – Nada más digno de la famosa jefa de policía de Ciudad República.

-No quiero halagos – sentenció tajantemente – Quiero que sepas que no estoy aquí para hacerte daño. Estoy aquí para cuidar de ti. No voy a obligarte a nada que no considere extremadamente necesario. ¿Lo entiendes?.

-Sí – para sorpresa de Kuvira, en el rostro de la mujer de la cicatriz no se reflejaba odio o ira, la mirada de su guardiana procuraba reflejar la calma y disposición de sus propias palabras.

-He traído una sanadora y experta médica que va a auscultarte – añadió – Es de mi completa confianza, así que confía en ella. Necesito que des el permiso para que entre y te haga una revisión.

Era algo fácilmente comprensible, una serie de preguntas rápidas para marcar una tónica común en la mente de la presa, que su guardiana no era una carcelera que iba a abusar de ella. Había pasado por un infierno, había recibido a más de un celador violento que solamente era detenido cuando notaban que comenzaba a pasarse con los golpes o que Kuvira yacía inconsciente en el suelo. No perdía nada por probar otro enfoque.

-Por supuesto – respondió – Que pase.

Al decir esto, la persona que esperaba en el dintel de la celda entró en el habitáculo. Una coleta blanca como la nieve coronaba los plateados cabellos de una mujer de tez morena que vestía unos ropajes que recordaban a las tribu del agua. La coleta se movía con sus andares casi como si fuera la cola de un perro que a veces esta contento y otras veces calmado.

-Buenas tardes – saludó la mujer que portaba una mochila y un cestón de mimbre – Me llamo Kya.

-¿La hija del Avatar Aang? – interrumpió ante la sorpresa de ser quien creía que era. La había visto en fotografías pero tan de pasada que jamás se había fijado en sus facciones, haciendo difícil que la reconociese tan de primeras.

-Así es – contestó con una sonrisa amable y dulce. Sin embargo, ante esa confirmación, la oriunda del Sur pudo observar como Kuvira se arrodillaba, colocando su frente contra la madera del suelo, en una postura de completo arrepentimiento y sumisión.

-Siento mucho lo que hice – suplicó – Lo que hice a la isla de los Maestros del Aire y a su familia. Siento mucho la amenaza en la que me convertí para ellos y el daño que ocasione en el legado de su padre. Lamento muchísimo que haya sido molestada por mi culpa.

Allí estaba, la Gran Unificadora, mostrando una actitud sumisa como un perro tembloroso, agachado en posición de extrema humillación y convertida en una penitente. A decir verdad, Kuvira hubiera visto lógico que la hija de Aang le pisotease la cabeza o le escupiese; del mismo modo que también podría haberlo hecho Lin. En cambio, la Beifong le habló con palabras dulces y amables, y la sanadora se agachó, la tomó del rostro para que se viese reflejada en esos ojos profundos como el mar, y le sonrió.

-Mi padre no era una persona rencorosa – explicó al tiempo que ayudaba a levantarse a la chica – Nos educó para que no lo fuéramos y entendiésemos que hay gente buena que a veces camina por malos senderos. Sé que has hecho cosas terribles pero alguien malvado no se hubiera rendido cuando sus tropas rodeaban a sus enemigos, ni se hubiera humillado de tal forma, ni actuase movida por el miedo a que su nación acabase destruida por la guerra civil.

La chica de la trenza oscura no pudo decir absolutamente nada. Sencillamente se quedo inerte, sorprendida de recibir una sonrisa cálida y sincera, de notar como unas manos la sostenían de forma amorosa, y estupefacta al ver que Lin Beifong sonreía a la vez que se apoyaba en la pared.

-Pero creame que me arrepiento de mis actos – suplicó.

-Ya lo sé, niña – respondió la oriunda del Sur – Todos el arrepentimiento del mundo es bien recibido si se habla de corazón. Te creo, Kuvira y quiero que confíes en mi.

-De acuerdo – agradeció con una inclinación respetuosa.

-Deja los formalismos, pequeña – replicó la sanadora al tiempo que entregaba el cestón de mimbre a su novia – Si tienes hambre toma un panecillo, cariño.

Al observar a su paciente, Kya pudo ver la duda en sus ojos, pero debido a que la oriunda del Sur había tomado por costumbre llamar cariño a Lin.

-Por eso soy de su sanadora de confianza – guiñaba un ojo divertida sabiendo que detrás de ella Lin estaría sonrojada.

-¿Cómo dice?.

-Soy la pareja de tu tía, así que soy tu tía política – aclaró la hija de Aang.

-Entiendo – dijo Kuvira justo antes de sonreír a ambas mujeres – Muchas felicidades.

-Gracias – agradecieron a la vez.

-Tuve suerte – añadió Lin mientras dejaba el cestón en la cama.

-Kuvira – el rostro de la mujer de tez morena se volvió serio – Por favor, quitate la parte superior del uniforme.

La antigua defensora de Zaofu obedeció. Ambas mujeres desprendían un aura autoritaria, pero mientas que Kya era amable, Lin tenía una presencia marcial y regía. A ella no le importaba que fuesen pareja, su aire relajado incitaba a la confianza y ella necesitaba, deseaba, anhelaba alguien en quien confiar más allá de la Avatar.

Al retirar la parte superior del uniforme penitenciario, Kya pudo observar que la chica que estaba ante ella con mirada vergonzosa había perdido tono físico y bastante peso, pero eso era lo que menos. Sus expertas manos surcaron la piel de la antigua Unificadora, notando el flujo de sangre y energías, palpando las imperfecciones, el mal fluir de su flujo y las respuestas musculares anómalas. Todo eso evidenciaba una curación chabacana y descuidada, algo rápido y realizado solamente para que los moratones y heridas no se hicieran visibles a simple vista; intentando cubrir las huellas de un delito, de una agresión y de docenas de golpe. Sus expertas yemas apenas rozaban la piel de la joven, a la cual se le escapaba alguna respiración entrecortada que hacia fruncir el ceño a Lin. La Beifong sentía ciertos celos de los cuidados que estaba recibiendo la joven, quien ya no estaba ni acostumbrada a las caricias. Por su parte, Kya sonreía ante la facilidad con la que podía provocar una reacción así. No era por mala-praxis o por incitar los celos de su chica, pero aquello también subía la autoestima.

El problema vino cuando casi no había zona en el cuerpo de la joven de lánguido cabello que no mostrase signos de haber sido sanado de la misma forma, evidenciando una serie de agresiones que, aunque no cotidianas, habían sido permitidas. Ante tales evidencias, la oriunda del Sur tenía que hacer una pregunta tan incomoda como desagradable.

-Kuvira, ¿han abusado de ti?

Ante esa pregunta la jefa de policía se tensó como la cuerda de un arco. La mujer de la cicatriz no daba crédito a lo que su novia estaba preguntando, pero aquella era una pregunta que su chica no haría en vano. A juzgar por el tono que había empleado Kya, la presa había pasado por una serie de maltratos y aquello hizo que una fragua incandescente vertiese metal fundido por las venas de la Beifong. Para ella, un policía debía proteger y servir a los ciudadanos, y con ello castigar a los criminales; pero nunca excediendo el uso de la fuerza o recurriendo a métodos crueles, más propios de sádicos que de servidores de la ley y el orden.

-¿Es muy grave? – preguntó la mujer de la cicatriz a su pareja, queriendo cerciorarse en su totalidad de la situación. Ante la pregunta, la oriunda del Sur solamente tomo aire antes de exponer tan crueles actos.

-Múltiples sanaciones superficiales para que no se evidenciasen las palizas – expuso – Sanaciones precisas en zonas que dejarían cicatriz, lo que demuestra que sea quien sea la persona que la ha sanado, sabía lo que hacia. Pudo haberla sanado de forma más precisa pero le importó poco que sufriera al comer, caminar o respirar.

En ese mismo instante, Lin agradeció haberse alejado del cestón porque de tenerlo en la mano, lo habría hecho trizas.

-Malnacidos, voy a ir a por ellos.

-Cariño – interrumpió Kya – Primero esto, luego ellos.

Las palabras de su amada surtieron efecto. Sabía que si iba ahora embravecida por la prisión solamente surgiría el caos y eso no era bueno para nadie.

-Kuvira, pequeña – repitió la sanadora – Contesta a la pregunta.

Pese a intentar aguantar con estoica entereza, lo cierto es que responder tal cosa le hacia quebrarse por dentro. Aun así, pudo aguantar y contestar – No, es lo único que no me han hecho.

-Bien – resopló aliviada la mujer de ojos azulados – Ahora necesito que te relajes mientras uso agua sanadora para terminar con tus dolores.

La maestra del agua extrajo una botella de agua de su mochila. Usando su control sobre el líquido elemento vació el contenido de la botella y empezó a mecerlo alrededor del desnudo cuerpo magullado de la chica. El agua estaba lleno de extractos de hierbas sanadoras, una combinación especial creada en sus viajes, que de sanar, relajaba y anestesiaba el cuerpo del paciente.

Era maravilloso. Kuvira se sentía mecida, casi como si un pedazo de seda cálido le recubriese el cuerpo. Cada pasar de aquel agua por su cuerpo extraía el mal de la zona y relajaba su dolorida musculatura hasta que notaba el vaivén meciendo otra parte de ella. No era algo frío, rápido y pesado como cuando la sanaba el celador; era cálido, delicado, afectuoso y muy agradable.

-Esto es todo por hoy – dijo Kya introduciendo el agua de nuevo en la botella – También debemos dejar que tu cuerpo comience a curarse por sí mismo. ¿Cómo te sientes?.

Ante la pregunta, la joven maestra de metal estiró su cuerpo para comprobar, sorprendida, que no sentía apenas dolor.

-Muchísimo mejor – sonrió encantada por el cuidado – Gracias.

-No hay de qué.

-Tranquila – Lin, que no había hablado en varios minutos rompió su silencio – Voy a dejar bien claro que sí esto vuelve a suceder se las verán conmigo y con la potestad que me otorga el Loto Blanco.

Sí, a la jefa de policía le empezaba a gustar la idea de tener una autoridad tan representativa e importante a todos los niveles.

-En verdad no lo merezco – agradeció con cierta tristeza – Sobretodo después de como me comporte con su familia, señorita Beifong.

-Llamame Lin, niña – aclaró – Mira, mi hermana no es mala persona pero digamos que no supo hacerse cargo de ti.

-Se equivoca – interrumpió con cierta vehemencia la maestra de metal – Me dio un hogar y una meta.

-¿Y cariño? – el tono inocente de Kya interrumpió a la Unificadora - ¿Te dio cariño?, ¿te abrazó?, ¿ te dijo que todo iría bien?.

La mente de Kuvira se esforzó en buscar algún momento para confirmarlo, pero ella ya sabía de ante mano la respuesta – No.

-Pues entonces no lo hizo bien – aclaró la agente de la ley – Mi madre y yo siempre hemos tenido una relación tensa porque nunca hemos estado muy unidas. Sé que eso afecta.

-Pero tu eres policía y yo casi destruí Ciudad República.

-Y un LeonLobo asustado atacará aunque no lo provoques si piensa que harás daño a sus crías – sentenció la mujer de la cicatriz – Crees que has pasado un infierno, que has madurado, que eres fuerte, que nada puede romperte, pero es en esos momentos cuando en verdad eres más frágil.

Sin decir nada, con unos ojos henchidos de lagrimas ante el pasado de la joven y su penosa infancia, Kya se levantó y rodeó con sus brazos a la presa para apretarla contra ella y que así ambas sintiesen el calor de cada una.

-No es malo tener miedo – le susurro al oído mientras la abrazaba – Ni tampoco querer llorar.

-Pero es que soy un monstruo – replicó entre sollozos la que en su día fuera una gran líder.

-No, niña – replicó Lin, quien se había acercado para cerrar el abrazo en torno a la más joven – Solo eres una chiquilla asustada.

No quería llorar, no quería ser débil, pero las lagrimas corrieron por su rostro intentando buscar una forma de expulsar todo el miedo y el dolor que había guardado por años. La que fuera temida y respetada, ahora era una niñita temblorosa abrazada por dos mujeres.

-¿Te gustan los bollos rellenos de carne picante? – preguntó Kya, provocando que las tres soltasen una leve risa sin separarse.

-Sí – respondía la más joven de las tres.

-¿Quieres que comamos juntas?.

-No quiero molestar.

-Niña – un tono burlesco salía de los labios de la agente de la ley – Kya ha hecho comida para tres.

-¿Cómo? – la sorpresa de Kuvira se reflejaba en cada silaba que había pronunciado.

-Que te he hecho la comida – respondió la sanadora, rompiendo el abrazo y andando alegremente hacia el cestón de mimbre para posarlo en la pequeña mesa de la celda.

-Entiendo – aunque la joven de trenza oscura no llegaba a entender el motivo por el cual alguien que no la conocía de nada había hecho comida de más pensando en ella.

-¿Qué se dice? – replicaba Lin, dándole una pequeña regañina a chica que tenía ante ella y provocando una leve risa en su chica, que ya había extraído los vasos de madera y algunos platos.

-Gracias.

**Domingo Día 6 de Septiembre**

Buscad en youtube el canal: **Armitage Productions**

O ponedYoutube: **youtube SethLiony2711**

Seth Aslyn Paz Boyaryshnik, Zakuro Hatsune , Lobo Susurro Nocturno y Neko Eyesaid, estaremos juntos para hablar del futuro proyecto de "Nuestra Historia Sigue". Animaos.

**HORARIOS:**

13:30 Mexico Centro, México

14:30 Bogota, Colombia

15:30 Buenos Aires, Argentina

16:30 Santiago de Chile, Chile

19:30 - 20:30 España

**Reflexiones:**

Lo cierto es que pensaba extender un poco más el fic. Hablando de La rueda de prensa de Korra y Asami; de la relación de que comenzarían a tener Lin y Kya con Kuvira; de como Kuvira sería casi la hija adoptiva de nuestras maduritas preferidas y algunas ideas más.

El problema es que ya no es solamente el tiempo u otros proyectos, sino que no creo que esos puntos fueran a tener el interés necesario para muchos lectores y me obligarían a extender el fic varios capítulos más y me apetece hacer cosas nuevas.

También es que me duele abandonar el fic y creo que dejarlo así, con un cierre lindo que me permita extenderlo con algo más en algún momento sin fecha fija me agrada. Es como no dejarlo morir, sino de aquí a unos meses, hacer algún capítulo nuevo para sorpresa y deleite de los lectores.

**Si los lectores apoyan con reviews y feedback el proyecto, no me importa volver a escribir algún capítulo especial de lo anteriormente mencionado, pero eso depende de vosotros y no de mi. **

**Hasta que vosotros queráis y yo tenga ganas, aquí termina el fic Kyalin más extenso de fanfiction y, hasta donde yo sé, de casi todo el fandom.**


	16. Extra Navideño

_Sé que el fic esta oficialmente clausurado, de hecho no me interesa volver a escribir otra cosa porque eso me obligaría a ser constante, pero me agrada la idea de prodigar algún regalo a los fans del Kyalin por estas fechas navideñas. Pensé una cosa: ¿Cómo se sentiría Kuvira ante el hecho de disfrutar de algún trasunto de Navidad con sus nuevas madres?. Aquí esta el resultado._

_Para aclarar. Se os agradecería un review pero, por favor, ruego que nadie insista para que continué asiduamente el fic porque cosas como 'Su descubriendo que Lin casi adopta a Kuvira' no es algo que me interese escribir. De hecho, Este es el fin oficial y definitivo de este fic, salvo extraña coincidencia._

**EXTRA NAVIDEÑO**

Le dolía todo, cada fibra de su ser rechinaba como cada mañana desde aquel día, desde el día en que perdió su tierra-control. No importaba cuantos meses habían pasado desde aquel día, aun sufría el entumecimiento que le había provocado el hecho de perder su bending.

Así es, Kuvira ya no era maestra alguna desde hacia varios meses. El hecho de haberlo perdido respondía a las extensas solicitudes del gobierno de la recién fundada, República de la Tierra. Su sueño de ver un Reino de la Tierra en paz habían cristalizado después de su encarcelamiento. Durante dos años los dirigentes de algunos de los nuevos partidos políticos habían reclamado entre sus planes gubernamentales la extradición de la criminal de guerra y antigua líder, Kuvira. Palabras como traidora, ejecución y horca se repetían en los discursos de muchos de los que buscaban esa primera presidencia y parecía que sus días estuvieran contados con los dedos de una mano cuando el primer presidente de la nación exigió una reunión con Raiko y el Lobo Blanco para que hicieran frente a sus proclamas.

Ella lo sabía todo. No importaba cuanto se esforzasen Kya y Lin por ocultar la situación de tensión política que se había formado alrededor de la antigua líder militar, más de un guardia se tomaba la molestía de incomodarla con la premisa de que pronto dejaría aquella celda de madera libre y pasaría a ocupar otro habitáculo de madera más pequeño: un ataúd. Al menos podía sonreir esos días con las visitas de sus cuidadoras y las ocasionales reuniones con el avatar Korra. Incluso habían ido a visitarla varios maestros del aire, como Kiki, con el fin de que comprobar con sus propios ojos las grandes pasos hacia la reinserción que había dado la antigua guardiana de Zaofu.

Aun recordaba el día en el cual la pequeña Kiki entró sollozando y la abrazó con fuerza. La abrazó como abrazan los niños a sus niñeras, como abrazan los infantes a sus héroes, como solo una hermana abraza a otra. Aquellas lagrimas partieron en mil pedazos el corazón de Kuvira, quien ya había aceptado el fin de su vida como algo inherente al hecho de subsanar sus pecados. Sí, ella había aceptado todo ello con la gratitud de alguien que encuentra un hermoso paisaje al final del camino. El paisaje de un grupo de gente que la quería y apreciaba en demasía había sido un hermoso presente otorgado por el destino.

Sin embargo, las sorpresas nunca llegan solas y se enteró por Kya que Lin se había con su hermana, Suyin Beifong, para rogarle que clamase por la vida de quien en su día la había servido como la más fiel miembro de su guardia. Nunca supo como la mayor de las Beifong convenció a su hermana pequeña, pero la líder de Zaofu abogó por la piedad; porque de ejecutar a la antigua líder militar ellos no serían mejores que quien pretendían castigar. La palabra de la matriarca de la Ciudad del Metal era muy respetada y tenida en cuenta en el nuevo gobierno del Reino de la Tierra; tanto que aceptaron dejar de exigir la cabeza de Kuvira con una condición: que fuese privada de su tierra-control.

Sin aquello que la hacia especial, sin poder modelar el metal que tanto extrañaba, sin poder dominar la tierra desde hacía años; a la mujer del lunar en el rostro no le parecía una mala decisión. Demostrando que ella podía renunciar a lo que más quería, no solo estaba salvando su vida, sino demostrando que ella podía cambiar y ser un ejemplo de superación y perdón. En un principio, la mismísima Korra se había negado a hacer algo tan detestable, pero la antigua dictadora la había convencido. Antes, hubiera preferido morir a no poder doblar el metal; ahora, quería vivir para saber más del mundo que la rodeaba y que había ignorado todos estos años. Kuvira había cambiado para bien.

La avatar sollozó cuando arrebató el control a su antigua rival, ahora amiga. Kuvira sintió un agotamiento extremo y como cada musculo de su cuerpo se contraía como un latigazo. Lo ultimo que vio antes de aquel momento fueron las lagrimas de Korra, las cuales bañaban aquellos hermosos ojos azules, mientras mascullaba en voz baja un 'lo siento' apagado. Luego de aquello, lo primero que pudo ver fueron otros ojos azules mirándola con cierto temor. Ante ella, en una cama, Kya le sostenía la mano y le humedecía un paño que la antigua dictadora tenía en su frente.

-¿Cómo estas? – le preguntó la sanadora con tono preocupado.

A la mujer del lunar le costaba articular palabra debido a la sensación de pesadez – Raro. Es como una gripe.

A los pocos segundos llegó Lin Beifong, con rostro sereno y sombrío, apoyando sus manos en los hombros de su pareja y mirando a la joven convaleciente en la cama.

-Te recuperarás, chica – comentó con un algo más positivo – Y luego todo irá a mejor.

A mejor. Sonaba raro para alguien había perdido casi todo, pero al final si era cierto. La antigua jefa de policía se había peleado con el Loto Blanco para que le asignasen a Kuvira una nueva prisión, alegando que para alguien no acostumbrado a la humedad, el clima de aquella prisión era algo negativo. La mujer de cabello grisáceo afiló sus exigencia, añadiendo que aquella era una prisión para maestros y Kuvira ya no lo era.

Además de eso, Kya se enfrentó con el alcaide por los malos tratos que se consentían bajo su mando, dejando claro que nadie sería de fiar para cuidar a la que casi había adoptado como su hija.

La solución para ambas protectoras había sido claro: una remota prisión subterránea en las profundidades del monte Lieng que hacia siglos servía para retener a maestros del aire rebeldes y de la cual le había hablado su difunto padre; el anterior Avatar, Aang. Algo que sonaba terrible ante el hecho de condenar a una no maestra a la soledad de un puñado de paredes bajo tierra. Aunque cuando lo pensó Kuvira se acordó que quien había propuesto aquel lugar no era otra que la sanadora de la Tribu del Agua del Sur, quien ya tenía un plan para ello.

Habiendo convencido al Loto Blanco sobre la necesidad de proteger la localización exacta de la cárcel, grande fue su sorpresa cuando dicha prisión no era otra cosa sino una casa suspendida en lo alto de un monte escarpado. Era cierto que allí se encontraba una prisión, de hecho el bosque circundante eraba vigilado por guardias del Loto Blanco, pero dado que solo ella podían acceder al interior. No sonaba tan mal el hecho de que Kuvira hiciera vida con Lin y Kya en la casa que poseían los antiguos celadores. Así pues, la antigua dictadora del Reinot de la Tierra permanecía oculta a simple vista y podía disfrutar de un pequeño jardín, un riachuelo donde bañarse y una huerta donde empezar a plantar frutas y verduras. Sí; era una buena vida.

El monte era alto y solo el camino de descenso les permitía bajar. La casa había sido remodelada por Lin en un principio. A la, ya retirada, jefa de policía le gustaban las manualidades y tomó como un reto personal avituallar la casa y las despensas. Era cierto que la hija mayor de Toph no tenía entre sus dones la paciencia, pero pudo contar con cierta ayuda para poder tener la pequeña edificación de dos plantas lista para sus chicas. Dos plantas alzadas con tierra-control, pero retocadas con madera para que guardase mejor el calor; con tres dormitorios y una modesta cocina de leña. Todo ello pintado de azul y ocre, con algún detalle rojo entre los listones. Algo simple para algunos, pero todo un logro para ella y su hermoso hogar para Kya.

Le habían dolido las articulaciones al despertar desde que le quitaron su bending, pero lo cierto era que también le dolían por la falta de esfuerzo a la que se había acostumbrado en prisión. Algo que resultaba ser lo opuesto a la ultima semana, cuando la maestra del agua le exigió que pintase su cuarto de algún color. Suyo, de ella y nadie más. Nunca una palabra había tenido tanta fuerza. Después de tantos años donde semejaba que nada le pertenecía, ahora aquellos escasos metros cuadrados eran de su propiedad.

Ambas mujeres le habían dado un cuarto y le habían ordenado decorarlo un poco. Ella lo había pintado de verde oliva, pero según Kya ella era tan sencilla como Lin. Extraño fue cuando la oriunda de la tribu del Agua del Sur tomó un sello con forma de estrella, lo empapó en pintura blanca y empezó a estampar estrellas níveas por las paredes.

-Mi hija siempre tendrá alguna estrella a la que regresar – se defendió mientras estampaba algún sello más.

Su madre. Sus madres. Suyas, de ella y para ella. De nuevo los pronombres posesivos se hacían tremendamente fuertes. Era cierto, así había pasado hacia casi un año, cuando después de un mar de sollozos agradecidos, Kuvira se topó con el amor de ambas mujeres. Las dos habían decidido al unísono que la joven del lunar las llamase madres a partir de aquel momento, porque estaban seguras de que a aquella triste chiquilla solamente le hacía falta amor.

-Buenas noches – bromeaba Lin al tiempo que observaba a su hija adoptiva salir de su cuarto – ¿Cómo estas?.

A veces a la antigua maestra del metal le venían fuertes jaquecas desde el día en el cual perdió su bending, haciendo que se tumbase donde fuera y tratase de que el sueño combatiese el malestar.

-Bien – contestaba mientras intentaba evitar un bostezo – Tomé una pequeña siesta por el malestar.

-Bueno – La antigua jefa de policía intentaba quitarle importancia a esas jaquecas – Al menos no son tan frecuentes como antes.

-Eso es cierto.

-Ahora ven a cenar – añadió Lin – Tu mama tiene algo especial para nosotros.

Con cierta curiosidad, Kuvira siguió a su madre. Lo cierto es que usaba más el termino maternal con la sanadora de cabello blanquecino, pero cuando ambas mujeres reclamaban ser llamadas de igual modo, la antigua maestra del metal usaba el termino 'madre' para Lin y 'mama' para Kya. Kya adoraba que le llamase mama porque a pesar de la edad de la joven del lunar, le parecía algo verdaderamente adorable.

Al cruzar la puerta de nogal, la oriunda de Zaofu observó como el salón de color rojo teja estaba adornado con guirnaldas blancas y estrellas de papel. En el sofá yacían envueltos media docena de regalos envueltos y en la mesa se topaban un montón de manjares que iban desde pescado hasta carne, pasando por sendos postres con una apariencia deliciosa.

-Vaya banquete – comentó sorprendida la antigua maestra.

-¡Feliz día de la Estrella! – exclamó la sanadora con una sonrisa enorme, mostrando sus perlados dientes, y abalanzándose hacia 'sus maestras del metal'.

-Feliz día de la Estrella a ti también, cariño – respondió La mayor de las Baifong, cerrando sus brazos en torno a su hija y su mujer.

-¿Feliz día? – comentaba sorprendida la joven del lunar, quien no era capaz de situar este momento en la mente.

-Oh – se percató Kya – Tu no sabrás que es el día de al Estrella.

-No tengo ni idea – se frotó el cuello avergonzada.

-Es cuando en la Tribu del Sur celebramos que los espíritus están más cerca de nosotros – alegó – Cuenta la leyenda que cuando se fundaron las Tribus de los Polos el mundo no era mundo y el mar aun dominaba el lugar. Las Tribus viajaron en busca de mares fríos y tierra firme, pero no toparon nada. No se sabe quien fue el primero pero, se dice que en cada rincón del mundo, los jefes de ambas tribus rezaron a la vez pidiendo ayuda. No querían ayuda para ellos, guerreros ya adultos, sino para los niños, quienes no habían hecho mal alguno y tenían hambre. En aquel momento, los espíritus de las Estrellas Gemelas se aparecieron y los guiaron a los portales espirituales, donde encontraron el reflejo de sendos manjares. Allí les permitieron entrar, con una condición.

-¿Cual? – Kuvira estaba absorbida por la historia y temía que los niños fueran devorados por los espíritus.

-Que solamente cruzasen los niños y que los adultos pasasen hambre – expuso Kya – Los padres no lo dudaron y aceptaron pasar hambre para que sus niños se alimentasen.

-Que honorable.

-Cualquier padre o madre lo haría – inquirió Lin mientras se sentaba en la mesa.

-El caso es que los niños pidieron si podían sacar la comida para sus padres y los espíritus, conmovidos por el amor de las familias, aceptaron – añadió la sanadora mientras se sentaba al lado de su mujer – Así pues, por estas fechas, los padres regalan a sus hijos algo y celebran con sendos manjares el amor de la familia.

Kuvira en aquel momento entendió que aquel banquete era para celebrar su amor y su familia. Aquella no era una tradición en Zaofu y ciertamente, ella jamás hubiera podido celebrarla con nadie. Ahora, no solo estaba sentándose en la mesa con su nueva familia, sino que sus madres resplandecían con sendas sonrisas de emoción. Ni en todos sus sueños cuando era una vagabunda que tenía que robar para comer, hubiera imaginado algo así. Ni siquiera en aquella fría y húmeda celda, hubiera pensado haber obtenido el regalo maravilloso que era el amor incondicional de una madre, mucho menos de dos.

La cena fue copiosa, demostrando las excelentes dotes culinarias de Kya. Algunas risas desperdigas por toda la cena, sobretodo debido a las caras que la más joven del trío ponía cuando saboreaba el jamón asado a fuego lento hecho por su madre, el cual era su plato preferido. Ya para terminar, con un excelente pastel de chocolates cremoso ante las tres, Kuvira no pudo evitar sacar a su niña interior, aquella que había reprimido por tantos años, y pedir un pedazo grande de pastel. Se lo dieron, junto con dos sendos abrazos y un par de regalos para desenvolver. En aquel momento, la que fuera una poderosa líder de semblante inmutable, tuvo que contraer un sollozo emocionado y un grito de expectación. La emoción se mezclaba con la gratitud y la expectación de alguien que había dejado libre su parte más infantil.

-No deberían haberse molestado – exclamaba con un atisbo de expectación y un pinchazo de culpabilidad al no tener ningún presente para sus madres – Yo no les tengo nada.

-No lo sabías – la disculpó la hija de Aang.

-No te preocupes, pequeña – la tranquilizó la hija de Toph – Abre el mio, primero.

Sin duda era algo envuelto de manos de Lin Beifong. Aquel envoltorio, por llamarlo de alguna manera, era un amasijo de papel de regalo cerrando de cualquier forma una caja enorme que en su interior guardaba una serie de discos de vinilo.

-Son los grandes éxitos de danza del Reino Tierra – explicó la antigua agente de la ley – Sé que solías bailarlos con mi hermana así que logré hacerme con ellos.

La verdad es que nunca hubiera imaginado volver a bailar algo así. Se pasaba horas practicando en su celda porque no tenía otra cosa que hacer, rodeada de madera y vientos húmedos, pero nunca había imaginado volver a danzar ese tipo de música. No era que no le agradase, sino que ya había obtenido con su segunda oportunidad más de lo que esperaba soñar.

Ante ella, Lin mostraba una sonrisa ladeada, sabiendo que había acertado con el regalo a su hija y disfrutando de esos iridiscentes ojos color verde oliva que brillaban por las lagrimas de emoción.

-Muchisímas gracias Lin – contestó la joven mientras observaba el listado de las canciones.

-¿Lin? – replicó ella.

-Quiero decir, madre – le avergonzaba llamarlas así, pero sabía que ambas lo demandaban como muestra de afecto.

Durante unos segundos, la alegría de poder escuchar de nuevo música mientras su cuerpo se movía al compás, la había obnubilado. Sin embargo, en aquel momento pensó una obviedad que se le había pasado desapercibida: no tenían tocadiscos.

-¿Cómo lo escucharemos? - preguntó la antigua agente de la ley como si se metiese en la cabeza de su hija – Seguro que estas preguntando eso.

Mientras se levantaba para dirigirse a una improvisada sala que usaba de despacho, Kya sonrió divertida.

-Ha estado semanas planeando cual comprar – comentaba la mujer de ojos záfiro – Quería un modelo bueno que pudieras mover a tu cuarto si querías.

En aquel momento, lo vio. Un gramófono Auna con batería independiente y doble vocera, con su propio carro de ruedas y set de discos. Una maravilla entre los tocadiscos que con sus colores rojo carmín y blanco perlado, destacaba aun más.

-Me dijeron que era el mejor portátil del mercado – comentaba la mayor de las Beifong, sacando pecho henchida de orgullo.

Y vaya que lo era. Su tenía un modelo anterior y ya era una maravilla capaz de hacer sonar su melodía por todo el salón de reuniones de la mansión de la matriarca. Ahora, ellas tenían un modelo mejor.

-Es una maravilla – no podía dar crédito a lo que veía. No solo iba a poder escuchar música y danzar, sino que lo iba a hacer en un gramófono digno de un millonario.

-Así podremos disfrutar de música y cuando quieras podrás practicar en tu cuarto – añadió Lin al tiempo que lo alejaba un poco y lo conectaba.

Kuvira se apresuraba a elegir un disco para colocarlo en la pletina, pero fue interrumpida.

-Antes abre mi regalo – exigió Kya con un fingido puchero – No es tan bueno como el de mi cariño pero esta hecho con amor.

-Tu siempre haces todo con amor – añadió con una sonrisa socarrona la maestra de metal que tomaba entre sus manos el disco de vinilo.

La antigua maestra sabía que aquel envoltorio tenía la firma de su mama por todos lados. Delicado y envuelto con un papel de periódicos antiguos que ella misma había pintado con vivos colores sin ninguna precisión. Belleza y mesura en un caos colorista, casi la enseña de aquella tez oscura en contraste con esos ojos azules.

El paquete era blando, suave y mullido. En un principio, Kuvira pensó que era alguna prenda de roba pero poco a poco fue observando una silueta. Ante ella se mostraba un orondo peluche de un oso ornitorrinco confeccionado a mano. Era suave y con un pelaje que invitaba a abrazarlo, con dos enormes ojos de botón de color negro y una panza regordeta con el símbolo de la tierra. Definitivamente, era algo hecho con mucho amor.

-Es muy lindo – agradecía sorprendida la antigua líder militar, quien intentaba evitar abrazarlo como una niña emocionada.

-Sé que eres mayor – comentó la sanadora – Pero nunca es tarde para regalarle un peluche a una hija.

Aquellas palabras la llenaron de ternura y candor en su corazón.

-A decir verdad – un recuerdo triste iba a ser borrado y sustituido por aquel peluche – Nunca me regalaron ninguno. Tenía que hacerme fuerte y no tuve nunca juguetes.

Antes de que a su mente llegase el recuerdo de una niña sucia escondida en callejones que miraba a los niños disfrutando de juguetes y dulces, mientras ella solo tenía miseria y hambre; fue abrazada por Lin.

-Pues ahora ya puedes decir que tu hermosa y dulce mama te regaló uno – y con un guiño a su mujer, la antigua jefa de policía reclamaba que se uniese al abrazo, algo que hizo sin pensarlo ni un segundo y con su característica efusividad.

Con aquellos saltitos alegres, la sanadora se unió al abrazo de sus chicas de la Tierra, aplastando la mejilla de Kuvira contra las suya que ya sufría el apretón de fuerza desmedida de su otra madre.

-Bueno, cariño – Susurró Kya mientras atusaba su melena para no ahogar con su blanquecino cabello a su mujer y a su hija – Ahora tienes que ponerle un nombre.

Durante unos segundos la más joven pensó en varios nombres, intentando alejarse de la formalidad o lo intimidante; algo que no se le daba muy bien.

-Orni – masculló en voz baja. Orni era un nombre simple, relacionado y con un punto adorable.

-Sí – afirmó la hija de Toph – Orni es perfecto.

-Sí – corroboró la hija de Aang, mientras depositaba un beso en la mejilla de su hija – Ahora que Lin prepare el gramófono y tu nos darás un recital de danza.

Un tono carmesí invadió el rostro de su hija. Ahora mismo apenas era capaz de moverse con gracilidad y mucho menos seguir un compás de forma adecuada. Sus vestimentas no eran lo suficientemente firmes como para aguantar los giros, de hecho el pantalón le quedaba grande y lo anudaba dos veces, pero era por sus madres. Quería hacerlo por ellas.

-Bueno – trastabilló al hablar – Si así quieren, lo haré.

-Claro que queremos – afirmaron ambas madres que secretamente se reían de la extrema rigidez que invadió el cuerpo de su hija subitamente. No hubo que esperar mucho, solo a los primeros compases de un tema, para que el los espectros de la danza invadiesen el cuerpo de Kuvira y comenzase a realizar un recital de baile que la transportó a unos años donde para ella todo era más sencillo.

Se equivocó, tropezó, incluso repitió varias veces un movimiento hasta que su cuerpo logró recordarlos. No sabría decir cuanto tiempo estuvo bailando pero ante ella tenía un público amoroso y entregado que la miraban con miradas expectantes y la arengaban. Siempre había pensado que debía ser la mejor en todo, pero era agradable simplemente tener el apoyo incondicional de quien te quiere.

Las horas pasaron, ya avisando el reloj de que la medianoche hacia tiempo que se había ido a dormir. El resto de regalos deberían abrirse una vez todos hubieran dormido pero eso no podía importarle menos a la joven del lunar, la cual estaba llena de inmensa gratitud.

Cuando se dispuso a irse a su cuerpo se encontró con una sorpresa: Kya había cambiado las sabanas y abierto la cama, mientras Lin tomaba de la mano a su hija.

-¿Qué hacen? – preguntaba sorprendida.

-Preguntale a tu mama – solventó la antigua agente de la ley.

-Vamos a arroparte – alegó ella – Si nunca te han dado un peluche, nunca te habrán arropado. En esta fiesta debemos demostrar amor a todos, en especial a nuestros hijos.

Resultaba vergonzoso, casi rozando una pequeña humillación en su orgullo militar, pero no pudo negarse. Con paso dudo, Kuvira se acercó a su cama y se quitó el calzado, solo para ver como Lin ajustaba el calzado a un lado de la cama. Cuando se sentó y se tumbó en la cama, las sabanas, las mantas y las cobijas, fueron cubriéndola poco a poco. Kya se tomaba tiempo para ser delicada y cubrir a su hija, al tiempo de que Lin sonreía ante el colorido tono rojo que poseían las mejillas de la más joven de las tres.

Esto le resultaba extraño a quien una vez fuera líder de un gran ejercito. Allí estaba, en pijama, con un peluche entre los brazos, siendo arropada y recibiendo un par de besos en la frente. Todo ello pese a ser ya una mujer ya adulta. Claro que podía sonar y ser extraño, incluso para ella, pero se sentía cálido y dulce. Le gustaba sentirse como una niña con una cariñosa familia a su lado.

-Buenas noches cariño – se despidió Kya con un dulce beso en la frente.

-Buenas noches – contestaba su hija.

-Buenas noches, lunar – Lin no prodigó un ultimo beso, sino que se beso los dedos y los pasó por la frente de su hija.

-Buenas noches.

Una vez ambas mujeres se fueron, Kuvira resopló para intentar relajar el enrojecimiento de sus avivadas mejillas y disfrutar de la oscuridad de su cuarto. Esta vez, notaba también el suave pelaje de Orni entre sus brazos y no pudo evitar apretarlo más contra su pecho.

-Sabes Orni – comentaba – Ahora soy feliz.

**FIN**

Por favor, no insistan en que continué el fic. Podrían tener algún extra así, pero no será algo regular. Agradecería una review pero no una insistencia constante.


End file.
